Le maître de ma luxure
by Heiji-Kiki
Summary: Pour Edward, les hommes avaient toujours été des jouets qu'il utilisait puis jetait. Alors pourquoi?...Pourquoi avec Lui tout avait changé?
1. Avant propos

Bonjour à tous

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que Heiji et moi reprenions notre superbe collaboration. Et nous avons donc l'immense plaisir de vous accueillir dans cette seconde fiction.

Mais cette nouvelle histoire va avoir une particularité.

Nous avons décidé de pimenter un peu l'écriture avec un nouveau système.

La base reste la même : nous faisons un cadavre exquis et alternons toujours à chaque chapitre, pairs pour Heiji, impairs pour Kiki.

Là, où il y a un changement, c'est dans le contenu. Et cela interviendra de deux façons.

La première

A la fin de chaque chapitre, celui qui écrit impose un élément à mettre dans la suite.

La deuxième

A la fin du chapitre se trouvera également un mini sondage.

Trois choses parmi lesquelles, vous lecteurs, en choisirez UNE!

Celui qui écrira la suite devra donc tenir compte de ces deux contraintes dans l'écriture du chapitre suivant.

C'est en quelque sorte une fiction interactive.

J'espère que vous avez compris. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous donne rendez-vous à la fin du premier chapitre pour que vous voyez ce que ça donne dans la pratique.

- Dernier petit point, concernant cette nouvelle fiction.

Il s'agit comme de la première que nous avons faite, d'un univers légèrement alternatif.

Alors attention….

Sans spolier mais pour que vous ne soyez pas perdus, je dirais simplement que les homonculus ne porteront pas nécessairement le nom du péché qu'ils incarnent en anglais.

Mais là, aussi, vous devriez vite vous en rendre compte.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Kiki


	2. Ce n'est qu'un jeu

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki, pour démarrer cette nouvelle histoire.

Titre : Le maître de ma luxure.

Genre : Heu……Yaoï, ça c'est sûr. UA, sûr également. Pour le reste, lisez et faites-vous votre propre opinion. Mais je vous préviens tout de suite, cette histoire va mériter son rating élevé.

Couples : Aucun pour l'instant. Mais à venir…Quel est le couple dans FMA dont je ne peux me passer ?

Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Ce n'est qu'un jeu.

Roulé en boule dans un coin, juste à coté du lit, son corps nu recroquevillé mais à peine couvert par un drap déchiré et souillé de rouge, Ed éclata de rire.

Un rire nerveux, incontrôlable, partagé entre le plaisir sadique de ses actes, une pointe d'autodérision et un léger malaise, comme un semblant de remord mais qui n'en était pas vraiment.

Pendant de longs instants, il rigola sans s'arrêter, sans même chercher à reprendre son souffle. Mais il riait toujours, les yeux fermés, sa tempe et son épaule gauche appuyées contre le mur en un faible soutien pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol.

Puis d'un coup, tout cessa, et bien que le manque d'air n'en soit absolument pas la cause, il s'étrangla, toussa pour faire passer cette boule gênante mais pas vraiment douloureuse dans sa gorge et finalement, il inspira profondément.

La senteur lourde qui envahissait la chambre le prit littéralement à la gorge. Ce mélange si caractéristique de sexe et de sang.

Encore une fois, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Encore une fois, ce besoin avait pris le dessus sur lui.

Encore une fois, il n'avait rien fait pour éviter ça.

Encore une fois, il s'était laissé emporter par le plaisir et la mort si étroitement liés.

Encore une fois, il avait fait tout cela en pleine connaissance de cause…

Mais surtout, encore une fois, cela avait été tellement bon que rien au monde ne lui ferait y renoncer.

Depuis un peu plus de six mois, depuis ce que l'amour de cet homme avait fait de lui, Ed agissait de la même façon, presque inconsciemment mais avec une régularité effrayante.

Le désir grandissait lentement en lui et il le laissait augmenter jusqu'à arriver à saturation, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit si fort que ça en devienne insupportable et qu'il ait absolument besoin de le satisfaire. Alors, il partait en chasse pour se trouver une proie, un amant. Et quand il l'avait trouvé, plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Il n'avait de cesse de séduire son nouveau jouet, prêt à tout pour l'amener dans un lit ou vers toute autre surface plane contre laquelle Ed pourrait être allongé, plaqué, agenouillé... avant de se laisser prendre.

C'était un désir impérieux, une pulsion incontrôlable, une faim jamais rassasiée, un besoin exacerbé à l'extrême, une nécessité permanente, une envie irrépressible.

Cependant c'était uniquement physique. Car depuis _ce_ jour, les sentiments n'avaient plus aucune place en lui, et même s'il l'avait voulu ou pu, il les aurait renié, repoussé… Son cœur était vide mais son corps demandait sans cesse d'être empli, possédé.

Il ne pouvait s'en passer, il aimait trop sentir le sexe d'un homme s'enfoncer profondément en lui. … L'acte sexuel était totalement vital pour Ed.

Et à chaque fois, le même scénario morbide se répétait.

Seul avec l'heureux élu, il se déchaînait. Ne connaissant pas la fatigue, il épuisait littéralement ses amants qui ne comprenaient pas où un corps si frêle puisait autant de forces et de passion. Tous ceux qui avaient eu le privilège de le toucher avaient été ravis mais stupéfaits et un peu inquiets par sa fougue intarissable, laquelle dérivait systématiquement au-delà des limites de la violence. Ed se faisait toujours "baiser" jusqu'au sang sans sourciller et en demandait toujours plus.

Puis quand enfin il poussait ses partenaires à la délivrance, il leur brisait la nuque, recueillant leur dernier souffle à même leurs lèvres entrouvertes de plaisir alors que leur semence tiède l'emplissait et le faisait jouir.

Et comme si l'horreur n'était pas assez grande, il se mettait soudain à les démembrer, arrachant bras et jambes comme de vulgaires brindilles, l'esprit encore perdu dans les brumes du plaisir et leur sexe toujours enfoui en lui.

C'était toujours ainsi que ça se déroulait et ce qui était arrivé dans cette chambre n'avait pas fait exception. Et comme les autres fois, Ed ne ressentait finalement rien d'autre que la satisfaction de son corps et son esprit complètement repus et apaisés

La porte de la chambre grinça en s'ouvrant lentement. Gardant la tête baissée en une position d'attente, Ed releva juste ses yeux aux pupilles dorées cerclées de rouge, observant le nouveau venu entrer à travers ses mèches blondes et prêt à le tuer sans une once d'hésitation s'il représentait une menace.

Mais son corps se détendit quand il reconnut le visiteur et un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était Lin.

Plus âgé que Ed, il l'avait pris sous son aile dès son arrivée et depuis il se plaisait à jouer le « grand frère », bien souvent beaucoup trop protecteur mais il était toujours là quoi qu'il arrive. Lin le surveillait de loin pendant ses « parties de chasse », pour s'assurer qu'il n'aurait aucun problème puis quand Ed était enfin apaisé, il le ramenait, sans jugement ni reproche.

Pourquoi l'aurait-il jugé ? Ils étaient pareils. Certes, ils ne tuaient pas pour la même raison mais ils le faisaient avec la même cruauté et la même indifférence pour leurs victimes.

Ils étaient très proches, bien plus qu'avec les autres, mais étonnamment ils n'avaient jamais couché ensembles. Cela aurait été une très bonne solution pour remédier aux meurtres de Ed. Lin était tout à fait le genre d'homme qu'il recherchait : grand, brun, au caractère dominateur et avec des yeux magnifiques qui donnaient l'impression de vous transpercer.

Mais malgré tout ça, Lin ne l'attirait pas. Près de lui, Ed ne ressentait aucune pulsion sexuelle. Il se sentait juste rassuré, protégé et cela lui suffisait amplement, alors il ne cherchait rien d'autre auprès du brun.

Lin planta ses yeux dans ceux de son petit protégé, pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien, puis laissa son regard errer dans la chambre. Il passa assez vite sur le désordre, témoignant sans aucun doute possible de l'activité qu'avaient eu les deux occupants et s'arrêta finalement sur le lit défait. En voyant le corps mutilé, il soupira d'une voix blasée.

- Tu n'as encore pas pu t'en empêcher, hein ?

Ed ne lui répondit que par son sourire qui s'agrandit encore un peu.

Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas pu, c'était en eux. Cela affectait énormément leur comportement et ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de le laisser sortir régulièrement pour ne pas devenir totalement incontrôlable et dangereux. Et ce même pour leurs frères et sœurs. Mais pour Ed, c'était encore pire. Il était l'un des rares à être véritablement obligé de l'extérioriser de façon aussi prononcée s'il ne voulait pas devenir complètement fou.

Et ça, Lin le savait parfaitement. Aussi, il n'ajouta rien sur ce sujet et poussa un nouveau soupir mais sans aucune agressivité et avec même une pointe de tendresse dans son léger sourire.

- Allez, rhabille-toi. _Elle_ veut te voir.

- D'accord.

La voix et la moue de Ed avaient été boudeuses mais terriblement sensuelles. Lin lâcha un énième soupir, un petit frisson parcourant son corps.

Alors qu'il venait de passer deux heures de pure débauche, Ed ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher à charmer son entourage. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était dans sa nature.

L'incarnation parfaite de la luxure.

Même sans le vouloir, Ed était tout le temps diaboliquement désirable. Constamment en mode séduction et bien qu'il ne s'intéresse qu'aux hommes, il ne laissait personne indifférent, rendant très vite fous de désir hommes et femmes confondus.

Et qui était Lin pour essayer de résister à son charme envoûtant ? Rien qu'un homme, non?

Non, fort heureusement pour lui, il était plus que ça.

C'est pourquoi le brun réussit, bien que difficilement, à ne pas lui sauter dessus et se contenta de le dévorer du regard pendant que Ed laissait tomber sans pudeur le drap qui le recouvrait et allait ramasser ses vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre.

Sous les yeux pleins d'envie de Lin, Ed enfila sensuellement un short ultra moulant sans rien dessous, ce qui laissait entrevoir la naissance de ses fesses en une délicieuse invitation. Puis il passa un débardeur assez court qui laissait une très belle vue sur son ventre plat et son nombril et qui, dans le dos, ne cachait qu'à moitié l'ouroboros rouge sang au creux de ses reins.

Après avoir ré enfilé ses chaussures, il prit quelques secondes pour natter ses cheveux, puis il se dirigea vers Lin d'une démarche féline. Le brun passa un bras autour des épaules de son cadet et celui-ci y répondit par le même geste mais autour de sa taille.

Et ainsi enlacés, ils sortirent de la pièce sans même un regard pour le cadavre gisant sur le lit.

Alors qu'ils avançaient, Lin dissimula un petit sourire satisfait. Il était heureux….Car quelles que soient les circonstances, quelque soit le nombre de victimes- et donc d'amants- que Ed accumulait, il revenait toujours vers lui….et ça ne changerait jamais.

Il y avait peu de monde pour les voir sortir de l'immeuble à cette heure matinale et c'est donc sans se presser qu'ils avancèrent calmement dans les rues.

Un peu plus loin, ils virent arriver dans leur direction un passant visiblement très pressé. Lin s'écarta pour pouvoir le laisser passer, entraînant Ed avec lui.

Mais ce dernier ne prêta aucune attention aux gestes de son aîné. Il avait les yeux fixés sur le jeune homme qui était face à eux.

Un corps tout en longueur et en finesse merveilleusement mis en valeur par des vêtements moulants, des mains fines qu'on imaginait sans mal à la fois tendres et fortes, des mains d'artistes mais surtout les mains d'un amant passionné, Ed le devinait rien qu'à les regarder, de longs cheveux bruns avec d'étranges reflets verts, des traits minces mais sans être anguleux, des yeux à se damner d'un violet pur et clair comme une pierre précieuse….et une délicate odeur de musc qui affola les sens hyper développés du blond….

Ed sentit brusquement son désir revenir à pleine puissance alors qu'il venait juste d'être comblé, ce feu dévorant au creux de ses reins se rallumer pour brûler comme jamais.

Alors quand ce magnifique brun passa près d'eux, Ed ne put s'empêcher de se décaler pour le bousculer légèrement.

Tandis que Lin continuait d'avancer, le jeune homme s'arrêta et se retourna pour s'excuser, et Ed se tourna également pour que son regard croise ces perles améthystes. Le brun se figea, comme hypnotisé par la beauté sauvage et le corps tentateur de Ed.

Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil coquin et lécha sensuellement ses lèvres. L'autre rougit immédiatement mais resta fixé sur lui, les yeux fiévreux et la bouche entrouverte.

Mais Lin brisa presque aussitôt leur échange visuel en tirant doucement le bras de Ed et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- On n'a pas le temps pour ça, Ed.

Le blond soupira et se détourna, à regret, mais non sans offrir une moue déçue à ce qui aurait été, il en était persuadé, un jouet particulièrement divertissant.

Malheureusement, Lin l'avait dit. _Elle_ l'attendait et il valait mieux ne pas trop tarder. Il n'avait donc plus le temps de jouer.

Dommage !

* * *

A SUIVRE.

Je sais, c'est un peu court mais moi, j'aime particulièrement ce premier chapitre. Ca commence très bien et ça promet pour après.

Vous êtes de cet avis ou non?

Impressions, commentaires, critiques, questions….Une petite review pour nous en faire part ?

Quant à toi Heiji, qu'en penses-tu ?

Tu aimes ce que j'ai fait de notre idée ou pas ?

Motivé, inspiré pour écrire la suite ?

Kiki

* * *

Pour la suite...

Elément imposé :

Un perso ( que je te laisse libre de choisir) qui lit un article de journal où il est question des meurtres commis par Ed.

Sondage :

1) Les mots « péché » et « vertu » dans une seule et même phrase.

2) Izumi qui engueule Ed (avec quelques coups pour appuyer ses arguments)

3) La chute d'un perso ou d'un objet ?


	3. un jeu parfois cruel et douloureux

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki et Heiji pour ce deuxième chapitre

Bétalectrice : Ephemeris

Titre : Le maître de ma luxure.

Genre : Yaoi,

Couples : avec le couple préféré de Magical Girl Kiki

Disclamer :Ni Ed, Ni envy, ni Lin... Bref aucun presonnage n'est à nous !

Chapitre 2 :

Ed entra dans la planque suivi de Lin. Il avait à nouveau une idée en tête, mais à cause de Mère, il ne pouvait pas la mettre en pratique tout de suite. Sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, Ed emboîta le pas à Lin jusqu'au salon.

Dans le salon, Ed fit un rapide tour de la pièce pour voir si Mère était là, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Seule sur le canapé de la pièce, la reine des paresseuses se prélassait.

« Tiens... On se demandait où tu étais passé... »

Ed adressa un sourire à la personne qui venait de lui parler car après Lin, c'était la personne avec qui il s'entendait le mieux dans sa nouvelle vie, même si souvent ils s'amusaient à s'envoyer des piques...

« Je suis parti y a plus de cinq heures et tu n'as toujours pas bougé. »

L'homonculus lui adressa un léger sourire.

« Pourquoi j'aurai bougé ? »

Ed se dirigea vers elle et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Mei, Mère veut te voir aussi ? »

La jeune homonculus personnifiant la paresse secoua la tête, entraînant ainsi dans le mouvement ses six petites nattes. Allongée sur le canapé sans pour autant prendre toute la place, la petite homonculus de la paresse avait l'air d'un gamine de 8 ans alors qu'elle en avait en vérité plus de 600. Mei avait énormément de répartie. Elle se coiffait toujours de la même manière, deux chignons et six petite nattes qui retenaient ses cheveux noirs. On voyait dans les yeux de Mei toute sa malice et sa ruse. Elle était vêtue d'un costume noir qui s'inspirait des costumes traditionnels de Xing.

« Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Mei fit un signe négatif de la tête.

« Et toi Lin ? Tu ne m'as rien dit jusqu'ici. »

« Pas la moindre idée... Par contre, si tu croises Izumi, fait attention, elle est remontée contre toi... »

« Pourquoi ? »

Mei et Lin donnèrent en même temps une tape sur la tête d'Ed qui protesta aussitôt.

« Elle ne supporte pas que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête. Ca la met en rogne et en tant que homonculus de la colère possédant une force phénoménale, tu devrais la ménager pour nous ménager. »

« Vous vous en faites pour rien... Izumi, je la manipule comme je veux... »

« Ah vraiment ? »

Ed se redressa et aussitôt se tourna vers celle qui venait de parler.

« Tu me manipules ? »

En prononçant ces mots, Izumi enfonça son poing dans le mur le plus proche qui aussitôt se retrouva avec un immense trou.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Je... »

« Tu rien du tout, où est-ce que tu étais ? »

Izumi avança de trois pas. Ed, lui, recula de deux. Il aimait bien se vanter, mais Izumi était très dangereuse et ça, tout le monde le savait. Personne ne voulait essayer de se battre avec cette femme. Homonculus aux longs cheveux noirs, Izumi avait un sale caractère. Ses longs cheveux coiffés en dread locks étaient loin de lui donner une apparence plus douce. Elle était la seule homonculus vêtue de blanc, Tous les autres portaient du noir. Sa longue robe blanche décolletée ne cachait pas son ouroboros qui se trouvait dans le creux de sa poitrine. C'était un pendentif en forme de soleil qui se chargeait de dissimuler son tatouage.

A ce moment précis, les yeux noirs d'Izumi envoyaient des éclairs aux yeux dorés d'Ed.

« J'étais en mission. »

Ed évita de justesse le coup de poing de l'homonculus qui s'écrasa contre le mur à quelques centimètres de la tête de Lin.

« Ca suffit tous les deux. »

Les deux homonculus se retournèrent pour voir Mère entrer. Le silence régna aussitôt et Mei se redressa sur le canapé. Mère s'avança au milieu de la pièce en fixant Izumi.

« Izumi, je n'ai pas besoin de toi ici... Laisse-nous... »

« Mais… »

Mère fixa Izumi et aussitôt, celle-ci obéit. Lorsqu'Izumi eut fermé a porte derrière elle, Mère se retourna vers les trois homonculus restants. Ed dévisagea celle qu'ils appelaient tous leur mère.

Elle avait à nouveau changé de corps. Ce corps de jeune adolescente ne correspondait pas du tout au caractère dur et froid de cette femme. Mère détestait le corps qu'elle occupait maintenant, mais vu sa jeunesse, elle n'aurait pas à en changer avant un petit moment au moins...

« Bon, maintenant que vous êtes là tous les trois, je vais pouvoir vous parler de votre mission. »

Ed se rassit à côté de Mei, Lin se plaça à côté d'eux tandis que Mère s'installait dans son fauteuil.

« Je veux que vous partiez tous les trois pour Xing à la recherche d'un homme. »

« De qui s'agit-il ? »

« Je veux que vous trouviez un alchimiste qui se fait appeler Hohenheim le lumineux. Je veux que vous me le rameniez vivant. »

Les trois homonculus acquiescèrent.

« Une dernière chose, Ed, ce Hohenheim ne doit jamais voir ta véritable apparence, utilise ton pouvoir pour en changer quand tu seras en contact avec lui... »

Ed acquiesça sans vraiment réfléchir à la raison de cette remarque.

« Et quand partons-nous ? »

Mei posa cette question en espérant avoir un peu de temps pour se reposer.

« Vous partirez demain matin... »

Mei s'empêcha tout geste de victoire tandis que Ed souriait, ravi de l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir. Il allait passer une dernière soirée de plaisir avant sa mission...

* * *

Attelé à son chevalet à minuit, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts qu'Ed avait croisé le matin même ne s'attendait à aucune visite en particulier. Il ne savait pas qu'une personne avait passé sa soirée sous diverses apparences pour le retrouver.

Quand on frappa à la porte, l'homme aux cheveux verts et aux yeux violets prénommé Kaito se leva pour aller ouvrir avec sa palette à la main. Lorsque la porte fut ouverte, il faillit la lâcher.

Devant lui, le jeune blond de ce matin se tenait appuyé sur le battant de la porte. Un immense sourire sur le visage. Ses vêtements semblaient encore plus court si c'était possibile que le matin même.

Ed se redressa et sourit.

« Je suis perdu... Vous pourriez m'aider ? »

Le sourire d'Ed était plein de sous entendu et sans attendre de réponse, il entra chez le jeune homme.

Aussitôt, Ed remarqua un chevalet, il ne s'était pas trompé du tout, il s'agissait bien d'un artiste.

Le jeune homme ne prononça pas un mot, hésitant. Il regarda Ed rentrer sans rien dire avant de finalement fermer la porte.

Le blond fit comme s'il était chez lui, il s'avança dans le salon.

Si le jeune homme avait deviné toutes les pensées de son visiteur, il serait parti en courant. Ed savoura ce moment avant de sauter sur sa nouvelle proie pour obtenir la seule chose qu'il voulait de lui. Et à voir comment celui-ci était gêné, la chose ne serait pas difficile.

Ed était sûr que sous son apparence de timide, il serait parfait.

Essayant de s'imposer et de mettre à l'aise sa future proie, il se rapprocha du chevalet du jeune homme.

Mais lorsqu'il vit la toile de Kaito, une étrange réaction se produisit en Ed. Un flashback vint envahir son esprit et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il perdit le contrôle de ses actes.

* * *

« Où est-il ? »

Lin chercha un peu partout Ed, mais il ne le trouva pas.

« Mei, tu ne l'as pas vu ? »

« Je l'ai juste vu filer hier soir, mais pas depuis... »

« Hier soir ? Et tu ne l'as pas empêché ! »

« Et pourquoi j'aurai fait ça ? »

« Parce qu'on partait en mission ce matin ! Tu es trop gentille avec lui... Tu lui passes tout ! »

« Quand tu auras mon âge tu verras que tu feras pareil... »

Lin doutait des paroles de Mei, mais en attendant, il devait trouver Ed rapidement sous peine de subir les représailles de Mère.

« Je vais le chercher, je crois savoir où il est... Tu nous attends ici. »

Mei acquiesça.

Lin sortit de la planque, fulminant légèrement, il enviait ce côté désinvolte de Mei et ce côté aventurier d'Ed, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Mère allait les tuer s'ils n'étaient pas prêts à temps... Lin devait retrouver Ed. Et il était sûr qu'il avait dû rechercher le garçon qu'il avait vu hier pour, encore une fois, assouvir ses instincts.

Mais Lin n'avait pas fait deux pas dehors qu'il trouva Ed recroquevillé dans un coin à côté de la planque, Accroupi, les bras autour des jambes, il était en état de choc.

Lin ne bougea pas pendant deux secondes, stupéfait, puis se précipita vers Ed. Lorsqu'il s'agenouilla près de lui, le blond ne détourna même pas le regard pour le voir.

« Je l'ai tué... Je l'ai tué.. »

« Ed, ça va ? »

Ed continua sa litanie sans répondre à Lin. Ce dernier ne put cacher son trouble, en quoi avoir tué une personne de plus pouvait avoir perturbé Ed. Les yeux perdus, Ed parlait dans le vide.

« Je l'ai tué... Pourquoi il m'a fait ça... Il a pas pu le dire... Alors je l'ai tué... »

Des larmes se mirent à couler des yeux d'Ed. Quand il remarqua enfin la présence de Lin, il sembla à nouveau reprendre légèrement conscience de ses gestes et tomba dans les bars du garçon. Il ne se rappelait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, ce qu'il avait fait, il se rappelait juste avoir tué cet homme, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi... Il ne savait pas pourquoi et comment il l'avait tué... Il se rappelait juste de tout ce sang étalé sur les toiles...

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il tuait un homme... C'était même le deuxième en deux jours, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça et pourquoi il s'en faisait pour la mort d'un de ces insectes inutiles qu'étaient les hommes... Mais la vraie chose qui le troublait aussi, c'est la raison pour laquelle il avait tué cet homme, il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler, mais il était devenu comme fou... Et ça, ça lui faisait peur...

* * *

Lust était en train de lire le journal, assise dans sa cuisine.

Vraiment... Dans quel monde vivait-on ?

Le journal parlait encore de ce meurtrier en série qui démembrait ses victimes... En six mois, il avait fait plus de vingt victimes...

Et un autre article parlait d'un jeune artiste retrouvé mort dans son atelier. Les détails de l'état dans lequel on avait retrouvé le corps étaient encore pires que ceux du meurtrier en série. Il ne restait presque plus rien du corps et du sang avait été retrouvé un peu partout.

Lust abandonna le journal pour se concentrer sur le petit déjeuner qu'elle préparait à son fils, élève d'un alchimiste de renom, qui était pour une fois en vacances et tranquille à la maison. Il ne courait pas le pays avec son maître, ce qui rassurait Lust.

« Envy ! Viens prendre ton petit déjeuner ! »

Un vague « Ouais » se fit entendre avant qu'un garçon n'entre dans la cuisine.

Envy dévisagea sa mère. Beaucoup de gens avaient du mal à croire qu'elle puisse être sa mère, tout le monde disait qu'elle faisait vraiment jeune pour l'âge qu'elle devait avoir. Sa mère avait été et était toujours très jolie. Plus jeune, elle avait fait tourner beaucoup de têtes avant de se caser. Ses longs cheveux noirs cachaient une partie de son visage fin.

De sa mère, Envy avait hérité la beauté. Ses longs cheveux avaient un reflet particulier que personne ne savait vraiment définir ; étaient-ils noirs ou verts ? Personne n'était véritablement fixé. Il avait également les mêmes yeux que sa mère. Ils n'étaient pas d'une couleur commune, ils étaient violets, d'un violet intense et pénétrant. Comme sa mère, lorsqu'il fixait quelqu'un, il était extrêmement rare que ce soit lui qui détourne le regard. Habillé tout en noir, Envy s'assit à la table.

« Je suis contente, au moins pendant deux semaines, je sais que tu ne quitteras pas cette maison. »

« Je vais pas rester coincer ici non plus ! »

« Allons, ça ne te fera pas de mal de rester avec ta mère un peu.. Non ? »

Envy dévisagea sa mère qui lui souriait avec amour. Ne voulant pas blesser la seule personne qui le soutenait en permanence, il reconnut qu'il serait heureux de passer un peu de temps avec elle. Mais au fond de lui, Envy se demandait pourquoi son maître avait refusé qu'il l'accompagne et pourquoi lui avait demandait de veiller sur cette boîte qu'il lui avait confié.

A suivre...

Voilà un chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira... Surtout à toi Magical Girl Kiki... J'espère ne pas être parti dans une direction qui ne te plaira pas...

En attendant si ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de nous laisser une petite review... Merci d'avance...

Merci pour ceux qui nous ont laissés une review, Heiji, Une granda fana, Sabine02 pour ses deux reviews, Kiku-chan et ceux qui ont laissés des reviews anonymes...

A toi Magical, je suis sûr que tu va nous pondre un chapitre de trois phénoménal !

**Elément imposé : ** Une phrase attribué à Lin à placer :

« C'est pas ce que tu crois Mei, je ne le traite pas comme mon petit frère, c'est juste... C'est juste qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur lui... »

**Sondage :**

Présence de Alex Louis Armstrong

Faire un chapitre sans les mots : homonculus, noir, alchimie

Un homonculus est gêné ( pour la raison que tu veux... )

Heiji


	4. Questions sans réponse

Titre : Le maître de ma luxure.

Auteur : Kiki rien que pour vous.

Genre : UA, yaoï….Sinon un chapitre assez calme, même s'il y a pas mal de révélations.

Couple : Pas pour l'instant mais mon couple fétiche viendra en temps et en heure.

Disclamer : Pas un seul perso n'est à moi. J'emprunte à tour de bras pour vous divertir.

* * *

Merci à tous nos lecteurs pour leurs reviews.

Et un petit message en passant...

La suite n'arrivera pas tout de suite, juste le temps pour Heiji de passer son concours.

On lui souhaite bonne chance et lui laisse tout le temps nécessaire avant de revenir nous épater avec le chapitre 4.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Questions sans réponse…

Assis en tailleur sur son lit face à la fenêtre de sa chambre, Envy avait le regard perdu sur les toits environnants pendant que sa main, tenant un de ses nombreux crayons, s'activait sur une feuille alors que les autres étaient étalés autour de lui.

- Envy….

Il sursauta et manqua de raturer son croquis quand la voix douce de sa mère le sortit brusquement de ses pensées, de ce monde un peu à part où le conduisait toujours le fait de dessiner.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ça. Avec son apprentissage en alchimie et les exigences de son maître, il avait un peu délaissé le dessin qu'il affectionnait tant. Mais c'était toujours une expérience particulière quand il avait un crayon en main. Il entrait presque en transe et dessinait parfois sans même s'en rendre compte comme cela venait d'être le cas.

Remis de sa surprise, il se tourna un sourire aux lèvres vers sa mère debout à l'entrée de la chambre. Elle répondit à son sourire, s'approcha de lui avec cette grâce qui la caractérisait si bien, déposa un baiser sur son front et jeta finalement un coup d'œil à ce qu'il avait dessiné.

- Tu es toujours aussi doué, constata-t-elle avec admiration….Et qui est ce charmant jeune homme qui t'a inspiré cette merveille artistique ?

Envy baissa alors les yeux sur son dessin, découvrant ce que son esprit avait librement créé.

Il s'agissait effectivement du portrait d'un jeune homme. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et d'une incroyable couleur dorée, venant encadrés des traits encore un peu enfantins mais avec déjà une esquisse de l'adulte à la sensualité renversante qu'il pourrait être avec un peu de temps…Mais surtout il y avait une expression étrange dans ses yeux couleur or, une lueur coquine mélangée à une sensation d'immense tristesse. Un contraste assez déroutant mais qui sublimait la beauté fatale de ce visage.

Envy fut profondément surpris par son dessin. Il lui arrivait souvent de faire des portraits mais c'était toujours ceux de personnes qui lui étaient proches ou dont la silhouette l'avait particulièrement marquée. Seulement là….

- Je ne sais pas qui c'est, avoua-t-il un peu troublé avant de lâcher un soupir amusé… Sûrement juste le fruit de mon imagination débordante.

- Vu la sensualité qui s'en dégage, déclara Lust, je dirais plutôt que c'est un fantasme… Particulièrement appétissant d'ailleurs et diablement sexy, si tu veux mon avis…

Envy ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face au franc parler de sa mère. Le fait qu'elle l'ait eu très jeune avait créé entre eux une relation spéciale, ils étaient très complices bien qu'il garde le respect qu'on doit normalement à ses parents. Mais ils étaient très proches et pouvaient parler de tout sans ressentir la moindre gêne.

Cela avait d'ailleurs permis à Envy de confier très tôt ses interrogations concernant sa sexualité et Lust l'avait soutenu pour comprendre et accepter son attirance envers les hommes, l'aidant à s'épanouir sans aucun complexe.

- C'est bien possible que ce soit juste un fantasme, expliqua le jeune homme après s'être calmé……Depuis le début de mon apprentissage, mon maître est si stricte et j'aime tellement apprendre l'alchimie que je m'y consacre entièrement et je n'ai pas eu le temps de sortir pour faire une ou deux conquêtes….

- Alors tes hormones te titillent et se rappellent à ton bon souvenir par le biais de tes dessins.

- Ca doit être ça…, fit-il avec encore un petit rire…. Mais tu n'es pas montée me voir uniquement pour me parler de mon absence de vie sentimentale, non ?

- C'est exact….

Elle plongea la main dans une de ses poches et en tira une lettre qu'elle tendit à son fils.

- C'est arrivé, il y a trois semaines….Rien ne laissait paraître que ce soit urgent, alors comme tu m'avais prévenue que tu reviendrais, je ne l'ai pas faite suivre jusque chez ton maître.

Envy regarda cette lettre avec un étonnement non dissimulé. Il n'attendait aucun courrier et les quelques véritables amis qu'il avait n'étaient absolument pas adeptes de l'écriture. Alors qui pouvait bien lui avoir envoyer ce pli ?

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe avec précaution et lenteur malgré son envie de savoir ce qu'elle contenait. Il en tira une simple feuille, pliée en quatre. Il l'ouvrit la main un peu tremblante.

Il n'y avait que quelques lignes et il les parcourut rapidement, les sourcils froncés. Puis il replia la lettre et la mit dans sa poche avant de descendre de son lit.

Il fit un sourire un peu crispé à sa mère et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Puis il attrapa la veste en cuir qui reposait sur le pied de son lit et l'enfila.

- Je vais faire un tour, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme.

Lust le regarda sortir, sans bouger, sans réagir. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. De qui était cette lettre ? Et quel en était le contenu ? Elle sentit l'inquiétude montée en elle à une vitesse folle.

Envy était tout ce qu'elle avait de plus cher. Elle avait déjà failli le perdre il y a de nombreuses années. Et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter de revivre une chose aussi horrible.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette sensation désagréable que quelque chose allait arriver à son fils. Quelque chose qui bouleverserait leur vie.

* * *

Les trois homonculus étaient sortis de leur plaque et avançaient désormais en silence dans les rues de Central. Tous les trois étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Ed toujours perturbé par son dernier meurtre avait légèrement changé son apparence sans même s'en rendre compte, Lin inquiet par l'état du blond le surveillait du coin de l'œil et Mei déjà fatiguée à l'idée du voyage en compagnie de ces deux là se lamentait à voix basse.

Alors qu'il avançait toujours, les yeux baissés, Ed bouscula quelqu'un. Il entendit une voix douce et grave s'excuser et releva les yeux, immédiatement séduit par ce timbre velouté.

L'homme qu'il venait de bousculer le regarda à peine une seconde et continua sa route, pressé d'aller quelque part. Mais quand il le regarda, Ed se figea brusquement, incapable de bouger ou de le quitter des yeux.

Ces traits fins et décidés, ces cheveux bruns aux étranges reflets, ces yeux violets…et ce désir qui revenait exploser au creux des reins du jeune homonculus….

Lin remarqua l'arrêt soudain de Ed et se tourna pour voir ce qu'il lui arrivait et pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures, l'état de son protégé le fit frissonner.

Ed tremblait de la tête aux pieds et son regard paniqué était fixé sur le dos d'un homme qui s'éloignait. Un homme dont la silhouette était vaguement familière au brun mais sans qu'il sache d'où il le connaissait. Lin s'approcha du blond et c'est alors qu'il l'entendit murmurer d'une voix angoissée.

- C'est pas possible….Ca ne peut pas être lui….Je l'ai tué….Je l'ai tué….

De plus en plus inquiet, Lin posa une main sur l'épaule de Ed pour le faire sortir de sa catatonie. Cela fonctionna mais pas de la manière dont il s'attendait.

Ed repoussa brutalement sa main et se mit à courir dans la direction que l'homme avait pris, en lâchant sans même s'en rende compte ces trois mots « Je dois savoir. »

Lin le regarda partir à toute vitesse sans parvenir à bouger. Et quand Ed disparut au coin d'une rue, il sembla enfin se réveiller. Il se tourna alors vers Mei et déclara d'une voix pressée.

- Mei, tu vas aller à Xin et remplir la mission.

- HEIN, s'écria la fillette. Mais pourquoi ? Où tu vas, toi ?

- Je dois rattraper Ed… Mais la mission doit être effectuée quoi qu'il arrive.

- Mais pourquoi je peux pas vous attendre ? On ira tous les trois comme prévu…

- C'est pas possible, expliqua Lin en secouant la tête. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pris à Ed mais ça risque de me prendre beaucoup de temps pour lui remettre les idées en place….Et le timing de la mission est trop serrée. Si personne n'y va maintenant, tout sera foiré et Mère nous tuera pour ça….Alors, tu pars pour Xin immédiatement.

- Toute seule, se lamenta Mei. Mais c'est extrêmement fatiguant !

- Fais-le. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Fais-le pour Ed.

- Ed…Ed ….Toujours Ed….Arrête un peu de le materner comme ça. Ce n'est pas ton petit frère !

Lin la regarda étonné. Elle ne s'énervait jamais, trop paresseuse pour ça….Sauf quand il s'agissait de Ed justement. Comme quoi, il n'y avait pas que lui qui surprotéger leur petit frère. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'ils arrivaient à s'expliquer ce besoin constant de savoir que Ed allait bien.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois Mei, je ne le traite pas comme mon petit frère, c'est juste... C'est juste qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur lui...

- Mais pourquoi, demanda la fillette un peu calmée par le ton à la fois grave et triste de Lin….Ed est un homonculus. Il n'a pas besoin d'un ange gardien. Je suis même persuadé qu'il est de loin le plus dangereux de nous tous.

- Peut-être bien, avoua Lin à contre cœur….mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de vouloir le protéger.

- Mais le protéger de quoi, voyons ?

- ….Peut-être tout simplement de lui-même….

Et sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour et partit à la recherche de Ed. Il tourna dans la même rue que ce dernier quelques instants plus tôt et ses yeux balayèrent les environs pour le trouver.

Mais le peu de temps qu'il avait perdu à s'expliquer avec Mei avait permis à Ed de s'éclipser complètement. Lin soupira lourdement….Comment allait-il pouvoir le retrouver ?

* * *

Restée seule, Mei soupira, épuisée par cette conversation mais aussi à l'avance par la tache qui l'attendait.

- Mei…, susurra soudain une voix sortie de nul part.

La fillette se retourna dans tous les sens, en essayant de ne pas perdre son calme. Elle avait parfaitement reconnu ce ton bien trop suave et cherchait la silhouette à qui il appartenait. Mais la personne restait tranquillement tapie dans l'ombre. Et Mei demanda, excédée malgré elle.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Mère m'a envoyé pour vous aider dans votre mission.

- On a pas besoin de toi, cracha la fillette.

Elle le détestait. Il était le seul à être presque aussi âgé qu'elle mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Au contraire. Sa nature faisait qu'il voulait toujours tout obtenir, même aux détriments des siens. Du moment que cela servait ses intérêts, il aurait été prêt à vendre père et mère sans la moindre hésitation.

- Mei, reprit-il de cette voix sirupeuse….. Où sont Ed et Lin ?

Son ton doucereux la mit mal à l'aise. S'il devait faire la mission avec eux, il savait que les deux absents auraient dû être là. Le fait qu'il le fasse remarquer et qui plus en avec ces mots mielleux n'était absolument anodin. Gênée d'être prise en flagrant d'élit de désobéissance, elle tenta de se justifier.

- Ils sont…. partis devant…. pour préparer notre voyage….

- Tu n'es vraiment pas une très bonne menteuse, Mei, rigola-t-il sarcastiquement….. Je connais quelqu'un qui sera ravie d'apprendre que ces deux là n'en font encore une fois qu'à leur tête…. et délaissent une mission aussi importante.

Il rigola de plus belle et son rire se répercuta dans la ruelle avant de s'éteindre. Mei sentit alors qu'il était parti et soupira.

Mais ce n'était pas de soulagement, non plutôt d'épuisement à la pensée des ennuis qu'ils allaient rapidement avoir.

Elle voulut partir à la recherche de ses deux petits frères mais se ravisa en repensant aux paroles de Lin. La mission avant tout.

Elle soupira encore. Si c'était ce qu'il voulait, alors elle le ferait. Pour eux. Pour Lui.

* * *

Ed avait une nouvelle fois changé d'apparence pour plus de sûreté et suivait d'assez près cet homme. Il était intrigué, perdu et un mal de tête horrible lui vrillait les temps à cause de flashs qui lui venaient sporadiquement. Mais il continuait d'avancer parce que tout cela n'avait que peu d'importance face à son désir.

Il avait envie de sentir cet homme en lui avec la même force que quand il l'avait croisé la première fois et quand il l'avait revu dans son atelier….

Mais en même temps, Ed ressentait autre chose. Une envie incontrôlable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Il savait qu'il l'avait tué même s'il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi ni comment mais il était persuadé que cet homme était mort. Alors qui était celui qu'il suivait à cet instant ? Pourquoi lui ressemblait-il autant ? Et surtout pourquoi le désirait-il autant ?

Ed voulait comprendre mais il voulait avant tout que tout cela cesse. Il était dépendant de ses pulsions et en présence de ce brun, elles étaient décuplées, plus indomptables et plus dangereuse que jamais. Et le pire, c'étaient qu'elles ravivaient sa mémoire alors qu'il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : Oublier.

Oublier ce qu'il avait été avant, oublier sa renaissance, oublier celui qui l'avait ramené, oublier tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait….

Il avait presque réussi, il ne lui restait de cet instant ignoble qu'un seul détail…de longues mèches brunes….

Mais il faisait tout pour effacer ce qu'il avait encore en mémoire. Il y était presque parvenu….Alors ce n'était pas cet inconnu qui allait y changer quelque chose. Et s'il le fallait, Ed le tuerait sans hésiter pour ne plus jamais se souvenir.

Mais seulement après l'avoir eu en lui….Il en avait trop besoin.

* * *

Envy avançait dans les rues de Central sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, trop obnubilé par la lettre très mystérieuse qu'il avait reçue.

Il n'y avait pas le nom de l'expéditeur mais grâce au cachet, il savait qu'elle avait été postée dans un petit village reculé à l'ouest du pays. Il n'y connaissait absolument personne et n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Alors qui l'avait envoyée ?

Et le texte en était tout autant énigmatique. On lui demandait de se rendre à une adresse, en plein quartier des artistes de Central sans plus d'explications. Si ce n'était de n'en parler à personne avant que l'auteur puisse le recontacter.

Envy était curieux de nature et là, le ton de cette lettre aiguisait encore plus son envie de savoir, de comprendre qui et pourquoi. Et le seul moyen de satisfaire cette idée fixe était de se rendre docilement à l'adresse indiquée.

Et pourtant….Il avait de la peine à se reconnaître, il était presque obsédé par ce mystère sans vraiment se l'expliquer. Quelque chose le poussait à avancer sans faiblir. Une force intérieure incontrôlable qui paraissait diriger son corps, un peu contre sa volonté. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Et même son léger accrochage avec quelqu'un dans la rue ne l'avait pas détourné de son objectif.

Il arriva enfin dans le bon quartier. Il stoppa un instant son avancée pour jeter un coup d'œil aux panneaux indicateurs et repartit aussitôt après avoir trouvé la rue qu'il cherchait. Progressant entre les théâtres, divers ateliers et autres échoppes d'artisans, il atterrit finalement devant l'immeuble que la lettre mentionnée.

Inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage, Envy emprunta lestement l'escalier et monta jusqu'au troisième et dernier étage. Il déboucha dans un couloir étroit et tourna à droite vers l'appartement qu'on lui avait indiqué.

Mais il se figea rapidement à quelques mètres de la porte. Celle-ci était barrée et condamnée par des bandes et des scellés de police. Surpris, il resta sans bouger à fixer le lieu où on l'avait envoyé mais qui lui était inaccessible.

Un grincement retentit dans le couloir et il fit demi tour, ses yeux tombant sur une vielle dame qui avait ouvert la porte d'un autre appartement.

- Je peux vous aider, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Heu…Peut-être. Vous pouvez me dire qui habitait là, fit-il en désignant la porte condamnée dans son dos, et surtout ce qui s'est passé.

- C'était un peintre du nom de Kaito. Un garçon adorable, d'une gentillesse incroyable et bourré de talent… On ne sait pas trop ce qui s'est passé mais il a été assassiné, son corps littéralement broyé…Une véritable boucherie, l'œuvre d'un vrai monstre…

Elle s'était approchée d'Envy pendant qu'elle parlait en fixant la porte fermée et elle releva le regard vers son visage quand elle fut à ses cotés. Et là, elle le regarda intensément, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux hagards comme si elle avait une hallucination.

- Oh mon dieu, articula-t-elle…Vous êtes de sa famille, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pardon, demanda Envy incrédule.

- Vous devez être son frère, son jumeau même, non ?

- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites. Je suis fils unique et je ne connaissais pas cette personne.

- Vraiment, s'étonna la vielle dame. En tout cas, vous lui ressemblez de façon stupéfiante.

- A ce point ?

- Oh oui, attendez.

Elle fit demi tour, entra dans son appartement d'un pas vif malgré son âge et en ressortit à peine quelques secondes après un cadre à la main. Elle la tendit à Envy.

Sur la photographie, il vit d'abord plusieurs personnes inconnues avant de remarquer la vielle femme, un sourire radieux sur le visage, puis il découvrit le jeune homme qui passait un bras affectueux autour des frêles épaules. Il hoqueta et manqua lâcher le cadre.

Cet homme…Il lui ressemblait trait pour trait, n'importe qui pourrait facilement les confondre tant la similitude était parfaite.

Envy était perdu. Qui était ce Kaito ? Quel lien avaient-ils ? Quel rapport avec la lettre ? Y en avait-il un avec la mort du peintre ?

Tant de questions mais pas une seule réponse. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, son esprit était pris dans une brume étrange qui l'empêcher de réfléchir correctement.

Et c'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'il rendit la photo à la vielle dame et la remercia avant de partir d'un pas lourd.

Il sortit de l'immeuble, enfoncé dans la même torpeur et reprit machinalement le chemin de chez lui, si perturbé qu'il ne remarqua même pas la silhouette qui le suivait.

* * *

A SUIVRE.

Le mystère autour de mes chouchous s'épaissit. Mais qui sait où cela va nous emmenez ?...Même pas sûr que Heiji et moi le sachions. Pas vrai, Heiji ?

Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de nous donner votre avis.

Chaque mot de chaque review sera reçu avec plaisir.

Alors tous à vos claviers.

* * *

Elément imposé :

Un personnage en cross-over, qui pourra devenir permanent ou non par la suite. ( Si possible un personnage tiré d'une série que je connais)

Sondage :

1) Un animal vivant ou en peluche

2) Un soldat ( personnage célèbre de FMA ou simple anonyme) qui voit quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas.

3) Ed qui crie ( de peur, de joie, de plaisir, de colère, de douleur…A toi de voir)


	5. Obsessions dangeureuses

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki et Heiji pour ce deuxième chapitre

Bétalectrice : Ephemeris

Titre : Le maître de ma luxure.

Genre : Yaoi,

Couples : avec le couple préféré de Magical Girl Kiki

Disclamer :Ni Ed, Ni envy, ni Lin... Bref aucun presonnage n'est à nous !

Chapitre 4 :

« Non ! Sans argent, pas de bonbon ! »

Le vendeur de la petite boutique de bonbons dévisagea à nouveau la petite fille devant lui. Cette fille lui faisait une étrange sensation. De longs cheveux noirs bouclés encadraient son visage blanc fait de traits extrêmement fins. Elle lui donnait l'impression d'être une poupée vivante. Elle tenait d'ailleurs dans sa main une poupée de chiffon dont les yeux faits de boutons étaient bizarre.

La jeune fille parlait d'une voix douce et lente assez étrange. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans. Il s'étonnait de la trouver seule dans sa boutique sans le moindre adulte avec elle... Mais de nos jours, les parents ne faisaient plus autant attention à leurs enfants... Il savait qu'elle était seule car sa boutique extrêmement petite était entièrement visible depuis sa caisse et de plus, personne ne s'était présenté depuis que la fillette réclamait des bonbons.

« Je veux des bonbons. On en a besoin, n'est-ce pas Misao ? »

En terminant sa phrase, la petite fille se tourna vers sa poupée. Le vendeur supposa que Misao était le surnom de la poupée de la jeune fille. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait personne dans sa boutique pour voir cette étrange fille qui disait s'appelait Kazuha.

« J'ai dit non ! »

« Ce n'est pas gentil ce que vous faites monsieur... Les gens méchants finissent en enfer. »

Le vendeur ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« C'est ça ! En enfer, parce que j'ai pas donné un bonbon à une gosse... Maintenant, tu vas arrêter ton cirque et sortir de ma boutique. »

La petite fille sourit. Elle recula légèrement et frôla du bout des doigts un mannequin publicitaire en plastique d'une marque de bonbon qui était plus grand en taille que le marchand.

« Vous n'avez pas de chance... Le petit ange n'est pas là, mais le petit démon va s'occuper de vous. »

Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le vendeur vit le mannequin s'animer devant lui et se diriger vers lui. Surpris dans un premier temps, l'homme ne bougea pas et quand il réagit, il était déjà trop tard. Le mannequin était déjà sur lui.

Kazuha ne bougea pas et fixa la scène et se pencha sur sa poupée. Le mannequin tentait de se débarrasser du vendeur en l'asphyxiant avec ses immenses mains.

« Misao ,regarde ce qu'il faut faire au méchant monsieur... »

Au moment où Kazuha prononça ces mots, le vendeur tomba au sol. Au passage, sa tête heurta le comptoir, le blessant et provoquant un écoulement de sang devant les yeux de Kazuha.

« J'adore le sang... Qu'y a-t-il de plus beau que la couleur rouge sang, n'est-ce pas Misao ? »

Pendant qu'elle parlait, une mare de sang se forma autour de l'homme.

Kazuha se rapprocha du mannequin et le toucha à nouveau.

« Merci. »

Dès qu'elle le toucha, le mannequin se repositionna à sa place pour ne plus jamais en bouger.

Kazuha enjamba le cadavre et empoigna les bonbons dont elle remplit ses poches, puis, reprenant la poupée en main, elle se remit à lui parler.

« Bien Misao... Maintenant, il faut qu'on s'occupe de la mission que Mère nous a confié... Retrouver Ed et Lin... En plus, elle m'a promis que je pourrais les punir comme je voudrais... Et j'adore punir les autres...

Ce fut en souriant que la jeune fille sortit de la boutique, avalant deux bonbons en même temps.

* * *

Mei continuait à avancer vers Xing en compagnie de la personne qu'elle détestait le plus au monde, le péché de l'orgueil. Mais elle ne savait pas une chose que celui-ci allait s'empresser de lui révéler de manière détournée.

« Quelle mission dure pour deux personnes... »

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Je t'ai dit que Lin et Ed étaient déjà sur place. »

L'homonculus ricana légèrement.

« Inutile de me mentir à nouveau... Je les ai vus partir au moment où j'arrivais... J'ai même entendu votre conversation... Tu comprendras que je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça et comme Izumi était avec moi quand je vous ai vu, je lui ai dit de mettre Mère au courant. Elle venait juste de partir l'avertir quand je suis venu te parler... »

La rage au ventre, Mei ne put s'empêcher de tenter d'attaquer l'homonculus, mais celui-ci se protégea avec son bouclier. Son corps se recouvrit d'une couche de carbone le protégeant des coups, ce qui expliquait ainsi son nom de bouclier humain.

Mei recula alors pour se calmer, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait.

« Vraiment Mustang, tu n'es qu'un traître ! »

* * *

Hohenheim fixa l'objet qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Cette pierre bleue brillait avec tellement d'intensité. Assis à l'abri dans un endroit assez isolé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par cette pierre. Tant de pouvoir dans une si petite chose...

« Hohenheim, tu devrais arrêter de fixer cette pierre ainsi. »

L'homme releva la tête pour fixer la personne qui lui avait parlé, mais comme à son habitude, elle était cachée derrière son immense capuche marron qui lui cachait tout le visage. Hohenheim commençait à bien la connaître et à savoir qu'elle n'aimait pas se montrer. Mais tout de même, ils étaient seuls, personne ne la verrait. La seule chose qu'Hohenheim pouvait apercevoir de son amie étaient quelques mèches courtes dont la couleur était entre le châtain et le brun. Elle avait sur les épaules une sorte d'immense manteau très léger qu'elle portait en permanence et ce malgré la chaleur qui régnait à Xing.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu me fais penser à elle avec une telle expression sur le visage. Je ne peux pas le supporter... »

La réflexion provoqua de la surprise, mais aussi de la colère chez Hohenheim. »

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec elle et tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque ! »

« Tu as le même regard qu'elle quand elle regarde quelque chose qui lui fait envie... J'ai trop vu son regard pour l'oublier... Tous les êtres humains ont le même regard face à ce genre d'objets. »

Un frisson parcourut la femme aux cheveux châtain brun.

« Et toi ? »

La femme afficha un immense sourire sous son manteau.

« Moi ? En tant qu'homonculus de l'avarice, je suis immunisée... »

« Tu devrais au contraire, plus que les autres, être sensible au pouvoir de ces pierres à cause du péché qui te frappe. »

La femme secoua la tête.

« Tu sais très bien que ça n'a aucun effet sur moi. Ca fait plus de cinq cents ans que je me contrôle. Ce qui fait de nous des monstres, nous les homonculus, c'est de céder à notre péché et d'utiliser nos pouvoirs. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne fais plus preuve d'avarice et que je n'ai pas utilisé mon pouvoir… Je me concentre sur le bien des autres et je n'ai plus qu'un seul but et tu le connais... C'est parce que j'ai abandonné pouvoir et envie de céder à mon péché que j'ai changé. Je ne pense plus à moi. Mon but est tout ce qu'il y a de plus altruiste. C'est pour ça que cette pierre ne marche pas sur moi, elle ne peut pas me tenter, elle ne peut plus. C'est fini. »

Hohenheim fixa son amie. Il devait reconnaître sa force intérieure. Combattre sa propre nature était plus que difficile et il le savait mieux que quiconque.

« Je te rappelle qu'on ne sait même pas si ton but et réalisable. Je n'ai trouvé aucune trace qui prouve que... »

« Du moment qu'elle paye... Qu'elle paye pour tout ce qu'elle m'a fait... Celle qui voulait tant qu'on l'appelle Mère... Peu importe. Pouvoir rendre leur vie aux autres homonculus dont elle se sert n'est peut-être pas réalisable, mais tant que je peux y croire... Ce sera mon but ; détruire cette femme et aider mes semblables, tel est mon objectif. »

En disant cela, le souvenir qui avait causé sa haine pour sa « Mère » lui revint. Des cris résonnèrent dans ses oreilles, des flammes passèrent devant ses yeux avant que la même image que d'habitude vienne la hanter. La même image qui la faisait trembler... Ce cadavre calciné pour lequel elle ne pouvait plus rien.

Hohenheim, se rendant compte de ce à quoi devait penser l'homonculus, enchaîna.

« Ca fait maintenant cinq cents ans que tu es partie... Tu devrais essayer de vivre et d'oublier... »

Le mouvement de colère qui anima la femme à ces paroles fit sursauter Hohenheim. Elle était tellement agitée par la rage qu'elle ressentait que son mouvement brusque fit tomber sa capuche, révélant son très beau visage conservé malgré les siècles. Une étrange aura agressive l'entoura.

« Je ne peux pas vivre avec ça. On voit que tu n'as pas d'enfant ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est... Tenir le cadavre de son enfant dans les bras... Alors qu'on vient de le tuer devant toi ! »

Quand elle termina sa phrase, l'homonculus se calma. Son calme retrouvé, l'étrange aura disparut.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser... »

« Non, tu n'as pas t'excuser, c'est moi qui n'aurait pas dû m'emporter... Tu n'y es pour rien... »

Un silence s'imposa avant que l'homonculus ne le rompe. Elle voulait aller à l'essentiel, ils étaient pressés tous les deux et ne pouvaient perdre de temps avec toutes ces futilités.

« Je dois également te dire que depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, elle a réussi à trouver son dernier homonculus, la luxure. Elle a également décidé d'envoyer des homonculus à ta recherche d'après mes dernières informations... »

Hohenheim, surpris, la dévisagea. »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? »

« J'ai mes propres ressources moi aussi... »

Sachant très bien qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle si elle ne le voulait pas, Hohenheim n'insista pas. Ce fut elle qui reprit à nouveau la parole pour lui demander quelque chose qui la tracassait énormément.

« Qu'as-tu fait des autres pierres ? Il ne faut pas qu'elles tombent entre ses mains. »

« Je les ai confié à un ami que je dois retrouver ici, lui-même les a confié à son disciple... Il n'y a ainsi aucune chance qu'elle puisse les trouver... »

L'homonculus sourit, ravie de cette bonne nouvelle.

* * *

Ed continuait d'avancer sous une autre apparence pour suivre l'homme mystérieux qui ressemblait à sa victime. Il se fichait de tout le reste et était déterminé à le suivre, mais une main attrapant son bras l'en empêcha.

« Ed, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Ed tourna la tête et reconnut aussitôt la personne qui venait de le stopper, c'était Lin. Il n'y avait que lui pour reconnaître Ed quelque soit son apparence.

« Lâche-moi Lin, je dois le suivre. »

Lin resserra son emprise.

« Ed, réfléchis à ce que tu es en train de faire. Mère nous a confié une mission. »

Ed essaya de se dégager. Il était en train de perdre de vu le jeune homme.

« Lâche-moi Lin... On verra ça plus tard. »

« Ed, je fais ça pour ton bien... »

Ed chercha du regard le jeune homme, mais il était déjà trop tard. Il ne le voyait plus. Agacé, il se retourna vers Lin.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ! »

« Ed, réfléchis ! Si Mère apprend que l'on a abandonné la mission pour que tu assouvisses tes désirs, elle va nous punir. »

« Et alors ? En quoi ça te concerne ! J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Ce type, il a quelque chose qui... »

« Qui t'intrigue ? Comme celui d'il y a deux jours ? Comme tous les autres ? Ed, tu ne peux pas faire toujours ce que tu veux... Mei m'a reproché de vouloir te protéger... »

Lin se coupa tout seul lorsqu'il vit la silhouette derrière Ed. Petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs bouclés, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Elle ne les avait pas encore aperçus, heureusement, leur laissant l'occasion, s'il le fallait, de filer, mais la question avant de fuir était de savoir qui était là. Lorsqu'il aperçut les larmes dans les yeux de la jeune fille, Lin comprit qu'ils étaient sauvés.

« Misao ? »

La petite fille réagit en entendant son prénom. Lorsqu'elle aperçut au milieu de ses larmes Lin, elle se précipita vers lui. Lin s'agenouilla et aussitôt, Misao sauta dans ses bras en pleurant.

« Ka... Kazuha a été méchante, elle a encore tué quelqu'un ! »

En prononçant ces mots, la fillette désigna la poupée. Les larmes redoublèrent à l'évocation de ce souvenir douloureux. Lin serra la peitte fille dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

Il était heureux et soulagé. Ils avaient eu de la chance. Misao, souffrant d'une double personnalité, ils avaient une chance sur deux de tomber sur Kazuha. Kazuha était un homonculus impitoyable, un véritable monstre, alors qua Misao était la douceur incarnée et la gentillesse. Personne n'avait su expliqué pourquoi la jeune homonculus était ainsi. Elle l'avait toujours été et Lin s'était énormément attaché à la petite Misao. Il passait son temps à la rassurer, à la dorloter, mais son attention pour elle ne le protégeait pas des folies et des fureurs de Kazuha qui était capable de tout.

Le pouvoir de la jeune fille, homnoculus de la gourmandise, lui permettait de donner vie à tout objet inanimé, pouvoir plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraissait. Heureusement pour Lin, Misao était la personalité la plus présente, au grand damne de mère. Elle était encore plus présente avec Lin, mais Mère l'ignorait. Il était en effet rare que Kazuha fasse surface quand la petite était avec Lin. Mais le plus étrange était cette manière qui faisait que chacune des personnalités associait l'autre à cette poupée de chiffon dont ni Kazuha ni Misao ne pouvait se séparer.

Ed regarda Lin faire, agacé. Certes, il aimait beaucoup Misaoi, mais la relation l'unissant à Lin était unique. Plusieurs fois, Misao avait commis des lapsus qui avaient touché Lin sans que la petite fille le réalise vraiment. Ed, lui, avait quelque chose d'autre en tête. Il cherchait du regard le jeune homme et ne pas le trouver commençait à sérieusement l'agacer. Lin, lui, essayait de rassurer la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est pas grave Misao, calme-toi. »

La petite Misao se serra encore contre Lin. Ce dernier, espérant faire oublier ce mauvais souvenir à la petite et distraire Ed, demanda à Misao..

« Tu veux que Ed te prenne dans ses bras lui aussi ? »

La petite fille acquiesça. Lin la tendit à Ed, mais celui-ci, trop distrait, la repoussa sans explication; il vait autre chose à faire que consoler une petite pleurnicheuse. En la repoussant, Ed lui tordit par accident le bras. La douleur s'ajoutant au reste, même si elle ne dura pas, fit pleurer Misao qui replongea dans les bras de Lin.

Ed reporta alors son attention sur Lin et Misaoi sans réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Enervé d'avoir perdu de vu l'homme, il était très remonté. Lin, lui, était stupéfait par le geste que venait d'avoir Ed, même s'il n'avait pas été voulu.

« Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi Mei ne t'a pas reproché de protéger Misao ? Peut-être que, au moins, elle, elle en a besoin. »

Au moment où Ed termina sa phrase, il comprit aussitôt son erreur. Lin fixa Ed. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, voilà comment Ed le traitait ! Voilà comment il le remerciait pour tout. Lui qui l'avait traité comme un frère.

« Bien. Puisque tu n'as pas besoin de moi, je vais te laisser ici. Puisque toutes les fois où je t'ai tiré du pétrin représente si peu de chose pour toi, démerde-toi. »

Lin se retourna et s'apprêtait à partir. Ed essaya de l'arrêter et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Lâche-moi Ed ! »

« Lin, tu exagères ! Tu ramènes toujours tout à toi. »

Lin se retourna et à cet instant précis, Ed recula d'un pas. Il n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur le visage de Lin. Ed avait réussi, il avait poussé Lin à bout.

« Comment oses-tu dire ça... C'est toi le seul égoïste ici. Tu ne penses qu'à une chose ! Tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte que tu venais de blesser Misao et tout ça pour un mec avec qui tu vas coucher et que tu vas tuer ! Si tu as envie de t'envoyer toute la ville, fais-le ! Je n'en ai plus rien à faire. J'en ai marre de toujours être derrière toi et de te sauver la mise. Y'a même pas une semaine, on a failli y passer, Mei et moi, pour te sauver des griffes de ton amant, Kimblee, un alchimiste en plus ! J'en peux plus de tes caprices et de ton ingratitude. Je vais rentrer avec Misao et expliquer à Mère que tu as voulu assouvir tes désirs avant ses ordres. Toi, fais ce que tu veux. »

« Lin, arrête ! »

La main de Ed se posa encore sur l'épaule de Lin, mais à ce moment-là, il se retrouva propulsé en arrière par le pouvoir de télékinésie de Lin.

Une dernière fois, Lin fixa Ed.

« Tu es un sale égoïste. Mei avait raison. Tu es dangereux. Dangereux pour nous, on risque notre vie à chaque fois pour toi. Je ne veux plus que tu nous mettes en danger moi, Mei ou Misao. Ne t'approche plus de moi, ni d'elles, tu n'auras qu'à faire comme Mustang, te tenir à distance de nous. Tu as perdu notre amitié. C'est terminé, Ed. »

Ed écouta Lin sans rien dire et le regarda partir, parcouru d'un étrange sentiment.

Puis, en voyant Lin s'éloigner, il se mit à crier pour l'appeler, pour qu'il revienne et qu'il s'explique pour tout arranger.

Mais aucun des cris ne fit changer d'avis Lin qui disparut rapidement du champ de vision d'Ed.

A suivre...

Voilà un autre chapitre de fait ! Le sondage m'a permis de rendre Ed un peu pathétique avec son cri à la fin, le rendant encore plus touchant pour moi...

J'avais oublié de préciser que le personnage en cross over est Misao, il s'agit d'un personnage secondaire de Kekkaishi qui a le pouvoir de donner vie au objet, je lui est donc garder son pouvoir original. Par contre, j'ai changé sa personnalité ou plutôt, je lui en est ajouté une celle de Kazuha. Misao dans kekkaishi est une petite fille douce, gentille et intelligente et qui va par son courage, sauver un de ses petits camarades Akira face à des monstres... Je l'ai choisi car quand je la voit dessiner elle me fait vraiment penser à une poupée de porcelaine innocente... Elle était donc parfaite pour ce rôle d'homonculus...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu... N'oubliez pas de laisser une review si c'est le cas...

Merci pour ceux qui nous ont laissés une review, Sabine02, Heiji-Kiki, Marmar et ceux qui ont laissés des reviews anonymes...

A toi Magical Girl Kiki de t'en sortir avec ce que je t'ai laissé... Je suis sûr que comme d'habitude tu vas faire des merveilles...

Element imposé :

Ed blesse encore plus Lin en voulant se faire pardonner...

Pour le sondage :

1 ) Discussion entre Lust et le père d'Envy

2 ) Apparition de King Bradley en tant que président humain

3 ) Chapitre écrit sous le point de vue de Lin

Heiji


	6. Prêt à tout

Chapitre 5 :

Titre : Le maître de ma luxure.

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki reprend le contrôle.

Genre : UA toujours, yaoï pour pas changer, une pointe de angst et une d'humour pour garder les bonnes vielles habitudes.

Couples : Pas encore mais on avance tout doucement vers mon préféré.

Disclamer : Aucun personnage n'est à moi !

* * *

Un immense merci au peu de personnes qui nous ont laissés une review. Si peu par rapport au nombre de lecture.

Vous avez peur de nous laisser votre avis?! On a encore jamais mangé personne.

Alors laissez nous un petit mot. Pas besoin d'en mettre des tonnes. Juste si vous avez aimé et éventuellement votre choix pour le sondage.

Encore merci à Tous et bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Prêt à tout

Hohenheim et l'homonculus avançaient doucement sur le sable brûlant, protégés du soleil par de longues tuniques à capuche. Ils avaient bien progressés dans leurs projets mais l'homme voulait encore des précisions.

- Parle-moi un peu plus de ce nouvel homonculus, celui de la luxure.

- En fait, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui, fit-elle avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Je ne connais ni son nom, ni sa véritable apparence.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Tu ne l'as jamais vu ?

- Si, je l'ai déjà vu mais il possède la capacité de changer de forme à volonté.

- Très intéressant. Il a un pouvoir qui agit uniquement sur son corps alors que tous les autres, toi y compris, ont des pouvoirs dont l'action se voit sur leur environnement.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Rien que pour cela, il se démarque radicalement des autres. Mais je sais aussi de source sûre qu'il est celui qui succombe le plus souvent et le plus facilement à son péché.

- Alors, il serait par conséquent le cobaye idéal pour tester l'efficacité de la pierre, s'enthousiasma Hohenheim.

- C'est la conclusion à laquelle je suis également arrivée.

- Mais pour cela, il va me falloir quitter Xin pour le retrouver, déclara-t-il soudain plus soucieux.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de te rapprocher d'elle, que c'est très dangereux….Mais si nous voulons faire aboutir nos plans, il le faudra bien.

- Tu viendras avec moi ?

- En douterais-tu, demanda-t-elle avec une petite moue espiègle.

Hohenheim ne répondit que par un sourire. Tous les deux se connaissaient depuis des siècles et leur complicité n'était plus à démontrer. Cependant, il avait encore quelquefois du mal à la comprendre, elle et ses réactions aussi diverses qu'inattendues et dangereuses.

Certes, ils étaient très proches, mais parfois….elle lui faisait peur malgré tout ce qui les liait.

* * *

Lin sortit de la pièce, le dos droit et d'un pas calme comme si de rien n'était. Puis il tourna au coin d'un couloir. Et c'est seulement alors qu'il s'autorisa à relâcher la pression. Il s'adossa au mur et laissa sa tête partir en arrière pendant qu'un soupir de soulagement s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Son rapport à Mère concernant le comportement de Ed s'était bien passé, peut-être même trop bien et c'était justement ça qui le mettait aussi mal à l'aise.

La réaction qu'elle avait eue face aux mots de Lin avait été particulièrement déstabilisante. Parce qu'il s'attendait à tout mais pas à ce calme presque imperturbable. Elle n'avait fait que l'écouter attentivement, posant de temps à autre une question pour obtenir des précisions mais toujours d'une voix égale, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre.

Encore plus étrange, après qu'il lui ait tout raconté, elle n'avait parlé d'aucun châtiment à venir pour les agissements de Ed. Elle avait juste demander de le retrouver et de le ramener au plus vite.

Lin ne comprenait pas. Mère n'aimait pas qu'on contredise ses ordres ou qu'on y désobéisse. Et là, Ed l'avait fait sans se poser la moindre question. Cependant, cela semblait pourtant l'arranger que le blond ne soit pas finalement pas parti pour Xin. Mais dans ce cas, se demandait Lin, pourquoi alors lui avait-elle donné cette mission ?

Les motivations et les raisons de Mère étaient toujours obscures et depuis longtemps. Il avait donc appris à obéir sans trop s'interroger.

Finalement, la seule qui avait eu une réaction normale, avait été Izumi. Elle s'était énervée quand Lin avait expliqué la « désertion » de Ed mais elle avait littéralement explosé de colère quand Mère avait décidé de ne pas le punir.

On aurait pu croire que Izumi se réjouissait à l'idée que Ed soit puni et qu'elle le détestait. Mais en fait c'était tout le contraire. Izumi adorait Ed mais elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde et passait son temps à l'engueuler et se battre avec pour dissimuler son attachement.

Lin soupira de nouveau. Ils avaient vraiment une famille très spéciale…mais très soudée, si on excluait Mustang.

Toujours pensif, il se redressa et décida de partir immédiatement à la recherche de Ed. Il était encore furieux contre lui mais c'était les ordres.

Il sortit de leur planque et déboucha dans une ruelle vide et d'apparence sordide. Mère avait choisi ce lieu pour cette raison. Le quartier était si dangereux que de très rares personnes étaient assez folles pour s'y aventurer. Elle pouvait ainsi y faire ce qu'elle voulait sans être dérangée.

Il allait se mettre en chemin pour chercher Ed quand un murmure l'arrêta.

- Lin…

Le brun se retourna et fit face à Ed dont il avait reconnu la voix. Le jeune homonculus se rapprocha doucement de son aîné, la tête basse en signe de contrition mais ses yeux dorés plantés dans ceux de Lin à travers ses mèches blondes.

- Je viens m'excuser pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure.

- Ah vraiment, ironisa Lin.

- Oui, murmura Ed d'une petite voix douce en avançant toujours. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit et je m'en veux d'avoir agi ainsi mais surtout…Vous êtes importants pour moi, TU es important. Je suis conscient de ce que tu fais pour moi et je ne pourrais jamais assez t'en remercier.

Il s'était très rapproché de Lin, jusqu'à être collé à lui et sur ces derniers mots, il noua ses bras autour du cou du brun. Tirant légèrement dessus, Ed l'obligea à se pencher.

- Pardonne-moi, souffla-t-il.

Et là, il l'embrassa brutalement alors que son corps venait sensuellement se plaquer contre celui de son ami. Lin écarquilla les yeux, complètement surpris. Mais rapidement, il se ressaisit et repoussa violemment Ed d'une onde de télékinésie.

Le blond fut propulsé en arrière et alla percuter un mur, qui se fendilla profondément sous l'impact. Ses yeux noirs, lançant des éclairs, Lin le regarda se remettre debout en grimaçant et attendit qu'il relève la tête vers lui pour lui cracher au visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire là ?

- Me faire pardonner en te laissant me baiser, expliqua Ed d'un ton doucereux….Après tout, c'est ça que tu voulais finalement me faire comprendre par tes reproches, non ? En fait, tu es jaloux que tous les autres puissent m'avoir mais pas toi…

Un claquement résonna dans la ruelle et la tête de Ed partit sur le coté, sous la violence de la gifle télékinésique que Lin venait de lui envoyer. Levant lentement la main, Ed essuya le coin de sa bouche où un filet de sang venait de couler. Il regarda sa main tachée de rouge pendant quelques instants, les yeux clignant d'incompréhension avant de lécher sensuellement la trace sur sa peau. Puis, il refit face à son ami.

Lin le fixa les poings serrés, une moue de mépris et de dégoût, tordant son visage.

- Tu es pitoyable, Ed, cingla-t-il. Encore une fois, tu n'as rien compris…Et en plus, je doute que tu regrettes vraiment tes actes et tu n'as même pas réellement envie de moi, tu ne l'as jamais eu …Mais surtout…je ne veux pas de toi….

- Non, je ne comprends pas, répliqua Ed d'une voix tremblante. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi ? C'est ce que tout le monde attend de moi, juste mon corps et rien d'autre. Laisser un homme me baiser sauvagement, c'est la seule chose que je sais faire, la seule chose dont j'ai envie, je ne suis rien d'autre que ce désir …Si ce n'est pas ça que tu veux, ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS DE MOI, hurla-t-il

Lin le regarda avec encore plus de dédain dans les yeux.

- A toi de le comprendre tout seul…Mais tant que tu ne l'auras pas fait, je ne veux plus te voir.

Complètement déstabilisé et perdu face à la froideur de son aîné, Ed recula en titubant, le visage pâle et défait. Il percuta une poubelle qui s'écroula avec fracas. Mais le bruit sembla le tirer de son apathie. Il se détourna d'un coup et s'enfuit en courant.

Lin le regarda partir sans un geste, les yeux toujours aussi durs. Il ne regrettait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Certes c'était douloureux pour Ed et un peu pour lui également mais c'était absolument obligatoire, avant que Ed ne devienne totalement dépend de son besoin de sexe et devienne un danger pour lui et les autres homonculus.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand on déclara soudainement dans son dos.

- Il a raison, tu sais….

Le brun se retourna d'un coup en entendant cette voix qui pouvait être tour à tour si enfantine ou si dangereusement mature.

- Mi….

Il s'arrêta avant de terminer ce qu'il voulait dire. Comme souvent, un simple coup d'œil lui avait suffi pour faire la différence et voir qu'il s'agissait non pas de Misao mais de Kazuha. Et instinctivement, son corps se tendit, paré à toute éventualité, comme toujours face à elle.

- Et sur quoi a-t-il raison, demanda Lin avec tout le calme dont il était encore capable après sa dispute avec Ed.

- Quand il dit qu'il ne sait rien faire d'autre que écarter les cuisses et se faire baiser comme une chienne en chaleur.

Lin grimaça presque de dégoût. Il était toujours choqué d'entendre un vocabulaire aussi cru et vulgaire dans la bouche de la petite fille, et ce même s'il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'en avait que l'apparence à cet instant.

Imperturbable et fière du malaise qu'elle avait réussi à provoquer chez Lin mais sûre d'avoir ainsi son attention, Kazuha continua son explication.

- Tout ce que nous sommes, y compris nos pouvoirs, n'a qu'un seul et unique but à la base : satisfaire au mieux le péché que nous incarnons…En fait, Ed est parfaitement lucide sur ce qu'il est….Contrairement à toi qui te voiles la face. D'ailleurs je te trouve bien hypocrite de le traiter d'égoïste parce que….A bien y regarder, le plus égoïste des deux, c'est toi.

- C'est complètement faux, cracha Lin piqué au vif par les remarques de la fillette. Moi, au moins, je pense aux autres, à vous, à lui…Le protéger, c'est tout ce que je veux.

Kazuha éclata de rire et répliqua d'une voix goguenarde et pleine d'ironie.

- Justement, Lin, justement….Tout réside dans ce verbe « vouloir » que tu utilises constamment sans même t'en rendre compte et qui caractérise si bien ton péché. Rien que de penser ça, tu cherches à assouvir tes envies et en agissant ainsi, tu ne penses pas aux autres, tu ne penses qu'à toi.

- C'est faux, lâcha le brun mais sa voix n'était plus aussi assurée, ébranlé par les mots de Kazuha.

- Oh…, minauda celle-ci. Aurais-je blessé ton orgueil ? C'est pourtant la spécialité de Mustang ça, non ?

- Tais-toi maintenant, ça suffit, lui intima Lin…. Ou je me ferais un plaisir de confier à Mère que tu n'a toujours pas retrouvé _sa_ trace parce que tu es trop occupée à te goinfrer à longueur de journée. Elle serait particulièrement ravie…

La menace sembla faire son effet, la fillette arrêta instantanément de ricaner et le fusilla du regard.

- En attendant, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents serrées, c'est toi qui va devoir lui expliquer que tu as poussé Ed à fuir alors que tu devais le ramener impérativement.

Lin s'immobilisa brusquement, une réplique cinglante mourrant sur ses lèvres. _Et merde_, se maudit-il intérieurement.

La colère qui l'avait submergé quand Ed avait tenté de le séduire avait été si forte qu'il en avait complètement oublié les nouveaux ordres de Mère concernant le blond.

Sans même réfléchir plus longtemps, il s'élança dans la rue où Ed s'était enfui, le rire cruel de Kazuha le poursuivant longtemps après qu'il ait tourné au coin de la rue. Il avançait toujours, ses yeux balayant à toute vitesse les environs à la recherche d'une trace infime de son passage. Mais pour une fois, sa capacité à retrouver son petit frère quelle que soit son apparence ne lui servit à rien.

Ed avait bel et bien disparu.

* * *

Les pensées bouillonnant dans sa tête, Ed avançait dans les rues de Central d'un pas vif et rageur. Certes, il avait été profondément blessé par les mots de Lin, mais la colère avait bien vite remplacé la tristesse.

Comment Lin avait-il osé le repousser ? Lui, la luxure personnifiée, celui que tout le monde désirait à en perdre la tête….

Jamais personne ne l'avait ainsi humilié. Jamais personne n'avait ainsi dédaigné son corps et refusé de le posséder. Même Mustang, qui était pourtant aussi accro aux femmes que lui l'était aux hommes n'avait pas résisté à son charme…et il aurait totalement succombé s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus par Mère.

Alors, oui, Ed en voulait à Lin….Et ce même si une part de lui, soufflait que son ami n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort. Mais Ed repoussa violemment cette idée.

Lin ne voulait pas de lui ?! Qu'à cela ne tienne, il trouverait bien quelqu'un d'autre pour satisfaire son besoin constant de sexe. Et qui saurait mieux le combler que ce magnifique brun qui l'intriguait tant.

Rien que pour exaspérer encore plus Lin, il allait faire très exactement ce que ce dernier avait si vivement critiqué. Il allait retrouver cet homme, se faire baiser aussi violement que cet humain en serait capable puis il le tuerait.

Le seul problème : il fallait d'abord le retrouver avant de mettre ce délicieux programme en pratique. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir faire ça ??

Il continuait d'avancer, cherchant à résoudre ce léger contretemps. Mais il fut cependant obligé de s'arrêter près d'une des rues principales de Central.

La cause : une foule assez compacte qui regardait passer un défilé militaire avec en tête de cortége le président King Bradley.

Ed le regarda passer suivi de ses troupes d'un air blasé. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les militaires mais ils pouvaient parfois se révéler être une mine d'informations quand Mère envoyait les homonculus en mission.

Et alors qu'il pensait ça, une idée s'imposa brutalement dans son esprit. Le meilleur moyen pour retrouver son mystérieux brun était d'utiliser les services de renseignements de l'armée.

Sans hésiter plus longtemps, Ed se précipita vers le quartier général. Il parcourut à toute vitesse les rues y menant et ne s'arrêta même pas pour changer d'apparence au détour d'un chemin parfaitement désert. Il ne consentit à ralentir l'allure que quand il arriva en vue de l'immense bâtiment abritant les différents services de l'armée.

Il y entra sans le moindre problème et se dirigea grâce aux indications d'un plan vers le service de renseignements.

Dans une immense salle contenant de nombreux bureaux, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne, un homme installé, ou plutôt avachi sur sa table, tous les autres étant probablement au défilé et Ed devait avouer que cela l'arrangeait grandement.

D'un pas assuré, il avança vers l'homme et arrivé devant lui, il toussota pour attirer son attention. Ce dernier releva lentement la tête, visiblement pas très réveillé. Il examina l'apparence que Ed avait pris de haut en bas et finit par demander, sa phrase coupée par un bâillement sonore.

- Je peux faire…quelque chose pour vous ?

- Peut-être bien, répondit l'homonculus. Je me présente Gabriel Hauser.

- Maes Hughes, fit-il en lui tendant une main que Ed serra.

- Je suis chargé d'une mission confidentielle et pour la remplir au mieux, j'ai besoin de retrouver quelqu'un.

- Vous avez un nom ? Une photo ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre mais je peux vous en faire une description.

- Très bien.

Hughes attrapa un stylo et une feuille afin de noter tous les renseignements dont disposait son interlocuteur.

- Je vous écoute.

- Homme, race blanche, moins de 25 ans, de corpulence assez mince, longs cheveux bruns/verts, yeux violets…

- Violets, s'étonna Hughes. Vraiment ?

- Oui. C'est assez rare pour se remarquer assez facilement.

- C'est clair et grâce à ce détail, on devrait normalement ne pas avoir trop de mal à retrouver cette personne. C'est tout ce que vous avez sur lui ?

-C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire sans mettre en danger ma mission, admit faussement Ed.

- Nous allons faire avec alors.

Il appuya sur une petite sonnette devant lui et attendit un peu. Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et avec de grosses lunettes sur le nez pénétra dans la pièce. Elle s'avança vers les deux hommes et se mit au garde à vous.

- Schiezcka, fit Hughes. Voici la description de quelqu'un que nous recherchons. Veuillez aller aux archives et essayer de le retrouver.

- Bien, monsieur, répondit la jeune femme.

Elle s'empara de la feuille qu'il lui tendait et reprit immédiatement le chemin de la sortie comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses. Ed la regarda partir sans comprendre la raison de son comportement, mais après tout, pour lui les humains étaient toujours bizarres. Aussi ne chercha-t-il pas plus loin.

Il se retourna vers Hughes et celui-ci lui fit un sourire.

- Elle est très efficace et ne devrait pas mettre plus de quelques heures à trouver ce que vous cherchez. En attendant…

Il sortit brutalement une photo de sa poche et la fourra sous le nez, alors qu'il commençait à gagatiser d'une voix suraigue.

- C'est ma fille, Elysia. Elle a quatre ans. N'est-elle pas magnifique ? Une vraie petite merveille !! Elle a le regard de sa mère mais elle tient son sublime sourire de moi et je pense que….

Ed fit tout pour ne pas se noyer sous le flot incessant de paroles que cet homme débitait à toute allure sans même prendre le temps de respirer. Il serra les dents pour s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus et l'égorger. Il avait besoin de ne pas faire de vagues pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, mais il sentait que cela aller être dur…Très dur même, pensa-t-il alors que Hughes sortait de nouvelles photos.

Que ne supporterait-il pas pour retrouver ce brun ?

* * *

Lust s'appuya sur le bord de l'évier et soupira. Elle s'inquiétait énormément pour son fils.

Il était rentré de sa mystérieuse promenade, entièrement plongé dans ses pensées et était monté sans un mot dans sa chambre.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Certes, elle était bien consciente que si vraiment il voulait lui parler, il viendrait le faire mais elle se sentait impuissante face à ce qui le tracassait et ne pouvait donc s'empêcher de se faire du souci. Elle avait toujours cette angoisse qui revenait la hanter dès qu'il avait le moindre problème. Celle de le perdre. Elle le revoyait trop souvent dans ses cauchemars, enfant, allongé sur son lit, faible et presque mourrant.

Lust soupira une fois de plus, un horrible frisson parcourant sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle ne voulait plus jamais voir son fils aussi morose et pensif que tout à l'heure. Cela la ramenait plusieurs années en arrière et lui rappelait trop les longues heures où il restait assis dans son lit à regarder par la fenêtre, attendant une hypothétique guérison.

Elle voulait le voir sourire et s'amuser, mordre la vie à pleine dent comme il le faisait si bien depuis qu'il avait été sauvé par ce mystérieux médecin.

Alors elle prit la décision de tout faire pour lui changer les idées.

Elle allait appeler le meilleur ami de son fils afin de l'inviter à venir passer la soirée avec lui. Quant à elle, elle sortirait voir une vielle connaissance et les laisserait seuls pour qu'ils profitent au maximum de leurs retrouvailles.

Forte de cette résolution, elle empoigna le téléphone et n'eut aucun mal à contacter l'ami d'Envy pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il accepta avec enthousiasme, prêt à tout pour, selon lui, « sortir son pote de sa déprime ».

Elle le remercia chaleureusement et raccrocha, pour prendre la direction de la chambre de son fils. Elle lui dirait juste qu'elle sortait pour la soirée mais pas que son ami venait. Elle lui dirait simplement qu'il allait avoir une belle surprise.

A SUIVRE.

Alors, ça plaît toujours ou pas ?

Tous les avis sont bons à entendre tant qu'ils ne sont pas injurieux, et surtout ils nous aident à progresser….Alors lâchez les reviews sans hésiter.

Quant à toi Heiji….

J'ai eu du mal avec ce que tu m'avais laissé mais je ne regrette pas ma peine.

Toujours inspiré pour la suite ? Je l'espère alors bon courage.

Elément imposé :

Ed ne doit trouver ce qu'il cherche qu'à la fin du chapitre. Il va donc devoir supporter Hughes pendant de longues heures jusqu'à la nuit tombée.

Sondage :

1) L'arrivée d'un perso qu'on a pas encore vu, Wrath ou Al au choix. (ou pourquoi pas les deux mais alors il faut qu'ils soient en couple)

2) Un dialogue à tendance comique entre deux homonculus.

3) Une nouvelle apparition de King Bradley.


	7. Douleurs inexplicables

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki et Heiji pour ce deuxième chapitre

Bêtalectrice : Ephemeris

Titre : Le maître de ma luxure.

Genre : Yaoi,

Couples : avec le couple préféré de Magical Girl Kiki

Disclamer :Ni Ed, Ni envy, ni Lin... Bref aucun presonnage n'est à nous !

Chapitre 6 :

Lin errait dans les rues à la recherche d'Ed, il faisait confiance à son instinct pour le retrouver. Jusqu'ici, il ne l'avait jamais trahi. Toujours, il avait retrouvé Ed, quelles que soient les circonstances. Tout à coup, une silhouette familière apparut devant lui. Elle se frayait un chemin dans la foule pour le rejoindre sans se gêner pour bousculer les passants. Lin sourit en voyant le culot que pouvait avoir Izumi.

Elle n'était plus qu'à six ou sept mètres de lui quand un homme baraqué d'au moins deux mètres la bouscula. Aussitôt, Lin eut pitié de lui car il savait ce qui l'attendait.

« Hé, Gros lard ! On bouscule les dames et on ne s'excuse pas ? T'as été élevé chez les gorilles ou quoi ? »

L'homme massif se retourna et fixa ce petit bout de femme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? »

« Te donner une sérieuse leçon de politesse car sinon, les abrutis comme toi ne s'en rappellent pas. »

Le visage de l'homme se figea avant de devenir très dur. L'homme, vert de rage, s'élança pour donner un coup de poing à la jeune femme. Izumi réagit aussitôt et accompagna le mouvement du coup de l'homme pour le passer au-dessus d'elle en le précipitant contre le mur le plus proche. L'homme, en percutant le mur, le fissura sérieusement et tomba au sol, inanimé. Izumi, ne prêtant plus attention à l'homme, se rapproche de Lin.

« Je te cherchai. Mère ne veut plus que tu recherches Ed, je vais m'en charger. »

Le visage de Lin se figea par la surprise.

« Mais pourquoi ? J'ai toujours réussi à trouver Ed sans problème. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a décidé ça ? »

« J'en sais rien... »

« C'est étrange quand même, je... »

Izumi leva le poing.

« Tu ne me crois pas capable de retrouver Ed ? »

Aussitôt, Lin recula d'un pas et leva les mains devant lui pour se défendre.

« Si, si... C'est pas ça... »

Lin voulut changer de sujet. Provoquer la colère d'Izumi n'était pas du tout une bonne idée.

« Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire moi ? »

« Tu dois reprendre ta mission précédente. »

Le visage de Lin marqua encore plus la surprise.

« Mais pourquoi de la surveillance ? Il n'est même pas là ! Il a quitté sa maison y a trois jours et depuis, pas la moindre trace. Mère avait dit que ce n'était plus la peine de surveiller sa maison. »

« Elle a changé d'avis. »

« Mais pourquoi ne pas te confier cette mission ? Après tout, il m'avait peut-être repéré ? »

« J'en sais rien Lin, mais arrête de discuter les ordres où tu vas m'énerver... Je m'occupe d'Ed et toi de surveillance, point. Ok ? »

Lin acquiesça de force.

« Sinon, tu as trouvé une piste pour Ed ? »

« Non pas encore... »

« Bon, alors je m'en occupe, va faire ta surveillance ! «

Lin souffla devant la perspective de passer sa journée à surveiller une maison vide, mais finalement, il s'y résigna.

Izumi sourit et partit dans les rues en hurlant le prénom de Ed sur un ton qui aurait même fait trembler le diable.

* * *

« Et là, vous avez la photo de ma femme ! »

Ed regarda las la photo que lui montrait Hughes.

« Elle s'appelle Trisha... Je l'ai rencontrée il y a maintenant huit ans... si vous saviez comme elle est extraordinaire, elle... »

* * *

Hohenheim regarda sa montre du haut des falaises de Xing. De là où il était, il ne voyait qu'un immense désert. Le spectacle était vraiment magnifique. Ce paysage vide lui donnait envie de rêver. Mais à l'heure qu'il était, il attendait son ami qui, bizarrement, était en retard. La chose était suffisamment étrange pour être notée.

Tout à coup, Hohenheim aperçut une silhouette massive s'approcher de lui. Il reconnut aussitôt son ami de très longue date. Il fallait dire que personne ne lui ressemblait. Aussi grand et musclé... Hohenheim n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un pouvant rivaliser avec lui à ce niveau-là.

« Bonjour, désolé de mon retard... »

« Ce n'est pas grave Alex... Je m'inquiétais juste un peu... »

« Oui je sais, j'ai trahi la tradition de la famille Armstrong qui veut que nous ne soyons jamais en retard, je suis désolé ! »

« Arrête Alex. Dis-moi plutôt si les quatre pierres sont en sécurité ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'y ai veillé et je suis sûr qu'ils ne m'ont pas suivi... Mon disciple y fera attention comme à la prunelle de ses yeux... Crois-moi... Et il est capable de se défendre tout seul... »

« J'espère. »

« De ton côté, tu en as trouvé une autre ? »

Hohenheim acquiesça. »

« Oui, je la lui ai laissée... Elle est en sécurité avec elle... »

« Donc, il nous en manque encore deux ? »

« Oui, une doit se trouver à proximité de Lior et l'autre à une ville qui se nomme Resembool il me semble... »

Armstrong fit un signe de la tête.

« Et comment procède-t-on ? »

« Pour ça, j'ai ma petite idée... »

* * *

Lorsque Lin arriva devant la maison qu'il avait surveillée pendant des semaines, il éprouva une étrange lassitude. Le type qu'il avait dû suivre était un militaire et par conséquent, il avait beaucoup bougé alors que là, il savait qu'il allait rester planté devant cette maison sans faire un mouvement. Il n'y avait rien à surveiller ! Pourquoi Mère l'avait-elle envoyé là ?

En plus, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il éprouvait beaucoup de sympathie pour l'homme qu'il espionnait. Il semblait toujours jovial, apprécié et appréciant tout le monde. Bref, Lin s'imaginait rester planté devant cette foutue baraque. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se mit à se souvenir d'un moment assez particulier avec Misao un jour qu'elle lisait un livre. Cette histoire racontait l'aventure d'un enfant changé en chat. Aussitôt, Misao s'était amusée à imaginer les autres homonculus sous les traits d'animaux.

« Et alors, Izumi serait quoi pour toi ? »

« Un rhinocéros. »

En imaginant l'animal avec des dreadlocks et ressemblant à Izumi, Lin avait eu du mal à s'empêcher de rire.

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que quand elle voit rouge, elle fonce sans réfléchir ! »

« Tu voulais pas plutôt dire un taureau ? »

« Non parce qu'un rhinocéros, ça à l'air calme alors ça cache bien son jeu... »

Lin ricana.

« Et Mei alors ? »

« Un paresseux ! »

« Oh ! Tu exagères ! Elle ne dort pas plus de 20 heures par jour ! »

« Non, mais elle bouge pas plus que lui... »

Un regard complice avait été échangé entre Misao et Lin.

« Si jamais Mei t'entend, elle ne va pas apprécier. »

Mei avait ricané comme une enfant heureuse et normale.

« Et Mustang alors ? »

« En hyène ! »

« Là, je suis entièrement d'accord ! Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il se moque tout le temps de tout le monde... Ed ça serait plutôt... »

Lin attendit avec appréhension la suite de la phrase Misao.

« Une mante religieuse ! »

Mal à l'aise, Lin enchaîna.

« Et Misao, tu serais quoi alors ? »

« Moi ? Je serais... Un chat parce que j'aime beaucoup jouer, mais j'aime bien être seule... Et puis on ne sait jamais ce que je vais faire... »

« Et moi pour terminer alors ? »

« Un loup ! »

Lin tiqua, s'étonnant de la comparaison.

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ta réputation fait peut-être qu'on a peur de toi alors que tu ne cherches qu'à défendre ta meute contre les dangers. »

Lin avait souri, fier, puis avait déposé un baiser sur le front de Misao avant d'éteindre la lumière et de partir pour la laisser se reposer...

* * *

« Il est revenu ! »

Assis dans un coin sombre de la planque, Havok fixa discrètement de sa cachette la rue en face à l'aide de ses jumelles. Plutôt que la rue, il fixait un homme aux longs cheveux noirs attachés qui venait d'arriver. Son compagnon remonta ses lunettes sur sa tête et, prenant ses jumelles, fixa à son tour le jeune homme. Il le reconnut aussitôt

« Oui, on dirait. »

A cet instant précis, Hayate aboya. Aussitôt, le major Fuery caressa le chien en lui faisant signe de ne pas aboyer.

Lorsque le chien se tut, il se retourna vers Havok.

« Vous êtes vraiment sûr que c'est lui, l'espion du commandant Armstrong ? »

Havok acquiesça. Aussitôt, Fuery comprit qu'il devait avertir son chef du changement de situation pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire. A l'aide de son matériel, Fuery composa un numéro de téléphone. Il entendit deux sonneries avant que l'on ne décroche.

« Ici le général Grunman, j'écoute ? »

Reconnaissant la voix du général, son chef, Kain Fuery prit une voix aiguë.

« Allo ? Général ? Ici Kate. Je vous appelais pour vous donner des nouvelles. »

Dans son bureau, le général se redressa dans son siège.

« Oh Kate ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ? »

« L'envie de vous parler un peu ? C'est encore un problème d'histoire de coeur... »

Le général comprit aussitôt le message. Un intrus était revenu devant leur lieu de surveillance.

« L'homme que vous aimez est revenu ? »

« Oui exactement ! Il y a quelques minutes, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire... »

« Il est revenu accompagné ? »

« Non, il est seul... A votre avis, je dois lui déclarer ma flamme ? »

« A mon avis, vous devriez réfléchir un petit quart d'heure pour choisir vos mots... Et demandez leur avis à Géraldine et à Elisabeth... Elles vous conseilleront autour d'un bonne tasse de thé... »

« Vous croyez ? »

« J'en suis sûr ! Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser Kate, mais j'ai une réunion importante, je dois vous laisser . »

Le général Grunman raccrocha.

Dès que ce fut fait, Kain Fuery expliqua la situation à Havok.

« Le général et le colonel Hawkeye seront là dans un quart d'heure. D'ici là, on ne doit rien faire... Ils arrivent avec ce qu'il faut... »

Havok acquiesça puis fixa à nouveau l'homme avec ses jumelles.

« Tout de même, ça m'a l'air humain... Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il s'agisse d'un homonculus... »

* * *

« Et là , c'est Elysia lors de notre visite du parc de Central. N'est-elle pas ravissante sur cette photo ? »

« Si très. »

« Oh vraiment, alors vous serez ravi de la suivante. »

Lorsque Ed s'aperçut que ça faisait seulement deux heures qu'il était là. Il se jura qu'un jour, il tuerait ce type et peut-être même sa fille...

* * *

Quatorze minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte de la planque de Havok et Fuery. Ce dernier se leva, armé, pour vérifier de qui il s'agissait. Reconnaissant le général et le colonel, il leur ouvrit pour les faire entrer discrètement. Grunman tenait un sac tandis que le colonel Hawkeye tenait une mallette.

« Où est-il ? »

Havok tendit ses jumelles au Général qui fixa aussitôt le suspect.

« Ainsi, ce serait ça un homonculus ? Il n'a pas l'air réellement différent de nous... »

Personne ne lui répondit. Le colonel Hawkeye regarda à son tour puis rendit les jumelles à Havok.

« Bien, nous avons apporté de quoi intercepter l'homonculus. Il s'agit d'un élixir qui devrait le paralyser... Mais pour un humain, celui-ci est mortel. »

Le visage de Fuery marqua une inquiétude.

« Alors comment allons-nous être sûrs qu'il s'agit d'un homonculus ? »

Le général Grunman afficha un immense sourire.

« Vous savez peut-être que je suis doué pour les déguisements... »

Trois regards à la fois surpris et inquiets le fixèrent. Tous les trois savaient très bien à quel costume le général faisait référence... »

* * *

Lin commençait à s'endormir quand une vieille femme s'approcha de lui. Petite, ses yeux étaient cachés derrière des petites lunettes. Un chapeau recouvrait ses cheveux blancs coupés au carré. Elle portait un plateau rempli de charcuterie et de couverts. Elle s'approcha de Lin. Celui-ci bougea pour se dégourdir les jambes.

« Excusez-moi Monsieur, mais vous savez où je pourrais trouver le 19 Plympton Street ? Je suis invité chez mon fils et je lui ai amené de bons petits plats de chez moi... »

La vieille dame désigna son plateau puis adressa un immense sourire à Lin.

« Plympton Street est juste après cette rue, vous voyez ? »

Lin désigna la rue. La vieille femme se retourna vers l'endroit, mais fit basculer ainsi un partie de son plateau. Des couverts se répandirent par terre.

« Oh mon dieu ! »

La vieille femme se baissa pour les ramasser, et à sa grande stupéfaction, Lin en fit de même. Mais au moment où Lin essaya d'attraper un couteau, la vieille femme, sans le faire exprès, attrapa ce même couteau par le manche et en le relevant le planta dans la paume de la main de Lin situé juste au dessus. Sans réellement voir la blessure, la vieille femme paniqua.

« OH MON DIEU ! »

La vieille femme avait hurlé ses mots. Elle lâcha aussitôt le couteau.

« Mon dieu, je vous ai fait mal que je suis maladroite ! Oh mon dieu ! »

Les deux mains sur le visage, la femme semblait morte d'inquiètude et en avait posé son plat sur le sol. Lin lui s'était retenu de pousser un cri et sentant que sa main avait déjà cicatrisée, il rassura la femme après avoir essuyé discrétement le sang sur le couteau.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas... Vous ne m'avez pas blessé. »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il lui montra sa main.

« OHHH ! Je suis soulagée... J'ai eu vraiment peur... Je suis désolée... »

La vieille femme et Lin ramassèrent les derniers couverts. Lin lui expliqua alors le chemin pour gagner l'adresse de son fils...

Mais ce qu'il ignorait c'était que sous cette apparence de vieille femme, un général venait d'obtenir la preuve qui lui manquait. Après s'être suffisamment éloignée, la vieille dame, alias le général Grunman, fit un signe discret vers un endroit précis qui fut perçu par le colonel Hawkeye armée de son fusil. Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et tira.

Le bruit du coup de feu passa inaperçu. C'est la douleur qui fit réagir Lin. Il sentit quelque chose se planter dans son bras.

Il regarda et remarqua alors une sorte de fléchette à tranquillisant. Il ne put s'empêcher de se poser mille questions tout en ricanant à cause de l'inefficacité de l'arme. Les somnifères et tranquillisants n'avaient aucun effet sur les homonculus.. Mais il rigola beaucoup moins quand il tomba au sol en hurlant de douleur.

Torturé par une douleur atroce, Lin vit des hommes se rapprocher de lui, mais il avait tellement mal qu'il ne pouvait utiliser son pouvoir. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les entrailles...

Cette douleur ne cessa pas, mais finit malgré tout par le paralyser. Il souffrait le martyr sans pouvoir bouger sous le regard victorieux de la pseudo vieille femme...

* * *

Mei et Mustang étaient tous deux côte à côte quand Mei tomba à quatre pattes, tordue par la douleur. Mustang n'eut pas le temps de rire qu'il la rejoignait au sol dans son calvaire qui dura de longues secondes.

* * *

Misao était en train de jouer avec sa poupée quand tout à coup, l'impression incroyable de mourir la gagna et lui fit lâcher la poupée. La douleur trop forte pour la petite fille la fit se tordre de douleur sous les yeux stupéfaits de Mère avant que la petite ne tombe dans les pommes.

* * *

Ce fut au détour d'une rue qu'Izumi s'effondra sur le sol. De rage, elle frappa le sol, provoquant un immense trou. La douleur était insupportable.Pliée en deux sur le trottoir, des hommes vinrent à son aide, mais ils furent très vite rembarrées tandis qu'elle se relevait, le regard hagard en cherchant autour d'elle qui avait pu lui faire ça.

* * *

Rangeant la pierre que lui avait confiée Hohenheim, l'avarice sentit tout à coup son corps se dérober sous elle. Sans qu'elle ne puisse se l'expliquer, elle ressentit une douleur inimaginable. Elle hurla sans s'en rendre compte jusqu'à ce que la douleur ne cesse comme par miracle.

* * *

Ed ressentit tout à coup une douleur atroce au ventre. Son visage se crispa.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Ed répondit positivement à Hughes. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui. De plus, il se fichait de toutes les douleurs possibles, il ne pensait qu'à une chose, retrouver ce garçon. Sa pensée fixe lui fit un peu oublier la douleur qu'il ressentait. Lorsque Schiezka revint avec un grand sourire, Ed sentit son calvaire arriver à sa fin.

Elle déposa une photo devant lui.

« C'est lui. »

Lorsqu'Ed vit le visage du garçon devant lui, son désir devint tel qu'il en oublia toute douleur.

« C'est Envy Shadows. Il habite 742 Evergreen Terrace . »

* * *

Assis dans son grand fauteuil, King Bradley fixa celle qui venait de lui demander un entretien privé. Très curieux de connaître les progrès de cette affaire, il avait accepté aussitôt et avait demandé à sa secrétaire, Dante, de veiller à ce qu'il soit tranquille.

Face à lui, la personne était comme d'habitude, sûre d'elle et fière de sa fonction. Elle avait le don de l'impressionner par sa seule présence. Il devait reconnaître que peu de femmes arrivaient à atteindre un tel rang dans l'armée.

De plus, l'affaire dont elle venait lui parler était de première importance et un secret d'état pour l'instant. Personne ne devait être au courant à l'exception de lui, elle et ses hommes en qui elle avait toute confiance.

Après un cours silence, elle prit la parole avec des mots très brefs et très vagues au cas où on les écouterait.

« Nous l'avons eu, il y a deux heures de ça. Il était revenu surveiller la maison. »

« Vous êtes sûre qu'il s'agit du type de personne qui nous intéresse ? »

Olivia Mira Armstrong acquiesça.

« Oui, nous avons utilisé tout ce qu'il fallait pour le maîtriser. »

A demis mots, King Bradley comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Bien, je vous laisse carte blanche pour vous occuper de cette affaire. Je compte sur vous, Général Armstrong, pour me tenir au courant de tous vos progrès. »

« Bien sûr , Généralissime. »

Olivia Mira Armstrong se leva, sûre d'elle, salua le Généralissime avant de partir en faisant de grandes enjambées.

* * *

Toute la nuit, des pleurs résonnèrent dans la cachette des homonculus. Debout avec sa couverture sur les épaules, Misao pleurait en fixant l'extérieur par la fenêtre, persuadée qu'il était arrivé malheur à celui qui était un peu devenu son père adoptif...

A suivre...

Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu... Beaucoup de personnages débarquent d'un seul coup... Et beaucoup de choses restent suspectes... Au fait, est-ce que les adresses que j'ai utilisées disent quelque chose à quelqu'un ? Le premier qui trouvent d'où elles proviennent gagne le doublement de la valeur de son vote...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu... N'oubliez pas de laisser une review si c'est le cas...

Merci pour ceux qui nous ont laissés une review, Sabine02, May, Heiji-Kiki, Kikou-chan, Makashi60, Ephemeris et ceux qui ont laissés des reviews anonymes...

Elément imposé :

Les pierres que garde Envy ont un effet sur Ed et lui font ( enfin ) réaliser ce que voulait Lin.

Sondage :

Misao envoye des petits objets animés ( corde, poupées, etc ) à la recherche de Lin

Fuery surveille Lin et se montre très intrigué par celui-ci

Mei et Mustang ont une très très grosse dispute

A toi magical de faire des merveilles !

Heiji


	8. Surprise

Titre : Le maître de ma luxure.

Auteur : Kiki de retour.

Genre : UA, yaoï…..Vous commencez à connaître maintenant…Mais attention, une partie de ce chapitre, à elle seule justifie le rating de cette histoire.

Couple : Ca se précise fortement.

Disclamer : Y-a-t-il un perso à moi dans ces lignes ? Absolument aucun !

* * *

Encore une fois ( et pas la dernière fort heureusement) je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien, vos reviews ou simplement le fait de lire.

Merci beaucoup et profitez bien de ce chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Surprise .

Hohenheim et Armstrong avançaient à pas lent dans le sable brûlant du désert et le premier reprit la parole.

- J'aimerais que ce soit toi qui se charges d'aller à Risembool.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que si je ne me trompe pas, tu connais la personne qui est sensée avoir la pierre en sa possession. Et il serait sûrement plus enclin à la céder à quelqu'un qu'il connaît.

- De qui s'agit-il ?

- J'ignore quel nom il porte aujourd'hui et sous lequel tu l'as rencontré. Il en change très souvent pour garantir sa sécurité. Alors je préfère ne rien te dire. Je ne peux que te donner son adresse. Quand tu le verras, tu le reconnaîtras.

Alex hocha la tête pour montrer son accord et demanda :

- Et toi ? Tu vas partir pour Lior ?

- Je le voudrais, soupira Hohenheim, mais je dois rester ici, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à préparer avec elle.

- Qui va s'en charger alors, demanda Alex.

- Nous aurions besoin d'une personne de plus….

- Je peux le demander à mon disciple. Envy est un garçon doué et très compétent.

- Non, affirma Hohenheim en secouant la tête. La protection des pierres est une priorité et je préfère qu'il reste en dehors de leur recherche. Tant qu'il ignore ce qu'il protège et qu'il n'ouvre pas le coffret, tout sera pour le mieux….Non, il nous faut quelqu'un d'autre pour aller à Lior.

Avançant toujours, Hohenheim s'étonna de ne plus entendre son ami. Il s'arrêta et se retourna, voyant son ami, immobile à quelque pas de lui et perdu dans ses pensées.

- Alex…Ca ne va pas, demanda-t-il.

- Si, si, répondit son ami en relevant la tête…Je réfléchissais, c'est tout….

- Tu as une idée, n'est ce pas ? A qui penses-tu ?

- Mon ancien disciple, avoua Armstrong à contre cœur.

- Ancien ?

- Oui, il ne suit plus mon enseignement depuis quelques temps déjà.

- Et on peut lui faire confiance ?

Soupirant, Alex ne répondit rien et son regard se perdit sur le vide du désert.

* * *

Avec difficulté, Lin releva lentement la tête. Tout son corps hurlait de douleur mais il ne laissa pas un son passer ses lèvres. Il avait offert à ses adversaires un seul cri, quand il avait été touché par cette fléchette et l'étrange produit qu'elle contenait mais il ne leur ferait certainement pas le plaisir d'un autre.

Alors il serra les dents et observa le lieu où on l'avait conduit pour tenter de trouver une échappatoire.

La pièce où il se trouvait était parfaitement hermétique si on excluait la porte blindée, solidement gardée par deux des soldats qui l'avaient capturés. Un grand blond avec une cigarette vissée à la bouche et un petit brun à lunettes accompagné d'un chien noir et blanc.

Se faire ainsi avoir par de vulgaires humains….Lin rageait intérieurement d'avoir été aussi faible. Mais pas seulement contre lui. Il en voulait aussi à Mère pour l'avoir jeté dans cette situation. Il savait que cette surveillance était inutile mais il avait obéi aux ordres….Et il était en train de payer le prix fort pour son obéissance, pensa-t-il alors que ses yeux noirs se posaient sur le sol où il était installé.

Un frisson de terreur le fit tressaillir. Sur le sol de béton était tracé un cercle alchimique. Fort heureusement, ce n'était pas celui capable de sceller définitivement un homonculus mais il était suffisamment puissant pour le paralyser et l'empêcher d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Tout cela l'intriguait malgré la peur que ça lui inspirait. Parmi les soldats qui l'avaient capturés, aucun n'avait semblé être un alchimiste. Contre de simples soldats, il avait peut-être une chance de s'en sortir. Mais pour cela, il devait en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui se passait et il décida d'y aller de manière directe.

- Quel est le produit que vous m'avez injecté ? Et comment vous l'êtes-vous procuré ?

Il n'eut droit comme réponse qu'à un regard étonné du brun et cette remarque acerbe de l'autre.

- A ta place, je ne serais pas trop pressé d'avoir des réponses. Quand _ILS_ seront là, tu n'auras même plus envie de poser des questions.

Lin eut un sourire. Il avait donc raison, quelqu'un de plus puissant que de simples soldats était derrière tout ça. Rester à apprendre qui et à s'évader pour tout rapporter à Mère. Elle risquait fort de ne pas apprécier qu'on se mette en travers de ses projets.

Il décida de continuer à provoquer les deux soldats pour obtenir plus d'informations.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous n'êtes pas assez doués pour l'avoir eu de vous-même, railla-t-il avant de rigoler….Vous êtes vraiment minables et pathétiques.

Le blond en lâcha sa cigarette de rage et s'avança avec l'intention visible de le frapper mais le petit brun à lunettes s'interposa à la grande surprise de l'homonculus. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

- C'est vrai que nous avons reçus de l'aide. Personnellement, je suis un scientifique mais je ne comprends rien à l'alchimie et aux transmutations…Mais ça me fascine…Et vous qui êtes le produit de la plus puissante d'entre elles, même si elle est interdite…Vous me fascinez encore plus…Tout comme vous fascinez …

- Fuery, tu parles trop, grogna le blond, le coupant alors qu'il allait ajouter autre chose.

- Le lieutenant Havoc a raison, cingla une voix froide. Vous parlez trop, Adjudant Fuery.

Les deux soldats et l'homonculus tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement pour voir qui avait dit cela.

Devant plusieurs soldats, une jeune femme, portant également l'uniforme de l'armée d'Amestris, venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Grande, blonde, très belle malgré son air sévère, elle imposait naturellement le respect et même Lin fut impressionné par le charisme de cette humaine.

Elle s'immobilisa face à l'homonculus et l'étudia avec minutie dans un silence pesant mais sans dire le moindre mot, avant de s'écarter.

Lin découvrit alors deux autres personnes. De taille moyenne, elles avaient le visage dissimulé par une large capuche. Mais il sentait que, qui que ce soit, ces deux-là n'étaient pas de simples chiens de l'armée.

Non, ces deux personnes étaient bien plus que ça.

* * *

Mère referma la porte de la chambre qu'occupait Misao. La fillette avait fini par s'endormir, épuisée par ses pleurs et appelant vainement Lin.

Mère grogna de mécontentement. Le caractère enfantin de l'homonculus était une vraie calamité. Elle appréciait nettement plus Kazuha mais ce coté de la personnalité double n'était jamais assez présent à son goût.

Pensive, elle avança jusqu'à son bureau et fut satisfaite d'y trouver Izumi, mais beaucoup moins de la trouver seul.

- Tu n'as pas retrouvé Ed ?

- Malheureusement non, répondit Izumi, je n'ai trouvé aucune piste et avec ce… "problème"….

- Je sais, cingla Mère…Mei et Mustang ?

- Pas le moindre message de leur part…

- Et Lin ?

- Aucune nouvelle, non plus.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Repars immédiatement et ne reviens pas avant d'en avoir !

Voyant que la mauvaise humeur de Mère menaçait d'exploser à tout instant, Izumi n'osa rien répliquer, malgré sa propre colère, et sortit de la pièce pour essayer de remplir sa mission.

Restée seule, Mère se plongea dans ses pensées, essayant de trouver une explication à se qu'il s'était passé.

_Cela ne pouvait venir que de Lin_,…._A moins que ce ne soit Ed_…pensa-t-elle avant de se figer.

Cette pensée ne lui plaisait absolument pas, de par son lot beaucoup plus grave de conséquences.

Elle savait quand elle l'avait recueilli qu'il n'amènerait que des problèmes. Mais elle l'avait fait parce qu'elle savait qui l'avait créé et ce que cela impliquait. Elle avait alors préféré l'avoir avec elle plutôt que dans la nature.

Mais elle était toujours restée sur ses gardes. Ed était instable, puissant et dangereux. Peut-être aurait-elle dû le détruire avant plutôt que de le garder.

Elle avait toujours réussi à le contrôler jusqu'à présent, notamment grâce à sa proximité avec Lin. Mais là, il commençait lentement mais sûrement à lui échapper et ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Elle allait vite devoir prendre des mesures avant que tout ne dérape.

* * *

_Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça_, pensa Envy en avalant une gorgée de sa troisième bière. Et pourtant, il ne regrettait rien.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, accompagnée de son meilleur ami, cela avait toujours été un jeu pour lui de dépasser les limites autorisées, de braver tous les interdits possibles et imaginables et ce malgré le nombre de corrections qu'il avait reçu de sa mère pour avoir tenté le diable. Le seul interdit qu'il n'avait pas osé défier était le tabou suprême de l'alchimie : la transmutation humaine.

Autrement, cela avait toujours été un jeu qu'il pratiquait avec insouciance mais ce qu'il avait fait ce soir était bien plus que ça. Cela avait été un besoin irrépressible

Dès que son maître lui avait confié ce coffret avec interdiction formelle de l'ouvrir, Envy avait été irrémédiablement attiré. Par l'envie de briser un nouvel interdit mais surtout par quelque chose de bien plus profond en lui et qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Malgré ça, il avait résisté jusque là à la tentation pour ne pas décevoir la confiance de son maître.

Mais quand il était rentré un peu plus tôt, complètement perdu dans ses pensées et déboussolé par ce qu'il avait découvert grâce à la lettre mystérieuse, et que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la boite, la curiosité et l'envie de l'ouvrir s'étaient transformées en exigence presque irrésistible.

Alors quand sa mère avait quitté la maison, disant qu'elle rentrerait tard et qu'une surprise allait arriver, il n'avait pas hésité.

Torse et pieds nus malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit, il était sorti de sa chambre, la boîte sous le bras. Il avait pris un pack de bières dans le frigo puis s'était assis dans le canapé du salon, la boîte sur la table basse devant lui, la fixant pendant qu'il sirotait lentement sa boisson.

Envy savait pertinemment qu'il l'ouvrirait, il avait juste attendu que la tentation soit trop forte, repoussant ses limites jusqu'à y succomber. Et depuis qu'il l'avait fait, ses yeux ne se détachaient plus du contenu, son attrait nullement diminué avec sa découverte.

C'étaient des pierres, quatre précisément. De couleurs différentes, d'une étrange matière transparente et un peu plus grosse qu'une perle. Simples mais d'une beauté incomparable. Tenant toujours la boite dans sa main, il ne se lassait pas de les admirer.

Sa contemplation fut cependant interrompue par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Il reposa sa bière sur la table mais ne lâcha pas le coffret toujours ouvert et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Et quand ce fut fait, il se figea, les yeux exorbités et la bouche entrouverte alors qu'une vague de désir enflammait subitement son corps.

Devant lui se trouvait le jeune homme qu'il avait dessiné…Les mêmes cheveux blonds, les mêmes traits doux mais sensuels, les mêmes yeux pétillants de malice avec un soupçon de tristesse, les mêmes lèvres délicatement ourlées avec un sourire diaboliquement aguicheur…..et une tenue courte et moulante à faire damner tous les saints !

Ed se lécha lentement les lèvres, savourant pleinement le plaisir d'avoir enfin cet homme en face de lui…Envy Shadows….Bon sang, même son nom l'excitait !

Doucement mais sûrement, l'homonculus se laissa enivrer pendant qu'il détaillait sans gêne le corps de son futur amant. Ces traits parfaits, ces cheveux bruns où il rêvait d'enfouir ses mains, cette poitrine délicieusement proportionnée, cette peau si appétissante sous la lumière de la lune…. Chaque détail augmentait irrémédiablement son désir, déjà au bord de la rupture par la longue et pénible attente pour le retrouver.

Il voulut continuer à le découvrir mais ses yeux dorés se posèrent alors sur ses mains et plus précisément sur l'objet qu'il tenait. Ed eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul en voyant les pierres contenues dans la boîte.

Une drôle de sensation s'empara de son corps. Ces pierres l'attiraient autant qu'elles l'effrayaient. Et alors qu'il pensait ça, des images s'imposèrent soudain dans son esprit. Il vit le visage de Mei, ceux de Misao et d'Izumi...et celui de Lin. Et il comprit….

Mais au même moment, la faible retenue qu'il gardait sur son désir lâcha brutalement. Le besoin de sentir Envy en lui explosa, ne laissant plus de place à autre chose.

Ed donna instinctivement un coup sur la main du brun, envoyant le coffret et son contenu rouler au sol et il se jeta sur Envy, les jambes nouées autour de sa taille et les lèvres plaquées sur les siennes.

Sous la surprise et ce brusque mouvement, le jeune alchimiste recula de plusieurs pas et n'eut que deux réflexes : celui de placer ses mains sous les fesses du blond pour l'empêcher de tomber et celui de répondre fougueusement au baiser. Il tenta de reprendre son équilibre mis à mal par la fougue de son partenaire et n'y arriva qu'en le plaquant contre la porte qui se referma dans un bruit sourd.

Mais aucun des deux ne s'en soucia, trop emporté par leur échange aussi sauvage que passionné.

La bouche du brun avait un léger goût d'alcool et Ed en gémit sourdement d'excitation alors que leur langue se disputaient la domination. Rendu encore plus fiévreux par ce son, Envy passa les mains sur les flancs du blond et les remonta pour soulever le court débardeur qu'il portait. Il relâcha sa bouche quelques secondes pour lui retirer complètement, le lançant quelque part dans la pièce sans même un regard et ses mains se reposèrent immédiatement sur les fesses du blond et remontèrent pour parcourir avidement la peau de son dos.

Sans même s'en apercevoir, il appuya sur l'ouroboros et l'homonculus se cambra brutalement, mordant la lèvre inférieure de son amant sous le brasier intérieur qui le consumait.

- Han…Envy, gémit-il contre sa bouche.

Il se colla un peu plus au brun, frottant leur bassin avec une ardeur proche la frénésie. Envy l'accompagna dans ses mouvements, en voulant toujours plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Le blond donna un coup de reins plus fort que les précédents, déséquilibrant une nouvelle fois son porteur.

Envy tituba en arrière et heurta le guéridon soutenant la seule lampe allumée, qui se brisa au sol. Déstabilisé par la brusque pénombre de la pièce, il vacilla dangereusement avant de tomber violement sur le dos. Mais son cri de douleur fut vite étouffé par les lèvres du blond.

Assis sur les cuisses du brun, l'homonculus ravageait sa bouche pendant qu'il envoyait valser à grands coup de pieds ses chaussures et que ses mains exploraient sans aucune pudeur le torse de son amant, avançant vers un seul et unique but : la fermeture de son pantalon.

Et quand elles l'atteignirent, elles le détachèrent avec une vitesse et une précision incroyable, prêtes à plonger à l'intérieur. Mais Envy attrapa fermement ses poignets avant qu'il ne puisse le faire et haleta difficilement :

- Attends…..Dis-moi au moins ton prénom…

Ed se redressa légèrement, une surprise totale bien visible sur son visage mais encore plus dans la lueur de ses yeux. Aucun de ses nombreux amants ne lui avait jamais demandé ça et il ne leur avait jamais dévoilé. Il hésita de longues secondes….Mais le regard tendre que lui lançait Envy et la douce caresse de ses pouces contre la peau fine de ses poignets finit par vaincre sa réticence.

- Edward, murmura-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Envy leva un sourcil appréciateur sous la réponse et répéta lentement le prénom plusieurs fois, comme s'il le savourait.

Ils échangèrent un regard, qui se chargea rapidement de sensualité et de désir…et ils se jetèrent de nouveau l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant avec encore plus de passion qu'avant.

Les mains de Ed retournèrent à leur tache précédente et débarrassèrent enfin Envy de son pantalon. D'un geste presque enragé, le blond déchira son sous-vêtement et sans attendre, se pencha pour prendre son sexe en bouche.

Envy arqua profondément le dos alors que sa respiration se coupait sous les caresses endiablées que la langue de Ed lui procurait. Noyé sous l'extase, le brun réussit à amener ses mains tremblantes jusqu'aux hanches de son amant et lui enleva tant bien que mal son short. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de sa gorge, provoqué par la délicieuse surprise de découvrir que Edward ne portait aucun sous-vêtement.

Se retrouvant enfin nu, l'homonculus abandonna sa petite occupation et se redressa. Il attrapa les mains d'Envy dans les siennes et sans les lâcher, il lui fit empoigner ses fesses, les écartant sans aucune douceur. Et abaissant son bassin, il s'empala d'un coup sur le membre de son amant.

Envy eut un hoquet de plaisir, surpris par l'étroitesse de Ed autant que par la façon brutale dont il s'était laissé pénétrer, n'exhalant rien d'autre qu'un long râle de plaisir.

Et il fut encore plus médusé quand il se mit immédiatement à bouger, imposant sans trace d'inconfort ni de fatigue un rythme rapide, presque violent. Dans la pièce résonnèrent très vite les bruits de leur bassin s'entrechoquant sauvagement et de leurs gémissements étrangement accordés.

Dépassé par la fougue incroyable de son amant, Envy ne put rien faire d'autre que de garder les mains sur ses hanches pour l'aider à bouger et de profiter pleinement de ce délice sensuel qu'Ed lui accordait.

La natte du blond se détacha sous les mouvements saccadés de sa tête, calqués sur ceux de son bassin, libérant ses cheveux. Les mèches voletant autour de son visage, les yeux mis clos et la bouche lascivement entrouverte, le corps couvert de sueur, le jeune alchimiste le trouvait d'une beauté ineffable, comme s'il n'était pas humain et Envy était littéralement subjugué par la vision de rêve de cet être hors du commun.

Mais un gémissement plus fort du blond le fit légèrement sortir de la torpeur voluptueuse où il baignait et il repris légèrement ses esprits. Il ne voulait pas se contenter de recevoir du plaisir, il voulait aussi en procurer à son amant. Alors d'un mouvement vif, il inversa leur position, allongeant avec précaution le corps de Ed sur le parquet.

L'homonculus n'aimait pas être soumis de cette façon, se faire pénétrer oui, être dominé jamais. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il ouvrit la bouche pour faire savoir son mécontentement mais Envy ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester, noyant ses reproches sous des coups de reins puissants et dirigés directement sur sa prostate. Les mots que Ed s'apprêtait à dire moururent dans un cri de pure extase.

Heureux du résultat ainsi obtenu, Envy enfouit ses mains dans les mèches soyeuses de son amant, les caressant tendrement alors qu'il s'enfonçait toujours plus loin dans son corps.

Et au bout de quelques minutes de ce délicieux traitement, Ed se sentit approcher de l'orgasme et savait qu'il en était de même pour Envy. C'était trop fort, trop bon. Ils n'allaient pas tenir encore longtemps, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Alors instinctivement, les mains de l'homonculus se levèrent pour se poser dans le cou du brun. Mais à l'instant même où il allait lui briser la nuque, ses mains refusèrent de lui obéir et elles furent comme tirées brutalement en arrière, retombant inertes le long de son corps.

Et il se libéra, la tête rejetée contre le sol, dans un cri déchirant où se mêlaient plaisir, rage, incompréhension et désespoir.

- NNNNNOOOOONNNNN !

La surprise d'Envy face à ce hurlement se confondit avec sa jouissance et il retomba sur le corps de son amant, épuisé et comblé. Mais immédiatement, il se sentit repousser violement et alla percuter rudement le sol.

Edward se releva d'un bond, attrapa son short et l'enfila sans même réfléchir. Et il s'enfuit du salon, puis de la maison comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

Abandonné sur le sol, Envy essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer.

A partir du moment où il avait vu Edward devant la porte, il n'avait plus rien contrôlé et n'avait même pas cherché à le faire. Certes, il n'avait pas eu d'amant depuis longtemps mais était-il frustré au point de se jeter ainsi sur un parfait inconnu ? …Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui avait pris.

De plus, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Ce n'était pourtant pas sa première fois, loin de là. Mais aucune de ses expériences sexuelles n'avait été aussi forte, aussi belle….C'était tout simplement indescriptible et il savait que toutes ses sensations avaient été partagées. Mais alors pourquoi Edward s'était enfui comme ça ?

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand la lumière fut brutalement allumée, le faisant sursauter et l'obligeant à fermer les yeux alors qu'une voix s'élevait soudain dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Envy rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers l'auteur de ses mots, étonné de voir son meilleur ami. Debout à l'entrée du salon, la bouche grande ouverte, ce dernier parcourait des yeux le désordre du salon, les vêtements éparpillés et le corps nu d'Envy.

A aucun moment, le brun ne pensa à se couvrir, ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensembles que la nudité de l'autre n'était qu'un détail. Il se contenta de se redresser et de demander.

- Greed, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Et bien, c'est moi ta surprise, répondit son ami en clignant des yeux d'étonnement face à la question.

- HEIN, s'écria Envy. C'était pas lui ?

- Qui ? Le beau gosse qui m'a bousculé en sortant d'ici à toute vitesse et avec qui tu as visiblement fait des folies de ton corps ?

- Oui, lui…

- Et bien non, désolé mais il n'a absolument rien à voir avec ta surprise.

- Mais alors qui est-il ?

Envy se prit la tête à deux mains, essayant de donner un sens à tout ce qui venait de se passer, sans vraiment y parvenir. Voyant son désarroi, Greed s'approcha de lui et voulut lui tendre son sous-vêtement mais se ravisa en voyant ce qu'il en restait et lui tendit finalement son pantalon que le brun passa distraitement avant que son ami ne reprenne :

- Explique-moi ce qui se passe….

- J'en sais rien moi-même, marmonna Envy. J'ai dessiné ce garçon sans même le connaître…Il a débarqué comme ça d'un coup tout à l'heure ….Et en le voyant, j'ai cru que ma mère savait qui c'était et l'avait fait venir…

- Pour que tu couches avec, demanda Greed en levant un sourcil perplexe….Je sais que ta mère est très cool et tolérante…mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle aille jusqu'à choisir tes amants.

- Tu as raison, c'est absolument pas logique, soupira Envy.

Ils se relevèrent et commencèrent à remettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce. Surveillant son ami du coin de l'œil, Greed lâcha sur un ton malicieux.

- En tout cas, ton blondinet a tout d'une bombe, si j'en juge par l'état du salon….et il a aussi un super tatouage.

- Où ça, s'étonna Envy.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas vu, railla Greed….Dans le dos, au creux des reins et rouge vif, ça ne peut pas se manquer. Un très beau dessin, finement réalisé. Sur certaines personnes, le tatouage semble déplacé mais pas pour lui…il faisait vraiment corps avec.

- Et c'était quoi comme dessin ?

- Tu m'as déjà montré ce signe, dans un de tes bouquins ennuyeux à mourir sur l'alchimie…

- QUOI ?? Il avait un symbole alchimique rouge vif tatoué dans le dos ??Lequel ??

Surpris de la véhémence du ton de son ami, Greed attrapa un papier et un stylo. Il traça grossièrement le dessin qu'il avait vu et tendit la feuille à Envy.

Celui-ci n'eut besoin que d'une brève seconde pour reconnaître le symbole. Il s'effondra sur le canapé, les yeux grands ouverts et il lâcha dans un souffle.

- Oh merde….

* * *

Après avoir traversé plusieurs quartiers à toute vitesse, Ed s'arrêta brusquement de courir, incapable de faire un pas de plus, la respiration courte et précipitée. Il s'adossa contre un mur et se laissa lentement tomber au sol.

Toujours haletant, un frisson secoua son corps et il se rendit alors compte qu'il était pieds nus et ne portait que son short. Il métamorphosa immédiatement des vêtements longs et épais sur sa peau, lui qui ne portait jamais autre chose que du très très court, mais cela n'arrêta pas ses tremblements. Car c'était à l'intérieur qu'il avait froid.

Il était parti sans un regard en arrière, et pourtant il aurait tout donné pour rester plus longtemps enveloppé dans la chaleur du corps d'Envy. Mais il était parti parce qu'il était mort de peur.

Jamais aucun de ses amants ne l'avait autant comblé et encore moins lui avait donné autant envie de recommencer dans la seconde. D'habitude, il oubliait totalement ses amants dès qu'ils étaient morts. Mais là, il avait l'impression en très peu de temps d'être devenu complètement dépendant du brun. Et cela le terrifiait.

Il était un être solitaire, un assassin sans pitié et il ne POUVAIT pas se lier aussi profondément à quelqu'un, sa survie et celle des autres homonculus en dépendait. Mère le leur avait souvent répété, ils ne devaient jamais s'attacher à un humain sous peine de le voir découvrir leur vraie nature et qu'on cherche alors à les détruire.

Et Ed avait bafoué cette règle sans même le vouloir ni le remarquer et maintenant il était trop tard. Il était lié à Envy.

Car sinon, comment expliquer qu'il n'avait pas pu le tuer ? Pourquoi en avait-il été incapable alors qu'il n'avait jamais hésité à se débarrasser de ses amants après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait ? Même s'il avait pensé le faire, son corps avait catégoriquement refusé de lui obéir.

Frissonnant toujours, Ed était complètement perdu. Il se sentait abandonné et vulnérable. Il avait besoin d'un soutien, de quelqu'un pour le prendre tendrement dans ses bras et le rassurer. Aussitôt, l'image d'Envy se présenta dans sa tête mais il la repoussa de toutes ses forces.

Non, la seule personne qui pourrait le comprendre, la seule dont il avait besoin à cet instant était Lin.

Ed ne chercha pas à réfléchir plus longtemps. Il ne savait pas où était son ami mais il décida de se laisser guider par son instinct pour savoir où le trouver.

Pour la première fois, il ferait confiance à ce lien particulier qui les unissait. Car malgré leurs différences, malgré la distance, la puissance de leur péché et leur dispute, ils pouvaient toujours compter les uns sur les autres. Ils ne pouvaient d'ailleurs compter sur personne d'autre que leurs frères et sœurs.

Bizarrement, c'étaient les pierres qu'il avait vues dans les mains d'Envy qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de ça. Comment de vulgaires pierres pouvaient ainsi agir sur son mental, il l'ignorait totalement. Mais, il avait enfin compris ce que Lin lui avait si vivement reproché. A cause de son égoïsme, il avait trahi la confiance des autres et pire, il les avait mis en danger.

Se relevant difficilement, Ed se remit en marche, il devait absolument retrouver Lin et surtout, se faire pardonner ses erreurs.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

Alors, alors, alors ??

Vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ? Il vous a plu ?

Qu'avez-vous préféré ?

Le lemon ? Ed ? Envy ? Lin peut-être ou encore un autre perso ?

Lâchez les reviews et dites-moi tout !

Et toi Heiji ? Tu aimes toujours ?

Je voulais vraiment écrire ce chapitre et tout ce qu'il contient (même s'il y a des choses qui devront attendre plus tard) et maintenant que c'est fait…..Je m'impatiente d'avoir ton avis.

Quel qu'il soit, j'espère que tu vas t'amuser à écrire la suite. Et comme d'hab, je suis sûre que tu vas nous éblouir.

Kiki

Elément imposé :

Un des deux mystérieux personnages accompagnants Olivia doit être aveugle.

Sondage :

1) Une conversation entre Fuery et Hayate sur la nécessité de trouver un amoureux à Riza.

2) Ed retrouve Lin dans une situation…un peu spéciale.

3) Une ombre mystérieuse qui surveille les geôliers de Lin.


	9. un amour perdu, une blessure ineffaçable

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki et Heiji pour ce nouveau chapitre

Bêtalectrice : Ephemeris

Titre : Le maître de ma luxure.

Genre : Yaoi,

Couples : avec le couple préféré de Magical Girl Kiki

Disclamer :Ni Ed, Ni Envy, ni Lin... Bref aucun presonnage n'est à nous !

Chapitre 8 :

Lin examina attentivement les personnes qu'il avait face à lui. L'une d'elles était une femme aux longs cheveux blonds, son apparence déjà étrange était accentuée par ses yeux qui étaient complètement blancs. Cette femme devait être aveugle selon lui. L'autre était un homme au visage sévère et dur. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux d'une couleur étrange, proche de l'orange. Lin n'eut pas le temps de reporter son regard sur le général Armstrong qu'une autre voix venant de la porte se fit entendre.

« Je vois que vous ne perdez pas de temps, Général Armstrong. »

La jeune femme, en entendant son nom, se retourna, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que l'homme avait repris la parole.

« Il s'agit de mon prisonnier, très chère, j'ai donc la priorité pour l'interroger. »

Olivia Armstrong fixa le vieil homme qui lui parlait.

« Le généralissime m'a donné carte blanche sur ce sujet, je... »

Olivia Mira Armstrong ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Vous avez dit au généralissime que vous aviez arrêté cet homme, j'ai corrigé cette erreur et le généralissime m'a accordé la priorité de l'interrogatoire. »

Apparemment coincée, Olivia Mira Armstrong fit mine de chercher une solution.

« Nous pourrions l'interroger en même temps ? »

Grunman fit un signe négatif de la tête.

« Non. Je veux l'interroger en tête à tête. Je vous prierai donc de sortir. Quand j'aurais terminé, vous ferez ce que vous voudrez de lui. De plus, je sais que quelqu'un que vous avez convoqué vous attend, Général Armstrong. »

Apparemment à contre coeur, Olivia Armstrong jeta un regard aux autres personnes qui l'accompagnaient et finalement, se retira sans rien ajouter, suivie des deux autres personnes.

« Havoc, Fuery... Laissez-nous vous aussi... »

Après un bref salut militaire, les deux hommes sortirent. Le général Grunman ferma la porte derrière lui puis se rapprocha de Lin et commença à parler comme s'il s'adressait la parole a lui-même.

« Cette femme est vraiment une excellente comédienne... »

Lin jeta un regard interrogateur au général. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

« C'est vrai que vous ne devez pas comprendre ce qui se passe autour de vous... La situation est très simple : Vous êtes notre prisonnier et cela pour deux raisons. Nous savons que vous avez surveillé le commandant Armstrong et nous savons également que vous êtes un homonculus. »

Le général Grunman tourna autour de Lin sans pour autant entrer dans le cercle alchimique fait au sol.

« Les personnes que vous venez de voir avec la ravissante Olivia Mira Armstrong sont ceux qui ont fabriqué l'élixir qui nous a permis de vous arrêtez... Je suis désolé d'ailleurs, ils ne m'avaient pas dit que vous souffririez autant... Mais j'ai ici quelque chose qui devrait vous soulager... »

Prudemment, Grunman fit une piqûre à Lin, lui injectant un étrange produit rouge. Au bout de quelques secondes, Lin ne ressentit plus aucune douleur. Croyant avoir récupérer son pouvoir, il essaya de l'utiliser, mais sans succès.

« Je suis peut-être assez gentil pour arrêter votre souffrance, mais vous ne croyez quand même pas que j'allais vous donner un produit qui vous rendrait votre pouvoir. »

Lin, agacé, finit par enfin ouvrir la bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

Le général Grunamn eut un léger sourire.

« Je vois que vous n'avez pas avalé votre langue en tout cas... Ce que je veux de vous est à la fois simple et complexe, alors vous allez devoir m'écouter jusqu'au bout. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui m'y force? »

« Outre ce cercle alchimique ? Et bien, nous avons toujours l'élixir, mais ils ont sûrement bien d'autres choses et bien plus terribles si vous me forcez à le leur demander... »

Lin repensa à la douleur qu'il avait ressentie auparavant... Elle était tellement insupportable. Une expression de douleur et de dégoût passa sur son visage tandis que le général Grunman enchaînait.

« Voyez-vous... Les deux personnes que vous venez de voir font partie d'une organisation très ancienne... »

Le silence dura quelques secondes avant que Grunman ne reprenne la parole.

« Cette organisation a un but secret qui nous est inconnu, mais depuis plusieurs années, celle-ci s'est imposée jusque dans les plus hautes sphères de l'état et de nombreuses affaires étranges touchent cette organisation... Malheureusement, grâce à leur pouvoir et à leur influence, le gouvernement est obligé de céder à plusieurs de leurs demandes et de leurs volontés. Cependant, le généralissime, un grand homme à n'en pas douter, se méfie de plus en plus d'elle. Il a donc fait en sorte de leur faire croire qu'il cédait à toutes leurs demandes, mais les surveille en secret grâce à l'action du Général Armstrong qui faisait semblant de s'opposer à moi pour paraître de leur côté... »

« Je peux savoir en quoi cela me concerne ? »

A nouveau, un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage du général Grunman.

« Excellente question... Et bien, voyez-vous, lorsque nous vous avons capturé, ils nous ont demandé immédiatement une chose : c'est de vous détruire. »

Le visage de Lin laissa apparaître sa curiosité.

« Vous sembliez être un danger immédiat pour eux alors que nous, nous étions davantage curieux de vous interroger. »

Lin éclata de rire.

« Parce que vous croyez qu'il est si facile de détruire un homonculus ? »

« Non, je sais qu'il manque encore, si je voulais vous tuer, des restes de l'humain originel qui a servi à vous créer. »

Le visage de Lin se figea, surpris par la perspicacité de l'homme. Grunman sourit.

« Vous avez l'air étonné, pourtant il ne s'agit là que de connaissance, de base pour un alchimiste d'état comme moi... »

En entendant cette phrase, Lin fut définitivement déstabilisé. Cet homme ? Un alchimiste d'état ? C'était impossible ! Il l'aurait senti ! Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours su détecter les alchimistes sans se tromper. Si cet homme disait vrai et qu'il était véritablement un alchimiste, il devait disposer d'un immense potentiel pour pouvoir le dissimuler sans que lui s'en rende compte.

Ravi apparemment de l'effet produit, le général Grunman sourit.

« Bien, maintenant je vais vous poser une série de questions... Je connais déjà la réponse de certaines de ces questions, cela me permettra de me rendre compte à quel point vous êtes sincère avec moi... »

Lin dévisagea le général Grunman, une étrange expression sur le visage.

* * *

Assis face au général Olivia Mira Armstrong, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs courts perdait patience. Il avait attendu cette femme pendant de longues minutes sans pouvoir bouger et sa jambe automail le faisait souffrir, comme d'habitude. Le jeune homme fixa de ses grand yeux noirs à nouveau son interlocutrice qui jusqu'ici n'avait rien dit. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Olivia, en effet, regardait ce jeune homme, colonel et alchimiste d'état à seulement 23 ans. Il portait des vêtements qui ne pourraient jamais faire penser qu'il était aussi gradé. Ses vêtements amples et abîmés lui donnaient une allure profondément négligée.

Le jeune homme toussa, agacé, pour faire réagir Olivia Armstrong puis prit la parole.

« J'ai dû laisser Cassandra avec Christina Andrews alors que sa surveillance est une priorité... Tout ça pour être ici comme vous me l'avez demandé. Si ce que vous vouliez de moi pouvait être rapide, ça m'arrangerait.. »

Le ton du jeune homme déplut fortement au général.

« Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas vu votre maître, le...»

« Le Commandant Alex Louis Armstrong, votre frère ? »

Olivia grimaça, mais acquiesça. Le jeune homme répondit.

« Ca fait plusieurs mois que je ne l'ai pas vu... Neuf ou dix mois.. »

« Vraiment ? Vous êtes pourtant très proches tous les deux... »

Le ton acerbe d'Olivia ne passa pas inaperçu.

« J'ai vu Catherine Elle Armstrong récemment et elle m'a dit ne plus vous avoir vu depuis un an, vous êtes soeurs pourtant, c'est étrange non ? »

« Selim ! Je te rappelle que je suis ta supérieure ! »

« Une supérieure qui me convoque pour essayer de nuire à son frère. Et si vous comptez sur moi pour ça, vous pouvez rêver ! »

Selim allait se lever pour partir, mais Olivia l'arrêta.

« Selim ! Arrête ! Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! Ton maître a été suivi par un espion dernièrement. Je voulais savoir si tu l'avais vu ou si tu le connaissais. »

« Je vous ai dit que je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des mois... Pourquoi me contacter moi, son ancien disciple, et pas mon remplaçant ? »

Le fils du généralissime posait une question pertinente, heureusement elle avait déjà pensé à une réponse.

« Parce que je te connaissais et, étant membre de l'armée, je savais que tu garderais le secret... »

Selim caressa sa jambe qui le faisait souffrir.

« Bien, alors montrez-moi la photo de votre "espion", que l'on en finisse. »

Olivia Mira Armstrong tendit la photo qu'elle avait faite de Lin à son arrivée. Selim la prit nonchalamment et y jeta un coup d'oeil.

A cet instant précis, le visage de Selim devint livide. Une sensation incroyable de douleur parcourut son corps. Olivia remarqua aussitôt ce changement.

« Est ce que ça va ? »

Selim ne répondit pas. Après une seconde d'absence, il attrapa sa jambe en grimaçant.

« Saleté d'automail. »

Selim grimaça encore avant de relâcher sa jambe en s'excusant. Il reprit la photo de Lin et la fixa.

« Il faut que je le voie. »

« Qui donc ? L'espion ? »

« Oui, je crois le connaître, mais je n'en serai sûr qu'après l'avoir vu. »

« C'est hors de question »

Le ton d'Olivia se voulut ferme.

« J'ai besoin de le voir pour vous dire s'il est bien la personne que je crois. »

« Selim, personne n'a le droit de le voir. »

Selim se releva.

« Bien, je vais demander à mon père, il arrangera ça. »

La menace fit vaciller la décision d'Olivia.

« Selim... Tu ne gagneras rien à agir ainsi. »

« Vous non plus si vous n'acceptez pas mon aide... »

Olivia hésita puis céda.

« Bien d'accord, je vais essayer de m'arranger pour que tu le voies... »

Olivia se leva suivie par Selim.

« Bien, je vais voir le général Grunman pour lui parler, en attendant, tu peux rester là... »

« Je vais juste marcher un peu dans les couloirs en vous attendant pour essayer de calmer la douleur de ma jambe.. »

Olivia acquiesça avant de quitter son bureau. Selim attendit qu'elle fut suffisamment loin pour le quitter à son tour. Il erra quelques minutes dans les couloirs en saluant les gens avant de se réfugier aux toilettes. Il s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne puis, lorsqu'il en fut sûr, son poing s'enfonça dans le mur.

Un bruit sourd raisonna tandis que le poing heurta le mur. Sa main se mit à saigner à cause des bouts de carrelage du mur qui s'était brisé mais ça, Selim ne le remarqua pas. Il ne remarqua même pas les larmes qui coulaient de ses joues... Ses mêmes larmes qui s'écoulaient silencieusement et qui ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter...

Il n'en revenait pas...

Ca ne pouvait pas être lui...

* * *

Ed s'était laissé guider à l'instinct pour trouver Lin. Il avait une confiance quasi totale en son instinct pour retrouver son ami. Après tout, combien de fois Lin était lui-même arrivé à le retrouver dans des endroits bizarres et sous des apparences étranges.

Alors cette fois-ci, il était sûr de le retrouver. Cependant, sa confiance en son instinct diminua quand il vit vers quel bâtiment celui-ci l'avait conduit. Le quartier général de Central.

Un doute tout à coup commença à naître en Ed, mais plus il se concentrait, plus il était persuadé que Lin était là, dans le quartier général de Central.

S'il ne se trompait pas, qu'est-ce que Lin faisait dans cet endroit ?

Ed resta sans bouger.

« T'en as mis du temps à arriver là... »

Surpris, Ed sursauta puis se retourna. Il avait parfaitement reconnu la voix. Lorsqu'il vit vraiment la personne qui venait de parler, Ed fut encore plus surpris.

« Kazuha ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

La petite fille fit une légère grimace. Puis après un léger silence, elle répondit.

« C'est cette satané Saomi, elle arrêtait pas de pleurer et de brailler parce qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à Lin selon elle. »

« Quelque chose de grave ? A Lin ? Quand ! »

« Tu n'as pas senti ? »

« Senti quoi ? »

Devant l'air incrédule et surpris d'Ed, Kazuha ne trouva rien de mieux que souffler puis finalement, raconta les derniers événements à Ed sur la douleur qu'ils avaient tous ressentie. Puis, elle termina en expliquant comment elle était arrivé là.

« Il semblerait que Lin soit retenu ici. Saomi en est persuadée... Elle a envoyé des petits objets animés pour voir si elle pouvait le repérer... Tout ça avant que je ne m'en mêle... »

Ed semblait surpris de voir Kazuha aussi conciliante. Surtout avec Saomi, sa seconde personnalité.

« Il faut aller l'aider alors ! Je vais m'en charger ! On ne peut pas laisser Lin là, on ne sait pas ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire... Et puis... Et puis, je ne peux pas abandonner Lin... C'est comme un frère pour moi... »

« Pathétique... »

Ed ne voulant pas répliquer, s'avança en changeant d'apparence et en prenant celle du soldat qu'il avait vu plus tôt... Hughes si sa mémoire était bonne... Il ne fit pas cinq mètres que Kazuha le coupa.

« Attends ! »

Ed fut surpris par la réaction de Kazuha et se retourna vers elle.

« Je viens avec toi. »

« Quoi ! Toi ? Pourquoi ? »

« J'en ai marre d'entendre Saomi pleurer, crier, faire son cinéma quoi ! Plus vite je t'aurai aidé, plus vite je serai tranquille ! »

« Et tu as un plan, Kazuha ? »

« Un simple. On tue tout ce qui se trouve sur notre chemin. »

Ed écarquilla les yeux puis stoppant Kazuha, il réussi à la convaincre d'agir autrement.

« Très bien... Si tu veux, mais ça va être beaucoup moins drôle si on ne tue personne. »

Sans rien ajouter, Kazuha passa devant lui. Ed ne pu s'empêcher de sourire sans savoir vraiment pourquoi en suivant Kazuha dans le quartier général de Central.

* * *

Mei fit à nouveau signe à Mustang de se taire. Ce dernier, appuyé contre le mur d'un bar, souffla.

« Sois discret, il n'est pas loin... »

De mauvaise grâce, Mustang ne fit plus un geste.

« Il est là sans bouger depuis deux heures. C'est bizarre... »

« Je sais... Peut-être nous a-t-il remarqués... »

Mustang se redressa et fixa à nouveau leur cible. Celle-ci était debout devant un magasin de littérature depuis un moment et fixait les livres écrits dans la langue de Xing sans rien dire...

« Tu es sûre que c'est lui ? »

« Certaine... Crois-moi... Mais j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il est perdu dans ses pensées... »

Mustang grimaça.

« En tout cas, y'a rien de plus chiant... »

« T'as aucune patience, t'es agaçant... »

Tout à coup, leur cible bougea et commença à s'éloigner lentement. Mei et Mustang la suivirent discrètement en priant qu'il passe à un endroit plus discret pour qu'ils puissent l'attraper.

* * *

Envy était complètement paniqué... Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était possible... Il ne pouvait pas avoir couché avec un...

Greed ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui faisait paniquer Envy qui avait essayé de lui expliquer, mais c'était au-delà des connaissances de Greed en alchimie.

Dans l'immédiat, Envy avait besoin d'aide et de conseil de quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait en alchimie. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver à qui il pouvait se confier.

* * *

Fletcher Tringham était si bien. Allongé auprès de son âme sœur, il hésita longtemps avant de répondre au téléphone. Mais ce fut Kiba qui l'en convainquit. Kiba était brun, les cheveux en bataille avec des yeux noirs très fins. Fletcher embrassa rapidement Kiba, son petit ami depuis 3 ans, avant de répondre au téléphone.

« Allo ? »

« Allo, Fletcher ? C'est Envy ! J'ai besoin de te voir, c'est urgent. Il m'est arrivé un truc incroyable... J'ai besoin de tes conseils ! »

« Envy. Calme-toi et explique-moi ! »

« Pas le temps ! Tu peux être chez moi dans combien de temps ? »

« Envy, j'étais occupé là... »

« Fletcher, je te jure, c'est urgent et important. »

Fletcher jeta un regard à Kiba qui l'attendait gentiment sur le lit en lui souriant.

« Je serai là dans un quart d'heure. »

Kiba grimaça tandis que Fletcher raccrochait après quelques dernières paroles échangées avec Envy.

Fletcher revint ensuite auprès de Kiba. Celui-ci se mit à bouder, mais Fletcher trouva très vite le moyen de se faire pardonner...

* * *

Lorsque la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit enfin, Lin ne releva pas la tête tout de suite. Il se doutait qu'il s'agissait de cette femme général, mais la démarche qu'il entendit faisait entendre un bruit métallique se qui le fit réagir.

Lin releva la tête est se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme au cheveux noirs courts. Lin fixa l'homme dans les yeux et aussitôt, il se perdit dans ce noir intense.

Il sentit tout à coup une sensation bizarre le parcourir et plusieurs phrases résonnèrent dans sa tête. Des phrases qu'il ne savait pas où il les avait entendues, ni qui les lui avait dites. Mais ces phrases résonnèrent sans qu'il se les explique.

« Je t'en supplie, suis-moi... Central est une très belle ville... »

« Tu sais que tu ne veux pas laisser tomber ton métier... »

« T'es vraiment trop gentil.. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi généreux que toi... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien... »

« A tous, les deux, on la vaincra... Tu verras. Je suis sûr qu'il trouvera un traitement.. »

« Lin, je t'aime... »

« Lin, réponds-moi... Lin, s'il te plaît... Ne me laisse pas ! »

La dernière phrase résonna dans la tête de Lin, à un tel point qu'il ne vit même pas que le jeune homme s'était avancé et était à quelques centimètres de son visage. Lin ne quitta pas le regard de Selim. Il semblait comme hypnotisé. Puis, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, la bouche de Lin s'entrouvrit et il murmura un mot.

« Selim... »

Lorsqu'il entendit son prénom, le coeur de Selim manqua un battement. Ce n'était pas possible... C'était bien lui... Le choc pour Selim fut trop grand depuis qu'il en rêvait... Le retrouver ainsi... C'était un miracle...

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, Selim se pencha pour embrasser celui qu'il aimait depuis toujours et qu'il croyait mort depuis si longtemps.

Dans un premier temps, Lin ne réagit même pas. Il se laissa faire avant de répondre au baiser.

Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps. La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et ce fut la surprise qui marqua la voix d'un des deux nouveaux venus qui firent se séparer les lèvres de Lin et de Selim.

Ed et Kazuha, qui étaient les deux intrus, restèrent sur place bouche bée sans pouvoir réagir tellement ils étaient surpris. Lin, quant à lui, n'était toujours pas redescendu sur terre, il semblait perdu loin, très loin dans ses pensées...

A suivre..

Elément imposé :

Malgré le fait que Lin ne se rappelle rien de Selim, Lin ne VEUT pas s'enfuir avec Kazuha et Ed

Soumis au sondage :

1 ) Flashback dans l'esprit de Selim ( puisque Lin ne se rappelle de rien ) de la relation qu'il y avait entre Selim et Lin

2 ) Développement du personnage de Kiba et de son étrange jalousie lorsque Fletcher et trop prêt d'Envy

3 ) Expliquer pourquoi Selim surveille Cassandra ( le lier avec l'histoire )

Depuis le temps que ce chapitre tourné et retourné dans ma tête ! Il était temps que je l'écrive... J'espère qu'il vous aura plu... Le personnage de Kiba est un des personnages que j'ai emprunté à Naruto. Je voulais un garçon autre que Wrath et Al alors j'ai préféré improviser un personnage que j'adore... Kiba. En plus j'ai mis en place deux autres personnages que j'aime beaucoup l'air de rien, Selim et Fletcher... Je vais finir par réellement avoir utilisé tous les personnage de FMA avec ...

Si ça vous a plu... N'oubliez pas de laisser une review... Ca fait toujours très très plaisir...

Merci pour ceux qui nous ont laissés une review, Sabine02, Heiji-Kiki, Mamu95, Kiku-chan, Makashi60, Feriau pour ses deux reviews, Marmar, mais aussi Thoru78 pour ses six reviews et surtout ceux qui ont laissés des reviews anonymes...

A toi Magical, il me tarde de voir comment tu vas t'en sortir...

Heiji


	10. Des liens trop forts

Titre : Le maître de ma luxure.

Auteur : Kiki tient la barre pour ce chapitre.

Genre : Totalement UA, une pointe de angst et beaucoup de sentiments mélangés

Couples : Entre les anciens, les présents et les futurs…J'avoue ne pas avoir envie de vous les donner…sans compter que cela gâcherait une partie du chapitre.

Disclamer : Perso pas à nous!

* * *

Un immense merci à Thoru78 et Kiku-chan pour leur review et leur fidélité à notre histoire.

Merci aussi à tous les autres auquel Heiji a déjà répondu.

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Des liens trop forts….

Confortablement installé en première classe dans le train qui l'emmenait vers Risembool, Armstrong n'arrivait pas pour autant à se détendre. Dans sa tête repassait la conversation qui avait eu avec Hohenheim et surtout la partie qui avait concerné ses disciples.

Envy et Sélim…Il ne pouvait penser à l'un sans penser à l'autre. Ils étaient à la fois si semblables et si différents, presque complémentaires. Ils possédaient la même soif d'apprendre, particulièrement en matière d'alchimie, ainsi que le même mépris pour l'autorité et les règlements…À se demander comment ils pouvaient être aussi dociles envers leur maître depuis si longtemps.

Alex les avait pris sous son aile à l'âge de huit ans. Sélim sur la demande de son père le généralissime, mais le garçon avait d'emblée expliqué qu'il ne voulait bénéficier d'aucun passe droit et ne voulait être jugé que sur ses propres capacités. Quant à Envy, Alex l'avait découvert par hasard près d'un hôpital d'où le garçon sortait à peine et sur le parvis duquel il avait sans effort transmuté sans cercle une couche de neige en matelas pour amortir la chute de sa mère.

Malgré deux caractères particulièrement bien trempés, les deux garçons étaient devenus très proches en quelques jours. Et au fil du temps, une sorte de compétition fraternelle s'était développée entre eux, ils se stimulaient, se poussaient à aller toujours plus loin mais sans que cela n'implique pour autant une notion de rivalité.

Quand ils eurent 18 ans, il les avait envoyés pour un voyage initiatique d'un an, Envy dans le nord et Sélim à Xin.

Si pour le premier tout s'était bien passé, ça n'avait pas été le cas du second. Sélim était revenu blessé, une jambe en moins…mais surtout complètement changé, taciturne et renfermé…brisé par un évènement qu'il n'avait pas confié.

Mais inquiet pour la santé de son fils, le généralissime avait alors demandé à Armstrong de faire une enquête discrète. Ils avaient ainsi découvert que le jeune Sélim était tombé amoureux durant son séjour, un amour pleinement réciproque, fort et indestructible….sauf face à la mort.

Comprenant alors parfaitement l'attitude de Sélim, ils avaient décidé de ne rien lui demander de plus, respectant son silence et attendant qu'il vienne de lui-même se confier…Ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Du moins, pas à son maître ni à son père.

Alex s'autorisa un faible sourire. C'était également ça qui avait rapproché ses disciples. Ils avaient connu la même perte et forts de cette douloureuse expérience, ils s'étaient mutuellement aidés à la surmonter.

Mais Armstrong ne put s'empêcher de soupirer alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient. Tout ce qui découlait de cette proximité entre ses disciples n'était pas aussi positif. C'était aussi à cause de ça qu'il avait hésité à impliquer Sélim dans cette histoire.

Car si ce à quoi il pensait s'avérait exact, Sélim pourrait se laisser emporter par ses sentiments et très vite devenir incontrôlable. Et si jamais il ralliait Envy à sa cause, les conséquences pourraient être terribles.

* * *

Seul dans son lit, Kiba ne cessait de se tourner et de retourner dans les draps, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il avait beau se raisonner autant que possible, il n'arrivait pas à calmer sa nervosité.

Il savait pertinemment que c'était du passé bel et bien révolu mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un sentiment de malaise, bien qu'infime mais diablement présent quand il savait Fletcher à proximité d'Envy.

Le fait de les savoir seuls ensembles tordait son estomac et crispait ses poings et il se retenait à grande peine de quitter à son tour la maison pour les rejoindre et….

Et quoi, pensa-t-il amèrement. Paraître ridicule pour une jalousie mal placée qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Envy et Fletcher étaient maintenant de simples amis, amis très très proches par beaucoup de choses, mais amis seulement.

Kiba soupira alors qu'il se retournait encore une fois et plongeait le nez dans l'oreiller de Fletcher, laissant la douce odeur de son shampooing envahir ses poumons.

Cela le calmait un peu et il en avait bien besoin cette nuit…Car malheureusement, la sortie nocturne de son petit ami n'était pas son seul sujet d'inquiétude.

Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Cassandra depuis plusieurs jours et cela n'avait rien pour le rassurer, augmentant ainsi son stress déjà bien conséquent.

Il soupira une fois de plus, et se prépara à passer une nuit blanche en attendant le retour de Fletcher ou un message de Cassandra.

* * *

Mei avança prudemment dans la ruelle sombre où leur cible avait tourné, Mustang sur ses talons et pour une fois en toute discrétion, ce dont elle le remercia mentalement.

Mais à peine quelques pas plus loin, la fillette se heurta à un mur de brique. Elle leva les yeux et le vit s'arrêter plusieurs mètres plus haut. Elle regarda à gauche puis à droite. Aucune trace de leur proie.

- Où diable est-il passé, grogna Mustang.

Mei se contenta de hausser les épaules, n'ayant pas la réponse à cette question pourtant très pertinente.

- C'est moi que vous cherchez ?

La voix derrière eux les fit sursauter et se retourner pour être face à la personne qui avait dit ça. Ils reconnurent sans problème Hohenheim et se maudirent pour avoir été piégés aussi facilement.

Mais comment avait-il fait ? Malgré leurs sens hyper développés, ils n'avaient nullement perçus sa présence avant qu'il ne décide de la leur révéler.

Mustang serra les poings, profondément blessé dans son orgueil d'avoir été berné comme un débutant, et sans même réfléchir plus avant, il s'élança vers l'homme, bien décidé à lui faire payer cet affront avant de le ramener à Mère.

Mei n'eut pas le temps de réagir, à peine celui de crier alors que le brun se jetait sur Hohenheim.

* * *

Ed était si surpris par la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux qu'il reprit sa forme originelle sans même s'en rendre compte et il se retrouva la bouche grande ouverte mais incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Et ce fut finalement Kazuha qui exprima tout haut leur pensée commune.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Son exclamation eut au moins le mérite de faire revenir Sélim et Lin à la réalité, ils se tournèrent vers l'entrée et sursautèrent en voyant les deux autres, mais pas pour la même raison. Alors que Lin rougissait de s'être fait surprendre dans cette situation, Sélim se releva, son instinct lui soufflant que ces nouveaux venus n'étaient pas des personnes ordinaires et totalement inoffensives.

Il fit un pas, se plaçant devant Lin comme pour le protéger, et sortit ainsi du cercle de transmutation. Mais il ne put faire un geste de plus. Ed avait anticipé et s'était aussitôt jeté sur lui, l'immobilisant d'un bras serré sur sa gorge, mais sans l'étrangler véritablement. D'ailleurs, cela l'étonna, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître, mais d'habitude il l'aurait tué sans même y réfléchir au lieu de simplement le neutraliser.

Cependant, son esprit fut bien vite détourné de cette pensée par quelque chose de froid qui vint se coller contre sa cuisse nue. Ed baissa les yeux et ils tombèrent sur une montre d'argent qui était accrochée à la ceinture de son prisonnier. Il ne put empêcher un sourire amusé de prendre place sur ses lèvres.

- Tu me faisais la morale concernant Kimblee, railla-t-il envers son aîné, et je te retrouve en train d'embrasser un alchimiste d'état….Finalement, ta captivité n'a pas l'air d'être si désagréable que ça…

- Si une fois dans ta vie, tu pouvais te taire, ça m'arrangerait, marmonna Lin…Je préfèrerais amplement que tu trouves un moyen de détruire ce cercle de transmutation…Sans t'en approcher, bien sûr, si tu es suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas te retrouver toi aussi incapable de bouger….

Ed grogna de dépit. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait avoir le dernier mot, Lin arrivait à le remettre à sa place, malgré la situation guère à son avantage. Mais il préféra ne pas répliquer là-dessus et haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

- Il suffit simplement de demander à notre petit alchimiste ici présent. Je suis sûr que ma méthode habituelle de persuasion sera très efficace sur lui.

Il avait lâché ça d'un ton doucereux qui ne laissait planer aucun doute sur ladite méthode et Lin, qui la connaissait mieux que quiconque s'exclama aussitôt.

- Ed, je t'interdis de lui faire du mal. Ou tu auras affaire à moi…

- Et pourquoi on ne devrait rien lui faire, demanda Kazuha avec le même ton que Ed.

Pour une fois, son sadisme naturel trouvait un écho plus que favorable dans celui du blond. Mais le rire qu'elle avait laissé échappé à l'idée d'une bonne petite séance de torture mourut presque aussitôt sur ses lèvres quand elle vit le visage de Lin.

Les yeux toujours fixés sur Ed et surtout son prisonnier, mais pourtant perdus dans le vague, le brun ouvrait et refermait doucement la bouche sans qu'un son n'en sorte. Il hésitait à donner une réponse et il était très visible qu'il n'était même pas sûr de savoir lui-même pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'on fasse quelque chose à cet homme. Après tout, il ne le connaissait pas, sauf peut-être son prénom sans pourtant savoir comment, mais Lin se sentait attiré par lui et le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé était bien loin de l'avoir laissé indifférent.

Ed observa en silence son ami, semblant lire ses hésitations sur ses traits et bizarrement, il le comprit, l'attitude de Lin le renvoyait à ce qu'il ressentait pour Envy sans qu'il parvienne à l'expliquer.

- Très bien, fit-il alors d'un ton calme….Je le laisse en vie s'il détruit ce cercle pour qu'on te libère, c'est d'accord, monsieur l'alchimiste ?

Sélim hocha la tête pour seule réponse, ne lâchant toujours pas Lin des yeux. Ed enleva son bras de sur sa gorge et l'obligea à s'agenouiller près du cercle, gardant une main sur son épaule pour prévenir une éventuelle rébellion.

- Et pas de coup fourré, précisa Ed.

Le jeune alchimiste ne répondit toujours pas. Il claqua simplement ses mains l'une contre l'autre puis les posa sur le sol. Un éclair de lumière traversa la pièce, synonyme d'une transmutation et quand il disparut, le cercle n'était plus là.

Ed releva son prisonnier pendant que Lin faisait de même, s'étirant longuement pour vérifier qu'il n'avait aucune séquelle de son immobilité forcée puis testa son pouvoir de télékinésie sur les chaînes éparpillées dans la cellule. Rassuré, il se tourna vers son cadet et il montra d'un hochement de tête que tout fonctionnait normalement

- Très bien, s'exclama Ed en se détournant vers la sortie…. Alors maintenant on s'en va.

- Non, répliqua aussitôt Lin.

Ed s'arrêta et refit lentement face à son aîné. Il le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, pas très sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- Non ?? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui laissait entrevoir sa perplexité et un début de colère.

- Je ne viendrai pas avec vous, affirma Lin. Je dois rester ici

- Ne sois pas ridicule, répondit Kazuha comme si elle parlait à un enfant capricieux….On est au qg principal, c'est bourré de soldats et d'alchimistes. Ce n'est vraiment pas un endroit pour nous.

- Je sais tout cela, cingla le brun, mais ça ne change rien. Il faut que je reste ici.

Ed sentit la colère continuer à monter en lui et il ne tint plus. Il lança violemment Sélim contre un mur. L'alchimiste sentit du sang se mettre à couler le long de sa tempe et sa douleur à la tête fut si forte qu'il crut s'évanouir mais il fit tout pour rester conscient et y arriva tant bien que mal.

Pendant ce temps, Ed s'était rapproché de Lin et il agrippa brutalement le col de son ami entre ses poings serrés, tirant dessus pour amener leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Ecoute-moi bien, gronda le bond, parce que je ne le répèterai pas….J'ai passé des heures à supporter un débile profond obnubilé par sa fille dans le seul but de retrouver un pur canon qui m'attire sans que j'y puisse quelque chose…Je viens de me taper le meilleur coup de ma courte vie d'homonculus et quand j'ai voulu le tuer, comme tous les autres avant lui, mon corps ne m'a pas obéi et j'ai fui tellement ça m'a effrayé….J'ai parcouru toute la ville et suis entré ici, au qg principal, uniquement pour te retrouver…..Je suis perdu, apeuré et j'en passe… J'ai besoin de toi pour que m'aider à comprendre ce qui m'arrive….Et là, toi, tu viens me dire que tu ne VEUX pas échapper aux militaires ?? Il est hors de question que je te laisse faire !! Alors tu vas bouger ton adorable petit cul et venir avec nous !!

Kazuha écarquilla les yeux, estomaqué par cet éclat si peu habituel chez Ed. Mais Lin, lui, se dégagea sèchement de la poigne du blond et secoua la tête en soupirant.

- Encore une fois, tu ne penses qu'à toi….Et moi dans tout ça ? Tu as pensé à ce dont moi, j'ai besoin ?? Bien sûr que non, tu es trop égoïste pour ça !

Ed grogna intérieurement, les mots de Lin l'énervaient encore plus…Peut-être parce que d'une certaine manière, il savait que son ami avait raison. Mais il préféra ne pas en tenir compte pour l'instant. Le plus important était de sortir de cet endroit sans encombre.

Alors il serra le poing et l'envoya le plus fort possible droit sur la nuque de Lin. Le brun eut un hoquet étranglé avant que ses yeux ne se ferment et qu'il s'écroule dans les bras de Ed, inconscient. Celui-ci le souleva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais Kazuha lui lança d'une voix boudeuse.

- Et lui, on en fait quoi ?

Ed tourna la tête et regarda ce qu'elle lui montrait, en l'occurrence l'alchimiste toujours appuyé contre le mur. Le blond le fixa intensément pendant quelques secondes puis lâcha.

- Rien, on s'en va.

- Mais…, tenta Kazuha.

- J'ai dit, on s'en va !

La voix de Ed avait été inflexible, faisant ainsi preuve d'une étonnante autorité. Mais bien trop déconcertée par cette attitude, Kazuha ne répondit rien et suivit simplement Ed alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les couloirs du qg.

Resté seul sur le sol, Sélim luttait encore pour ne pas s'écrouler. Mais sa douleur à la tempe n'était rien face à celle qui pulsait sourdement dans sa tête et son coeur. Les mots et les faits tournaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit.

C'était tout simplement impossible mais c'était pourtant bel et bien Lin qu'il avait vu, aucun doute là-dessus. Il l'avait même embrassé et jamais il n'avait pu oublié la douceur et le goût de ses lèvres.

C'était lui…Et ce garçon blond avait bien dit "Homonculus"….Alors… il avait réussi ?! Pendant tout ce temps, il avait cru avoir échoué mais il avait réussi !!

Rien qu'à cette pensée, une larme coula sur sa joue alors que les souvenirs remontaient en lui.

Flash back

_Sortant du café, un verre à la main, Sélim chercha des yeux une place libre sur la terrasse complètement bondée. Cependant, une se libéra soudainement et il se précipita dessus. Mais visiblement, quelqu'un d'autre avait eu la même idée. Sélim percuta cette personne et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux au sol. _

_Le jeune homme voulut se relever mais une main rude appuya fortement sur sa nuque, l'obligeant à garder la tête basse pendant que la lame d'un poignard venait titiller sa gorge. Une voix coléreuse retentit derrière lui._

_- Comment as-tu osé bousculer le prince !? _

_Il sentit la lame s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa peau quand une autre voix, calme chaude et grave, se fit entendre. _

_- Who, Ranfan… Arrêtez, c'était un accident. Laissez-le. _

_Sélim sentit ses assaillants relâcher leur prise et une main fut tendue devant lui. Il releva doucement la tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage d'un garçon à peine plus âgé que lui. Brun, les traits fins et des yeux si noirs qu'ils semblaient infinis. En un mot : magnifique. Et un long frisson remonta le long de sa colonne…._

_Il attrapa la main qu'on lui tendait et l'autre l'aida à se relever avant de reprendre. _

_- Veuillez excuser mes gardes du corps, ils sont toujours un peu trop nerveux. _

_- Ca va, répondit Sélim. Je suis habitué, j'en ai eu aussi pendant un certain temps…._

_Il avait dit ça avec un sourire sincère et il trembla imperceptiblement quand celui-ci lui fit rendu._

_C'est ainsi que Sélim rencontra Lin. _

_- Je t'aime !_

_Lin arrêta tout mouvement mais resta au plus profond du corps de son amant. Il releva ensuite la tête du cou où il s'appliquait à lui faire un suçon et regarda Sélim. _

_Celui-ci avait les deux mains sur le visage et la tête tournée sur le coté. Lin détacha lentement une de ses mains, qui grippait les hanches de Sélim et la montant jusqu'à son visage, l'obligea à les enlever, dévoilant un teint incroyablement rouge, mais il n'osait toujours pas regarder son amant._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda le prince._

_- J'ai honte de ce que je viens de dire, murmura difficilement Sélim. _

_- Pourquoi ? Tu ne le pensais pas ?_

_- BIEN SÛR QUE SI !_

_- Alors il n'y a aucun problème…., fit Lin avec un sourire….Tu te rends compte que on couche ensemble depuis deux mois, et c'est la première fois que tu me dis une chose pareille ? _

_- J'aurais dû te le dire depuis le premier jour. _

_- Je suis tout à fait d'accord…parce que ainsi je n'aurais pas tant hésité à te le dire. _

_Sélim tourna si vite la tête qu'un craquement retentit. Mais aucun des deux ne s'en soucia, trop occupés à se dévorer des yeux._

_- Dis-le-moi, souffla Sélim. _

_- Je t'aime, répondit sans hésiter Lin_

_Et aussitôt, il se pencha et leurs lèvres se scellèrent pour la première fois. _

_Les deux jeunes hommes étaient tendrement enlacés sur leur lit et Sélim caressait distraitement le torse nu de son amant pendant qu'il parlait. _

_- Je ne veux pas prendre la suite de mon père à la tête d'Amestris. Je veux me consacrer entièrement à l'alchimie et j'espère qu'il respectera mon choix. _

_- Je te comprends, répondit Lin en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas prendre la succession de l'empereur….Mais malheureusement, cela semble de plus en plus inéluctable, je vais très certainement devoir abandonné mon métier et …._

_Il fut interrompu par une quinte de toux et il fut obligé de se relever, repoussant son amant pour être plus à l'aise. Sélim posa une main dans son dos, attendant que ça s'arrête, en fronçant les sourcils. _

_Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard, quand tout fut vraiment terminé et que Lin se rallongea, l'entraînant avec lui, que Sélim laissa sortir son inquiétude. _

_- Tu es de plus en plus malade….Tu as été voir un médecins comme je te l'ai déjà demandé ? _

_- Oui, répondit Lin d'une voix légèrement rauque. J'ai passé un nombre incalculable de tests…Et je dois attendre les résultats. Ca ne doit être qu'un mauvais rhume…._

_- Si tu le dis, murmura Sélim. _

_Mais malgré l'assurance de son amant, l'inquiétude le rongeait. _

_- Ma maladie ne cesse de progresser, c'est fini…._

_- Ne dis pas ça, sanglota Sélim….A nous deux, on la vaincra….Tu verras. Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera un traitement_

_- Il n'y a aucun traitement, les médecins sont formels…..Je vais mourir…._

_Il avait fini. Il venait de mettre les dernières lignes sur le cercle de transmutation. Jetant négligemment son pinceau par-dessus son épaule, Sélim jeta un coup d'œil vers le centre, où il avait mis les ingrédients nécessaires. Tout était prêt et il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. _

_- Je vais enfin revoir ton sourire, murmura-t-il plein d'espoir. _

_Il inspira profondément et d'un geste assuré, posa ses deux mains sur le bord du cercle. Une lumière bleutée illumina la pièce et la réaction alchimique commença._

_Pendant quelques secondes, tout sembla marcher à la perfection. Mais brutalement la lumière vira au rouge et Sélim sentit une vive douleur au bas de son corps. Il baissa les yeux et vit avec horreur sa jambe droite disparaître lentement. Un pic de douleur le submergea soudain et il perdit connaissance…._

_Quand il ouvrit, difficilement les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut les longues éclaboussures de sang un peu partout dans la pièce mais une beaucoup plus large sous lui, là où aurait dû se trouvait sa jambe et une encore plus grande au centre même du cercle…._

_Mais aucune trace de Lin. _

_Le désespoir envahit Sélim tel un raz de marée et il hurla à s'en briser la voix, la douleur de son cœur détruit. _

Depuis ce jour, il n'avait fait qu'errer comme une âme en peine, privé de celui qui avait bien trop brièvement illuminé sa vie, son échec rappelé chaque jour plus douloureusement par l'auto-mail qui avait remplacé sa jambe perdue.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il avait obtenue la preuve que sa transmutation avait réussi. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu son amant quand il s'était réveillé et pourquoi le retrouvait-il maintenant ? La transmutation humaine étant interdite, quelqu'un avait-il voulu faire disparaître les traces de son forfait ? Et si oui, qui était cette personne ? Et si non, dans quel autre but avait-elle agi ?

Tant de questions qui tournaient sans fin dans l'esprit de Lin, alors qu'il était toujours adossé au mur de cette cellule, amorphe.

Mais il sentit soudain qu'on le secouait, et il reprit brusquement conscience de ce qu'il l'entourait, et de ce qu'il devait maintenant faire. Sans y prêter plus d'attention, il repoussa violement la personne qui était près de lui, se releva et s'enfonça dans les couloirs du qg en direction de la sortie.

Estomaquée par la réaction de Sélim, Olivia fixa de longs instants la porte qu'il venait de passer. Puis lentement, elle ramena son regarda acéré sur la cellule. Plus aucune trace du cercle qui devait immobiliser l'homonculus…Et encore moins de traces du-dit homonculus.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Envy ouvrit la porte d'entrée dont la sonnerie venait de retentir. Il reconnut immédiatement la tignasse blonde de Fletcher et l'enlaça avec force pendant quelques secondes où son étreinte lui fut rendue avec autant de ferveur. Puis il le relâcha son ami, gardant néanmoins les mains sur ses épaules.

Le brun guida son ami à l'intérieur, refermant la porte avant de l'entraîner au salon. Envy se laissa alors tomber sur le canapé, comme s'il était tellement épuisé que ses jambes étaient incapables de le porter.

- Merci d'être venu aussi vite, murmura-t-il, la tête basse.

Resté debout face au brun, Fletcher le regarda quelques instants, lui trouvant un air perturbé et dépassé, chose qui était extrêmement rare tant Envy aimait tout contrôler. Le blond en fut surpris mais répondit malgré tout.

- De rien….Tu sais que tu peux me demander n'importe quoi, n'importe quand, je répondrai toujours présent….Mais j'espère pour toi que c'est vraiment important, soupira le blond…Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, j'en connais un qui se fera un plaisir de te le faire payer….

- Il m'en veut toujours, alors ?...

La voix d'Envy n'avait été qu'un souffle mais Fletcher l'avait parfaitement entendue. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas une vraie question et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, mais cette fois de compassion envers son ami.

- Comprend-le, lança-t-il sans animosité. Cela a été plus dur à surmonter pour lui que pour nous deux…et même s'il l'a fait, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il a oublié….Surtout quand tu m'appelles en pleine nuit, que tu me supplies de t'aider et que je quitte NOTRE lit pour te rejoindre…..Essaye un instant d'inverser vos places : si tu étais à la sienne, comment tu réagirais ?

- Sûrement aussi mal que lui, concéda Envy d'une voix désolée.

Fletcher le regarda avec tristesse, il s'en voulait de lui faire la morale alors qu'il souffrait déjà bien assez du rejet plus ou moins prononcé que Kiba lui infligeait. Cependant, sachant ça, il n'insista pas plus, décidant de laisser tomber le sujet trop sensible et il demanda :

- Alors, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir de toute urgence ?

- Je sais que nous avons eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois…, commença Envy

Il releva enfin la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami et poursuivit d'un ton rauque.

- …Mais fais comme si j'étais totalement inculte en matière d'alchimie et parle-moi des homonculus.

L'étonnement qui se dessina sur les traits de Fletcher n'était absolument pas feint. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Envy lui demandait ça. C'était leur sujet de conversation favori. Mais en voyant le regard insistant que lui lançait le brun, il décida d'accéder à sa requête bien que profondément perplexe sur la finalité de cette discussion.

- Les homonculus sont des être humains créés artificiellement par alchimie, le plus souvent dans le but de ramener à la vie une personne décédée, bien qu'on obtienne pas toujours un être semblable à la personne qu'on veut ressusciter… Mais ils ne sont qu'une légende, personne n'a jamais pu en fabriquer un…. Du moins, il s'agit de la version officielle. Mais personne ne se risquerait à le dire s'il avait réussi vu que la transmutation humaine est formellement interdite par toutes les lois alchimiques.

- A quoi les reconnaît-on ?

- Ils possèdent des pouvoirs extrasensoriels ou physiques, continua Fletcher, mais leur véritable signe distinctif est le symbole de l'ouroboros, un serpent qui se mord la queue, tatoué quelque part sur leur peau…..Tu veux bien m'expliquer où tu veux en venir ?

- Juste une dernière question, s'il te plaît, demanda Envy d'une voix légèrement nouée….Peuvent-ils être liés à un être humain ?

Fletcher le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, de plus en plus étonné et déstabilisé par ces questions. Pourquoi Envy les lui posait-il ? Il en connaissait parfaitement les réponses. Mais à voir l'expression tendue que le brun avait à cet instant, il devina que son ami avait besoin de les entendre à voix haute de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi exactement, il ne le comprenait pas encore.

- C'est assez difficile de le dire, lâcha-t-il finalement, puisque officiellement, les homonculus n'ont jamais existé. Mais certaines légendes sur eux parlent d'un lien particulier entre l'homonculus et son créateur.

- Et sous quelle forme se traduit ce lien ?

- Cela peut varier de la haine à l'osmose totale, en passant par l'obsession et bien d'autres sentiments. Dont le plus fort serait la passion, laquelle est le plus souvent destructrice pour les deux parties….Bon, maintenant tu m'expliques oui ou non, s'exclama le blond.

Il était doucement gagné par l'énervement et le mystère dont son ami entourait cette conversation.

Envy soupira fortement, comme pour se donner du courage. Puis il se tourna légèrement et attrapa une feuille posée à l'envers sur la table basse. Il la retourna et l'observa quelques secondes avant de la tendre à son ami.

Fletcher la prit délicatement et regarda. Il s'agissait d'un dessin, un portrait plus précisément et il n'eut aucun mal à identifier le coup de crayon d'Envy, facilement reconnaissable par sa précision et l'énergie qui s'en dégageait.

- J'ai fait ce dessin hier matin sans m'en rendre compte, expliqua Envy, et je ne sais pas qui est ce garçon.

- Encore une de tes " inspirations spontanées " ?

­- Oui.

- Très beau dessin, et magnifique modèle….

- Il l'est encore plus en vrai.

- Comment ça, en vrai, s'étonna Fletcher.

Envy leva les mains à son visage, et se mit à se masser les tempes et le front, comme si ce léger mouvement pouvait l'aider à ordonner ses pensées chaotiques. Fletcher le regarda faire, de plus en plus perplexe face à son attitude mais ne dit rien, attendant patiemment qu'il parle.

- J'étais seul ce soir, ma mère était sortie et m'avait dit d'attendre une "surprise", fit Envy en mimant les guillemets….On a frappé à la porte….C'était ce garçon….

- Quoi, s'étonna Fletcher.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qui s'est passé, continua le brun. Il s'est jeté sur moi pour m'embrasser et j'ai été incapable de réagir autrement qu'en lui répondant…Une véritable pulsion incontrôlable…

- A ce point-là ?

- Tu n'en as même pas idée….Tout s'est enchaîné en quelques secondes, et avant même d'avoir pleinement réalisé, nous étions au sol, nus et moi dans son corps. Je n'ai jamais ressenti un truc aussi intense en couchant avec quelqu'un….Même avec toi, ça n'a jamais été aussi fort, et pourtant, c'était particulièrement passionné entre nous…

- Envy, gronda Fletcher, on avait dit qu'on ne parlerait plus de ça…

- Je le sais, pardon, s'excusa Envy avec une moue penaude….C'est juste une comparaison pour que tu comprennes ce que j'ai vécu. J'ai eu l'impression de ressentir ce que tu me décris quand tu es avec Kiba….C'était merveilleux, brutal, presque bestial mais indescriptible tant c'était bon…Et je sais qu'il a ressenti la même chose que moi.

- Il te l'a dit ?

- Non mais tout dans son attitude me le hurlait.

- Tu as toujours été très doué pour décrypter le langage corporel, affirma Fletcher avec un sourire légèrement amusé….Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec tes questions sur les homonculus.

- J'y viens justement.

Les jambes d'Envy bougeaient nerveusement depuis le début de la conversation et il se releva d'un coup, se mettant à faire les cent pas dans le salon pour tenter d'évacuer une partie de sa tension. Mais Fletcher voyait que ça ne fonctionnait pas. Aussi se rapprocha-t-il de son ami et il l'arrêta dans ses allées et venues. Les mains tenant fermement ses épaules, il planta ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis et lui intima calmement.

- Finis de m'expliquer, s'il te plaît.

- Après un orgasme d'une puissance incroyable pour l'un comme pour l'autre, continua le brun, il m'a immédiatement repoussé et s'est enfui. Là, Greed est arrivé, nous avons discuté de ce qui venait de se passer et il m'a dit avoir vu un tatouage au creux des reins de ce garçon.

- Un tatouage, répéta Fletcher.

Il commençait doucement à comprendre mais avait peur de là où ses réflexions l'avaient mené. A juste raison, apparemment, puisque qu'il vit Envy déglutir avec difficulté avant de lâcher dans un souffle.

- Un ouroboros….

- QUOI, s'écria Fletcher incrédule….Tu aurais approché, touché et même baisé un homonculus ?? C'est impossible !!

Envy se contenta de hocher doucement la tête, encore plus perdu de voir qu'avec les mêmes éléments, son ami était arrivé exactement aux mêmes conclusions que lui et leurs implications l'effrayaient d'autant plus.

Fletcher, lui, n'en revenait toujours pas. Il repassait dans sa tête les informations que Envy lui avait données. Cela paraissait aberrant mais quelle que soit la façon dont on les retournait, les conclusions qu'on en tirait restaient les mêmes. Et l'une d'elle en particulier, perturba énormément le blond.

- Avec tout ce que tu m'as dit, il est clair qu'il y a un lien entre lui et toi, ce que voudrait dire….

Il s'arrêta brutalement dans sa phrase, la respiration soudain difficile et le visage tellement pâle que Envy crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il attrapa le bras de son ami pour le soutenir en cas de besoin. Fletcher planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Envy et il l'implora presque, d'une voix mal assurée mais où on devinait malgré tout une grande dose de colère.

- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça….

- Fais quoi, demanda Envy, ne comprenant pas.

- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas essayé de _LE_ ramener…

- Jamais, s'énerva le brun en se reculant….Jamais, tu m'entends, je n'aurais essayé malgré toute l'envie que j'ai pu en avoir. Russel m'avait formellement interdit de faire un truc pareil, et encore moins pour lui. Je n'ai jamais tenté de le ramener !

Fletcher poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en entendant ces mots, rassuré au-delà du possible que son ami n'ait pas commis une telle folie.

- Pardon d'avoir douté, lâcha-t-il, mais j'ai eu peur un instant…Parce que si tu as un lien avec ce garçon, ça veut dire que c'est toi son créateur.

- Le créateur de quoi, demanda-t-on derrière eux.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'origine de cette voix et ils furent stupéfaits de découvrir leur ami Sélim à l'entrée du salon, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

Envy tout comme Fletcher ne put réprimer un sursaut d'étonnement alors qu'un sentiment d'inquiétude s'emparait d'eux en voyant les traits tirés et extrêmement las du nouveau venu.

* * *

La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds avança à travers la grande salle sans difficulté malgré sa cécité et vint s'agenouiller devant une petite estrade sur laquelle reposait un trône d'or finement ciselé.

La personne qui y était assise ne releva même pas la tête du livre qui reposait sur ses genoux et son visage resta complètement caché par les bords de la large capuche qui ornait sa tunique blanche brodée au fil d'argent.

La jeune femme déglutit, impressionné comme chaque fois par le charisme qu'imposait le chef de leur société sans même bouger ou parler, simplement en étant là. Elle ne voulait pas le déranger mais elle devait absolument le mettre au courant des derniers évènements. Aussi prit-elle la parole d'une voix peu assurée.

- Monseigneur…

- Qu'y a-t-il encore, soupira-t-il agacé mais toujours sans cesser de lire.

- L'homonculus qui avait été capturé s'est évadé et selon nos premières informations, le fils du généralissime serait plus ou moins impliqué dans sa fuite.

Cette nouvelle parut suffisamment importante pour l'homme qui délaissa les pages de son livre et releva légèrement la tête, ses yeux restant toujours dissimulés mais transperçant malgré tout la jeune femme qui gigota, mal à l'aise.

- Sélim, vraiment…demanda-t-il à lui-même dans un souffle…C'est étonnant mais pas totalement inattendu…Et cela pourrait servir nos projets…..

Et sans rien de plus, il replongea dans sa lecture, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

Même s'il a été long à venir, je me suis défoulée sur ce chapitre. Plein de petits détails comme je les aime sur certaines choses qui trouveront plus ou moins vite une explication….

Mais le but de cette histoire n'étant pas ma seule satisfaction, je ne peux m'empêcher de poser la question :

Avez-vous aimé ? Des commentaires ? Des critiques bonnes ou mauvaises ? Des envies de meurtres ou un lancer de lauriers ?

Lâchez-vous, les reviews sont là pour tout recueillir !

Et toi Heiji ?

Aimé ? Pas aimé ? Dur de prendre la suite ou particulièrement inspiré après tout ça ?

J'espère que c'est la dernière solution la bonne. C'est toujours le cas avec toi.

Mais je me demande ce que tu prépares pour la suite…Parce que je sens que mes idées bientôt explicitées vont encore être court-circuitées…

Mais tant pis. Fais nous un magnifique chapitre comme tu sais si bien les écrire.

* * *

Elément imposé :

Envy se rappelle que les pierres sont toujours sur le sol de l'entrée et essaye de les récupérer sans attirer l'attention de ses amis.

Sondage : ( 100 homonculus)

1) Réapparition d'Izumi qui est toujours à la recherche de Ed.

2) La lutte entre Hohenheim et les deux homonculus s'achève par une blessure. Pour qui ?

3) Une nouvelle dispute entre Lin et Ed qui se termine par une remarque très blessante de Lin.


	11. Une mort soudaine et inattendue

Auteur : Partenariat avec Magical Girl Kiki. Heiji pour cette nouvelle torture qui essaye d'être un chapitre potable

Titre : Le maître de ma luxure.

Genre : Yaoi,

Couples : est-il besoin de le dire ?

Disclamer :Ni Ed, Ni Envy, ni Lin... Bref aucun personnage n'est à nous ! Si Christina Andrews est à moi et Cassandra aussi ! Tu parles d'une consolation !

Chapitre 10 :

« Echec et mat. »

Le sourire de Christina Andrews, ravie d'avoir réussi à la battre commençait à agacer Cassandra. Surtout que Cassandra faisait exprès de la laisser gagner. Cassandra rajusta une de ses mèches blondes bouclées qui tombaient sur son visage. Elle n'en pouvait plus de rester ici, bloquée avec une femme certes très gentille mais qui avait le double de son âge et qui semblait avec son attitude en avoir le quadruple.

Cassandra repoussa l'échiquier, fatiguée d'être enfermée et isolée du monde. En plus, Selim s'était absenté, la laissant désespérément seule avec Mamie Christina. Cassandra détourna le regard vers un miroir, fixant ainsi ses superbes yeux bleus en se demandant pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avait-elle hérité de ce pouvoir ? Pourquoi était-il apparu si soudainement et se produisait-il à chaque fois qu'elle touchait quelqu'un ? Cassandra souffla. Du haut de ses vingt ans, Cassandra en avait marre d'être traité comme un monstre.

Les longs gants blancs, qu'elle devait porter, l'énervaient. On aurait dit une jeune fille du siècle dernier. Tout ça pour éviter le contact direct avec la peau de quelqu'un d'autre... Quelle plaie !

Son pouvoir était juste une malédiction. C'est tout. Elle ne le supportait plus. Cassandra soupira à nouveau. Pourquoi lui avait-on donné ce don...

Elle se rappellerait toujours la première fois où son don avait fait son apparition. C'était avec son meilleur ami. Elle avait touché son bras et, à cet instant précis, elle avait vu une partie de son avenir. Elle l'avait vu embrassé son futur petit ami. Elle l'avait tout de suite raconté à son ami qui ne l'avait pas cru. Mais quelques jours plus tard, ça s'était réalisé. Son ami avait du reconnaître qu'elle avait vu juste. Il avait fini à contrecoeur par la croire... Sacré Kiba... Elle le connaissait depuis l'enfance, c'est le père de Cassandra qui avait appris l'alchimie à Kiba. Le père de Cassandra était fier que Kiba n'est jamais voulu devenir un alchimiste d'état mais il lui reprocher parfois d'avoir des amis qui l'étaient.

Et depuis ce jour sans raison et sans qu'elle ne puisse se l'expliquer, à chaque fois, qu'elle entrait en contact avec la peau d'une personne, elle avait aussitôt eu des flashs concernants leur avenir. Ce don inexplicable avait fini par être connu par tous peu à peu.

Depuis, l'armée avait appris ce qui lui était arrivé. Dans un premier temps, ils n'avaient rien fait mais depuis maintenant un mois, ils l'avaient placé sous la surveillance de Selim et de Christina. Ca faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu Kiba, plus d'un mois qu'elle n'était pas sortie. Cassandra, bonne vivante, ne supportait pas la vie en cage... Il ne lui tardait qu'une chose, qu'on la laisse tranquille. Surtout qu'on ne lui avait donné aucune raison pour cette surveillance, si ce n'est de veiller à la sécurité du pays. Devant les forces armées, Cassandra avait dû se plier aux ordres du généralissime. Ses parents avaient accepté en recevant le droit de la voir aussi souvent qu'ils le voulaient et en ayant la certitude que cela ne durerait pas. Mais un mois s'était long, très long... Surtout dans ces conditions... La seule personne avec qui elle avait pu garder contact, à part ses parents, était Kiba à qui elle envoyait un message de temps à autre...

Christina Andrews se leva pour répondre au téléphone qui venait de sonner. Après quelques mots échangés avec son interlocuteur, Christina parue embarrassée, finalement elle raccrocha, puis elle revint parler à Cassandra.

Le général Olivia Mira Armstrong a demandé à me voir. Je m'absente quelques minutes. Un soldat va venir prendre ma place. Tu ne bouges pas en l'attendant ?

Cassandra murmura un léger "oui" sans aucune conviction. Christina hésita, puis elle se dirigea vers la porte et sortie de la chambre. Cassandra la vit faire sans aucune réaction. Elle attendit d'entendre le bruit de la clé dans la porte de la chambre mais elle n'entendit rien du tout. Intriguée, la jeune fille se leva et s'approcha de la porte. Elle tourna la poignée. Et à sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit sans aucune difficulté. La porte entrebâillée, mille et une pensées se précipitèrent dans l'esprit de Cassandra dont la première était de s'évader.

* * *

A peine arrivé dans leur planque, Ed déposa Lin sur le lit de Misao. La petite fille était partie avertir Mère qu'il l'avait ramené. Ed resta un petit moment au chevet de Lin sans s'en vouloir une seule seconde pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Après quelques minutes, Lin reprit conscience. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

« Qu'est ce que... »

Et avant de terminer sa phrase, tout revint à l'esprit de Lin, le sauvetage, l'attitude de Ed et son geste. Aussitôt, il se redressa.

« Lin, est ce que ça va ? »

Ed eu pour seule réponse de se retrouver projeté contre le mur avec une violence extrême. Lorsque Ed redressa la tête, il resta pétrifié par ce qu'il vit. Lin était méconnaissable. Ses yeux noirs étaient devenus rougeoyants et sa queue de cheval s'était défaite, ses cheveux volés autour de lui.

« Tu as osé me frapper ? »

Le ton de la voix de Lin fit ressentir à Ed des frissons de peur. Les premiers de sa vie d'homonculus.

Ed n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'à nouveau le pouvoir de Lin le projeta en arrière et le fit passer à travers la mur. Ed sentit qu'une bonne partie de ses os s'étaient brisés sous le choc. Ed redressa la tête malgré tout pour parler. Le visage de Lin si pâle d'habitude était étrangement noir.

« Il fallait que je le fasse...J'avais besoin de ton aide... J'ai... »

Ed ne termina pas sa phrase, Lin précipita sur lui un objet qu'il ne put reconnaître mais qui lui explosa au visage.

« TOI ! Encore toi ! »

Une sensation oppressante se fit ressentir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ed eu l'impression de sentir le pouvoir de Lin tout autour de lui comme s'il était devenu incontrôlable. Lin était méconnaissable. Son pouvoir n'avait jamais été aussi important et puissant. Un instant, il cru même voir autour de Lin comme une aura noire qu'il pensait être son pouvoir mais ses blessures étaient peut-être en train de lui créer des hallucinations.

« Tu t'es encore mêler de choses qui ne te regardaient pas ! Mais tu n'es rien pour moi, tu m'entends ! Rien ! »

Cette phrase, Ed ne la comprit pas sur le coup, il ne voulait pas la comprendre. Son coeur manqua un battement... Lui qui venait de comprendre que Lin était quelqu'un d'important pour lui, il prenait ça dans le visage. Ed ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir, tout à coup, comme détruit de l'intérieur. Lin lui continuait de parler sur ton plus que sinistre.

« Tout est de ta faute alors que je l'avais retrouvé ! Enfin... »

Le visage de Lin se déforma à nouveau, Ed crut percevoir des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. L'onde qui faisait voler ses cheveux autour de lui s'intensifia.

Lin allait frapper à nouveau Ed quand Kazuha et Mère surgirent.

« Lin arrête ça ! C'est un ordre ! »

A cet instant précis, Ed vit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir. D'un geste désinvolte, Lin leva la main et fit voler à travers la pièce une commode pour la projeter sur Mère. Surprise, elle eut juste le temps de faire apparaître un mur devant elle pour se protéger mais trop fragile, il céda sous le poids du meuble et heurta Mère qui tomba au sol. Kazuha ne fut pas blessée. Elle resta pétrifiée sur place par la surprise. L'atmosphère était devenue irrespirable.

« J'en ai assez ! Laissez-moi tranquille... Je dois le retrouver... Je dois le retrouver... »

Le visage de Lin devint encore plus noir. D'un geste de la main, Lin créa un brèche dans le mur de la maison qui donnait vers l'extérieur et il se rapprocha lentement de la brèche avant de partir à travers l'ouverture sous le regard de Ed. Ed vit Lin marcher sans que lui ne puisse bouger. Grâce à son pouvoir, Lin empêcha tout mouvement de la part de Mère et de Ed. Personne ne réagit même pas Mère surprise par tout ce qui se passait et par l'accroissement incroyable des pouvoirs de Lin.

Lin commençait à s'éloigner quand, brusquement, un changement se produisit en Kazuha. C'est Misao qui refit surface sous le choc de ce qu'elle voyait. Elle se précipita vers l'ouverture qui venait d'être créer et hurla le nom de Lin. La façon dont Misao cria le nom de Lin fendit le coeur de Ed. Des larmes apparurent au coin des yeux de Misao quand elle hurla à nouveau le prénom de Lin tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Lin utilisa son pouvoir pour l'empêcher de le suivre.

Un petit moment, Lin se retourna, il fixa la petite et une seconde celle-ci crue voir des larmes qui lui étaient adressées.

Au bout d'un moment, Lin fut hors de vue. Misao tomba à genou,en pleurs, tandis que Mère tant bien que mal se relevait en souriant. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle murmura une phrase que personne n'entendit :

« C'est lui... Après tout ce temps enfin... »

Mère allait donner ses ordres à Ed pour partir à la recherche de Lin quand elle remarqua que celui-ci n'avait toujours pas guéri des blessures que lui avait infligé Lin. Mère intriguée, s'approcha de lui mais elle eue beau attendre, rien ne se passa. Les os de Ed restaient brisés...

* * *

« Abruti ! Où est-ce que tu es passé ? »

Izumi, en pleine rue de Central, commençait à perdre patience. Elle ne supportait pas de devoir chercher Ed et de ne pas le trouver.

« Ed ! Au pied, j'ai dit !

Un passant s'arrêta et demanda à Izumi si elle cherchait son chien. Izumi se contenta de l'envoyer paître. Depuis qu'elle hurlait dans la rue à la recherche de Ed de nombreux passants curieux lui avaient posé des questions. Izumi, à bout de nerf, s'était retenue de les tuer avec les poignards qu'elle avait cachés à sa ceinture. A nouveau, Izumi hurla après Ed.

« Crétin, si tu ne me réponds pas, je te le ferai payer !

Izumi continua un moment à errer ainsi en hurlant jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive au loin quelque chose qui attira son attention.

* * *

Kiba était allongé sur le lit quand ,tout à coup, il entendit sonner à sa porte. Kiba se leva, las de penser à Envy et à Fletcher, enfin plus précisément à Envy avec Fletcher. Il fut très surpris de voir la personne qui venait de s'inviter chez lui.

A peine eut-il ouvert la porte que la jeune fille se glissa discrètement dans l'appartement et ferma la porte.

« Cassandra ? »

La jeune fille blonde afficha un immense sourire enjôleur. Il faut dire que Cassandra était sans doute une des plus belles filles qu'il avait vu. Ses cheveux blonds bouclés si longs et ses immenses yeux bleus lui donnaient un allure incroyable.

« Surprise ! »

Kiba regarda la jeune fille sans vraiment y croire... Elle était censée être surveillée par les soldats de l'armée. Comment pouvait-elle se retrouver ici ? C'était impossible !

« Cassandra, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Quel accueil agréable... »

« Ce n'est pas ça... Mais où sont les soldats qui te gardent ? »

« Ben... Disons que je me suis évadée et que je les ai semés... »

Kiba regarda sa meilleure amie, la bouche ouverte complètement surpris. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la figure de son ami.

« Tu es folle ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ! »

Cassandra éclata de rire avant de se jeter dans les bras de Kiba. Kiba eu du mal à ne pas reculer sous le poids de Cassandra qui s'était littéralement jetée dans ses bras. A cet instant précis, le visage de Cassandra frôla la peau de Kiba.

Aussitôt un flash apparu à Cassandra.

Elle vit mêlée dans son esprit Fletcher, Envy et d'autres personnes qu'elle ne reconnut pas, Elles étaient toutes chez Envy puis une autre personne surgit dans la pièce à son tour... Elle n'entendit pas les paroles échangées mais elle vit, tout à coup, un poignard apparaître dans la main de la personne. Celle-ci lança le poignard qui atteint sa cible en plein coeur. Du sang se mit à s'échapper de la blessure. La personne touchée ferma les yeux et tomba à la renverse. Cassandra choquée, hurla de tout ses poumons mais la victime tomba au sol. Incapable d'intervenir dans ses flashs, elle vit une personne relever la personne blessée mais il était trop tard. Elle était morte.

Lorsque le flash fut fini, Cassandra s'écarta de Kiba et tomba à la renverse sur le sol. C'était la première fois que dans une de ses visions, elle voyait quelqu'un se faire tuer, quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait.

Kiba aussitôt se mit à genoux devant Cassandra, il était complètement paniqué. Il avait compris que sa meilleure amie avait encore eu une de ses visons, mais il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Jamais, auparavant, il ne l'avait vu réagir ainsi.

« Cassandra, ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as hurlé ? »

Cassandra mit quelques secondes à réagir, ce sont les paroles de Kiba qui l'aidèrent à refaire surface.

« Cassandra, dis-moi qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

Cassandra releva la tête et fixa Kiba. Son visage était livide.

« J'ai... J'ai vu... »

Cassandra déglutit.

« J'ai vu Fletcher se faire tuer. »

* * *

Mustang était vert de rage. Depuis le début de leur combat, il n'avait pas réussi à toucher ce vieil alchimiste. Enervé, il fixait Hohenheim en cherchant son point faible. Mei était restée à part comme si celle-ci ne savait pas quoi faire. Mustang, dont le corps était en partie recouvert de carbone, n'était pas encore totalement changé en bouclier ultime. Terriblement agacé, Mustang chargea Hohenheim mais grâce à son alchimie celui-ci l'évita de justesse. Touché à son orgueil, le visage de Mustang se crispa.

Mustang fit une pause quelques secondes à côté de Mei pour préparer son plan d'attaque mais avant qu'il n'est pu faire quoi que ce soit, Mei sauta et posa sa main sur le front de Mustang. Celui-ci ferma alors les yeux et s'effondra sur le sol sous sa forme humaine. Hohenheim dévisagea la petite fille se tenant prêt à la moindre attaque. Mais celle-ci se contenta de se poser à quelques mètres de Hohenheim sans la moindre tentative de combat, elle se contenta de parler.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. Je l'ai neutralisé tenporairement. Je veux juste vous faire passer un message. »

Hohenheim resta sur ses gardes. Ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir la jeune homonculus.

« Ce message n'est pas pour vous, il est pour une amie commune, Grace. »

Hohenheim, intrigué, en oublia presque qu'il était face à un ennemi.

« Dites-lui que la pierre n'est plus à Lior. Elle est à Central dans les mains d'un humain qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle est et à quoi elle sert. »

Hohenheim repensa à une phrase que lui avait dit l'homonculus de l'avarice.

_« J'ai mes propres ressources moi aussi... » _

« Tu es donc celle qui donne des informations, à Grace, l'homonculus de l'avarice ? »

La petite fille acquiesça.

« Je lui ferais passer le message mais il n'y a pas d'autres informations qui pourraient nous aider ? »

« Non, je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous expliquer. L'orgueil ne va pas tarder à se réveiller... »

Hohenheim comprit mais il avait une dernière question à poser à l'homonculus.

« Comment l'as-tu mis hors d'état de nuire aussi facilement ? »

Mei sourit.

« Je suis l'homonculus de la paresse et pour éviter de me fatiguer, mon pouvoir me permet de manipuler les esprits humains. Je peux changer leurs souvenirs, les faire obéir à mes ordres, les faire s'évanouir. Il suffit pour cela que je touche la peau de ma victime... Cependant, je ne sais pas combien de temps cela peu fonctionner sur un homonculus... Il vaudrait mieux que vous partiez... Je changerais les souvenirs de Mustang pour qu'il ne se rappelle de rien. »

Hohenheim avait encore beaucoup de questions à poser à la jeune homonculus mais elle lui fit comprendre à nouveau qu'ils n'en avaient pas le temps. Hohenhem se dépêcha donc de filer sans se retourner.

Mei attendit qu'il soit hors de vue pour se pencher sur Mustang. Elle tendit sa main vers le front de Mustang mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever son geste qu'elle hurla de douleur, son bras étant transpercé par les griffes en carbone de Mustang.

Mustang releva la tête avec un immense sourire en fixant Mei, avant de lui dire sur un ton ironique.

« Alors, est-ce que c'est toujours moi, le traître ? »

* * *

Armstrong arriva en gare de Central assez tard. Il avait décidé de faire une courte escade à Central avant de rejoindre Resembool. Il s'était donc fait invité par sa soeur Catherine Elle Armstrong pour dîner chez elle pour qu'elle lui présente son nouveau fiancé. Catherine Elle Armstrong n'avait pas cessé de lui parler de ce jeune homme qu'elle qualifiait d'extraordinaire. Alex Louis Armstrong était donc impatient de voir ce jeune homme pour savoir s'il était à la hauteur de sa petite soeur mais il dû vite renoncer à ses projets lorsqu'il sortit du train. Sur le quai de la gare, le généralissime semblait l'attendre et sur son visage, on pouvait voir une certaine inquiétude.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent emfermés dans la voiture du généralissime que celui-ci commença à parler.

« Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai choisi pour être le maître de Selim ? »

La question totalement inattendue laissa Armstrong silencieux.

« Je vous ai choisi, outre le fait que vous soyez un excellent soldat, parceque j'ai toujours respecté vos qualités de coeur et votre franchise... »

Armstrong se contenta d'acquiescer sans rien dire sentant que le généralissime n'avait pas terminé sa phrase.

« C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous demander quelque chose... Aujourd'hui, nous avons arrêté l'homonculus qui vous espionnez... »

« Vraiment ? »

La surprise empêcha Armstrong de se taire. Le généralissime hocha de la tête.

« Vous l'avez arrêté ? Il est donc en prison à l'heure qu'il est ? »

« Non... Il s'est évadé et tout ça grâce à l'aide de mon fils. »

* * *

Havoc alluma une nouvelle cigarette, la huitième, sans quitter des yeux l'endroit où la personne qu'il suivait venait d'entrer il y a quelques minutes.

Il attendait les instructions du Général Grunman avant de faire le moindre geste. Placé à trois maisons de celle qu'il surveillait, Havoc distingué à peine les gens qui se trouvait à proximité à cause du brouillard et de la distance.

Une personne apparue au loin. Il s'agissait de Fuery.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent discrètement et après que Fuery est disparu dans une ruelle proche, Havoc le suivit.

Se retrouvant seuls tout les deux, ils échangèrent les ordres qu'ils avaient reçus mais malheureusement, par la même occasion, Havoc perdit de vue la maison qu'il devait surveillait et où il allait se passer de nombreux événements...

* * *

Fletcher sourit et serra dans ses bras Selim qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois. Envy, à son tour, se dirigea vers son ami et le serra dans ses bras.

« Selim, ça fait longtemps ! Que me vaux le plaisir ? »

« On n'élude pas une question pour en poser une autre.. Le créateur de quoi ? »

Fletcher et Envy se dévisagérent. Devaient-ils tout expliquer à Selim ?

« Alors, lequels des deux me répond ? »

« Ce n'est rien d'important, menti Envy, dis-nous plutôt comment ça va, ça fait très longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu !

« C'est un problème très important qui m'amène... »

Selim n'ajouta rien mais il sourit.

Envy sentant qu'ils avaient besoin d'avoir une longue conversation proposa aux deux autres de s'installer confortablement dans le salon pendant qu'il allait chercher de quoi boire un coup et se détendre.

Envy planta ainsi ses deux amis en se dirigeant dans la cuisine quand, il se rappela que les pierres que lui avaient confiées son maître étaient encore étalées par terre dans l'entrée. Envy profita du fait qu'il était seul pour se diriger vers l'entrée pour ramasser les pierres.

Envy regarda autour de lui et remarqua que les pierres étaient éparpillées un peu partout. Il se pencha pour les ramasser quand brusquement la porte d'entrée claqua comme si une puissante rafale de vent l'avait ouverte.

Envy essaya de se relever et de se diriger vers elle pour la refermer mais à son grand étonnement une force l'empêchait de bouger. A genoux, il ne pouvait plus bouger quand il sentit autour de lui comme une atmosphère étouffante. Un mauvais pressentiment commença à naître en lui quand il vit apparaître dans l'embrassure de la porte un jeune homme. Mais lorsqu'il vit le visage de l'homme, le sang d'Envy se glaça. Son expression était effrayante. Etrangement, autour de lui tout semblait voler comme si une force invisible l'entourée. Le jeune homme passa à côté de lui sans le voir et sans lui parler. Envy, sous le choc, ne prononça pas un mot toujours incapable de bouger. Envy vit lentement le jeune homme se diriger vers le salon tandis qu'au sol, les pierres brillaient.

Lorsque la porte du salon, à son tour, s'ouvrit, la surprise marqua les deux visages des amis pour très vit laisser place à l'inquiétude sur le visage de Selim et à l'incompréhension sur celui de Fletcher.

Selim reconnu aussitôt malgré son apparence fantomatique et effrayante, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, Lin.

Selim se tenait prêt à toute réaction de la part de Lin mais contre toute attente, lorsque Lin vit Selim, un changement se produisit. Peu à peu, son pouvoir diminua et il reprit un visage normal. Puis chancelant, les yeux mi-clos qu'il murmura : " je t'ai enfin retrouvé, Selim... Je t'aime " avant de tomber inconscient.

Selim se précipita et rattrapa Lin avant qu'il ne touche le sol mais le poids de Lin le fit tomber à genoux. Le regard de Selim était vide comme perdu ailleurs... Il n'en revenait pas. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas Lin qu'il avait dans ses bras...

Fletcher allait parler lorsqu'Envy entra dans la pièce, à nouveau, oubliant encore les pierres ans l'entrée. Les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard curieux l'un à l'autre essayant de voir si l'autre comprenait ce qu'il était en train de se passer devant leurs yeux mais ils n'e purent échanger une phrase qu'un cri strident venait de l'entrée.

« FLETCHER ! »

Surgissant au milieu du salon, Kiba était à bout de souffle et complètement paniqué. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues depuis tellement longtemps que l'on voyait leurs sillons.

Lorsqu'il aperçut Fletcher en vie, face à lui, son visage marqua un tel soulagement que l'incompréhension se lut à nouveau sur le visage d'Envy et de Fletcher. Kiba se précipita dans les bras de Fletcher manquant de le faire tomber par terre et l'embrassa tout en continuant à pleurer. Kiba était fou de joie. Il serra encore plus Fletcher dans ses bras pour bien être sûr qu'il était vivant. Kiba était spécialiste en soin grâce à l'alchimie. Il lui était donc souvent arrivé de se retrouver avec des personnes blessées et les voir mourir dans ses bras mais il n'aurait pas supporter que cela puisse arriver à Fletcher. Il était impossible pour Kiba de penser une seule seconde que Fletcher puisse mourir. Il n'aurait pas pu le supporter.

« Kiba, est-ce que ça va ? »

En entendant Envy, Kiba sembla refaire surface. Il se tourna vers Envy le visage menaçant malgré ses larmes.

« Toi, éloignes-toi de nous, tout ça c'est de ta faute ! »

A nouveau, Kiba fondit en larmes sans pouvoir articuler un mot tandis que Fletcher essayait de comprendre. Envy recula, blessé par la phrase de Kiba.

« Kiba, mon ange... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Kiba n'arrivait pas à articuler le moindre mot... Après quelques instants, il réussit à murmurer.

« C'est Cassandra... »

Fletcher tiqua.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Cassandra ? Kiba, dis-le moi !»

Kiba fit un signe négatif de la tête en essayant de se calmer en respirant lentement.

Mais Kiba ne donna pas d'explication,un troisième invité entra dans le salon et l'en empêcha. Une jeune femme au cheveux noirs vêtu de blanc. Elle semblait passablement énervée. Elle avait aperçu dans la rue Lin et l'avait suivi jusqu'ici sans comprendre pourquoi il était dans un tel état et pourquoi il venait dans cet endroit. Après avoir hésitée, se demandant s'il n'était pas revenu à la planque entre temps et s'il n'était pas en mission, Izumi avait décidé de venir chercher Lin de gré ou de force pour le ramener à la planque.

« J'en cherche un et je retrouve l'autre. Au moins, je pourrais ramener quelqu'un ! Lin, debout ! On rentre !

Remarquant que ses directives n'étaient pas suivies d'effet, Izumi constata que Lin était inconscient. Izumi se pencha et attrapa le bras de Lin le tirant vers elle. Selim aussitôt resserra son étreinte autour de Lin pour le retenir et l'empêcher de partir. Izumi grogna.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour jouer. »

Avant qu'elle n'eut terminé sa phrase, Izumi avait collé son pied dans le flan de Selim. Sous le choc, Selim lâcha Lin et se retrouva précipité contre le mur qui se fendit. Selim se mit à cracher du sang mais il se releva aussitôt même s'il était sonné.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas partir avec lui. »

Selim ne termina pas sa phrase qu'il reçu cette fois un coup de poing en pleine figure le propulsant, à nouveau, contre le mur et le laissant, cette fois-ci, conscient mais incapable de bouger.

Izumi, dans un geste, attrapa Lin et le plaça sur ses épaules avant de faire mine de partir sans autre cérémonie. Fletcher qui n'avait pas bougé jusque là surpris par l'attitude de la femme, réagit. Certes il ne savait pas qui était ce garçon mais il semblait être une personne importante pour Selim et il était hors de question qu'il laissa cette femme faire du mal à ses amis. Fletcher s'écarta de Kiba, il tapa dans ses mains et les posa au sol.

Des racines apparurent alors au pied d'Izumi et s'entourèrent autour d'elle pour l'empêcher de bouger. Mais c'était sans compter sur la force d'Izumi qui s'en débarrassa d'un geste. Fletcher allait renouveler son geste quand Izumi se tourna vers lui.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour jouer, j'ai dit. »

En même tant qu'elle termina sa phrase, elle attrapa un objet à sa ceinture et aussitôt Kiba comprit ce qu'il allait se passer quand il vit un reflet sur l'objet que tenait Izumi. Fletcher lui ne s'aperçut de rien. Kiba agit alors automatiquement comme un robot. Il attrapa Fletcher et le serra dans ses bras en se positionnant ainsi entre Izumi et Fletcher. Fletcher ne comprit pas ce geste, pas plus qu'il ne comprit le spasme qu'eut soudainement Kiba avant de lui murmurer : " je t'aime ".

Puis les yeux de Kiba se fermèrent. Une sensation étrange commença à naître en Fletcher lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud couler sur sa main. Kiba s'effondra, peu à peu. Ce n'était plus que Fletcher qui par son étreinte maintenait Kiba debout. Fletcher ne saisissait rien de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Pourquoi Kiba s'était-il évanoui ? Il resta quelques secondes comme totalement ignorant jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'il ne sentait plus la respiration de Kiba et qu'en bougeant ses mains, le bout de ses doigts effleurait un objet tranchant planté dans le dos de son petit ami. Le coeur de Fletcher cessa de battre. Tremblant, il vérifia ce qu'il craignait et vit le poignard planté dans le dos de Kiba. Fletcher ne réalisa pas tout de suite. Il fixait le poignard, plus rien n'existait autour de lui. Puis, la peur commença à apparaître. Fébrilement, il essaya de tâter le pouls de Kiba. Et une faible lueur d'espoir apparut. Son coeur battait encore faiblement. Kiba était encore vivant.

Envy fixa la scène sans y croire et alors une rage et une colère immense qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties auparavant le gagna.

* * *

Assise sur son lit, Misao était toujours en pleurs... Elle n'en revenait pas. Son coeur était en mille morceaux. La seule personne à qui elle avait confiance, Lin l'avait trahi... Il l'avait abandonné...

Misao sécha ses larmes à l'aide de la manche de son habit mais ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas malgré tout de couler. Elle se sentait détruit de l'intérieur. Encore une fois, on l'avait abandonné.

Elle était, une fois de plus, seule au monde. La douleur était trop importante. Misao ne pouvait la supporter, elle voulait qu'elle se taise. Elle avait tellement mal qu'elle préférait mourir pour tout oublier. Oublier cette trahison.

A cet instant, une idée vint à l'esprit de Misao pour tout oublier. Elle l'appliqua aussitôt et ferma les yeux.

Lorsque l'homonculus rouvrit les yeux, Misao avait laissé la place à Kazuha. Et Kazuha comprit que Misao renoncée à exister en lui laissant la place pour toujours, préférant se taire et disparaître éternellement.

Kazuha afficha un immense sourire, ravie d'avoir enfin vaincue sa deuxième personnalité. Peu importe la façon dont elle y était arrivée. Kazuha sentit en elle que Misao était morte.

A suivre...

* * *

Elément imposé :

On en apprend davantage sur Selim, son nom d'alchimiste ainsi que le type particulier d'alchimie qu'il utilise ( comme Mustang les flammes et Fletcher la nature en quelques sorte... ). Selim faisant également appel à une femme pour l'aider.

Sondage :

1) Kazuha délivrée de l'influence de Misao décide de s'accorder un peu de bon temps en massacrant des gens sans raison.

2 ) On apprend de manière plus ou moins détournée que Alex Louis Armstrong est amoureux de Christina Andrews. ( si si c'est possible ! )

3 ) Des flashbacks sur le passé commun de Kiba, Fletcher et Envy

* * *

Voilà un chapitre qui me laisse un drôle de goût... il me tarde d'avoir ton avis détaillé Magical pour me rassurer ou pour me dire que je me suis planté... Bref, j'espère que le titre a eu son effet et vous a intrigué... J'espère vraiment que vous n'êtes pas déçu, c'est rare que je stresse autant après la publication d'un chapitre... Au fait si vous voyez trop de fautes d'orthographe c'est parceque c'est moi qui l'ai corrigé, Ephemeris ayant déjà deux chapitres que je lui ai envoyés, je ne voulais pas la surcharger de travail donc j'ai essayé de faire ça tout seul... Au fait, si j'ai fait ce petit passage avec Havoc c'était un clin d'oeil de dernier moment pour Ephemeris... Pauvre Envy tout le monde vient squatter chez lui et en plus pour tous dire la même chose... Voilà je crois que c'est tout... Je suis jamais aussi bavard en temps normal, je dois être un peu malade... Malade et très stressé par ce chapitre ( entre autre )...

Merci pour ceux qui nous ont laissés une review, Thoru78, Heiji-Kiki, Sabine02, Ephemeris et surtout ceux qui ont laissés des reviews anonymes...

A toi, Magical Girl Kiki d'essayer de te dépatouiller avec ce que je te laisse... Personnellement j'en serai incapable ! Mais je ne me fais pas de souci, je sais que toi tu vas faire des prouesses...

Heiji


	12. Un début d'explication

Titre : Le maître de ma luxure

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki avant de repasser le relais à Heiji

Genre : Toujours pareil depuis le début, si vous ne savez pas, retournez voir au premier chapitre

Couples : Les mêmes que précédemment, certains déjà ensemble, d'autre à venir pour mon plus grand plaisir

Disclamer : Pas un seul perso n'est à moi…et Christina et à Heiji.

* * *

Une fois de plus, un immense merci à tous ceux qui nous sont fidèles, anonymes ou non.

Merci beaucoup donc à Sabine02, kiku-chan, Marmar, Ephemeris.

Et même chose à tous ceux qui lisent même sans laisser de reviews...On ne vous en veux pas, même à moi, ça m'arrive de lire sans laisser de reviews.

* * *

Petite note: jusqu'à l'ellipse, les évènements sont plus ou moins simultanés.

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Un début d'explication.

La colère qui montait si vite en lui ne semblait jamais vouloir s'arrêter et Envy se sentit presque immédiatement à saturation. Il eut alors l'impression que quelque chose en lui se briser et il hurla à s'en casser la voix quand une onde de choc sortit brutalement de son corps.

Celle-ci paralysa tous les occupants de la pièce, humains comme homonculus, mais ils restèrent malgré tout conscients et avec ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, Fletcher se surprit à vouloir s'être évanoui. Envy était tout simplement effrayant.

Ses cheveux donnaient l'impression de voler autour de lui comme si une tornade soufflait mais il n'y avait pas le moindre vent, il était crispé des pieds à la tête, ses poings serrés à tel point qu'on pouvait voir des filets de sang en couler, mais le plus impressionnant était ses yeux…D'habitude d'un violet clair, ils étaient aussi noirs que les ténèbres et il se dégageait de lui une sorte d'aura oppressante mais pourtant douce à la fois.

Envy perçut quelque chose d'autre monter en lui, mais il n'arriva pas à la définir, ni même à la contrôler et soudain, une nouvelle onde s'échappa de lui, dépassant les murs de la maison et se propageant dans la ville.

Toujours au sol, Sélim sentit cette énergie le traverser puis très nettement ses blessures commencer à se refermer. Juste à coté de lui, Fletcher vit tout le sang répandu autour du corps de Kiba disparaître lentement et la respiration de son petit ami redevenir régulière alors que sa plaie dans le dos s'évanouissait.

Les deux amis virent alors Envy avancer doucement, comme une marionnette dont on tirerait les fils et il s'approcha de l'homonculus qui tenait toujours Lin. Le brun leva doucement une main et effleura à peine la peau d'Izumi mais aussitôt celle-ci ferma les yeux et s'écroula au sol inconsciente, lâchant son fardeau.

Encore une fois, Envy leva la main et ses deux amis virent alors le corps de Lin se soulever délicatement et flotter dans les airs jusqu'à Sélim. Brusquement, celui-ci et Fletcher se sentirent de nouveau libres de leurs mouvements et Sélim n'eut qu'à tendre les bras pour y recevoir Lin.

Mais il eut à peine le temps de s'en réjouir et même pas celui de vérifier s'il allait bien qu'un bruit sourd lui fit tourner la tête. Envy venait de s'effondrer au sol, le corps secoué de spasmes violents et la respiration sifflante.

Sans relâcher leur précieux fardeau, Sélim et Fletcher se précipitèrent à ses cotés.

- ENVY, hurla le blond. Ca va ?

- Comment as-tu fait tout ça, demanda l'autre avec inquiétude.

Les yeux d'Envy étaient presque vitreux et le souffle toujours erratique, il articula difficilement.

- J'en sais rien….Je veux voir Edward…Edward…Edwa….

Sa voix s'étiola et il perdit connaissance avec seulement ce prénom sur les lèvres.

* * *

De l'autre coté de la rue, Fuery et Havoc discutaient toujours quand ils sentirent quelque chose les traverser. Ils n'étaient pas alchimistes mais savaient reconnaître l'énergie d'une transmutation surtout aussi puissante.

Ils sortirent à toute vitesse de la ruelle pour en chercher l'origine et ils virent une belle femme brune, figée sur le trottoir d'en face. Elle regardait une maison avec effroi, celle-là même que Havoc devait surveiller et après quelques secondes d'immobilité, elle se précipita à l'intérieure.

Sentant qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, les deux soldats n'attendirent pas un instant de plus et coururent également vers la maison.

Ils passèrent la porte d'entrée, l'arme au poing mais se stoppèrent sur le seuil du salon, sonné par ce qu'il voyait.

Au milieu du salon où s'étalaient de nombreuses tâches de sang, une femme à l'allure étrange reposait sur le sol, et les deux soldats virent sur sa peau un ouroboros. A quelques pas d'elle, la femme qu'il avait vu dans la rue était en larmes et tenait contre sa poitrine un jeune homme évanoui, faisant tout pour essayer de le réveiller mais en vain. A ses cotés, un blond serrait dans ses bras un autre homme inconscient. Et également…le fils du généralissime, l'alchimiste élémentaire, qui tenait comme un trésor inestimable l'homonculus qui s'était évadé du qg.

Havoc en fut tellement surpris qu'il faillit avaler sa cigarette, incapable de bouger pendant que Fuery, plus sensé, appelait immédiatement du renfort et une ambulance.

* * *

_Xin, Temple des âmes_.

Touchée par l'atmosphère à la fois douce et grave qui régnait en ce lieu, Grace avançait entre les rangées de bougies avec lenteur et déférence. Parfois, l'une d'elles s'éteignait, une autre s'allumait, sans que personne n'y touche et sans faire de distinction entre les personnes qu'elle représentait… Tous étaient égaux dans ce lieu. C'était là toute la beauté et la cruauté de la vie et de la mort. Mais c'était selon Grace surtout là que se situait la seule vraie justice en ce monde, aucun être humain ne pouvait s'y soustraire, aucun être humain ne pouvait défier l'ordre des choses établi depuis la nuit des temps…..

Aucun ?...Non, c'était faux et elle en était la preuve. Il arrivait que certains se croient aussi puissants que Dieu, si ce n'est plus et bafouent les lois immuables de la nature. Elle était justement ici aujourd'hui pour remédier à l'une de ces erreurs, même si c'était le cœur lourd qu'elle effectuait cette démarche.

Remontant toujours l'allée principale du temple, elle arriva enfin devant l'homme d'apparence âgée mais toujours aussi vif, qui l'attendait. Elle retira sa capuche, dévoilant son visage aux traits fins qui se fendit d'un petit sourire, puis elle étreignit chaleureusement son vis-à-vis, étreinte qui lui fut rendue.

- Grace, murmura l'homme, cela faisait bien longtemps.

- Trois ans, …Depuis qu'il nous a quitté…, répondit la jeune femme en se reculant….Pourquoi ne m'a jamais dit que tu étais ici ? Je t'ai tant cherché.

- Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus voir le vieillard inutile et honteux que je suis…

- Who, soupira Grace…tu m'a accepté, même en connaissant ma vraie nature, alors jamais je ne te rejetterai….Surtout que ce n'était pas ta faute.

- Nous avons perdu le prince à cause de ma négligence !

- Tu sais parfaitement que c'est faux et l'empereur pense comme moi sinon il ne t'aurait pas nommé à un poste aussi important que celui de gardien des âmes.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du vieil homme malgré son visage triste face aux souvenirs qu'elle avait fait remonté. Il n'avait jamais oublié et ne le ferait jamais mais parfois la douleur était plus ou moins forte. Et en parler ne l'atténuait certainement pas.

- Tu n'es pas venu uniquement pour m'empêcher de culpabiliser, dit-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- C'est vrai, je suis venue te demander une faveur, qui est pourtant liée à tout ça.

- Je t'écoute, si je peux t'aider, tu sais que je le ferais.

- Merci….Tu te rappelles de Sélim ?

- Comment pourrais-je oublier l'amour qui le liait au prince, sa douleur et ses larmes quand Lin est mort ?

- Juste avant de quitter Xin, par désespoir, il a transgressé le plus grand interdit de l'alchimie.

- Tu veux dire qu'il a…

- Tenté une transmutation humaine pour ramener Lin, oui, lui confirma Grace.

- A-t-il échoué ?

- Il l'a cru mais uniquement parce que quelqu'un a récupéré le fruit de son expérience interdite pendant que Sélim était inconscient. Cette personne l'a fait grandir et a obtenu un homonculus ayant l'apparence du prince. Mais seulement son apparence, il n'a ni âme ni sentiments.

- Et qu'attends-tu de moi, en me disant ça ?

- Cet homonculus, tout comme moi, est une aberration de la nature et il doit disparaître. Nous nous y employons avec Hohenheim et nous avons presque tout. Il ne nous manque qu'un élément du corps d'origine …

- Tu voudrais que je commette le sacrilège de rouvrir la tombe du prince, demanda-t-il d'un ton légitimement outré.

- Non, tempéra immédiatement Grace. Je ne te demanderais jamais une telle chose….Mais je sais que tu possèdes une mèche de ses cheveux et que….

Elle fut soudain interrompue par un grand bruit. Who et elle se retournèrent vers sa source et purent assister à l'entrée tonitruante d'une personne dans le temple, personne qui remonta à toute vitesse l'allée pour arriver à leurs cotés.

Dans cette jeune fille brune aux cheveux échevelés, à bout de souffle et limite hystérique, Grace eut beaucoup de mal à reconnaître Ranfan, d'habitude si calme et si froide….sauf quand on parlait de ….

- Maître Who, venez vite, c'est incroyable, cria presque la jeune femme.

- Que se passe-t-il, demanda le vieil homme en fronçant les sourcils.

- La bougie…balbutia Ranfan…La bougie du prince Lin s'est rallumée.

- C'est impossible, s'exclamèrent en même temps Who et Grace.

Ils restèrent un instant statufiés, leur cerveau bloqué sous le choc, incapables de croire une chose aussi improbable. Puis brusquement, Who s'élança à travers le temple, aussitôt suivi de Grace et Ranfan, et il se précipita dans la salle réservée à la famille royale.

Il s'arrêta cependant sur le seuil, n'osant pas repousser la porte que Ranfan avait laissée entrouverte dans sa précipitation. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir derrière.

Mais comme pour le provoquer, un courant d'air se leva bizarrement et fit tourner la porte sur ses gonds en grinçant. Avec lenteur, Who pénétra dans la pièce et avança vers le petit autel où reposaient les bougies représentant l'empereur et sa famille

Parmi les flammes allumées, l'une d'elles, symbolisant l'héritier du trône, était faible et vacillait, semblant prête à se consumer à tout instant mais elle était bel et bien allumée alors qu'elle s'était éteinte trois ans plus tôt.

- C'est impossible, répéta Who dans un murmure incrédule…

A ses cotés, Grace n'osait pas en croire ses yeux. Comment était-il possible qu'un tel miracle se produise ? Lin était mort….Et pourtant elle avait devant elle, la preuve que son âme vivait ou plutôt renaissait après trois ans….

Son corps avait été recréé par Sélim quand il avait tenté sa transmutation humaine, mais jamais personne n'était parvenu à ramener autre chose qu'un corps. Jamais une âme n'avait pu être transmutée avec succès…

_Et si, chose improbable_, pensa Grace, _Sélim avait réussi à ramener l'âme de Lin, pourquoi la flamme ne se rallume que maintenant ? _

Elle n'eut cependant pas la possibilité d'approfondir sa réflexion. Sans aucun symptôme avant-coureur, elle sentit brusquement sa tête tourner et sa vision s'obscurcir alors qu'elle tombait au sol évanouie.

* * *

Mustang s'acharnait à coups de pieds sur Mei, prenant cependant bien soin à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas toucher sa peau et recommencer son petit tour de passe-passe sur lui. Cela n'avait pas duré longtemps, à peine quelques secondes mais cela avait été suffisamment désagréable pour qu'il n'ait pas envie de retenter l'expérience.

Il prenait vraiment plaisir à la frapper, lui faisant ainsi payer tout la morgue qu'elle lui avait témoigné et les brimades qu'elle lui avait fait subir depuis qu'il avait été recueilli par Mère. Mei et lui ne s'étaient jamais appréciés et il pouvait enfin laisser sortir toute sa haine contre elle.

Il allait lui asséner encore un puissant coup de pied quand il s'écroula brutalement au sol, inconscient et sans même se rendre compte que Mei avait également perdue connaissance.

* * *

_Ellipse jusqu'en fin de matinée._

Mère referma la porte de son bureau et alla s'écrouler sur un fauteuil avec un lourd soupir. Rien n'allait comme elle avait pu le prévoir, et pourtant elle avait imaginé tous les scénarios possibles. Mais là, tout allait de travers.

Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de Mei et Mustang et de leur mission à Xin. Pas plus de nouvelles du coté d'Izumi…Et Misao avait disparu sans laisser de traces en plein milieu de la nuit.

Mais ce qui la perturbait le plus, c'était Lin et Ed. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser d'eux. Plus elle trouvait des indices lui montrant qu'elle approchait du but, plus ces mêmes indices se contredisaient, désignant tout à tour Ed puis Lin. Elle ne savait plus duquel elle allait avoir besoin pour mener à bien ses projets.

Cependant, elle avait envisagé quelque chose. Peut-être aurait-elle besoin des deux… Car après tout, ils étaient à la fois différents et complémentaires, comme les deux faces d'un même miroir, se reflétant l'un l'autre, comme deux pôles opposés d'un aimant qui s'attirent et se repoussent.

Mais encore fallait-il qu'elle ait les deux sous la main pour vérifier ses hypothèses. Malheureusement, Lin demeurait introuvable…Et Ed était dans un état étrange.

Pendant la nuit, ses blessures avaient soudainement guéries mais il était tombé aussitôt après dans une sorte de coma. Mais même inconscient, il demeurait extrêmement instable.

Il ne cessait de gigoter d'une façon qu'elle jugeait obscène. Apparemment, même dans cet état, son corps avait besoin de sexe et il n'arrêtait pas de se frotter contre un amant invisible, les jambes largement écartées, tout en murmurant ce qui ressemblait à un prénom.

Il incarnait toujours plus son péché à chaque jour qui passait et avait visiblement déjà une idée de qui serait sa prochaine proie. Ce qu'il marmonnait lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler quoi.

Néanmoins, le comportement de Ed devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable et elle avait été obligée de le mettre dans un cercle de confinement. Elle n'aimait pas utiliser ce qu'il lui restait _d'eux_ mais là c'était un cas de force majeure.

Cependant, malgré toutes les précautions qu'elle avait pu prendre, elle sentait que la situation était en train de lui échapper et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça.

* * *

_Hôpital militaire de Central_

Accompagnés de Cassandra, main dans la main, Fletcher et Kiba arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre où Envy avait été installé. Le blond y frappa plusieurs fois, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Ils en furent étonnés car on leur avait dit que le brun était réveillé depuis quelques heures après être resté inconscient un très long moment.

Mais heureusement, les examens qu'on lui avait fait à son réveil n'avaient révélé aucun problème et bien que les médecins n'avaient trouvé aucune explication à ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, les trois amis avaient reçu l'autorisation d'aller le voir.

Malgré l'absence de réponse aux nouveaux coups frappés à la porte, ils se concertèrent du regard et décidèrent d'entrer quand même. Fletcher ouvrit donc et ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre pour se figer sur le seuil, stupéfaits.

Assis sur son lit, Envy dessinait frénétiquement, presque avec rage, concentré sur sa feuille avec un air grave. Mais ce qui étonna surtout les trois amis, ce fut le nombre incalculable de dessins répandus un peu partout dans la pièce.

On pouvait y voir toujours la même personne, un jeune homme blond, que Fletcher n'eut pas trop de mal à reconnaître et il s'inquiéta alors de cette violente débauche de dessins. Kiba, lui, fut plutôt curieux et se pencha pour en ramasser un au hasard. Son visage rougit légèrement, Envy avait représenté le garçon dans une position pas du tout équivoque mais il n'y avait absolument rien de vulgaire dans ce croquis, juste de la beauté et de la sensualité à l'état brut. Il ne lui fallut qu'un rapide coup d'œil aux autres pour constater qu'ils étaient tous aussi beaux.

Pendant que son petit ami regardait les œuvres d'Envy, Fletcher s'était approché du lit, troublé par l'attitude de son ami qui ne les avait pas vus et continuait à dessiner avec autant d'acharnement. Fletcher l'appela doucement à plusieurs reprises mais le brun ne répondait toujours pas et son ami empoigna son épaule pour le secouer.

Envy sursauta, se tourna vers le blond, clignant des paupières pour faire le point et reconnut enfin ses visiteurs.

- Pardon, fit-il, je ne vous avais pas entendu.

- Tu penses toujours à lui, demanda Fletcher en désignant les dessins.

- Je n'ai que lui en tête depuis mon réveil, expliqua Envy avec un soupir. Il m'obsède.

- On l'avait pas vu, ironisa doucement Cassandra.

- J'ai besoin de le retrouver mais les médecins ne veulent pas me laisser sortir, je suis bloqué ici et je ne saurais même pas par où commencer pour le chercher.

- Peut-être que les deux autres homonculus pourront te le dire quand ils seront réveillés…

- Ils sont toujours inconscients ?

- Oui.

- Et Sélim, comment va-t-il ?

- Il fait la navette entre son bureau et la chambre de Lin, soupira Fletcher avec fatigue. Il a eu beaucoup de mal mais il a réussi à convaincre son père que ce dernier n'était pas une menace.

- C'est vraiment _son_ Lin, demanda Envy ayant encore des difficultés à intégrer l'information.

- On dirait bien, en tout cas, il en est persuadé….Si c'est vrai, je suis content pour lui mais cela va lui apporter pas mal d'ennuis. Il a aidé à son évasion et certains soldats savent qu'il est un homonculus….Sans compter que la miss ici présente, fit Fletcher en désignant Cassandra du pouce, a profité de son absence pour se faire la belle…

- Cassy, s'indigna le brun, t'as pas fait ça ?

- Ben…si, répondit la jeune fille

- T'en feras vraiment jamais une de bonne !

- Oh tu peux parler hein, grogna Cassandra…. Parce que Sélim et toi, franchement….Être liés à des homonculus, sans que, dans ton cas, on sache comment…Là je pense que vous emportez haut la main la palme de la connerie du siècle.

- Elle n'a pas tort, approuva Fletcher.

- Mouais, marmonna Envy.

Mal à l'aise que ses amis aient raison, il baissa les yeux sur son dessin et il ne put s'empêcher de le caresser doucement du bout des doigts. Il ne s'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi mais il aurait à cet instant donné cher pour que ce soit la peau d'Edward sous ses mains.

Mais il fit tout pour s'arracher à sa contemplation, se morfondre en pensant à l'homonculus n'aidait en rien. Envy releva les yeux, mais se bloqua sur Cassandra. Plus précisément sur le pendentif qu'elle portait. Allez savoir pourquoi, la pierre qui l'ornait lui semblait vaguement familière et il n'arrivait pas à en détacher les yeux.

- Joli collier, murmura-t-il d'un air absent.

- Ca, demanda Cassandra en soulevant son pendentif….C'est une babiole que ma grand-mère m'a donné lors de ma dernière visite à Lior, ce bijou est dans ma famille depuis des décennies.

Resté immobile et silencieux jusque là, Kiba sembla se réveiller et sa voix quand il parla enfin fit presque sursauter les autres.

- Vous pourriez nous laisser seuls, Envy et moi ?

Cassandra hocha vivement la tête, pas gênée par la demande. Mais Fletcher ne répondit pas tout de suite, se demandant pourquoi son petit ami voulait ça. Il hésita un long moment mais acquiesça finalement. Il s'approcha de Kiba et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Kiba….Tu me connais….

- Justement, souffla Fletcher.

- Promis, mon cœur. Je veux juste lui parler calmement. Ne t'inquiète vraiment pas.

Un peu rassuré, Fletcher caressa la joue de son petit ami et sortit enfin de la chambre. Quand la porte fut fermée, Kiba se rapprocha du lit et s'assit sur le bord, sans rien dire, la tête basse. Envy ne fit aucune remarque, attendant que son ami parle enfin. Kiba releva alors les yeux.

- Pardonne-moi….et merci

- Et de quoi, demanda Envy surpris.

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas, soupira Kiba….J'ai été infecte avec toi pendant si longtemps et toi, tu me sauves la vie. Je te dois beaucoup

- Non, répondit doucement le brun. Tu ne me dois rien. Et pour te dire la vérité, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait ça, ni vraiment pourquoi….La seule chose que j'ai pensé, c'est que jamais Fletcher ne pourrait supporter de te perdre….Mais je suis persuadé que tu aurais certainement fait la même chose pour moi.

- J'en suis pas si sûr, je t'en voulais tellement…pour un truc si stupide….

- Ca n'avait rien de stupide. C'était une réaction tout à fait normale face à ce genre de situation. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que tu ne m'ais pas tué sur place ce jour là…..Mais surtout, je te dois des excuses et des explications.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, fit doucement Kiba. Pas pour moi….

- Mais moi, j'en ai besoin, répliqua Envy. Je n'arriverai jamais à passer par-dessus ça sinon…Alors s'il te plaît, écoute-moi.

Kiba se contenta de hocher la tête pour montrer à son ami qu'il allait le faire. Envy prit alors une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage. Certes, il avait besoin de s'expliquer avec Kiba, mais cela n'empêchait pas la douleur des évènements de revenir.

- Il n'y a absolument plus rien entre Fletcher et moi…Ce que tu as vu cette nuit là…Quand…Quand Russel est mort dans l'explosion de son labo, c'était un accident…Ni Fletcher ni moi n'avons prémédité ce qui s'est passé, nous n'en étions même pas conscients…Je ne sais pas comment nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la chambre de Russel, seuls la douleur et le désespoir semblaient être bien réels dans nos esprits…Il avait perdu son frère, moi l'homme que j'aimais…On a voulu se consoler mutuellement et on a dérapé sans même s'en rendre compte… Je sais pas ce qui nous a pris, je serais même incapable de dire lequel de nous deux a embrassé l'autre en premier….Nous étions complètement déconnectés de la réalité, noyés sous notre chagrin…. nous avons couché ensembles mais nous ne l'avons réalisé que quand tu es arrivé….C'était une erreur monumentale mais sur le coup, c'était seulement du réconfort pour nous, rien de plus….

La voix d'Envy mourut sur ces derniers mots et Kiba laissa le silence s'installer dans la pièce. Mais ce n'était plus le genre de silence pesant qu'il y avait peu avant entre eux. D'une certaine manière, Kiba avait toujours su ce qui s'était passé mais sa propre douleur lui avait fait occulté celle de Fletcher et Envy, ne gardant que la "trahison".

Tout était désormais clair, ils avaient failli perdre une grande amitié à cause d'une erreur involontaire. Et maintenant que tout avait été dit, ils allaient pouvoir repartir sur de nouvelles bases et soulager Fletcher qui se retrouvait constamment pris entre eux.

Alors oui, ce silence n'avait absolument rien de pesant, juste un silence agréable entre deux amis qui se retrouvent.

Mais leur petite bulle de quiétude fut brisée par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte. Kiba et Envy sursautèrent avant que le brun ne se reprenne et autorise la personne à entrer.

Il fut surpris de voir entrer sa mère. On l'avait informé qu'elle était arrivée chez eux peu après son évanouissement mais depuis qu'il était réveillé, il ne l'avait pas vue.

Lust se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils puis se tournant vers Kiba, elle lui demanda de les laisser seuls. N'ayant pour l'instant plus rien à dire à Envy, le jeune homme accepta avec plaisir, intérieurement pressé de retrouver son petit ami.

Restée seul avec son fils, Lust se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil près du lit, la tête basse. Etonné, Envy la regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant de l'appeler doucement.

- Maman….ça ne va pas ?

Elle releva les yeux et il se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise. Dans les yeux de sa mère, il y avait des larmes, chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Elle était si forte d'habitude et n'avait jamais faibli devant lui, malgré les difficultés qu'elle avait pu rencontrer à élever seule un enfant parfois très turbulent.

- Ca va, articula-t-elle avec un faible sourire….C'est juste que….J'ai eu tellement peur quand je suis rentrée cette nuit et que je t'ai trouvé inconscient au milieu de ce chaos qu'était devenu le salon….J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre…

- Je suis désolé, murmura Envy… Il s'est passé tellement de choses en si peu de temps…et je ne suis même pas capable d'en expliquer la moitié.

- Moi, j'ai peut-être une explication, reprit sa mère…..Elle sera sûrement très incomplète…Mais au moins, elle pourrait éclairer certaines bizarreries autour de toi….

- Je prends tout ce que tu peux me donner, fit-il avec un rire un peu nerveux…je suis tellement perdu que plus rien ne pourrait me choquer.

Sa mère ne fut pas dupe de son effort pour paraître un minimum détaché de l'étrange situation où il se trouvait. Elle le connaissait si bien. Mais pourtant, elle ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait bien pouvoir réagir à ce qu'elle allait lui apprendre.

- Avant que je ne t'explique tout, commença-t-elle la gorge nouée….J'aimerais que tu me promettes….de ne pas m'en vouloir…

- T'en vouloir pour quoi, s'étonna Envy.

- Pour t'avoir fait subir ça par égoïsme….

- Bon sang, maman explique-moi…Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes, paniqua-t-il.

Lust posa une main sur celle tremblante de son fils et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Il paraissait sur le point d'éclater en sanglot comme un enfant et elle eut mal au cœur de le voir dans cet état par sa faute. Et le seul moyen de peut-être l'apaiser était de lui dire la vérité, aussi dure soit-elle.

- Tu ne dois plus t'en rappeler, tu était si jeune….Quand tu as eu sept ans, tu as commencé à avoir des migraines qui sont vite devenus de plus en plus grave. Puis tu as développé d'autres symptômes, des malaises, des douleurs au ventre…Tu en es même arrivé à cracher du sang.

- Qu'est-ce que j'avais, balbutia Envy.

- Aucun des médecins qui t'ont ausculté n'a trouvé. Personne ne pouvait expliquer ce qui t'arrivait. Pendant un an, j'ai tout fait pour te soigner mais tu étais de plus en plus malade…Et je voyais déjà arriver le jour où tu me quitterais…

- Comment ça se fait que je suis toujours en vie alors ? Pourquoi je n'ai plus rien ?

- J'étais complètement désespérée…Mais alors, j'ai été contactée par un médecin qui travaillait dans un hôpital non loin d'ici. On lui avait parlé de toi et il m'a dit pouvoir peut-être te soigner…

- Et tu l'as laissé faire ?

- Je te l'ai dit, sanglota Lust, j'étais complètement désespérée. Alors j'ai accepté. Je t'ai conduit dans cet hôpital, celui là même devant lequel tu as rencontré ton maître….Le médecin avait l'air si gentil, son assistante, par contre, me faisait peur, elle avait un regard perçant qu'il me donnait des frissons….Mais j'avais décidé de leur faire confiance. Je t'ai laissé entre leurs mains et pendant plus d'un mois, je n'ai pas pu te voir.

- Et cela ne t'a pas inquiété, fit Envy d'un ton perdu.

- Bien sûr que si….Mais….à la fin de ce mois, quand je suis revenue te chercher…..Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'ont fait, mais quand tu m'a vu, tu m'as sauté dans les bras avec tellement de joie et d'énergie que je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus. Pour moi, tu étais vivant et enfin en bonne santé, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Avec le recul, je me dis que peut-être j'aurais du être plus présente pendant cette période, leur demander des explications….Je ne l'ai pas fait et quand je vois ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui, l'état dans lequel je t'ai retrouvé hier, je me dis que j'aurais dû le faire….Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que tout est lié…..Pardonne-moi mon chéri, je ne voulais que ton bien.

Elle éclata en sanglot, incapable de regarder son fils et de voir dans ses yeux, le dégoût qu'il devait maintenant avoir pour elle. De longues minutes passèrent ainsi et brusquement, elle se sentit happée dans les bras de son fils. Elle n'osa pas y croire et ce même quand il murmura à son oreille :

- Je ne t'en veux pas, maman, dit-il d'une voix rauque d'émotions….Tu as fait ce que tu croyais être le mieux pour moi. Et d'une certaine manière, tu as réussi, puisque je suis là aujourd'hui…Et grâce à ce que tu viens de me dire, je vais peut-être enfin avoir une piste pour comprendre ce qui m'arrive…Merci maman ...je t'aime…

Il resserra sa prise sur le corps tremblant de sa mère et se laissa aller dans cette étreinte réconfortante.

* * *

Sélim fouillait dans les tiroirs de son bureau mais ne quittait pas pour autant des yeux son père. Ce dernier était entré depuis à peine quelques minutes et le ton était déjà monté. Le jeune homme s'étonnait d'ailleurs qu'il n'ait pas fait explosé sa colère plus tôt.

Il l'avait laissé parler en l'écoutant distraitement jusque là, se laissant malgré tout gagner par l'énervement mais celui-ci atteignit son paroxysme quand son père passa du sujet "Cassandra" à celui beaucoup plus sensible de Lin.

- Qu'est- ce qui t'a pris, tempêtait le généralissime. L'aider à s'évader ? Non mais quelle idée stupide !

- Ce n'est pas non plus comme si à ce moment-là j'avais eu vraiment le choix….Et puis qu'est-ce que tu vas ? Me faire arrêter parce qu'on m'a menacé pour le libérer ?

- Pour l'instant, non, l'enquête est en cours….Mais réfléchis un peu, mon garçon. Te rends-tu compte que c'est un homonculus ?

- C'est avant tout l'homme que j'aime, …et si c'est un homonculus, c'est parce que c'est moi qui l'ai ramené, cingla Sélim d'un ton dur

Le généralissime se figea à ces mots. Il déglutit difficilement et baissa les yeux vers la jambe de son fils, comprenant brusquement d'où venait la perte de son membre. Il savait ce qu'il s'était passé lors du voyage de son fils à Xin mais jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'il aurait commis une telle folie. Mais n'osant croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre et ses conséquences, il fut quand même obligé de demander pour confirmer ses craintes.

- Tu as tenté une transmutation humaine ?

Sélim se contenta de hocher lentement la tête.

- Mon dieu, murmura Bradley…Tu te rends compte de la gravité de ce que tu dis ? Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, tu es l'un de nos meilleurs alchimistes d'état, celui possédant le pouvoir immense de contrôler les éléments….Et tu m'avoues sans trembler, à moi le chef de l'armée, que tu as transgressé le plus grand tabou de l'alchimie…..Je devrais te déférer en cours martiale pour avoir fait ça !

Sélim fixa son père dans les yeux. Pendant de longs instants, ils s'affrontèrent du regard et ce fut finalement le généralissime qui baissa les yeux en premier. Sélim n'en tira aucune fierté, il soupira simplement et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la porte. Mais avant de la franchir, il lâcha sans même se retourner.

- Agis selon ta conscience, père…Moi, je suis ce que me dicte mon cœur.

Et il sortit de son bureau, laissant son père avec une terrible décision à prendre.

Sélim traversa les couloirs du qg et se retrouva bien vite dans l'entrée qu'il franchit sans même un regard en arrière et aussitôt dehors, il prit la direction de l'hôpital. Il avait besoin de voir Lin, espérant que celui-ci s'était enfin réveillé, et il devait aussi aller voir Envy pour avoir une sérieuse discussion à propos de tout ce qui se passait.

Mais alors qu'il tournait au coin d'une rue menant au centre hospitalier, il fut bloqué par un groupe de personnes, ne semblant pas appartenir à l'armée et mené par une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Le regard de celle-ci était étrange, elle semblait aveugle et pourtant se déplaçait comme si elle voyait sans problème. Elle se planta devant Sélim et demanda d'une voix autoritaire.

- Vous êtes bien Sélim Bradley, l'alchimiste élémentaire ?

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit le jeune homme en reculant prudemment d'un pas.

- Veuillez nous suivre. Et ne cherchez pas à résister, Nous n'hésiterons pas à utiliser la force.

* * *

Alex soupira en descendant du train sur le quai de la gare de Risembool. Il aurait donné cher pour être ailleurs qu'ici mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

Il était très perturbé par ce que le généralissime lui avait dit la veille à la gare. A propos de l'homonculus qui avait été capturé et de Sélim….Il savait que tout cela amènerait des problèmes mais il ne pensait pas qu'il y en aurait eu autant. Et voilà qu'Envy était mêlé à tout ça alors qu'Alex avait tout fait pour qu'il reste à l'écart en protégeant les pierres…

Mais tout avait été de travers. Alors dès qu'il avait été un minimum rassuré sur la santé de ses disciples, aux mains des médecins militaires, il était immédiatement reparti pour Risembool. Car le seul moyen de peut-être arranger les choses était de retrouver toutes les pierres.

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire beaucoup de souci pour Envy et Sélim. Certes, il les savait en sécurité mais son instinct lui disait que tout était très loin d'être fini et cela l'inquiétait.

Plus vite il récupérerait la pierre qu'il était venu chercher, plus vite il pourrait sortir ses disciples de tous ces ennuis.

_Et plus vite, je pourrais voir la belle Christina_, pensa-t-il en rougissant alors qu'il avançait vers l'adresse que Hohenheim lui avait donnée…

Il arriva très vite devant une petite maison pimpante un peu à l'écart des autres. Ayant demandé son chemin à quelques passants pour ne pas se tromper, il avait appris que cette demeure était celle d'un médecin, arrivé ici de nombreuses années auparavant. Il était très respecté dans le village, bien que extrêmement taciturne sur sa vie avant son arrivée.

Sans hésitation, Alex sonna et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Cela ne tarda pas et la porte laissa place à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années que Armstrong eut la stupéfiante surprise de reconnaître.

- Docteur Marcoh, s'exclama-t-il incrédule.

L'homme releva les yeux vers lui et son visage se décomposa quand il reconnut son visiteur.

- Oh mon dieu, non, lâcha-t-il blême.

Il tenta de refermer la porte mais Alex l'en empêcha et le docteur recula précipitamment, la peur bien visible dans ses yeux. Le commandant comprit ce qui effrayait tant son vis-à-vis. Il avait fui l'armée depuis de nombreuses années et était depuis recherché mais jamais personne ne l'avait retrouvé. Et dire que pendant tout ce temps il était aussi près de Central sans que personne ne s'en doute….

- Calmez-vous, implora Alex. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous arrêter

- Et qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?

- Je viens de la part de quelqu'un. Vous ne l'avez jamais rencontré mais vous devez le connaître de réputation.

- Et qui donc, demanda Marcoh tendu.

- Hohenheim le lumineux.

Ce nom sembla apaiser le docteur et après quelques instants d'hésitation, il incita Alex à rentrer et à s'installer autour d'une table. Le commandant accepta d'un hochement de tête et referma la porte avant d'aller s'asseoir.

Face à face, ils s'observèrent pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à plusieurs reprises avant que Marcoh disparaisse et sans être véritablement amis, ils avaient sympathisé. Et là, ils observaient chez l'autre ce que les années avaient changés. Alex trouva son hôte, particulièrement fatigué et sombre, comme vieilli prématurément et c'était la même impression que quand il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, c'était seulement beaucoup plus accentué.

- Je ne vous demanderai pas ce qui vous a fait partir, soupira Alex. Tout homme a des secrets qu'il vaut mieux ne pas chercher à savoir.

- Je vous en remercie, répondit Marcoh avec gratitude…Mais pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- Avec Hohenheim, nous avons commencé une longue quête, visant à débarrasser notre pays de certaines aberrations alchimiques.

- Vous voulez dire….Des homonculus ?

- C'est cela. Et pour ce faire, nous sommes en train de rassembler les pierres de vertu…. Il ne nous en manque plus que deux à trouver…et nous savons que vous possédez l'une d'elles.

- Si je pouvais vous aider, je le ferais, soupira à son tour Marcoh en baissant la tête….mais c'est impossible…

- Et pourquoi donc ?

Marcoh releva la tête vers son interlocuteur et Alex put voir dans ses yeux un mélange poignant de dégoût et de tristesse.

- J'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle…C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai tout quitté pour me terrer ici….Cette pierre….La pierre de la Chasteté…Je ne l'ai plus depuis plusieurs années.

- Mais alors où est-elle ?

- C'est assez compliqué, mais surtout c'est là que réside toute ma honte.

- Expliquez-moi, supplia Alex. Je dois savoir ce qu'est devenue cette pierre.

- Peu avant mon départ de Central, commença Marcoh d'une voix rauque….Je travaillais dans un hôpital à proximité de la ville. Avec une jeune fille très étrange. Elle semblait bien plus âgée que son apparence ne le laissait supposer… Et elle était si froide, ne vivant que pour l'alchimie qu'elle poussait à l'extrême.

- Jusqu'à quel point ?

- Au point de pratiquer des expériences interdites, et ce même sur des enfants…

- Quelle horreur, s'indigna Alex.

- Je me suis retrouvé impliqué dans cette histoire, sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose. Elle me menaçait de différentes façons et je n'avais pas le choix, j'étais obligé de lui obéir….Mais cela m'a permis d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle, et d'essayer, sans grand succès, de la combattre. J'ai ainsi appris qu'elle avait appartenu à une société secrète très puissante du nom des " Chevaliers…

- "… Divins", le coupa Alex d'une voix atterrée.

- Vous les connaissez, s'étonna Marcoh.

- Malheureusement oui. Ils ont de plus en plus d'influence sur l'état mais le généralissime leur résiste autant que possible….Mais dites m'en plus sur cette jeune fille.

- Elle avait appris, je ne sais comment, que je possédais l'une des pierres de vertu et m'a obligé à m'en servir.

- De quelle façon ?

- Un de nos collègues avait entendu parler d'un garçon, malade et que personne n'arrivait à soigner. Elle m'a ordonné d'entrer en contact avec la mère et de la convaincre de nous confier son enfant. Elle a accepté et nous avons utilisé la pierre sur lui. Et malheureusement, elle ne faisait pas ça par altruisme mais pour devenir toujours plus puissante en alchimie

- Que s'est-il passé ? Avez-vous réussi à le sauver ?

- Fort heureusement oui, avoua Marcoh, sinon jamais je n'aurais pu me pardonner…Mais il y a eu des effets secondaires hautement inattendus.

- De quel genre ?

- La pierre a été complètement absorbée par l'organisme du garçon…Mais ce n'est pas le plus étrange…Une fois qu'il eut assimilé la pierre, son corps s'est dédoublé.

- QUOI, demanda Alex incrédule.

- Oui, nous nous sommes retrouvés avec plusieurs clones, trois exactement, parfaitement identiques sur le plan physique, bien qu'ils aient chacun une personnalité propre.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- J'ai réussi à soustraire le garçon et ses clones à l'influence de cette jeune fille. Avec beaucoup de mal mais j'y suis parvenu. Le garçon est rentré chez lui et je n'en ai plus jamais entendu parler. Quant aux clones, je les ai placés dans des familles d'accueil un peu partout dans le pays. Puis j'ai tout quitté, écoeuré par mes actes, et je me suis réfugié ici pour tenter de compenser mes erreurs en aidant les gens de ce village….

Sa voix s'éteignit dans un soupire mêlé de sanglots contenus alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans ses deux mains et Alex ne put s'empêcher de compatir à la souffrance de cet homme. Mais ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était si terrible et lourd de conséquences qu'il sentit sa tête tourner.

Mais il fit tout pour se reprendre. S'il se laissait aller, la situation deviendrait vite encore plus grave qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et pour empêcher ça, il devait savoir. Et c'est d'une voix sèche qu'il demanda :

- Il me faut le nom de ce garçon.

Marcoh releva lentement la tête et plongea ses yeux rougis dans ceux d'Alex.

- Je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier….Il s'appelait Envy…Envy Shadows…

* * *

A SUIVRE.

* * *

Ouf !

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à retomber sur mes pieds après le chapitre que Heiji m'avait laissé. Mais j'ai réfléchi pendant longtemps, écrit malgré ma difficulté à mettre mes idées au clair….

Et cela a finalement donné ce chapitre ! J'ai même enfin réussi à mettre la scène que je voulais tant, la dernière entre Armstrong et Marcoh…J'avais cette idée depuis un bon moment pour expliquer certaines choses.

Je ne dis pas tout, mais j'espère que vous commencez à voir certaines implications entre les persos.

En tout cas, j'aimerais savoir si cela vous a plu ou pas.

Alors s'il vous plaît, tous à vos claviers pour me donner vos impressions.

Et moi, mon cher Heiji.

Tu en penses quoi ? Que dis-tu de mes retournements de situations ? Les personnages prennent-ils des directions que tu envisageais ?

Ou alors comme moi dans le chapitre précédent, tu te trouves complètement dépassé par les évènements ?

Mais bon, je souhaite de tout cœur ne pas t'avoir lancé sur des situations trop alambiquées et insolubles.

Je ne m'inquiète pas trop, je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, tu parviendras à nous faire un chapitre pour la suite absolument superbe.

Alors je te souhaite bon courage.

* * *

Elément imposé :

Les homonculus ne se réveillent que si Lin ET/OU Ed se réveille également.

Sondage

1) Discussion houleuse entre le généralissime et la jeune femme aveugle, au sujet de Sélim.

2) Havoc et Fuery se font réprimandés par Olivia ou Grunnman (au choix)

3) Kazuha, inconsciente, est recueillie par un couple de personnes âgées.


	13. Certains passés n'ont pas d'avenirs

Auteur : Partenariat avec Magical Girl Kiki. Heiji pour cette nouvelle torture qui essaye d'être un chapitre qui a un sens

Bétâlectrice : Ephemeris

Titre : Le maître de ma luxure.

Genre : Yaoi,

Couples : est-il besoin de le dire ?

Disclamer :Ni Ed, Ni Envy, ni Lin... Bref aucun personnage n'est à nous ! Si Christina Andrews est à moi et Cassandra aussi ! Tu parles d'une consolation même pas un mec est à moi !

**Attention en italique, il s'agit des paroles d'Envy auxquelles repensent Fletcher. C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer mais vous comprendrez en lisant.**

Chapitre 12 :

« Ca fait maintenant quatre jours ! J'exige des explications ! »

Le généralissime tapa du poing sur son bureau, mais loin d'être effrayée, la jeune femme se contenta de le fixer sans sourciller. Elle avait beau être aveugle, cette femme donnait vraiment l'impression au généralissime de scruter le moindre de ses gestes.

« Nous avions des questions à leur poser... »

« Je me fiche de vos raisons ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de retenir mon fils, ni son amie ! Vous allez les relâcher immédiatement ! »

La jeune femme aveugle resta silencieuse. Le généralissime se rapprocha d'elle.

« Vous m'avez entendu ! C'est un ordre ! »

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous. »

Cette femme dépassait les bornes et le généralissime ne le supporterait pas bien longtemps...

« Bien, si vous le prenez sur ce ton, je vous mets aux arrêts, vous et tous ceux de votre organisation... »

« Vous savez très bien que vous ne pouvez pas vous le permettre... Soyez patient, votre fils ne risque rien entre nos mains... »

La jeune femme se leva pour prendre congé, mais elle fut interompue dans son geste par le généralissime.

« Touchez à un seul des cheveux de mon fils et gardez-le encore ne serait-ce qu'un ou deux jours et vous le payerez très cher ! »

« Dois-je prendre ces paroles comme un avertissement ? »

La jeune femme n'eut pas à attendre la réponse. Elle entendit le généralissime dégainer son arme et elle sentit l'épée effleurer son visage.

« Ce n'est pas un avertissement, c'est une menace ! »

Le visage de la jeune femme aveugle se crispa, mais elle ne répliqua rien et quitta le bureau. Lorsqu'il fut enfin seul, le généralissime se dirigea vers son bureau et attrapa son téléphone pour composer un numéro. Il attendit avec impatience que son interlocuteur décroche. Une voix se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil. Le généralissime fut direct, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en politesse.

« J'ai une importante mission pour vous qui doit absolument rester secrète. »

« Je crois que je sais de quoi il s'agit... »

« Vous avez carte blanche pour délivrer mon fils et son amie. Je sais que vous avez des espions dans cette organisation. Servez-vous d'eux pour les localiser et utilisez le maximum de discrétion. »

« Bien... Puis-je demander de l'aide pour cette mission ? »

« Je pense que l'aide de votre disciple devrait être suffisante... Je vous rappelle que vous avez carte blanche pour régler cette histoire le plus rapidement possible. »

« Bien. »

Le généralissime échangea encore quelques mots avec la personne avant de raccrocher sans pour autant être rassuré.

* * *

Assis dans sa cellule, Selim commençait à trouver le temps extrêmement long. Certes, il n'était pas maltraité, pas plus que Cassandra qui partageait sa cellule, mais ils étaient malgré tout prisonnier et il n'était pas dans le caractère de Selim de s'avouer vaincu aussi facilement.

Il devait reconnaître cependant que depuis qu'il était alchimiste, il avait rarement vu des cellules aussi luxueuses et avec autant de confort. Mais tous ces objets tape à l'oeil n'empêchaient pas Cassandra de très mal vivre sa nouvelle surveillance. Selim le sentait parfaitement bien. Il essayait tant bien que mal de la réconforter, mais c'était très difficile.

Cassandra commençait à très mal vivre ses prémonitions depuis qu'elle avait vu Fletcher mourir et aussi à cause de sa vision suivante, mais surtout c'était le fait d'être prisonnière de ces gens qui lui faisait regretter son don. Elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir eu de prémonitions. De plus, le fait de voir Selim à ses côtés prisonnier était très loin de la rassurer.

Un homme entra, blond aux yeux bleus avec des cheveux longs en catogan, il leur apporta leur repas. Selim examina ce qu'on leur avait préparé. Ils étaient gâtés.

L'homme, avant de se retirer, se tourna vers eux.

« Vous allez être transférés ailleurs cet après-midi tous les deux en voiture. »

« Où donc ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire maintenant mais Elena, la jeune femme aveugle qui vous a amené jusqu'ici, vous accompagnera et elle vous donnera plus de détails. »

L'homme se retira après s'être assuré que les prisonniers n'avaient besoin de rien, laissant Selim très perplexe.

* * *

Armstrong souffla, perdu dans un petit village non loin de Resembool nommé Woolees. Il était en quête d'un des clones de son disciple. Marcoh lui avait assuré qu'il le trouverait à cet endroit, dans une famille d'accueil sous le nom Dany Swohves. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait rencontré personne à questionner. Tout à coup, sur le bord de la route, il remarqua un paysan de la région qui fumait sa pipe. Le village de Woolees était connu pour ses élevages de moutons. Il avait malgré tout subi dernièrement de graves dégâts et des pertes humaines après l'attaque de soldats étrangers, les Amaliens.

« Bonjour. »

« 'jour. »

Le paysan dévisagea le commandant Armstrong qui était vêtu de son uniforme militaire. Il ne semblait pas être très bavard et très fan des militaires.

« Puis-je vous poser une question ? »

Le paysan fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et se rapprocha du commandant. Le commandant attrapa alors une photo d'Envy qu'il gardait dans son portefeuille avec une photo de Selim et une de chacune de ses soeurs.

« Vous connaissez ce garçon. »

Le paysan attrapa la photo et l'examina. Son visage déjà dur se fit encore plus sévère. Il semblait qu'il avait reconnu ce garçon.

« C'est Dany sur c'te photo. »

Armstrong sourit. Il avait enfin une piste.

« Oui, exactement. Vous savez où je peux le trouver ? »

Le paysan avala une bouffée de sa pipe.

« Vous êtes de sa famille ? »

« Non. Je veux juste parler à ce jeune homme. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que vous le trouverez qu'au cimetière de la ville. Il est mort y a déjà quelques temps. »

Armstrong fut totalement abasourdi par la nouvelle.

« Il est mort quand et comment ? »

« Ya plusieurs mois... Il a été assassiné. »

Armstrong resta bouche bée. Le paysan reprit une bouffée puis reprit la parole.

« Si vous voulez en savoir plus. Vous n'avez qu'à aller au bout du village là-bas. »

D'un geste, le paysan désigna une maison.

« Là-bas, on vous renseignera plus. »

« Merci monsieur, qui dois-je demander là-bas ? »

« Alphonse Elric. Il pourra peut-être vous aider. C'était un ami de Dany... »

Armstrong remercia à nouveau le paysan et se dirigea vers la maison indiquée en se posant mille et une questions...

* * *

Habillée en fausse infirmière, Mère avait réussi à se faufiler au chevet de Lin. Elle avait appris, grâce à ses espions dissimulés un peu partout, quelle était la situation. Elle avait même réussi à obtenir un résumé intéressant et détaillé des événements. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce garçon dont elle s'était occupée autrefois avec le docteur Marcoh recroiserait sa route et qu'il aurait autant de conséquences sur ses plans. Mère s'était donc débrouillée pour obtenir tout sur la vie de ce garçon depuis qu'elle avait perdu sa trace. Elle avait ainsi obtenu un dossier détaillé de toute sa vie, sur ses amis... Et une chose avait particulièrement intéressée Mère, la relation qui semblait exister, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, entre Ed et Envy et cela l'ennuyait.

Ed était incontrôlable. Elle ne pourrait pas le manipuler... Alors que Lin... Malgré ce qu'il avait fait, elle savait qu'elle réussirait à nouveau à lui apprendre à obéir. La relation entre Lin et Selim arrangeait donc Mère. Pour Envy, il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution.. Il était une des clés du problème, mais pour pouvoir lui faire faire ce qu'elle voulait, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen... Et l'idée qu'elle avait eue lui semblait excellente...

Mère délaissa ses pensées pour mieux examiner Lin... Elle espérait en l'examinant mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Seule dans la chambre, elle n'hésita pas longtemps à faire ce qu'elle voulait faire. Mère déboutonna la chemise d'hôpital de Lin pour essayer d'apercevoir son tatouage d'homonculus qu'il portait sur le torse à la place du coeur.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin le tatouage... Elle en resta stupéfaite... Il était toujours là, au même endroit, mais il n'était plus comme avant, il brillait maintenant d'une étrange couleur dorée...

* * *

Lorsque Kiba arriva à l'hôpital comme le lui avait demandé Fletcher, son esprit était ailleurs. Depuis plus de quatre jours, il n'était plus le même et même la mère d'Envy, Lust, s'en était rendu compte et lui avait posé des questions, mais Kiba restait toujours silencieux.

Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il ne dormait plus la nuit. Les paroles d'Envy et celles de Fletcher occupaient tout son esprit, mais surtout, c'était la dernière prémonition de Cassandra qui perturbait Kiba. Elle lui avait annoncé cela deux heures avant que des hommes ne l'emmènent à son tour après qu'ils aient emmené Selim. Kiba n'avait donc plus personne à qui se confier. Plus personne pour discuter de la bombe que lui avait confiée Cassandra.

Et pourtant, c'était lui qui avait demandé à Cassandra de le toucher. Il avait peur pour Fletcher et il voulait être sûr qu'il ne risquait rien. Cassandra avait donc cédé, elle l'avait touché et avait eu une vision qu'elle regretta aussitôt.

Au début, elle n'avait rien voulu dire. Elle s'était tu. Kiba avait insisté si intensément qu'elle avait fini par tout lui dire et le garçon en était tombé à la renverse sur son fauteuil.

Ce qu'avait vu Cassandra, elle aurait préféré ne jamais le voir. Elle avait essayé de ménager Kiba, mais comment faire pour le ménager alors qu'elle venait de voir Envy et un jeune homme bond s'embrasser. Bien qu'il semblait plus grand que Fletcher, elle n'avait aucun doute. C'était bien Fletcher et Envy qu'elle avait vu s'embrasser.

Kiba, en entendant ces paroles, s'était assis silencieusement et n'avait rien dit. Cassandra avait cherché les mots pour le réconforter, mais elle n'en avait pas eu le temps puisqu'elle avait été arrêtée par ces hommes étranges malgré les protestations de Kiba qui s'était alors retrouvé seul face à cette révélation. Quand il avait vu Fletcher plus tard dans la soirée, il ne l'avait plus regardé de la même façon et depuis, toutes les paroles que lui avaient dites Fletcher et Envy tournaient dans sa tête jusqu'à lui faire perdre la raison et lui donner mal à la tête.

Quatre jours que Kiba ne pensait plus qu'à ça, pendant toute cette durée, il avait refusé à Fletcher tous ses baisers mais sans pour autant le fuir. Les paroles qu'Envy avait eues à son réveil le perturbaient énormément...

_Je serais même incapable de dire lequel de nous deux a embrassé l'autre en premier…_

Cette phrase tournait dans la tête de Kiba... Il aurait dû le comprendre... Cette phrase voulait tout dire... Ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre... Ca avait été spontané...

A nouveau, des larmes commencèrent à monter, mais Kiba s'empêcha de pleurer. Une autre phrase d'Envy revint envahir son esprit.

_C'est que jamais Fletcher ne pourrait supporter de te perdre..._

Envy ne l'avait pas sauvé parce qu'il avait eu peur pour un ami... Non... C'était pour éviter de la peine à Fletcher... Si ce n'était pas une preuve d'amour désintéressée, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Kiba entra dans la chambre d'Envy. Il salua son ami et Fletcher. Celui-ci s'avança pour l'embrasser, mais Kiba fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et discuta avec Envy.

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Ouais, beaucoup mieux... Je peux même me balader tranquillement dans l'hôpital pour passer le temps... »

« Bien... »

Kiba s'assit sur un fauteuil. Fletcher se rapprocha de lui pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux, mais Kiba trouva un excuse pour que Fletcher s'éloigne. Mais là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Cela faisait quatre jours que Kiba était distant sans que Fletcher ne comprenne pourquoi.

« Ca suffit maintenant ! Kiba, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien... »

« Kiba... Arrête de mentir ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Kiba resta muet. Ne voulant pas rester pour assister à la dispute, Envy quitta la pièce sous un faux prétexte. Quand la porte fut refermée et qu'ils ne furent plus que deux dans la pièce, Fletcher retourna à l'attaque.

« Kiba, pourquoi est-ce que tu te conduits comme ça ! »

« Fletcher, s'il te plaît... J'ai besoin de temps... J'ai besoin de réfléchir... »

« De réfléchir à quoi ? »

« A nous deux. »

Le coup fut rude pour Fletcher qui aurait espéré ne jamais entendre ça.

« Quoi nous deux ? Kiba, explique-toi ! »

« J'ai compris quelque chose récemment... »

« Sois plus clair. »

Fletcher se rapprocha, complètement énervé, tandis que Kiba restait calme.

« Envy et toi... Vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre... Vous êtes faits pour aller ensemble... »

« Quoi ! D'où tu sors une connerie pareille ! »

« J'ai mis longtemps à le comprendre... Mais je ne suis pas à la hauteur... Je ne peux pas le supporter... »

Fletcher se pencha sur Kiba, l'entourant en posant ses bras sur les coudières du fauteuil. Son visage était à quelques centimètres de celui de Kiba.

« Ose me répéter ce que tu viens de dire ! »

« Russel s'en doutait, il en plaisantait même, tu aimes Envy... Moi tu ne m'aimes p... »

Kiba ne termina pas sa phrase, il fut coupé par la main de Fletcher qu'il reçut en pleine joue. Le bruit de la claque résonna dans la pièce. Kiba porta sa main à sa joue.

« Tu.. Tu m'as frappé. »

« Il fallait que je t'empêche de continuer de délirer ! Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles Kiba, tu m'entends ! »

Kiba resta silencieux un moment, la main sur la joue. Fletcher fixait son petit ami, totalement perdu, mais en continuant de lui répéter de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais Kiba n'entendait plus rien. Il fit mine de se lever, le visage toujours surpris par le geste de Fletcher.

« Fletcher, c'est fini. »

« Quoi ! »

« Tous les deux... C'est fini. »

Kiba prononça ces paroles sur un ton qui laissait clairement entendre son émotion. Sa voix tremblait et les larmes coulaient déjà depuis un long moment sur ses joues.

Il s'apprêtait à filer, mais Fletcher l'attrapa et le retint de force.

« Kiba, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! »

Fletcher lui aussi pleurait et il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il serrait de plus en plus Kiba.

« Fletcher, tu me fais mal ! »

« Kiba tu... Tu ne peux pas me laisser ! »

En prononçant ces mots, Fletcher resserra encore son étreinte, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de Kiba.

« Fletcher ! Tu ne fais mal ! Arrête ! »

Kiba essaya de se débattre sans succès tandis que Fletcher continuait à lui faire mal sans s'en rendre compte.

C'est à cet instant qu'Envy entra. Il resta interdit quelques secondes en regardant la scène puis sépara les deux garçons en faisant lâcher prise à Fletcher.

« Fletcher, qu'est-ce que tu fais, ça ne va pas ! »

Fletcher regarda Envy en pleurant et ne dit rien.

Lorsqu'Envy se retourna pour demander à Kiba ce qu'il se passait, il ne vit personne.

Kiba était parti.

* * *

Mère, après être retournée à la planque, examina Ed, mais étrangement, son tatouage était resté rouge comme auparavant. Mère redescendit au salon et passa la journée à réfléchir... Il fallait qu'elle prenne des initiatives pour pouvoir avancer... Et tous ses homonculus étaient hors d'état de faire quoi que ce soit... Ed était inefficace, Grace l'avait trahi et Elle se méfiait de Mei...

Mère réfléchit à l'idée qu'elle avait eue...

Après tout pourquoi pas ?

Qui avait décrété qu'il ne pouvait y en avoir que sept ?

Après tout, elle en avait bien déjà créé deux... Un troisième ne lui coûterait rien tant qu'elle avait la fausse pierre philosophale...

Mère resta encore deux heures à réfléchir... A repenser à tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre... A relire le dossier qu'elle venait de récupérer sur Envy.

Puis finalement, elle se décida...

Ce soir, elle s'occuperait de tout...

Et pour commencer, elle devait aller au cimetière de Central...

* * *

Selim et Cassandra étaient depuis maintenant une demi-heure dans une voiture qui les amenait dans leur nouvelle prison dorée. Le temps était vraiment magnifique lorsqu'ils étaient montés dans la voiture... Le soleil brillait comme jamais...

Avec eux, la jeune femme aveugle était là, leur tenant compagnie à l'arrière. Le chauffeur de la voiture était séparé d'eux par une vitre. Selim et Cassandra ne voyaient même pas où ils se rendaient, les vitres de la voiture étaient noires et empêchaient de voir la moindre chose venant de l'extérieur.

Jusqu'ici, ni Selim ni Cassandra n'avait parlé ni échangé un mot... Finalement, le silence lourd fut troublé par Selim.

« Où nous amenez-vous ? »

« Dans un endroit plus tranquille... Loin de Central... »

« Pourquoi ? »

La jeune femme aveugle, Elena sourit.

« Ca, je ne peux pas vous le dire... »

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? »

C'était Cassandra qui venait de parler. Son ton laissait entrevoir sa peur et son inquiétude.

« Nous avons juste quelques questions à vous poser.. »

« Des questions ? Ca fait plusieurs jours que vous m'en posez sans arrêt ! J'ai répondu à tout ! Même à celle que je ne comprenais pas ! J'en ai marre. »

« Cassandra, calme toi. »

Selim se rapprocha de Cassandra et la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer. Elena, elle, restait imperturbable. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'extérieur.

« Mademoiselle, vous nous serez toujours utile. Votre pouvoir, bien qu'il soit inexplicable, est très intéressant... »

Cassandra, en entendant ces paroles, s'énerva.

« Je ne suis pas une machine à prémonitions ! »

Selim essaya de calmer son amie. A l'extérieur, un nouveau bruit retentit. Selim se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Nous ne sommes pas vos jouets. Nous sommes prisonniers, mais nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher ! »

« Je suis désolés pour vous, mais vous n'avez pas le choix. »

Selim commençait à s'énerver quand le chauffeur fit baisser la vitre qui les séparait pour s'adresser à Elena.

« Mademoiselle, nous avons un problème... Le temps devient trop mauvais pour conduire... Nous devrions nous arrêter... »

« Comment ! Mais il faisait si beau tout à l 'heure. »

« Je sais Mademoiselle, mais si ça continue, nous n'aurons pas le choix... Les éclairs ne tombent pas très loin. »

Selim fut intrigué à son tour par ce changement subit du temps... Ce n'était pas possible... A moins que... Selim fixa Cassandra qui fit comprendre d'un regard à l'alchimiste d'état qu'elle avait eu la même idée que lui.

Ca ne pouvait être qu'elle... L'alchimiste des brumes... Le changement du temps était sa spécialité... Elle pouvait faire passer du soleil à l'orage en quelques secondes seulement... Elle avait ainsi hérité de mille et un surnoms affectueux... Mais le plus commun était la tornade... Et Selim la connaissait très bien... Après tout, il avait souvent fait équipe avec elle, l'alchimiste des brumes... Christina Andrews.

« Vous êtes sûr que s'arrêter est vraiment nécessaire ? »

Pendant que la conversation continuait entre Elena et le chauffeur, Selim réfléchissait rapidement. Si c'était elle, elle n'était pas seule... Et si elle était là, elle venait sans doute les délivrer... Elle devait sans doute vouloir que le chauffeur s'arrête pour plus facilement aider à leur évasion.

« Je pense, Mademoiselle, que ce serait mieux... Continuer sous cet orage, c'est prendre des risques inutiles... »

Selim sourit en entendant le chauffeur... Mais il sourit encore davantage lorsqu'il vit quelque chose passer devant le pare-brise... Il reconnut aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait... Et maintenant, il était sûr que Christina Andrews était là et qu'elle n'était pas seule... Elle était avec son disciple, Wrath.

Le chauffeur s'arrêta sur le bord de la route. Selim savait à cet instant que leur évasion n'était plus qu'une question de secondes...

* * *

« Ouvrez ! »

Fletcher frappa comme un damné à la porte close devant lui, attendant une réponse, plein d'espoir.

« Ouvrez-moi, s'il vous plaît. »

Il insista à nouveau. Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme au ventre assez volumineux, mais souriant et agréable. Fletcher reconnut aussitôt le père de Cassandra, le maître de Kiba, Glutonny. Glutonny était connu pour être un alchimiste spécialisé dans les soins. De nombreuses personnes se déplaçaient du bout du monde pour le voir. Il y avait eu beaucoup de personnes qui avaient voulu devenir ses disciples, mais il avait toujours refusé, ne trouvant pas un garçon assez rigoureux et assez doué pour suivre son enseignement..

L'alchimie qu'il utilisait pour soigner les gens nécessitait des capacités particulières...Personne n'avait été à la hauteur jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le petit Kiba. Depuis, Glutonny n'avait jamais vu d'enfant aussi doué que lui et avait toujours refusé un autre disciple. Kiba était ainsi peu à peu devenu un peu le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu avec sa femme. Glutonny apparut ravi de voir le petit ami de son disciple.

« Tiens, Fletcher... Comment vas-tu ? Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? »

« Je sais que Kiba est là, je veux le voir ! Je l'ai cherché toute la journée partout, il n'est nulle part... Je sais qu'il est là... Je veux le voir. »

Glutonny apparut surpris par les paroles de Fletcher.

« Fletcher, calme-toi. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien, je dois parler à Kiba, s'il vous plaît ! »

« Kiba n'est pas ici... Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier... »

« C'est impossible ! Il ne peut qu'être ici ! S'il vous plaît, je dois le voir ! »

« Fletcher, je n'ai pas l'habitude de mentir... Il n'est pas là. »

Le visage de Fletcher devint tout à coup pâle. Vaincu, il abandonna.

« Je suis désolé, Fletcher.. Si je le vois, je lui dirais que tu le cherches... »

Glutonny allait fermer la porte quand Fletcher prononça une dernière phrase.

« Si vous le voyez... Dites-lui que je l'aime. »

Glutonny acquiesça et échangea quelques dernières paroles avec Fletcher avant de le voir partir dépité. Glutonny sentit la tristesse du garçon et s'en voulu quand il retourna dans son salon.

Dans le salon, assis sur le canapé, Kiba était sinistre. A côté de lui, Cassandra le serrait contre elle, Kiba ayant posé sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Assis à la table du salon, Selim, Christina et Wrath étaient toujours en grande conversation.

Dès que l'évasion avait réussi, Selim et Cassandra avaient décidé de se réfugier chez Glutonny. Ils savaient que le père était impatient de revoir sa fille et qu'il les aiderait spontanément même s'il n'aimait pas trop les alchimistes d'état.

« Kiba, je n'aime pas ce que je viens de faire. »

« Je suis désolé... »

Cassandra se rapprocha du visage de Kiba pour que lui seul entende ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

« Kiba... Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça... Tu l'aimes. »

Kiba redressa la tête.

« Justement. Je l'aime chaque jour de plus en plus... Je préfère le quitter maintenant... Quand il m'a trompé avec Envy, je lui ai pardonné sans rien dire. Mais je ne pourrais pas le supporter une nouvelle fois et tu l'as vu... »

« Tu sais bien que mes visions peuvent être changées... »

« Je n'ai pas envie de lutter... Je préfère qu'il soit heureux même si ce n'est pas avec moi... Et je préfère en finir maintenant avant que je ne le puisse plus... »

Le silence s'imposa entre les deux amis.

Glutonny et Selim étaient en pleine discussion de leur côté.

« Que vas-tu faire Selim ? »

Je vais retourner à Central chercher Lin. Après, je n'en sais rien... Mais je ne pourrais pas rester ici et ce sera pareil pour Cassandra. »

Cassandra et Glutonny échangèrent un regard à la recherche d'une solution. Ce fut Kiba qui la trouva.

« Cassandra n'a qu'à venir avec moi. »

« Kiba ? »

« J'ai reçu une proposition pour aller aider les Ishbals et leurs alliés, les soldats de Central dans l'hôpital prinicipal du pays. Jusqu'ici j'avais refusé mais finalement j'ai décidé de l'accepter. Cassandra n'a qu'à m'accompagner, je veillerai sur elle. »

Depuis maintenant un an, les Ishbals avaient été envahis par leurs voisins les Amaliens. Central avait décidé d'aider les Ishbals à défendre leur terre contre l'envahisseur. Depuis, la guerre civile n'avait pas cessé, provocant ainsi de nombreux blessés et de nombreux morts.

Kiba, jusqu'ici, avait refusé de se rendre sur un lieu de combat, mais maintenant, il ne pensait qu'à partir loin de Central pour tout oublier. Il avait donc réfléchi et pensé à accepter cette demande qui lui permettrait de réaliser ce qu'il avait toujours aimé faire, sauver des gens loin de tout ces souvenirs douloureux...

Glutonny hésita à accepter cette idée... Il détestait encore plus la guerre aux alchimistes d'états.

« Je suis d'accord... Je veux partir avec Kiba. »

Glutonny regarda sa fille... Elle avait parlé et il ne pouvait rien lui refuser...

« Bien, » dit Selim. « Le problème est réglé... Christina, Wrath et moi, on vous déposera à la gare, vous partirez dans la nuit. »

« J'avertirai la directrice de l'hôpital, Mme Paninya, celle qui t'a proposé la place, pour qu'elle vous envoie quelqu'un pour vous accueillir à la gare... En attendant, veille bien sur ma fille... »

Kiba promis à Glutonny de surveiller Cassandra comme le lait sur le feu, ce qui fit râler la jeune fille.

« Et toi Selim ? Tu es sûr de vouloir te rendre directement à l'hôpital ? Ils vont t'arrêter aussitôt. »

« Non, j'ai quelques recherches à effectuer rapidement... Je vais attendre un peu avant de m'y rendre, que la sécurité ait diminué... »

Selim se leva.

« Cassandra, prépare tes affaires... Trouve quelques vêtements pour Kiba... Il va falloir bientôt partir... »

Les deux amis se levèrent obéissant aux conseils de Selim.

« Christina, tu diras à mon père, merci. »

Christina acquiesça.

« Tu lui diras aussi qu'il doit me faire confiance... Je sais ce que je fais. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, une voiture démarra avec à son bord Selim, Kiba, Cassandra, Wrath et Christina pour se rendre à la gare sous le regard inquiet de Glutonny.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le lendemain matin, lorsque Kiba et Cassandra descendirent du train en plein pays Ishbal où deux personnes les attendaient sur le quai. Kiba et Cassandra les saluèrent tour à tour.

Le premier se présenta. Il s'appelait Kayal. Il avait le même âge que Kiba. Il était blond et avait de longs cheveux. Médecin depuis maintenant deux mois, il était très en avance pour son âge. Il semblait très gentil, sensible et amical.

Après lui, un autre garçon se présenta. A cet instant le coeur de Kiba manqua un battement. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Envy. Kiba n'en revenait pas. Il avait pourtant les cheveux très courts, mais on aurait dit Envy en personne. Kiba lui serra la main en le dévisageant. Le sosie d'Envy lui sourit avant de se présenter.

« Bonjour, je me présente. Je m'appelle Shine. »

* * *

Catalina, infirmière de son état, était en train de vérifier les constantes de Lin quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux.

Elle sursauta de surprise.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux puis il commença à tourner la tête.

« Où suis-je ? »

Catalina se rapprocha de lui.

« Vous êtes à l'hôpital. »

« Où sont Selim et Ranfan ? »

L'infirmière resta silencieuse, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait dire. Elle préféra sortir avertir les militaires que leur suspect s'était réveillé.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'au même moment, tous les homonculus ouvrirent leurs yeux là où ils étaient... Et qu'ainsi, l'homonculus de la colère, loin de se réveiller aussi calmement dans sa chambre, attaqua directement les personnes présentes.

* * *

Allongé dans un lit de la planque, Ed était toujours inconscient...

Son esprit était perdu parmi de lointains souvenirs... Des souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas tous entièrement, mais qui appartenaient à l'être humain qu'il avait été autrefois...

Il se revoyait ainsi autrefois à Woolies, son village natal où il avait grandi avec son petit frère Alphonse et où il avait rencontré son grand amour... Dany...

Il s'agissait du fils adoptif de leur voisin, un boucher du nom de Sig. Ed avait très vite sympathisé avec ce garçon... Il avait aussi été très vite séduit par ce jeune garçon avec ses yeux profonds et ses longs cheveux.

Dany était parfait... Drôle, gentil sensible... Très doué en alchimie et très doué en dessin également.

En a peine quelques semaines de connaissance, ils étaient sortis ensemble. Il avait a peine seize ans.

Personne ne les avait empêché ou n'avait mal réagi... Alphonse était content pour son frère et Sig, le père adoptif, était trop heureux de rigoler avec eux en se moquant d'eux..

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Dany était en passe de devenir un bon alchimiste alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu de maître. Tout ce qu'il avait appris, il l'avait fait dans les livres. Dany était un véritable puits de science... Ed, quant à lui, se destinait plutôt à devenir instituteur... Il rêvait d'enseigner un jour tout ce qu'il savait à des enfants...

Ainsi, l'esprit rempli de rêves, il avait vécu heureux pendant plus de quatre ans, jusqu'à ce fameux jour. Jusqu'à l'attaque du village.

Proche du territoire des Ishbals, leur village avait été attaqué par les Amaliens. Ces soldats n'avaient eu aucune pitié... Ils avaient tué tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé sur leur route, aussi bien les femmes que les enfants...

Et parmi ces victimes, il y avait eu Ed...

Le village en partie détruit, la tristesse avait été générale. Tous avaient perdu quelqu'un... Tous avaient dû subir de graves pertes. Les enterrements se firent ainsi tous en commun.

Dany vécut très mal cette perte... Il passait son temps à dessiner le visage de son grand amour enfermé dans sa chambre...

Mais quelqu'un le vécut encore plus mal que lui... Le frère d'Ed, Alphonse...

Alphonse aussi était doué pour l'alchimie, très doué aux dires de son maître.

Après de longues recherches et de longues nuits sans dormir, Alphonse trouva la solution au manque que représentait son frère et essaya de pratiquer une chose qui avait été toujours interdite.

La transmutation humaine.

Grâce à de profondes recherches, il pensait avoir pallié à tous les problèmes possibles, de sorte que, lorsqu'il tenta la transmutation humaine, elle lui sembla réussie.

Devant lui apparut son frère apparemment normal, nu. La seule différence était ce tatouage que portait Ed aux creux des reins.

Lorsqu'Ed reprit connaissance, Alphonse fut encore plus rassurer. Il gardait les souvenirs de sa vie précédente. Son tatouage était d'une étrange couleur or et Alphonse était persuadé qu'Ed avait récupéré aussi son âme.

Ravi et heureux de sa réussite pour laquelle il n'avait sacrifié aucune partie de son corps, Alphonse se précipita quelques temps plus tard chez Dany avec Ed, pensant ainsi réunir le couple et faire leur bonheur.

Il n'avait pas prévu la réaction de Dany qui fut violente. Dany était encore en train de peindre un portrait d'Ed quand l'homonculus apparut devant lui. Dany était resté interdit avant de comprendre. Ce fut à ce moment-là que tout avait dérapé. Effrayé et fou de rage, Dany avait menacé Alphonse, traitant Ed de pâle copie et de monstre.

Ed avait tenté de calmer son amant, mais celui-ci, fou de rage, ne parlait que d'une chose, se débarrasser de cette pâle copie et de la tuer. Dany était même parti à la recherche d'une mèche de cheveux qu'il avait gardée de Ed en souvenir, sachant ainsi qu'il affaiblirait l'homonculus.

C'était à cet instant-là que tout avait basculé. Le choc pour Ed avait été trop important. Se sentir rejeté par la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde lui fit perdre conscience de ses actes...

Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Dany gisait sur le sol, mort. Alphonse n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Il avait tenté de s'interposer, mais Ed l'avait précipité contre le mur, l'assommant ainsi à moitié au passage.

Au moment où Dany ferma définitivement les yeux, le tatouage doré de Ed devint rouge sang.

Ed vit alors tous les dessins de lui éparpillés sur le sol se recouvrir de sang... La personne qu'il avait tant aimée avait voulu le tuer ! Dany l'avait trahi ! Et pour ça, il méritait son sort. A cet instant précis, Ed se jura que plus jais il ne ferai confiance à quelqu'un en amour... Que l'amour n'existait pas... Et qu'il se contenterait maintenant d'obtenir tout ce qu'il y avait a tiré de ses sales humains pour contenter ses besoins avant de s'en débarrasser..

Sans attendre que son frère se réveille, Ed s'enfuit le plus loin possible...

Ce n'était que quelques heures plus tard qu'il fut trouvé par Mère.

C'était depuis ce jour que Ed était obsédé par les personnes qui dessinaient et qu'il perdait tout contrôle quand il voyait un portait de lui... Un portrait de lui lui rappelait automatiquement Dany... C'est pour ça qu'il avait tué ce jeune homme qui s'appelait Kaito qui lui ressemblait... Parce qu'il était en train de peindre un portrait de lui...

Ed était en train de revoir ses mains recouvertes du sang de Dany quand, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il reprit connaissance.

* * *

Kazuha ouvrit lentement les yeux, éblouie par la lumière du soleil. Elle était allongée sur un lit dans une chambre d'enfant dont les murs étaient peints en rose. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle était perdue apparemment en pleine campagne. En effet, d'où elle était, elle vit un poulailler et une étable. Elle était dans une ferme.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions qu'une voix se fit entendre.

« Tu es enfin réveillée. »

Kazuha sursauta. Elle se retourna et elle vit alors une vieille femme qui devait avoir au moins soixante-dix ans. La vieille femme lui sourit. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient attachés en chignon. Les immenses yeux bleus de la vieille femme lui donnaient un air très chaleureux.

« Mon mari et moi, on a eu très peur... On t'a trouvée évanouie non loin d'ici... Comment t'appelles-tu, jeune fille ? »

Kazuha essaya de répondre, puis après quelques secondes, elle répondit sur un ton hésitant.

« Je ne.. Je ne sais pas... »

* * *

Mère termina le cercle calmement. Elle fixa le résultat obtenu et sourit.

Elle attrapa les ossements qu'elle avait récupérés et les plaça au centre du cercle. Elle attrapa la fausse pierre puis tapa dans ses mains avant de les poser au bord du cercle.

Une intense lumière recouvrir la pièce, éblouissant Mère. Puis, après quelques secondes, la lumière diminua pour redevenir normal. Devant elle, Mère vit apparaître un jeune homonculus recroquevillé sur lui même.

Elle s'approcha de lui pour vérifier son identité. Quand elle vit ses cheveux blonds, elle commença à sourire. L'homonculus avait toujours les yeux fermés lorsqu'elle vit son visage.

Elle ne s'était pas trompé. Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle détailla le corps nu de l'homonculus à la recherche du tatouage. Elle l'aperçut sur l'épaule gauche.

L'homonculus ouvrit les yeux, apparemment perturbé, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait là.

Mère se pencha vers lui et lui murmura.

« Bienvenue mon enfant... Je suis ta mère, Russel... »

L'homonculus ne répondit pas. Mère continua.

« Puisque tous les péchés capitaux sont pris... Tu seras l'homonculus de la jalousie... Je crois que c'est particulièrement adapté à ta situation... »

Mère se releva et fixa l'homonculus qu'elle venait de créer avec les restes de Russel Tringham... Elle sourit. Si elle arrivait bien à manipuler ce nouvel homonculus, elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle voulait d'Envy...

A suivre...

Qui a dit que je n'étais pas capable de faire de long chapitre... Par contre je vous averti, je ferai pas des chapitres aussi long tout le temps... C'est stressant... En plus, je sais déjà que Magical va me tuer parcequ'il y a encore beaucoup de nouveaux personnages sans compter les clones, y a, Alphonse, Sig, Wrath, Glutonny mais j'espère qu'elle aura pitié sinon je vais devoir faire ma prière... Si vous n'avez pas de nouvelles de moi, demandez à Alex Louis Armstrong d'enquêter sur ma mort...

* * *

Sinon pour ce chapitre, je sais pas si parcequ'il est long, je ressens le besoin de faire des commentaires mais j'ai plein de choses à dire...

Tout à bord, la première scène, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire pou mettre en valeur King Bradley... Avant je ne l'aimais pas du tout mais depuis une scène où il parle avec Riza, je l'adore...

Pour la rupture Kiba Fletcher, elle me paraissait inévitable. Kiba peut pas tout pardonner aussi facilement. En tout cas moi je pourrais pas... Mais il fallait que je fasse cette scène, ça me semblait obligé...

Et enfin après mes homonculus préférés en humain, il manquait mon chouchou après Lust alors quand j'ai cherché le père de Cassandra, son nom s'est imposé tout seul. J'adore Glutonny.

Pour le passé d'Ed, je l'avais pensé depuis très longtemps, je suis content de pouvoir le placer même si c'est de façon abrégé, je le détaillerai plus, plus tard.

Puis ensuite le huitième homonculus... Là Magical, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, tu m'a tendu la perche... Alors, je l'ai juste saisi... voilà Russel...

Bon voilà maintenant c'est fini je me tais... En espérant que malgré tout, ça vous aura assez plu pour nous laisser une review... Merci d'avance...

* * *

Element imposé :

L'arrivée du huitième homonculus est ressentie par les autres et les perturbe tous vraiment ( surtout Ed, normal il a jamais vécu la naissance d'un autre homonculus puisqu'il est le dernier en théorie ), sauf Lin.

* * *

Le sondage :

1 Description de la méthode utilisée par Mère pour endoctriner et faire obéir Russel à ses ordres.

2 Réapparition d'au moins trois des personnages suivants : Olivia ( elle me manque, l'Armstrong guerrière ), Grunman ( lui je ne l'aime plus du tout mais bon... ), Fuery ( lui je l'adore toujours et encore plus...) , Havoc ( il doit alors parler de sa petite amie ), Greed !! ( je trouve qu'on l'a bien oublié jusque là ) et Catherine Elle Armstrong ( qui dîne avec son fiancé ( petite digression))

3 Selim retrouve Lin et on assiste ainsi à un superbe lemon... ( Ca me paraît nécessaire après tout ce temps , non ? )

* * *

Merci pour ceux qui nous ont laissé une review, Kiku-chan our ses deux reviews, Heiji-kiki, Sabine02, Ephemeris, Hoshi-uchiwa et surtout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews anonymes...

Maintenant je laisse la place à Magical Girl Kiki qui, je suis sûr, n'a pas fini de nous surprendre...

Heiji


	14. Envies, péchés et douleur

Chapitre 13 :

Titre : Le maître de ma luxure.

Auteur : Kiki reprend les rênes

Genre : Comme d'habitude avec moi.

Couples : Je viens mettre une petite pagaille, reste à voir ce qui en ressortira.

Disclamer : Rien à moi !!

* * *

Un immense merci à tous nos lecteurs et reviewers.

Thoru 78 (qui nous revient), Asuka-tanku, Blackplume( pour ses cinq reviews), Hoshi-Uchiwa, Sacha-chan, Sabine02 et Kiku-chan

Je suis également chargé de vous transmettre les remerciements de Heiji et ses excuses pour avoir répondu assez sommairement à vos reviews.

Pardonnez-le, il se passe plein de bonnes choses pour lui en ce moment et s'il a été assez court dans ses réponses, c'est qu'il est plus ou moins privé d'internet.

Alors ne lui en veuillez pas et continuez à nous suivre. Rien ne pourra lui faire plus plaisir.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Les trois premières scènes sont simultanées et correspondent dans le temps au moment où Russel est créé.

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Envies, péchés et douleur…

Hohenheim regardait Mei, attendant patiemment mais un peu inquiet qu'elle se réveille.

Après sa discussion avec la fillette, il s'était éloigné avant de revenir sur ses pas, ayant oublié de lui demander quelque chose. Mais ce qu'il avait trouvé dans la ruelle l'avait surpris.

Mei était au sol, des traces de coups visibles sur les parties de son corps non couvertes par ses vêtements et il n'avait eu aucun mal à imaginer que c'était l'autre homonculus qui en était à l'origine. Mais ce qui avait intrigué Hohenheim, c'était que le-dit homonculus était également à terre.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Ils semblaient avoir été brutalement interrompus en plein combat mais aucun indice sur la cause de cette interruption et ils donnaient l'impression d'être tombés sans avoir le temps de réagir. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu atteindre comme ça des homonculus ? La question restait pour l'instant sans réponse.

Hohenheim n'avait pas hésité longtemps. Si mustang avait attaqué Mei, c'était qu'il avait découvert sa trahison et donc le plus important était de la mettre en sécurité. Il l'avait alors ramenée chez lui et attendait depuis qu'elle reprenne conscience.

Il commençait à s'inquiéter vraiment quand elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il se précipita à son chevet mais après avoir papillonné des paupières, elle les referma aussitôt, la respiration calme et régulière…comme si elle dormait.

Hohenheim resta figé sans rien y comprendre. Que se passait-il avec les homonculus ?

A quelques rues de là, Mustang reprit également connaissance. Il se releva, épousseta ses vêtements avant de bomber le torse et de partir d'un pas conquérant.

Et dans les rues de la capitale de Xin, on vit très vite un homme se pavanait en s'exclamant qu'il était le plus beau, le plus fort, le meilleur en tout et pour tout…

Tel un empereur en pleine crise de mégalomanie

* * *

Kazuha regarda la vielle femme avec curiosité, comme cherchant une réponse dans ces yeux si bleus qu'ils en étaient presque hypnotiques.

Elle essayait toujours de se rappeler son nom quand une drôle de sensation envahit son corps, une faim énorme qui semblait ne jamais vouloir cesser de grandir.

La fillette porta une main à son ventre pour tenter de contenir les cris de famine qui s'en échappait et elle murmura inconsciemment d'une voix larmoyante.

- J'ai faim !

La vielle femme rigola, en voyant la moue adorable qu'elle avait pour dire ça et lui demanda aussitôt.

- Tu as faim…Que veux-tu manger ?

- Des bonbons, s'exclama sans hésiter Kazuha.

La femme eut un nouveau rire face à sa spontanéité mais l'homonculus décela dans ses yeux une immense tristesse. Elle s'approcha de son interlocutrice et posa une main sur les siennes, croisées sur ses genoux.

- Ca ne va pas ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, lui répondit doucement la femme en retenant ses larmes. C'est juste….tu me fais penser à ma petite-fille, elle aussi adorait les bonbons plus que tout.

- Adorait ??

- Oui, elle avait huit ans…et elle est morte avec ses parents pendant une attaque des Amaliens.

- Comment s'appelait-elle ?

- Aléra…

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis elle se releva et caressa tendrement les cheveux sombres de la petite fille.

- Puisque nous ne connaissons pas ton nom, je vais t'appeler par son surnom, jusqu'à ce qu'on sache qui tu es. D'accord ?

- Oui.

- Alors, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu t'appelles Léa. Ca te plaît ?

- C'est très beau, s'enthousiasma Kazuha.

- Alors viens, on va essayer de te trouver des bonbons.

Elle tendit la main à la fillette que celle-ci prit sans aucune hésitation et main dans la main, elles sortirent de la maison en direction des faubourgs de Central pour trouver un magasin où trouver le bonheur de la petite "Léa".

* * *

Grace se réveilla, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Au contraire, elle les ferma si fort que des points blancs apparurent contre ses paupières. Et elle resta là, tremblante les poings serrés sur les draps du lit où elle reposait.

La raison ? Une chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis un peu plus de six mois mais qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais plus ressentir. La naissance d'un nouvel homonculus.

Etant la plus âgée, elle avait déjà vécu celle de tous ses " frères et sœurs " mais à chaque fois c'était aussi désagréable que la première. Et encore, aujourd'hui c'était bien moins fort que la dernière fois, quand l'homonculus de la luxure était né.

Et à chaque nouvel arrivant, son péché revenait la titiller, la poussant à y succomber. Mais elle résistait de toutes ses forces. Après tout, elle avait choisi des dizaines d'années plus tôt de rejeter totalement ce coté de sa personnalité et elle n'avait pas passé tout ce temps à contenir son péché pour y céder aussi vite.

Elle lutta pendant de longues minutes, le corps et l'esprit tiraillés par cette envie de possession si caractéristique de son fardeau.

Et lentement, la tentation recula pour finalement s'atténuer au point de devenir une vague sensation, toujours présente mais bien moins impérieuse.

L'esprit libéré, elle put alors prendre pleinement conscience de ce qui venait d'arriver et de ce que signifiait la création d'un nouvel homonculus.

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit et ne fut guère surprise de trouver Who à son chevet. Il lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, auquel elle répondit, avant qu'il ne lui demande.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Quand je me suis évanouie ou juste à l'instant ?

- Les deux, répondit le vieil homme.

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai perdu connaissance, pas plus que je n'explique pourquoi je me suis réveillée… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé exactement mais je me doute que cela est lié aux autres…

- Les autres homonculus ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête pour lui répondre et essaya de se relever. Une fois debout, elle vacilla un peu mais Who la soutint et l'aida à retrouver son équilibre. Il attendit qu'elle se soit complètement remise avant de poser la question qui le tourmentait.

- Et pour le prince ?

Grace soupira lourdement et se retourna vers lui pour répondre.

- Je ne sais pas non plus, avoua-t-elle à contrecœur…Cela ne suit aucune logique, un homonculus ne possède pas d'âme…Dans le cas contraire….ce ne serait plus un homonculus mais un humain…

- Alors le prince serait en vie…, murmura Who d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

- Mon ami, fit Grace en posant un main sur son épaule….Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de fausses illusions. Le fait que la bougie de Lin se soit rallumée ne nous prouve pas que son âme a rejoint son corps et qu'il est bel et bien vivant.

- Mais jamais une âme n'est revenue de l'au-delà. C'est déjà en soit un miracle.

- Je ne crois pas aux miracles, trancha-t-elle. Et tant que je n'aurais pas la preuve qu'il est humain, je continuerais à le considérer comme un homonculus que nous devons éliminer.

- Et comment vas-tu t'en assurer ?

Elle soupira de nouveau.

- Je vais repartir pour Amestris pour le retrouver. Et je vais devoir convaincre Hohenheim de venir avec moi.

- Pourquoi donc ? Il n'y a pas mis les pieds depuis des décennies. Il s'y refuse catégoriquement.

- Je sais tout ça…mais si ce que j'ai ressenti en me réveillant n'est pas une hallucination, et je suis sûre que ce n'en est pas une, il n'aura pas plus le choix que moi.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ??

- J'ai…, hésita-t-elle….J'ai ressenti la naissance d'un nouvel homonculus…Ce qui veut dire que nous sommes maintenant huit…

- Et en quoi est-ce un problème ?

- Il ne peut pas en avoir plus que sept, s'exclama-t-elle avec force.

- Calme-toi, lui intima Who…Caame-toi et explique moi ce qui te fait si peur.

Grace inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises pour tenter de se calmer mais les nouvelles implications de la situation étaient si terrifiantes qu'elle ne parvint qu'à moitié à s'apaiser.

- Dans toute l'histoire de notre continent, il n'y a eu qu'une seule autre fois où ce fait a été recensé. Hohenheim et moi en avons trouvés des traces lors de nos recherches à Xérès.

- La cité en ruine ? Les homonculus auraient donc un lien avec sa disparition ?

- Oui. Quelqu'un aurait réussi à créer huit homonculus, cela a créé un déséquilibre dans le cycle du monde et leurs pouvoirs auraient conduit à la destruction de la ville. Cette personne a réussit à contenir la catastrophe mais cela aurait pu détruire tout le continent….

- Oh mon dieu…

- C'est pourquoi je dois voir Hohenheim au plus vite pour que nous trouvions quoi faire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard….Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il y aura des pertes.

- Il n'y a rien pour empêcher ça ?

- Nous avons normalement deux ou trois jours devant nous avant que le cataclysme se déclenche. Le meilleur moyen de l'arrêter serait que un homonculus disparaisse. Il y a toujours une rivalité entre les péchés et maintenant que nous sommes huit, cela va invariablement nous pousser à la lutte fratricide…. Et il est plus que probable que deux d'entre nous s'entretuent. Cela devrait être normalement les deux homonculus qui représentent les péchés les plus proches….

- Tu peux déjà savoir qui cela va être, s'inquiéta Who.

- Malheureusement non. Je ne sais pas quel péché incarne celui qui vient d'être créé. C'est pourquoi nous devons aller à Central au plus vite.

- Alors dans ce cas, je viens avec vous.

Grace le regarda intensément. Elle se doutait bien de ce qui motivait son ami. Il voulait retrouver Lin et s'assurer qu'il était vivant pour ensuite le ramener à Xin. Rendre son prince tant aimé au peuple…

Elle ne voyait pas cela très favorablement, ne sachant pas si l'âme de Lin était réellement retournée vers son corps artificiel, ni s'il aurait la même personnalité qu'avant.

Mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'opposer à Who et elle savait que s'il ne venait pas avec elle, il partirait seul à la recherche de prince.

Alors elle se contenta d'hocher la tête pour accepter et elle se dirigea vers la sortie, bien décidée à empêcher l'apocalypse à venir.

* * *

Alex leva la main, prêt à frapper mais hésita quelque secondes avant de se reprendre et de donner quelques coups sur la porte.

Il entendit du bruit à l'intérieur et peu après la porte s'entrouvrit légèrement, laissant voir le propriétaire des lieux.

C'était un jeune garçon d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux châtains presque blonds et avec des yeux couleur sable qui semblaient vous passer aux rayons X en quelques secondes. Mais bien qu'il fut d'une beauté somme tout classique, ce qui choqua Alex, ce fut la profonde tristesse qu'on pouvait voir sur son visage. Il semblait anéanti par le chagrin et avec sa compassion habituelle, le commandant était bien décidé à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, surtout si cela pouvait avoir un lien avec Envy.

- Alphonse Elric, demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés. Que me voulez-vous ?

- Je cherche des réponses et vous pouvez peut-être me les donner. Cela concerne Dany Swohves.

Le visage d'Alphonse sembla pâlir encore un peu plus, si c'était possible et une lueur de colère mêlée de désespoir traversa ses pupilles.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, cingla-t-il d'une voix dure.

Il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte mais Alex la bloqua d'une main tandis que de l'autre, il sortait une photo de sa poche et la tendait vers le jeune homme.

- Connaissez-vous cette personne ?

Alphonse jeta un rapide coup d'œil et répliqua sèchement.

- Bien sûr que je la connais. C'est Dany.

- Non, justement ce n'est pas lui. Mais cela a un rapport avec lui. Et peut-être même avec sa mort.

Stupéfait, Alphonse ne put que relâcher la porte et sans même s'en rendre compte, il invitait l'homme à entrer.

* * *

Sélim avait prévu d'arriver, de récupérer Lin et de repartir le plus discrètement possible. Mais quand il fut à l'hôpital, il comprit que ce ne serait malheureusement pas aussi simple.

Dans une partie des bâtiments, celle du quartier haute sécurité où se trouvait Lin, des soldats courraient dans tous les sens, certains allaient vers un couloir armes au poing pendant que d'autres en revenaient, portant des blessés.

Il aurait pu passer son chemin et faire ce pour quoi il était venu sans s'attarder. Mais malgré les récents évènements, il faisait toujours partie de l'armée et il connaissait certains de ces hommes. Alors il ne pouvait pas les laisser affronter un danger sans réagir.

Sélim se précipita vers l'officier qui semblait en charge de la situation tumultueuse. Il fut soulagé quand il reconnut un sergent avec qui il avait déjà travaillé et qui le salua avec respect avant qu'il ne lui demande.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- L'homonculus s'est réveillé et sème le chaos dans une partie de l'hôpital, monsieur. Nous avons réussi à contenir son avancée mais cela devient de plus en plus dur. Nous avons déjà trois morts et un nombre sans cesse grandissant de blessés.

- C'est impossible, s'étonna Sélim…Lin ne ferait jamais une chose pareille…

- Ce n'est pas lui monsieur, répondit immédiatement le sergent…C'est elle…

Elle…Cette femme aux cheveux bruns qui les avait agressé deux jours plus tôt. Il l'avait presque oubliée mais maintenant ce qu'elle avait fait lui revenait à l'esprit. Et si elle n'était pas encore repartie après avoir repris connaissance, c'est qu'elle cherchait quelque chose….

Ou quelqu'un …, pensa Sélim….Elle avait débarqué chez Envy pour emmener Lin alors qu'il venait à peine de le retrouver et selon toute probabilité, elle le voulait toujours. Mais il ne supporterait pas de le perdre encore une fois, il en était totalement hors de question.

- Où est Lin, demanda-t-il au sergent d'une voix pressante

- Toujours dans sa chambre. Il est également réveillé mais n'a eu aucun comportement agressif. Il vous a simplement réclamé.

Soulagé de ces nouvelles, Sélim donna quelques ordres rapides pour essayer de maîtriser la situation, puis il se précipita vers les escaliers pour gagner la chambre de Lin. Il y arriva très vite et ouvrit la porte sans s'arrêter, pénétrant dans la chambre et fit sursauter Lin qui était assis sur le lit.

- Sélim…c'est toi, demanda-t-il surpris mais heureux de le voir.

Le jeune alchimiste fut à ses cotés en deux pas et posa rapidement un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui dire en l'aidant à se relever.

- Chut, ne dis rien et suis-moi.

- Mais…

- S'il te plaît, l'implora Sélim.

Lin n'hésita pas plus longtemps, il embrassa son petit ami tendrement et lui offrit un sourire lumineux pour lui montrer qu'il le suivait. Sélim répondit à son sourire et l'entraîna ensuite hors de la chambre.

Des combats se disputaient toujours dans certains couloirs et Sélim décida de prendre les escaliers de services pour les éviter. Mais arrivés à un étage inférieur, alors qu'il regardait si la voie était libre, il vit plusieurs personnes venir dans leur direction et il reconnut sans mal la jeune femme aveugle qui l'avait voulu l'emmener avant que Christina et Wrath ne viennent les secourir.

Il avait bien fait de réagir aussi vite après tout ça et de passer à l'hôpital prendre Lin mais il s'étonnait, pensant que les ayant perdus, Cassandra et lui, ils auraient été plus prompts à venir ici. Il était arrivé à temps. La chance était finalement un peu de leurs cotés.

Mais il fallait encore qu'ils passent sans les voir. Sélim chercha des yeux un endroit où se cachait et repéra juste en face d'eux une porte mal fermée. Sans hésiter, il s'y précipita, traînant Lin derrière lui. La porte s'ouvrit en silence et se referma de même sur eux, les plongeant dans une pénombre protectrice.

Retenant leur souffle, ils les entendirent passer devant la porte du petit placard où ils étaient réfugiés et quand ils furent sûrs qu'ils étaient loin, Sélim et Lin s'autorisèrent un soupir de soulagement alors qu'ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre et ce fut finalement Lin qui prit la parole.

- Où allons-nous ? Où veux-tu m'emmener ?

- A Xin, répondit doucement Sélim. Chez toi…Nous y serons tous les deux en sécurité.

- Mais pourquoi là-bas ? Tu es le fils du généralissime, il pourrait nous protéger, non ?

- Non, c'est impossible. Il subit d'énormes pressions exercées par des gens mal intentionnés. Il tente de les combattre mais ça demandera du temps….Alors pour l'instant, le mieux est de nous éloigner d'Amestris.

Pendant qu'il parlait, sa main avait commencé à caresser doucement le dos de Lin et sa tête s'était penchée, son souffle effleurant le cou de l'homonculus et lui provoquant de délicieux frissons.

Sélim ne résista pas longtemps. Sentir Lin contre lui après tout ce temps, il en avait tant rêvé et cela se réalisait de nouveau alors qu'il l'avait cru perdu à jamais. La chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne le rendait presque fou.

Alors il ne résista plus à l'envie qui montait en lui. Il pencha un peu plus la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur le cou de l'homonculus. Il embrassa, suçota, lécha sa peau avant de remonter lentement jusqu'à sa mâchoire et de recommencer.

Lin haleta sous les délicieuses sensations que Sélim lui faisait redécouvrir. Comme ce genre de choses lui avait manqué, il n'y avait que lui pour le bouleverser à ce point et il en gémit de plaisir. Fier de savoir encore provoquer ce type de réactions chez l'homme qu'il aimait, Sélim ne résista plus à l'envie qui le tenaillait et s'empara voracement de ses lèvres.

Lin répondit avec passion au baiser, en prenant même rapidement le contrôle. Soumis avec bonheur, Sélim se laissa allonger sur le sol sans même y réfléchir. Le corps de Lin dominant le sien avec fougue et tendresse lui avait tellement manqué qu'il s'abandonna totalement, oubliant le lieu où ils étaient, la menace qui planait sur eux…

Seul comptait le fait d'être de nouveau ensemble.

* * *

Sans attendre, Mère se dirigea vers une petite étagère accrochée au mur et fermée par un cadenas ne possédant aucune serrure mais s'ouvrant grâce à l'alchimie. Elle la déverrouilla aisément et l'ouvrit, prenant une petite fiole bleue foncée avant de tout refermer. Elle revint près de Russel et l'aida à se redresser pour ensuite porter le flacon à sa bouche.

Elle allait ainsi s'assurer qu'il lui soit fidèle en toute circonstance. Cette potion, elle l'avait volée à un de ses anciens amants quand elle l'avait quitté. Plus précisément, le chef des chevaliers divins qui utilisait le produit pour garder ses disciples sous son autorité.

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas utiliser ce qui venait de lui et c'était la deuxième fois en très peu de temps qu'elle le faisait. Elle n'avait jamais essayé de se servir de cette potion sur ses homonculus, trop d'incertitudes quant à leurs réactions à la substance. Mais là, il s'agissait d'un cas de force majeure. Lin lui avait déjà échappé, Ed devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable et pour réussir au mieux ses projets, il fallait absolument que Russel lui soit totalement dévoué si elle voulait qu'il lui ramène Envy. Alors elle tentait sa chance.

Ne pas lui laisser le temps de réfléchir pour mieux le manipuler et lui faire croire qu'elle agissait pour son bien. C'était tout à fait la méthode qu'elle devait employer.

Et à qui un enfant faisait-il une confiance aveugle ? A sa mère ! Alors elle commença à le rassurer avec des murmures d'une voix douce et lui demanda gentiment de boire.

Mère le vit avaler le contenu de la fiole docilement, encore faible et déboussolé à cause de sa "naissance". Et elle eut un sourire de satisfaction diabolique quand il n'en resta plus une seule goutte. Mais Russel ne l'interpréta pas de cette façon et n'y vit que la fierté d'une mère envers son fils obéissant.

Et dans sa naïveté naturelle de « nouveau-né », il en était heureux et sentait monter en lui l'envie incommensurable de tout faire pour lui être agréable. La potion faisait déjà son effet.

Mère le soutint pour qu'il se relève ce qu'il fit avec la maladresse touchante d'un enfant et elle lui donna des vêtements qu'il enfila, ces gestes prenant étrangement de l'assurance à chaque seconde qui passait.

Elle le regarda avec fierté et détailla ce corps qu'elle venait de créer. Russel était un jeune homme d'une grande beauté et de son vivant, il avait dû faire tourner bien des têtes. Et en tant qu'homonculus, il avait gagné une sorte de charisme qui renforçait cette idée. Même s'il n'arrivait pas à la hauteur de Ed en matière de sensualité – il n'était pas l'homonculus de la luxure pour rien-, Russel était déjà suffisamment attirant pour reconquérir Envy et ajouté à ça, l'effet de surprise dû au fait de revoir son amant ressuscité, le brun tomberait facilement dans _ses_ filets.

Quand il eut finit de s'habiller, elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de lui demander en minaudant presque.

- J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, mon enfant.

- Bien sûr, Mère.

- Je voudrais que tu ramènes ce jeune homme, fit-elle en sortant de sa poche une photo d'Envy.

- Il est très beau, ne put s'empêcher de constater Russel.

- C'est vrai…et tu sais quoi, mon enfant…

- Non…quoi, Mère ?

- Ce garçon s'appelle Envy et il est ton amant.

A ces mots, Russel eut un sourire éclatant alors qu'il avait l'impression que le soleil venait de transpercer les murs de la pièce pour venir l'illuminer de milles feux. Savoir que ce superbe éphèbe lui appartenait emplissait son cœur d'allégresse, c'était comme si il avait attendu cette nouvelle toute sa vie.

- Mais tu vas devoir vite le retrouver, reprit Mère jubilant intérieurement de ses réactions. Il y a des gens qui veulent lui faire du mal, te le voler, il est d'ailleurs à l'hôpital militaire à cause de ça….Ne laisse plus personne l'approcher ! Ramène-le ici, où il sera en sécurité et je ferais tout pour que vous soyez ensemble pour toujours.

La jalousie prit possession de Russel en apprenant que quelqu'un voulait lui prendre Envy. Grognant de rage contenue, il serra les poings et se détourna de Mère en direction de la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte et avant de la franchir, il lui déclara qu'il lui obéirait aveuglement et qu'il ramènerait son amant en très peu de temps.

Mère attendit qu'il soit partit de leur cachette. Puis un sourire triomphant se dessina sur son visage et elle éclata d'un rire diabolique.

C'était vraiment trop facile.

* * *

Ed retomba sur le sol gelé, le corps tremblant alors qu'il cherchait à retrouver son souffle, coupé par ce qu'il venait de ressentir.

Depuis qu'il avait été ramené, il n'avait jamais goûté une telle douleur, cette horrible impression d'être lentement écartelé, qu'on lui arrachait les entrailles à vif…et mêlé à tout ça….l'envie insatiable de sentir Envy en lui, son péché de luxure poussé à son paroxysme mais uniquement tourné vers ce brun qui hantait ses pensées.

Jamais, cela n'avait été aussi fort, un feu le dévorant de l'intérieur. Ce n'était même plus de l'envie, c'était devenu un besoin irrépressible qu'il devait combler, son corps le réclamer si fort qu'il en pleurait de frustration et de désir.

Et même si le plus fort de cette sensation était passé, elle restait malgré tout présente dans sa chair, demandant sans fin à être satisfaite.

S'il savait que la seule façon d'y remédier était d'y succomber, Ed savait aussi ce qui l'avait provoqué. Mei et Lin lui en avaient parlé un jour mais il ne l'avait jamais vécu, étant le plus jeune parmi tous ses frères et sœurs : un nouvel homonculus venait de naître.

Et s'il se fiait à son instinct, maintenant que la douleur laissait quelques répits à son esprit, il devinait que ce nouveau venu n'était pas très loin. Sûrement une nouvelle lubie inexplicable de Mère.

Mais c'était pour l'instant le cadet de ses soucis. Là, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, retrouver Envy et se laisser une nouvelle fois totalement possédé par lui. Son corps ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans ça et son esprit menaçait de sombrer dans la folie si ce désir n'était pas rapidement assouvi.

Avec difficulté, Ed se redressa et prit appui contre un mur pour se relever. Les membres gourds, il avança vers la porte et sortit de la pièce où il venait de se réveiller. Lentement, trébuchant presque à chaque pas, il traversa la planque, s'étonnant de ne croiser personne.

Il allait arriver dans le couloir menant à l'entrée quand il entendit des pas et instinctivement, il s'enfonça dans un coin sombre.

Il vit un jeune homme blond parcourir le couloir avec vivacité, un air déterminé sur le visage. Ed ne put s'empêcher de le trouver très beau et il avait un corps plus que désirable, tout en longueur et en finesse. Et quand il passa la porte, Ed put voir sur son épaule un ouroboros. Il avait donc eu raison concernant son nouveau frère.

Il décida de le suivre. Non ! Il sentait en lui qu'il DEVAIT le suivre. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas, encore une question sans réponse à rajouter aux autres. Mais il devait le faire et c'est d'un pas bien plus ferme, malgré encore quelques faiblesses, qu'il s'élança hors de la planque.

* * *

Kiba n'arrivait pas à quitter Shine des yeux. Il était totalement fasciné par ce garçon, copie conforme de son ami Envy. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son visage pendant qu'ils avançaient en compagnie de Cassandra et de Kayal.

Kiba n'écoutait que distraitement leur conversation, portant sur les troubles qui secouaient la région et le travail qu'il aurait à effectuer à l'hôpital.

Shine remarqua son air absent et se laissa distancer avec lui, laissant à la jeune fille et son ami quelques mètres d'avance pour demander à Kiba avec un sourire coquin.

- Je te plais à ce point ?

- Quoi, s'étonna Kiba, stupéfait par ces mots.

- Ben oui, c'est très loin de me déplaire mais depuis que tu m'as vu, tu me dévores littéralement du regard…. Donc si tu veux quelque chose de moi, n'hésite pas à me le dire. Je suis célibataire, légèrement en manque de tendresse en ce moment et très intéressé par toi…

Kiba rougit fortement à ces propos directs mais ne trouva rien à dire pour tenter de repousser ses avances ou même nier qu'il l'intéressait.

C'était un sosie d'Envy au niveau physique, il avait aussi plus ou moins le même caractère mais le jeune alchimiste le trouvait plus beau, plus attirant. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de pensées envers son ami…

Peut-être parce qu'il était complètement fou de Fletcher. Certes, il l'aimait toujours autant si ce n'était plus, mais le fait qu'ils ne soient plus ensembles, lui donnait l'impression qu'il avait le droit de regarder quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, il voulait oublier Fletcher, alors pourquoi ne pas le faire dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, surtout quelqu'un d'aussi beau.

Il se tourna vers Shine, un sourire sur les lèvres et prêt à lui dire ce qu'il pensait de sa proposition….

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il y eut une énorme explosion à quelques mètres d'eux, réduisant en miette un magasin. Kiba se baissa instinctivement, cherchant un abri et il sentit presque aussitôt le corps de Shine près du sien.

Des cris terrorisés retentirent dans la rue et au milieu de tout ce bruit infernal, Kiba crut discerner quelques mots et il comprit que la ville était alors victime d'une attaque des Amaliens. En venant ici, il s'attendait à voir ce genre de choses mais jamais il n'aurait cru que ce serait dès son arrivée.

De nouvelles explosions secouèrent les bâtiments autour de lui, dont une qu'il jugea très proche. Il entendit alors un grondement sourd, leva les yeux et se sentit pétrifié de peur en voyant la maison au-dessus d'eux s'effondrer dans leur direction.

Il vit des morceaux arriver vers lui à toute vitesse mais était totalement incapable de bouger. Et brutalement, il fut bousculé et projeté plus loin au moment même où les débris percutaient le sol. La tête de Kiba percuta violemment le bitume de la rue, le sonnant en partie mais il se releva presque aussitôt bien que difficilement.

La fumée provenant de nombreux incendies vint envahir ses poumons et il toussa, cherchant à distinguer quelque chose à travers la poussière. Cela commença à se dissiper et il put apercevoir à quelques mètres devant lui Kayal et Cassandra. Ils semblaient ne pas être blessés, ou du moins avoir de simples égratignures et il les vit commencer immédiatement à se pencher vers les blessés.

Tournant sur lui-même, il chercha des yeux Shine et s'arrêta blafard en le découvrant derrière lui, sur le dos, les jambes et une partie de la poitrine ensevelies sous les décombres. Sans attendre, il s'agenouilla près du brun qui avait la respiration saccadée et le visage crispé de douleur.

Kiba analysa rapidement son état et se prépara à faire une transmutation pour le soigner un minimum avant de pouvoir le dégager mais Shine attrapa son poignet.

- Inutile…

- Ne dis pas ça, on va te soigner et…

- Non, je suis médecin…je sais que je ne m'en sortirai pas…

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, une violente quinte de toux lui coupa la respiration et il se mit à cracher du sang. Désespéré, pour la première fois depuis qu'il utilisait l'alchimie médicale pour aider les gens, Kiba ne savait pas quoi faire pour soulager la souffrance de son patient. Et dire que c'était à cause de lui. Shine l'avait poussé, lui évitant ainsi de se retrouver sous les décombres.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé de l'éboulement ?

- Aucune idée…, articula Shine entre deux quintes de toux…Tout ce que j'ai su…en faisant ça….c'est que tu ne dois pas mourir….il y a quelqu'un que tu dois revoir…..et pardonner…

- Quoi ??

Comment Shine savait-il ça ? Kiba ne comprenait rien. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Shine leva une main et la posa sur sa nuque. Il tira doucement Kiba à lui et l'embrassa avec une tendresse inégalable.

Mais très vite, la pression de ses bras faiblit et ils retombèrent sur le sol alors que ses magnifiques yeux violets se fermaient et qu'un faible souffle s'échappait de ses lèvres pour disparaître à jamais.

* * *

Envy se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, la bouche grande ouverte en un hurlement muet, de la sueur perlant sur son visage.

Ce rêve…Il lui avait paru si réel. Il lui semblait encore sentir la chaleur des flammes, la douleur de ses blessures, l'étau de la mort qui se refermait lentement sur son âme…et la douceur des lèvres de Kiba.

A cette pensée, il secoua la tête, pour s'éclaircir les idées. C'était complètement illogique, même pour un rêve issu de son inconscient.

Il n'avait jamais eu la moindre attirance pour Kiba. Déjà, il n'était pas du tout son genre et surtout jamais il ne tenterait de séparer Kiba et Fletcher volontairement, tant leur couple était un exemple, et leur amour à toute épreuve. Ils étaient de véritables âmes sœurs comme on en rencontrait qu'une fois dans sa vie, et encore quand on avait de la chance.

Certes, par sa faute, ils avaient failli rompre quand cette terrible erreur avait eu lieu mais Envy était persuadé que ce n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et que la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Kiba la veille avait achevé de souder totalement le couple.

Alors pourquoi rêver de ce baiser, surtout que, simplement en y repensant, son cœur le serrait étrangement alors qu'il avait l'impression rien qu'avec ce rêve de tromper Edward et cela lui était insupportable au plus haut point. C'était incompréhensible pourtant, Envy ne connaissait rien de lui si ce n'était son prénom et le fait qu'il soit un homonculus.

Non, il ne comprenait pas son rêve.

Bien sûr, il se faisait un vrai sang d'encre pour son ami d'autant plus quand il avait vu la fin de la scène entre lui et Fletcher avant la fuite de Kiba mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait entre eux, Fletcher ne lui avait rien expliqué avant de disparaître à la poursuite de son amant et il s'était assoupi en attendant de son retour, inquiet pour ses deux amis.

Ses pensées furent brutalement interrompues par un faible sanglot. Sursautant une fois de plus, il se tourna vers la source du bruit, s'étonnant que ses pensées aient été à ce point bizarres pour qu'il ne remarque pas la présence de quelqu'un dans sa chambre.

Il fut surpris de découvrir Fletcher, roulé en boule sur un fauteuil, le corps tremblant. Envy sauta de son lit et se précipita immédiatement aux cotés de son ami. Tant bien que mal, il réussit à lui faire relever la tête et eut une pointe au cœur en voyant l'état déplorable du blond, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

- Fletcher… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je…Je l'ai pas trouvé, balbutia-t-il….Personne ne…sait où il est…

- Qui ça ? Kiba ?

Fletcher ne répondit qu'en hochant la tête alors qu'il fermait les yeux de toutes ses forces comme pour échapper à la cruelle réalité à laquelle il devait faire face. Envy remarqua avec inquiétude ses larmes redoubler d'intensité et sa respiration devenir de plus en plus rapide et difficile. Puis soudain, il le vit porter ses deux mains à sa gorge pendant qu'il essayait d'avaler un peu d'air et ses doigts se crispèrent convulsivement alors qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Fletcher releva la tête et rouvrit les yeux où une lueur de panique régnait en maître.

Gagné par la terreur de son ami, Envy sentit alors quelque chose de bizarre monter en lui et comme deux jours plus tôt, il agit sans contrôler son corps.

Il tendit une main, la posant sur le torse de Fletcher et il sentit une puissante vague alchimique quitter son corps pour pénétrer celui de son ami. Cela sembla immédiatement calmer la crise d'angoisse du blond.

Encore une fois, Envy subit le phénomène sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait mais à cet instant, c'était vraiment le cadet de ses soucis. Il ne contrôlait rien mais cette chose, quelle qu'elle soit, n'avait visiblement aucun impact néfaste et surgissait toujours pour lui permettre de venir en aide à ses amis.

Et seule la situation de ceux-ci le préoccupait. Que s'était-il passé entre eux pour que Kiba disparaisse ainsi et que Fletcher soit à ce point désespéré ? Ces questions tournaient en boucle dans son esprit tourmenté.

Et brusquement, tout s'arrêta. Envy eut l'impression d'être une marionnette à qui on couperait brutalement les fils et il s'écroula à genoux, les mains et le front posés sur les cuisses de Fletcher, le souffle court.

Néanmoins, il réussit à réguler sa respiration bien plus facilement que la fois précédente et surtout à rester conscient. Après quelques secondes, il parvint à se redresser, bien qu'encore tremblant et croisa les yeux de Fletcher, définitivement calmé malgré ses joues détrempées mais étonné de ce dont il venait de nouveau d'être témoin.

Mais il ne posa aucune question, sachant que, pas plus qu'avant, Envy n'avait les réponses. Il se contenta de lisser doucement ses longs cheveux, effleurant son visage par la même occasion, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand ils étaient encore ensembles. A l'époque, cela les apaisait autant l'un que l'autre.

Fletcher avait arrêté de le faire quand ils s'étaient quittés d'un commun accord. Ils avaient compris que ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre mais seulement une très profonde amitié.

Comment l'avaient-ils compris ? Envy avait rencontré le grand frère de Fletcher, Russel, quand celui-ci était revenu de l'internat où il avait passé quelques temps. Quant à Fletcher, il avait littéralement craqué pour le camarade de chambre de Russel, Kiba, que ce dernier leur avait présenté à son retour. Cela avait été un coup de foudre réciproque pour eux quatre.

Pendant que tous ces souvenirs lui revenaient, les bons comme les mauvais, Fletcher caressait toujours les mèches d'Envy, redécouvrant leur douceur. Depuis ce jour, il ne s'autorisait plus ce genre de geste, Kiba lui donnait tout ce dont il pouvait avoir besoin. Mais là, ce contact lui était vraiment nécessaire, ce besoin de sentir quelqu'un proche de lui. Son frère n'était plus là, Kiba avait disparu, il ne lui restait qu'Envy. Aussi laissa-t-il inconsciemment sa main dériver dans le cou de son ami pour aller caresser sa nuque.

Les yeux fermés, le brun se sentait partagé intérieurement. D'un coté, ce genre de moment avec Fletcher lui avait énormément manqué mais d'un autre, il avait une douloureuse pointe au cœur. Car, il avait encore une fois cette sensation de tromper Edward. Et il y avait aussi Kiba.

Il aurait bien voulu de se laisser aller à ce que Fletcher lui donnait à cet instant…Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! En avait-il envie ? Il ne voulait même pas se poser cette question ni même envisager une éventuelle réponse.

Attrapant doucement la main de Fletcher, il la détacha de sa peau et se recula sans brusquerie, rouvrant les yeux avec un sourire un peu tremblant, mettant une distance raisonnable entre eux pour montrer à son ami que ce type d'égarement ne leur était pas possible sans de très lourdes conséquences. Le blond sembla brusquement comprendre qu'il avait fait une erreur, ayant l'impression qu'il venait un peu plus de perdre son petit ami.

- Kiba, gémit-il désespérément alors que les larmes revenaient perler à ses yeux et il baissa la tête de tristesse.

Envy ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider son ami et n'osait pas bouger, de peur de faire un geste déplacé, surtout après ce qui venait de se passer. Mais s'il ne pouvait rien faire physiquement, il pouvait au moins pousser Fletcher à se confier. Peut-être que parler de sa situation avec Kiba lui ferait du bien.

- Explique-moi ce qui se passe avec Kiba.

Fletcher releva légèrement les yeux, hésitant visiblement à parler et Envy l'encouragea gentiment d'un sourire. Le blond déglutit bruyamment et sembla arrêter de tergiverser mais quand il reprit la parole, ses mots surprirent beaucoup Envy.

- Toi, d'abord…que lui as-tu dit hier quand vous êtes restés seuls ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, s'étonna Envy. Ca n'a rien à voir avec ce qui nous préoccupe.

- Au contraire, répliqua vivement Fletcher, ça peut peut-être tout expliquer.

- Je voulais seulement mettre les choses au point entre nous, lui expliquer ce qu'il était arrivé entre toi et moi quand Russel est mort…..Que nous avions fait une erreur incontrôlable, uniquement dictée par la douleur….

Fletcher fit tout pour ne pas éclater en sanglots, quand il assimila les propos de son ami. Envy avait voulu les aider mais cela avait malheureusement eu l'effet inverse. Il comprenait ce qu'avait pu ressentir Kiba après sa discussion avec Envy. Déjà perturbé, son petit ami en avait tiré les mauvaises conclusions. Il comprenait sa réaction, cependant cela lui faisait mal qu'il ait préféré le quitter sur de simples suppositions plutôt que de croire en ce qui les liait.

Quant à Envy, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès mais d'une certaine manière, il était responsable de leur séparation. Et pourtant, Fletcher n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts pour les retenir, les larmes recommencèrent à dévaler ses joues et le brun s'inquiéta de le voir replonger en pleine détresse. Fletcher réussit néanmoins à lui dire entre deux sanglots étranglés.

- Je sais pas quels mots tu as utilisés…pour lui expliquer ça…Mais il les a visiblement interprétés de travers….Il est persuadé que je t'aime toujours et que c'est réciproque….Et il m'a quitté à cause de ça…

Envy se figea sous les paroles de son ami. Lui qui avait voulu améliorer les choses, il avait lamentablement échoué. Il se sentait nauséeux, une envie de vomir lui tordant le ventre… Mais presque immédiatement, ce qu'il devait faire s'imposa à lui sans la moindre ambiguïté. Il se releva et tourna le dos à Fletcher stupéfait, son regard améthyste se perdant par la fenêtre et quand il parla enfin après quelques secondes de silence pesant, sa voix était rauque de tristesse mais déterminée.

- Je te promets que je vais retrouver Kiba et je te le ramènerai…Puis je m'éloignerai de vous, je vous empêche d'être heureux et ….

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Il fut brutalement retourné et le claquement d'une gifle magistrale résonna dans la chambre. Envy regarda Fletcher, une main sur la joue, la bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction.

Les poings serrés de rage, et les yeux brûlants de colère en dépit des larmes qui y étaient toujours présentes, le blond semblait prêt à exploser et cela ne tarda pas.

- ALORS TOI AUSSI, TU VAS M'ABANDONNER !! CA SUFFIT PAS QUE J'AI DEJA PERDU MON FRERE ET L'HOMME QUE J'AIME, JE VAIS AUSSI TE PERDRE TOI !!...JE TE DETESTE !!

Fletcher repoussa violement son ami et se précipita vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit si brutalement qu'il l'envoya claquer contre le mur. Mais il ne s'en soucia pas le moins du monde et s'engouffra à toute vitesse dans l'escalier juste à coté de la chambre qu'il venait de quitter.

Il descendit les marches sans jamais ralentir, bousculant infirmiers ou patients avec une totale indifférence, seule la douleur de son cœur parvenait à son esprit déboussolé.

Il quitta le bâtiment par une sortie de secours et se retrouva dans le parc de l'hôpital. Il s'enfonça au milieu des arbustes et des buissons en direction de la sortie secondaire. Mais son pied buta contre une racine et il tomba lourdement, le dos au sol.

Durant de longues secondes, il resta là, allongé sous un arbre, la gorge étranglée par ses sanglots incontrôlables, les yeux remplis de larmes fixés sur le ciel nuageux et le corps tremblant.

Il avait mal…Il se sentait…Seul…abandonné…délaissé…vide…

Il n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il combattait la tristesse et le désespoir engendrés par la mort de son frère. Ils avaient été si proches, ils avaient été tout l'un pour l'autre et la disparition de Russel l'avait complètement anéanti. Depuis, il tenait tant bien que mal grâce au soutien de Kiba et d'Envy. Mais là, il les avait perdus tous les deux et c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supportait.

Il n'avait plus qu'une envie….celle de mourir…

Sans même s'en rendre compte, sa main traça un cercle alchimique dans la terre humide au pied de l'arbre. Puis il posa sa paume au centre et une douce lumière verte, symbole d'une transmutation, l'éclaira quelques secondes avant de s'évaporer.

Fletcher se redressa légèrement et baissa les yeux sur ce qu'il avait fait apparaître. Dans sa main reposait un couteau, à l'étrange couleur marron due au fait qu'il l'avait transmuté à partir d'une racine de l'arbre mais dont la forme ne laissait aucun doute concernant le tranchant de sa lame.

Avec lenteur, il le leva jusqu'à sa poitrine et en posa la pointe contre son cœur. Il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et…

Le craquement d'une branche qu'on piétine le fit sursauter et il se retourna d'un bond pour se retrouver face à un homme. Vêtu d'étranges habits noirs, celui-ci le regardait avec perplexité, se demandant visiblement ce qu'il faisait dans ces buissons avec un couteau en main.

Mais s'il fut surpris de voir quelqu'un d'aussi bizarre dans ce lieu, ce fut le visage de cet homme qui bouleversa Fletcher. Il en lâcha son couteau, les yeux écarquillés et la gorge nouée par une émotion indescriptible.

- Mon dieu, murmura-t-il au bord des larmes….Russel…

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom, s'étonna l'homonculus.

Sourcils froncés et une expression méfiante sur le visage, il fit un pas en arrière quand le garçon blond tendit sans répondre une main tremblante vers lui. Sa réaction de défense sembla blesser son vis-à-vis et celui-ci éclata en sanglots sous les yeux de plus en plus perplexes de Russel.

Mais à quelques pas d'eux, une voix se fit entendre, criant désespérément un prénom et tous les deux se tournèrent pour voir un jeune homme brun débouler près d'eux.

Envy se figea quand il les vit et son cœur loupa un battement quand il reconnut la personne aux cotés de Fletcher.

- C'est impossible, murmura-t-il, blafard…

A SUIVRE.

* * *

Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

J'ai tué un perso, Envy qui plus est.

Bon d'accord ce n'est qu'un clone mais je me croyais pas capable de faire un truc pareil.

Comme quoi la situation que m'avait laissée Heiji m'avait perturbé au plus haut point.

D'ailleurs, je trouve que ça se ressent dans mon écriture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus malgré tout.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver des idées pour l'écrire, mon cher complice ayant précédemment contrarié tous les projets que j'avais pu avoir.

J'ai réussi à m'en sortir malgré tout ou pas ? Reviews ??

Quant à toi, Heiji….

Je ne t'en veux pas, et même si on s'est déjà expliqué là-dessus, je te le redis.

Bon j'avoue que j'ai cependant fait plus ou moins exprès de laisser des situations un peu tendues rien que pour me venger légèrement mais je suis quand même restée soft.

Ca va aller pour la suite ou pas ? Je suis de tout coeur avec toi.

Kiki

* * *

Elément imposé :

Contrairement à ce qu'il a pu penser, le pouvoir d'Envy a une conséquence, dont sont victimes ceux qu'il a aidé avec. Surtout Fletcher.

Sondage :

1) Alex et Al sont interrompus pendant leur discussion par le père de Dany.

2) Un baiser entre Envy et Russel, où après y avoir répondu, Envy le repousse.

3) Izumi se retrouve face aux chevaliers divins dans les couloirs de l'hôpital


	15. Les créateurs de monde

Auteur : Partenariat avec Magical Girl Kiki. Heiji pour cette nouvelle torture qui essaye d'être un chapitre qui a un sens

Titre : Le maître de ma luxure.

Genre : Yaoi,

Couples : est-il besoin de le dire ?

Disclamer :Ni Ed, Ni Envy, ni Lin... Bref aucun personnage n'est à nous ! Si Christina Andrews est à moi et Cassandra aussi ! Tu parles d'une consolation même pas un mec est à moi !

Chapitre 14 :

Il en était sûr... Il l'avait senti... Ce n'était pas possible autrement...

Un nouvel homonculus était né.

Le chef des chevaliers divins serra les poings de colère... Il n'avait pas prévu ça... L'apparition d'un huitième homonculus ne faisait pas du tout parti de ses plans... Et il n'y avait qu'une personne pour avoir fait ça...

Pour avoir fait une idiotie pareille...

Après toutes les bêtises qu'elle avait faites... Elle ne comprendrait vraiment jamais rien mais cette fois, il était hors de question qu'il la laisse faire... Il fallait qu'il l'empêche d'empirer encore la situation. Elle l'avait déjà fait par le passé en essayant de se servir de lui et de ses connaissances alchimiques.

Le chef des chevaliers appela un de ses hommes et lui demanda de lui amener un téléphone puis se retrouvant à nouveau seul, il erra dans ses pensées.

Il savait après tout où elle se trouvait et jusqu'ici il s'était refusé à lui faire du mal...A s'en prendre à elle en souvenir du passé mais là elle avait dépassé les bornes.

Sans s'en rendre compte, l'homme blond brisa l'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Il devait l'empêcher de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, de s'opposer à lui... S'il devait en arriver à des extrémités auxquelles il s'était jusqu'ici refusé. Il le ferait. Il tenait à ce que tout ce qu'il avait planifié se fasse sans la moindre anicroche et s'il fallait pour cela la supprimer, il le ferait sans le moindre regret...

Il avait trop attendu pour que tout échoue... Surtout qu'il sentait que bientôt ce qu'il espérait depuis si longtemps allait se produire.

Les trois personnes dont il attendait qu'ils révélent leurs véritables pouvoirs...

Il était certain que ce n'était plus qu'une question de patience...

Et en tant que chef des chevaliers divins, il ne laisserait pas une alchimiste de bas étage tout gâcher !

* * *

Shine venait à peine de pousser son dernier souffle que de nouvelles bombes se firent entendre toutes plus proche les unes que les autres.

« Il faut se mettre à l'abri ! Les troupes des Amaliens ne doivent pas être loin ! »

Kayal attrapa le bras de Cassandra et la traîna derrière lui mais celle-ci ne voulait pas bouger sans Kiba.

« KIBA ! »

Kiba ne bougea pas, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Shine... »

Des images défilèrent aussitôt devant des yeux de Kiba... Des images sinistres lui rappelant un passé douloureux. Shine n'était pas la première personne que Kiba voyait mourir depuis qu'il était jeune... Sa véritable Mère... Certains de ses patients... Russel...

Le tein pâle de sa mère, Angelina, lui caressant une dernière fois le visage refit surface dans son esprit puis ce fut au tour de Russel. Son meilleur ami...

Le coeur de Kiba manqua un battement.

Il n'entendait plus ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Kayal tenta de le faire lever mais Kiba refusa de bouger.

Comment pouvait-on mourrir ainsi ? Après juste quelques mots échangés avec un autre être humain... Et pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi toutes ses choses devaient-elles se reproduire sans cesse... Pourquoi tant de malheur devait se produire dans ce monde ?

Kiba était perdu dans un autre monde lorsque la troupe Amaliennes apparue au bout de la rue. Les rues était remplies de personnes. Toutes essayaient de fuir. Mais, tout à coup, les soldats levèrent leurs armes prêts à tirer.

Kayal n'attendit pas plus et entraîna de force Cassandra derrière lui pour trouver un abri. Les soldats tirèrent plusieurs coups de feux. A cet instant précis, Kiba sembla enfin quitter ses rêves, réveillé par ce bruit si effrayant et si bruyant qu'est le siflement des balles. Il frappa dans ses mains et les posa au sol. Immédiatement, un mur apparu entre les troupes et les fuyards. Kayal retenu par Cassandra avait vu toute la scène. Il était temps de partir où alors ils allaient tous mourir.

« Il faut fuir maintenant ! »

Kiba ne fit pas le moindre geste pour essayer de partir. Au contraire, il chercha parmis les autres personnes en train de fuir celles qui étaient blessées. Il vit autour de lui plusieurs blessés légers. Il allait se porter à leurs secours lorsqu'il remarqua un enfant étendu au sol en plein milieu de la rue.

Kiba se précipita vers lui dans l'espoir de le sauver. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui, il s'aperçut que l'enfant n'avait pas plus de sept ans. Blond, aux yeux rouges et au tein mate, il s'agissait d'un petit Ishbal. Le pauvre enfant baignait dans son sang. Il avait plusieurs balles dans le torse et une balle dans la jambe.

Kiba attrapa le petit garçon se recouvrant ainsi complètement de sang en espérant pouvoir encore le sauver... Il le fallait... Ce n'était qu'un enfant... Il était trop jeune pour mourir.

Mais il eu beau insister. Il eu beau y donner toute sa force. Toute son âme.

L'enfant était bel et bien mort lui aussi.

Kiba serra cet enfant mort dans ses bras et se laissa aller à pleurer. Pleurer cet enfant qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui était mort pour rien... Tuer par des fous..

Quand comprendront-ils ?

Quand comprendront-ils que la guerre brise tant de personnes ! Qu'ils ne sont pas fait pour s'entretuer !

Kiba déposa l'enfant au sol et lui ferma les yeux et posa ses deux mains sur sa poitrine comme le voulait les rites Ishbals.

Au même moment, le mur qu'il avait crée commença à céder. Kiba regarda autour de lui. Tellement de blessés attendaient de l'aide pour être sauvé. Un sentiment incroyable de révolte naquit en Kiba lorsqu'il reporta à nouveau son attention sur l'enfant qu'il avait devant lui.

Le mur derrière son dos venait de s'effondrer laissant à nouveau apparaître les soldats Amaliens. Mais les Amaliens n'eurent pas le temps de savourer leur victoire. Une étrange aura se fit sentir autour d'eux. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Kayal sentit lui aussi un étrange flux d'énergie comme si toute l'énergie qui les entourait se dirigeait vers le même point et était aspiré. Et l'endroit où elle se concentrait était Kiba. Kayal ressenti un sentiment étrange de vide comme un sentiment qu'il n'existait plus rien autour de lui. Mais il ne s'en sentait pas inquiet, au contraire, il était comme apaisé, détendu, calme. Cette énergie qui flottait autour de lui semblait avoir un étrange effet qui amenait une paix intérieur pour qui était parcouru par elle.

Les Amaliens tiquèrent en voyant Kiba devant eux. Ses yeux grands ouverts les fixant, était devenu entièrement blanc. Le noir si intense de ses yeux avait disparu.

Autour de lui une énergie incroyable commençait à s'accumuler formant ainsi une sorte de masse rougeoyante. Plusieurs soldats tentèrent de lui tirer dessus mais les balles en s'approchant de lui disparaissaient pour faire partie à leur tour de l'énergie rouge qui flottait autour de lui.

D'un geste impérial Kiba étendit les bras devant lui. L'énergie rouge qui tournait autour de lui se précipita vers les soldats et au lieu de les frapper sembla seulement voler autour d'eux.

Kiba serra les poings et au même moment, toutes les armes des Amaliens se brisèrent non pas en deux mais en miniscules particules qui tombèrent au sol avant de disparaître pour devenir à leur tour de l'énergie rouge. Une importante partie de l'énergie ne cessait de rentrer dans le corps de Kiba.

Cassandra regardait son ami sans pouvoir bouger. Il semblait méconnaissable. Mais contrairement aux soldats encore effrayés, Cassandra se sentait sereine. L'apparence de son ami ne l'effrayait pas du tout, elle se sentait bizarrement presque heureuse... Comme si ses soucis s'étaient envolés en un instant...

Kiba, qui faisait des gestes lents et mesurés, baissa les bras.

Au même moment, tous les soldats tombèrent au sol inconscient, endormi par l'énergie qui flottait autour d'eux.

Lorsque le dernier soldat tomba à terre pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée, Kiba se retourna alors à nouveau vers l'enfant Ishbal et les blessés.

Ceux-ci ne ressentait plus aucune douleur depuis l'apparition de cette énergie rouge qui ne cessait de grandir autour de Kiba. Cette énergie semblait apportert aux blessés la quiétude. Ils ne souffraient plus du tout, il était parcouru par un bien être étrange.

Kiba s'agenouilla devant le jeune garçon et plaça ses deux mains sur le sol devant lui.

L'énergie rouge se fit encore plus importante et plus présente autour de Kiba. Puis elle sembla tout à coup se concentrer autour des blessures des personnes présentes sans que cela n'inquiète personne. Et peu à peu, cette énergie commença à fermer les blessures et à soigner les victimes des soldats. Kayal vit ainsi sous ses yeux se refermer plusieurs blessures sans que cela ne le surprenne le moins du monde. Cassandra vit, peu à peu, toutes les personnes autour d'elle se remettre. Plus personne n'avait la moindre égratignure.

Seul restait étendu sur le sol, Shine et le petit garçon.

Lorsqu'il sentit que toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient été guéri, Kiba releva ses mains. Il attrapa un débris tranchant traînant à ses pieds et le planta dans sa main puis dans l'autre sans que personne ne s'en inquiète.

A la place d'un sang rouge, un étrange liquide doré s'échappa de ses blessures. Ce liquide entoura lentement l'enfant qui se mit alors à flotter au dessus du sol. Le liquide doré s'infiltra par les blessures de l'enfant dans son corps et d'un seul coup, les blessures commencèrent à guérir.

Cassandra et Kayal fixèrent le miracle qui venait de se produire sans sourciller tellement tout leur paraissait naturel.

L'enfant avait presque disparu derrière ce liquide doré et de cette énergie rouge qui se mélangèrent pour achever de soigner l'enfant. Sur le visage de l'enfant mort s'affichait une expression souriante et sereine. Lorsque l'enfant fut totalement guéri, il fut de nouveau déposé sur le sol doucement. Les blessures que Kiba s'étaient cicatrisées toutes seules.

Puis Kiba se rapprocha doucement de l'enfant et posa sa main sur son visage et à cet instant précis, l'enfant ouvrit les yeux et sourit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Cassandra et Kayal virent cet enfant vivant se redresser pour s'assoire sans que l'événement en lui même ne les surprenne tellement l'énergie rougeoyante les faisait ressentir une sensation de bien être.

Il ne restait plus que Shine étendu dans la rue. Kiba déblaya grâce à l'énergie rouge les gravats sur le corps de Shine. Mais Kiba n'essaya pas de sauver Shine. Il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Shine n'était pas un être humain normal. Il n'avait jamais possédé qu'une partie d'âme. Et celle ci à sa mort avait rejoint l'âme originel dont elle avait été séparé. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour sauver Shine car Kiba savait maintenant que son âme vivrait toujours maintenant...

A l'intérieur d'Envy.

* * *

Selim ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de Lin à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

Cela lui rappelait tant de souvenirs et tant de sensations. Les mains de Lin commençèrent à errer sur son corps... Selim ne croyait plus jamais revivre ça. Ses sensations étaient décuplées par mille.

Lin lui adressa un immense sourire complice avant de lui retirer son T-shirt. Selim se laissa faire comme perdu dans un rêve avant d'ôter celui de son amant. Ses deux-là avait la sensation d'être seul au monde... Lin posa alors ses deux mains sur le sol autour de la tête de Selim et l'embrassa avec douceur comme il le faisait auparavant... En prenant tout son temps... En s'éloignant de temps à autre pour le faire languir avant de l'embrasser tout doucement.

Selim ne pu s'empêcher à cet instant précis d'éclater en sanglot. Lin se stoppa aussitôt surpris et intrigué par cette réaction.

« Mon coeur ça va ? »

Le regard inquiet de Lin provoqua encore plus d'émotion pour Selim dont les joues se recouvraient de larmes.

Lin troublé se rapprocha encore de Selim.

« Selim, ça va ? Que se passe t il ? Parle moi ! »

Pour toute réponse, Selim se redressa et embrassa l'homme de sa vie sans pour autant s'arrêter de pleurer. Lin ne chercha pas à se dégager et approfondi ce baiser qui dura une éternité. Puis Selim se sépara de Lin et le fixa tout en caressant ses cheveux.

Selim ne dit rien.

Il se contenta de regarder Lin avec un regard qui montrait tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Lin laissa faire Selim qui lui détacha les cheveux. Les yeux de Selim brillaient énormément à cause des larmes qui lui avaient échappées. Puis n'y tenant plus, Lin sauta sur son homme pour l'embrasser.

Selim ne put s'empêcher de sourire reconnaissant bien là Lin qui détestait qu'on l'admire ainsi. Pour pouvoir continuer ce qu'il faisait, Selim bascula Lin contre le sol se retrouvant ainsi à son tour dominant son amant.

Ses petits jeux amoureux étaient quelque chose qu'ils faisaient fréquemment tout les deux avant...

Selim plaça ses deux mains autour de la tête de Lin tout en veillant à ne pas coincer une de ses mèches de cheveux et resta là, au dessus de son homme, à le regarder. Selim se sentait tellement bien ainsi, là juste à regarder l'homme qu'il aimait. Lin se laissa faire se perdant à son tour dans le regard de l'être aimé puis ce fut Selim qui coupa se silence idyllique. En laissant s'échapper des mots qu'il n'avait pas pu dire depuis si longtemps et qui lui brûlait les lèvres...

« Lin, je t'aime ! Si tu savais combien je t'aime ! »

Selim serra Lin contre lui sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

En entendant ses mots, Lin ressenti une étrange sensation. Son coeur se mit à battre encore plus fort.

Une lumière bleue intense apparue d'un seul coup dans le placard. Selim s'écarta de Lin pour voir d'où elle provenait. Elle s'échappait du tatouage de Lin qui rayonnait.

La lumière devint aveuglante. Selim sentit Lin dans ses bras.devenir légèrement plus faible.

Depuis le temps qu'il avait envie d'entendre ses mots... Depuis le temps que Lin avait rêvé de ressentir encore une fois cet amour qu'il avait connu de son vivant avec Selim. De pouvoir enfin partager ce sentiment si intense avec la personne qui était faite pour lui... Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait... Ce dont il avait besoin... Ce à quoi il aspirait... L'envie d'être aimé à nouveau.

Puis tout à coup, la lumière disparue comme le tatouage.

Selim se redressa et dans ses bras, il tenait à nouveau son Lin redevenu totalement un être humain, qui lui murmura :

« Moi aussi je t'aime... »

A cet instant, Selim ne savait pas s'il devait remercier quelqu'un pour ce miracle mais une chose était sûre... Jamais auparavant, il n'avait été aussi heureux...

* * *

Grace connaissait particulièrement bien le chemin pour rejoindre le lieu où se cachait Hohenheim. Elle fut très surprise lorsqu'elle aperçue la personne qui l'attendait avec Hohenheim.

« Mei ! »

La petite paresseuse se redressa et se précipita dans les bras de son aînée.

« Je suis désolé, Mustang m'avait démasqué... C'est Hohenheim qui m'a amené avec lui... »

Grace laissa apparaître un sourire tout en caressant les cheveux de la petite.

« Ce n'est pas grave... Mei, je présente Who et Ranfan... Ce sont des amis à moi et à Hohenheim mais également à ton ami Lin. »

Mei se pencha et salua les deux habitants de Xing qui en firent de même. Grace ne s'attarda pas davantage sur les présentations pour passer à l'essentiel.

« Tu l'as senti ? »

Mei compris aussitôt de quoi parlait Grace.

« Un nouvel homonculus ? »

Grace acquiesça. Hohenheim surpris intervient.

« Comment ça un nouvel homonculus ? C'est une catastrophe ! »

« Elle a osé... Elle a tenté le diable une nouvelle fois... Rien ne lui fait peur... Il va falloir que l'on aille à Central, Hohenheim. »

En entendant cette reflexion, Hohenheim se crispa légérement.

« Je sais... Nous n'avons pas le choix... Sinon nous allons au devant de graves dangers... Mais il est encore trop tôt... D'après les dernières découvertes d'Alex, ils auraient dû apparaître. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

Hohenheim se rappela qu'il n'avait pas parlé des dernières découvertes sur Xerxès qu'il avait fait avec Alex Louis Armstrong en épluchant de vieux écrits datant de cette époque.

« Tu te rappelles que huit homonculus ont été crées à Xerxès et ont provoqués sa perte ? »

Grace acquiesça. Mei, Who et Ranfan écoutèrent sans rien dire.

« On pensait que celui qui avait retenu ce cataclysme sur la ville était le chef des homonculus, leur créateur mais en fait d'après nos dernières recherches, il se serait enfui en les abandonnant. Ce serait les alchimistes les plus puissants de Xerxès qui se seraient sacrifiés... Ceux-ci possèdaient un pouvoir et des connaissances que nous n'avons jamais pu égaler de nos jours... Ses alchimistes ont ainsi limité la catastrophe à leur ville en y laissant la vie mais pour éviter une nouvelle catastrophe, ils auraient fait en sorte, avec leur pouvoir, que si un nouveau danger de la sorte ce représente sur terre, que , outre les pierres, trois personnes aux pouvoirs inimaginables apparaissent pour empêcher que cela se produise à nouveau... »

« Quoi ! Et comment ont-ils fait ? »

« Je ne sais pas bien encore... Tout ce que nous savons c'est que ses trois personnes sont surnommées dans les textes les " créateurs de monde ". Ils auraient tout les trois des pouvoirs incroyables assez semblables mais avec tous une particularité. L'un d'eux pourrait redonner la vie sans condition, il est nommé " L'insuffleur de vie ", un autre pourrait manipuler tout ce qui est à la base de notre monde comme bon lui semble, ce qui est assez flou et serait appelé " Le bâtisseur de monde ". Le dernier serait le plus puissant mais ses pouvoirs et son surnom étaient illisibles sur les documents que nous avons retrouvés. »

Grace écouta attentivement Hohenheim. Mais elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de personne capable de tel prodige.

« Mais où va-t-on les trouver ses sois-disants " créateurs de monde" ? »

Je n'en ai aucune idée et Alex non plus...

Hohenheim dévisagea Grace. Les révélations de Hohenheim venaient encore embrouiller une situation complexe. Tout à coup, un spasme parcourue Mei qui tomba à genou. Le même spasme fut ressenti par Grace... La douleur leur fit pousser un cri qui fut malgré tout assez court. Les deux homonculus ne subirent d'un court instant cette sensation mais devinrent livides toutes les deux et se redressèrent avec difficulté puis elles échangèrent un regard qui leur permirent de comprendre qu'elle avait ressentie la même chose.

Hohenheim et Who très inquiet les aidèrent à s'assoire et les interrogèrent.

« Que s'est il passé ? »

« Un des péchés... Un des péchés a disparu... »

« Lequel ? »

Mei hésita avant de répondre dans un souffle.

« Le péché de l'envie... »

* * *

Kazuha était en train de dévorer son cinquième paquet de bonbons quand elle ressentie une douleur intense. La vieille dame se précipita vers la petite fille en la voyant chanceler et la rattrapa juste à temps.

« Ca va Léa ? »

La petite fille ne répondit pas mais la vieille dame vit les yeux de la petite fille se remplir de larmes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Lin... Lin a disparu... »

La vieille femme serra la petite fille dans ses bras pour la rassurer mais rien n'y fit. Rien ne pouvait arrêter les larmes de la petite fille... On aurait pu croire qu'elle venait de perdre un être cher...

* * *

Izumi était en train de se battre comme jamais auparavant. Voir tous ses petits humains incapables de lutter contre elle l'amusait profondément. Elle était tellement folle de rage et déchaînée que lorsque la douleur survint, elle la ressentit à peine mais elle comprit aussitôt ce qu'elle signifiait. Et à cet instant, le rythme de combat d'Izumi diminua légèrement. Troublée par la nouvelle de la disparition d'un homonculus, celui de l'envie apparemment, elle hésita sur ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant.

Si Lin n'était plus, elle n'avait pas de raison de s'éterniser ici. Izumi frappa le mur de l'hôpital ce qui fit s'effondrer le plafond sur les soldats. Izumi enjamba les débris en se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

Son objectif maintenant était de retrouver Mère à la planque pour lui faire un rapport.

* * *

Mustang à nouveau ressentit une étrange douleur. Roy grimaça mais ne se laissa pas aller.

Il savait ce que voulait dire cette douleur...

Mais il n'en avait rien à battre...

Un autre homonculus était mort. Et alors ?

Il s'en fichait.

Ses frères et soeurs n'étaient que des fardeaux pour lui...

Une faiblesse inutile...

Qu'il ne supportait plus...

Et à laquelle il devait trouver une solution...

* * *

Alphonse s'était assis dans son salon. Livide, il fixait son visiteur un regard inquiet sur le visage. Alphonse, stressé, se triturait les doigts pour se calmer. Alex Louis Armstrong, lui, semblait calme et attendait que son hôte engage la conversation...

« Que me voulez vous ? »

Le ton d'Alphonse était froid et montrait clairement que le sujet qu'ils allaient aborder était très douloureux pour lui.

C'est à propos de Dany. Je voudrais connaître les circonstances de sa mort. »

« Je l'ai tué. »

Armstrong sursauta en entendant les paroles d'Alphonse. Mais après une longue pause, Alphonse reprit la parole.

« C'est du moins ce que pense la grande majorité de la population de Woolies... Et ils n'ont peut être pas tort... »

« Cela vous dérangerez-t-il de me raconter en détail ce qu'il s'est passé ? Les circonstances exactes de sa mort. »

Alphonse se rebiffa.

« Et en quoi cela vous concerne ! Qui est cet homme sur cette photo si ce n'est pas Dany ? Que me voulez-vous exactement ? »

« L'homme que vous avez vu est mon disciple... Il s'appelle Envy. »

« Dany était son frère ? »

Armstrong hésita.

« La situation est plus complexe que ça... Mais je vous en prie, dites-moi ce qui est arrivé à Dany... C'est très important ! »

Alphonse détailla le commandant Armstrong puis finalement il décida de lui faire confiance et il commença alors un récit douloureux. Alphonse prit le temps de tout détailler en cachant cependant quelques éléments et Armstrong se montra patient attendant qu'Alphonse soit prêt à parler. Quand il eu terminé, Armstrong resta un moment pensif... Une chose en particulier intrigué Alex, cependant, à son tour Armstrong expliqua les grandes lignes de ce qui l'amenait là.

« Vous me dites que Dany a apprit l'alchimie seul avec des livres et que son alchimie était unique... Que voulez vous dire par là ? »

« Dany a toujours eu de très vieux livres qui lui servait de base à son alchimie. Ses livres lui ont été confiés par un très ancien alchimiste de la région de Central qu'il avait rencontré lorsqu'il s'était décidé à chercher un maître. Cet homme lui avait confié ses livres en lui demandant de veiller sur eux comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Il lui avait dit qu'un jour, il reviendrait les chercher quand Dany aurait tout appris. Certains sont dans une langue inconnue. Il les gardait comme un véritable trésor. »

« Où pourrais-je trouver ses livres ? »

Alphonse se leva de son fauteuil.

« Son père me les a confiés à sa mort. Je... Je ne les ai jamais ouverts... Ils sont au grenier. »

Armstrong suivit Alphonse jusqu'au grenier. Ils trouva des livres jaunis apparemmment très très anciens recouvert de poussière qui jonchaient le sol. Armtrong en attrapa un. La langue inconnue dont parlait Alphonse était un ancien dialecte de Xerxès qui n'était plus parlé depuis des années mais Alex Louis Armstrong connaissait les bases de cette langue pour avoir fait des recherches avec Hohenheim dans les ruines et dans les vieux parchemins datant de l'époque où Xerxès était encore une ville florissante.

Alex Louis Armstrong fut étonné de voir que ce livre était le journal d'une personne apparemment alchimiste de Xerxès. Mais ce qui intrigua Alex se fut les dates qui correspondaient à la période de la destruction de la ville. Alex commença à lire le livre avec grand intérêt tout en se rendant soudainement compte que l'alchimiste auteur du journal était en train de relater la disparition de Xerxès.

La curiosité du commandant Armstrong le poussa à encore approfondir sa lecture... Il essaya de comprendre l'essentiel des idées de ses livres, reportant à plus tard un examen plus en détail.

Dans ses livres, on retrouvait la trace des pierres mais également des fameux créateurs de monde dont il avait parlé à Hohenheim. Le récit de cet alchimiste de Xerxès semblait rempli de détail très intéressant pour leur recherche.

« Puis-je vous prendre tous ses livres ? Je vous les rendrai mais leur traduction pourrait être importante pour mes recherches. »

Alphonse hésita.

« Prenez-les si vous en avait besoin... Dany serait heureux que quelqu'un en prenne soin. »

Armstrong se releva et ramassa un à un les livres qui l'intéressait puis se releva prêt à prendre congé de son hôte mais auparavant il voulait lui dire une dernière chose mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Et il le fit assez maladroitement.

« Vous n'êtes pas responsable de la mort de Dany. »

Alphonse sursauta en entendant ses mots.

« Pourquoi me dites vous ça ? »

« Je vois bien que je vous portez ce poids sur vos épaules depuis des années mais ce n'est pas vous qui avez tué Dany pas plus que ce n'est votre frère... C'est cet homonculus. On croit parfois agir pour le bien de tous mais il arrive que l'on commette des erreurs... Et croyez-moi je suis bien placé pour savoir ça. Mais il faut vous pardonner c'est important. Ca a du être tellement dur pour vous... Surtout de tuer l'homonculus de votre frère après ce qu'il avait fait. Vous devez continuer à vivre sans avoir un tel poids sur les épaules. »

Alphonse sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il se mordit les lèvres pour les retenir. Ce commandant Amrstrong était si gentil, il ne pouvait pas lui cacher encore une partie de la vérité comme il l'avait fait plus tôt.

« Je vous ai menti... »

Alex Louis Armstrong fronça les sourcils.

« Je.. Je n'ai jamais tué l'homonculus que j'ai crée... Il est toujours vivant je crois... »

Sous le coup de la surprise, un livre échappa au commandant.

* * *

Russel en voyant Envy afficha un immense sourire.

« Ah, te voilà ! »

Russel se dirigea naturellement vers celui qui était pour lui son fiancé. Envy, lui, était devenu plus que pâle, il ne bougea pas et resta figé sur place. Ce qu'il avait devant les yeux était impossible... Russel était mort... Il ne pouvait pas être ici devant ses yeux... Il ne pouvait pas être toujours aussi beau... toujours aussi souriant... Il y avait une erreur quelque part... Il devait se tromper de personne... Ca ne pouvait pas être Russel...

Russel se retrouva face à face avec Envy sans que celui-ci ne fasse le moindre geste pour s'éloigner. D'un geste lent, il leva la main et caressa tendrement les cheveux d'Envy.

« Tu as de jolis yeux. »

Envy se sentit soudain mal. Des flashs de son passé refaisait surface. Il se revit la première fois qu'il rencontra Russel... Leur premier rendez vous... Leur premier baiser... La première fois où il avait fait l'amour...

Russel ne sembla pas percevoir le trouble d'Envy et s'approcha de lui encore plus près puis d'un geste lent et doux, il déposa ses lèvres sur celle d'Envy.

Envy dans un premier temps ne bougea pas mais lorsqu'il réalisa enfin ce qu'il était en train de se passer... Il était à nouveau avec Russel... Son Russel... Celui qu'il avait tant aimé... Celui qu'il avait tant pleuré...

Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux d'Envy tandis qu'il répondait au baiser de son ex-amant en fermant les yeux.

Le baiser dura un moment... Il fut fait en douceur, calmement... Chacun des deux partenaires prenaient leurs temps pour savourer cette sensation si lointaine, si intense...

Envy reconnu le goût sucré des baisers de Russel et leur tendresse...

Il n'y avait aucun doute... C'était bien son Russel.

Russel était vivant.

Les lèvres des deux amants se séparèrent et aussitôt Envy rouvrit les yeux. Son regard tomba alors sur les deux magnifiques yeux de Russel.

Fletcher lui avait assisté à la scène sans rien dire. Il s'était juste levé et lorsque les deux amants se séparèrent il sauta dans les bras de son frère. Russel ne comprit pas ce mouvement mais ne l'empêcha pas. Fletcher se retrouva ainsi serrant ce frère perdu dans ses bras alors que celui-ci essayait de comprendre et d'analyser ce geste.

Doucement et avec une prudence inexplicable, Russel écarta le garçon de ses bras. Trop perdu dans ses larmes, Fletcher n'arrivait plus à placer un mot.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'Envy aperçu l'ourobouros de Russel sur son épaule. Il comprit alors tout ce qui était en train de se passer mais il n'eu pas le temps d'analyser plus en profondeur la situation, derrière Russel debout comme figé il aperçut Ed.

Ed semblait comme pétrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir. Ed avait vu le baiser langoureux de Envy et de Russel. En apercevant l'expression du visage d'Ed, Envy comprit qu'Ed avait assisté à tout. Envy n'eu as le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Ed se retourna pour s'enfuir. Sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, Envy se sentait coupable alors qu'il n'en avait aucune raison. Il ressentait un étrange besoin de parler avec Ed. Envy fit un mouvement pour le pousuivre mais il fut empêcher par Russel.

« Où vas-tu ? »

Envy ne répondit pas et fixa Russel.

« Je... Je... »

Envy était complétement désemparé. Le regard perdu dans les yeux de Russel, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire.

La main de Russel se serra encore plus sur le bras d'Envy sans que l'homonculus ne se rende compte de sa force.

« On vient à peine de se retrouver et tu veux t'en aller ? »

La voix si douce et si calme de Russel venait de prendre un ton étrange. Un ton qui ne cessait de monter.

« Tu n'es pas bien avec moi ? »

Envy regarda Russel dans les yeux sans pouvoir lui répondre... Tout ceci était si soudain, si invraisemblable. Que pouvait-il répondre à une question pareille ? Après tout ce temps...Toutes ses épreuves... Des souvenirs resurgirent à nouveau dans l'esprit d'Envy.

Russel de son côté pris très mal l'hésitation d'Envy. Elle ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose pour lui. Envy ne se sentait pas bien avec lui et s'il voulait partir, c'était pour retrouver quelqu'un d'autre !

Les deux mains de Russel se serrèrent autour des bras d'Envy au point de provoquer des douleurs à Envy.

« Russel... Tu me fais mal... »

« Tu n'es pas bien avec moi ? »

L'étreinte de Russel devint encore plus forte. Envy cria de douleur sans s'en rendre compte. Fletcher quant à lui assistait à la scène sans pouvoir bouger. La métamorphose qu'il était en train de se produire chez son frère l'effrayait et l'empêchait d'intervenir.

« Russel arrête ! Tu me fais mal ! »

L'absence de réponses d'Envy énerva encore plus Russel qui plaqua alors Envy contre mur. La violence du choc fit se cogner violemment la tête d'Envy contre la brique. Ce qui l'assomma d'un seul coup.

Le fait d'avoir assommé Envy provoqua chez Russel un sentiment de surprise qui lui fit lâcher Envy. Il s'en voulait de son geste et commençait à le regretter. Russel était redevenu calme en voyant son petit ami inconscient devant lui.

Russel se pencha alors vers Envy et lui caressa les cheveux à nouveau...

« Je suis désolé mon amour... Je ne voulais pas... »

Des larmes perlèrent dans les yeux de Russel.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas... Je vais t'amener dans un endroit tranquille ou on te soignera et ou on sera heureux... »

Fletcher sous le choc de ce que venait de faire son frère essaya d'intervenir. De comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Fletcher tenta de faire un geste vers son frère mais il ne pu l'achever. Son corps le refusa.

Fletcher tomba à genou et se plia en deux. Une importante quantité de sang s'échappa de sa bouche et recouvrit le sol.

Russel eu un moment d'hésitation face à ce garçon. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ressentait une étrange sensation en voyant ce garçon dans cet état là. Son regard se reporta ensuite sur Envy qui était inconscient près de lui. Aussitôt il oublia tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.

Fletcher toussa à nouveau du sang. Puis la douleur qu'il ressentait augmenta jusqu'à devenir insupportable. Elle fut tellement intense que Fletcher ferma les yeux pour la supporter. Cependant cela ne suffit pas et Fletcher tomba en avant.

Totalement inconscient.

* * *

Au même moment, en pays Ishbal, l'énergie rouge qui tournait autour de Kiba, debout, disparue d'un seul coup. Laissant tout le monde dans un état de désarroi complet.

Les pupilles noires de Kiba réapparurent au même moment. Il tomba alors à genou et eu une importante quinte de toux.

Du sang s'échappa de sa bouche et recouvrit encore plus ses vêtements déjà tachés.

Kiba ferma ainsi peu à peu les yeux et tomba au sol tandis Cassandra à peine remise se dirigea vers lui pour le secourir.

Cassandra voulu attraper Kiba mais Kayal l'en empêcha. Le jeune médecin tâta le pouls de Kiba. Il était très faible et dans cet endroit sans grande ressource, c'était mauvais signe. Il fallait d'urgence l'amener à l'hôpital. Kayal se releva en demandant de l'aide aux personnes présentes.

Cassandra, elle, resta assise au sol fixant le visage pâle de Kiba en se posant mille et une questions sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Cassandra voulait des réponses et elle connaissait bien un moyen d'en obtenir peut-être quelques unes...

Tremblante, elle enleva le gant de sa main droite, elle approcha doucement sa main sur le visage de Kiba et après avoir pris une grande respiration, elle voulut la poser mais une chose attira son attention. Un étrange tatouage sur Kiba qu'elle n'avait jamais vu...

* * *

Selim était en train de caresser les mèches de cheveux de Lin amoureusement n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer quand une douleur étrange se fit sentir dans sa poitrine.

Selim porta sa main à son coeur pour essayer de la faire passer. Il n'avait pas extrèmement mal mais la douleur était continue.

Lin dont les forces était très diminué s'aperçut malgré tout que son petit ami n'allait pas bien.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je... Je ne sais pas. »

A suivre...

* * *

Element imposé :

Kiba se réveille mais il est totalement amnésique et s'enfuit...

* * *

Elément du sondage :

Amrstrong en apprend plus sur le troisième "créateur de monde "

Retour de Greed, Havoc et Catherine ( ils me manquent ses trois là )

Fletcher dans le coma, pense à ses meilleurs moments avec Kiba et commence à comprendre pourquoi celui-ci l'a quitté. ( je vote pour celui-là lol )

* * *

Jamais un chapitre ne m'aura posé autant de problème... Au fait, ne soyez pas étonné que j'ai répondu aux reviews, j'avais l'accord de Magical Girl Kiki pour répondre aux reviews et updater... Je m'excuse encore auprès d'Ephemeris d'avoir updaté en corrigeant le chapitre moi même puisque je ne sais pas quand avant trois semaines j'aurai internet... Bref... Je ne sais pas ce que vous penserez de ce chapitre. Personnellement, il me laisse très insatisfait mais bon, j'espère que ce ne sera pas votre cas...

Petite remarque sans intérêt mais ils sont assez violent avec leurs petits amis respectifs, les frères Tringham...

N'oubliez pas de nous laisser une review, si ça vous a plu, déplu... Ca fait toujours plaisir de connaître les opinions des lecteurs...

En attendant, on remercie, Asuka-Tanku, Kiku-chan, Thoru78, Sabine02, Sacha-chan pour leurs reviews et spécialement ceux à qui on n'a pas pu répondre.

A toi Magical, de prendre la suite de ce chapitre castrophique... Bonne chance !

ijieH


	16. Les deux autres

Chapitre 15 : Les deux autres…

Titre : Le maître de ma luxure.

Auteur : Kiki reprend les rênes.

Genre : Toujours pareil.

Couples : Envy/Russel ou Envy/Edward….Ceux qui me connaissent suffisamment auront sûrement une petite idée. Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de lire, bien au contraire.

Quant aux autres couples, tout va bien pour Lin et Sélim. Par contre, les temps sont durs pour Kiba et Fletcher mais je ne désespère pas de les remettre ensemble.

Disclamer : Aucun perso n'est à moi. Ni ceux de Fullmetal Alchemist, ni aucun des autres qui apparaissent dans cette histoire.

* * *

J'ai tenté de faire les réponses de la part d'Heiji qui ne pouvait le faire.

Malheureusement, comme c'est parfois le cas, FFnet déconne à plein régime et je ne sais pas si les réponses ont bien été envoyées ni même si ce chapitre se postera sans souci.

Malgré tout, je remercie très sincèrement tous nos revieweurs et lecteurs:

Kiku-Chan, Sabine02, Sacha-chan, Thoru78, Kaijuu-sama, Asuka-Tanku.

Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que vous allez apprécier.

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Les deux autres…

A peine quelques secondes après avoir composé le numéro qu'il désirait, le chef des Chevaliers divins réussit à obtenir la communication et déclara sans attendre d'une voix ferme.

- Vous allez immédiatement vous rendre à l'adresse que je vous avais indiquée. Elle a dépassé les limites et ses actes sont en train de mettre en péril tout ce que nous avons si durement préparé. Je veux que vous rameniez toutes les personnes que vous trouverez là-bas. Il doit normalement n'y avoir que _Elle_ et des homonculus. Prenez les potions neutralisantes et ils ne devraient pas vous poser de problème. Et je vous sais de taille à la maîtriser. Vous les enfermerez ensuite sous bonne garde. Si jamais il y a quelqu'un d'autre, emmenez-le quand même pour plus de sécurité.

- A vos ordres, maître !

Il raccrocha, un faible sourire sur son visage. Cet escadron spécial était composé de ses hommes les plus puissants mais surtout les plus loyaux. Ils seraient prêts à tout pour lui, même mourir et tout ça, sans qu'il ait besoin de les manipuler d'une quelconque manière comme ses autres subordonnés.

Avec eux à ses cotés, la chance allait peut-être de nouveau lui sourire.

* * *

Assise à la terrasse d'un glacier, la vielle dame surveillait sa petite protégée d'un air légèrement inquiet. 'Léa' s'était finalement calmée et la coupe glacée géante qu'elle dévorait y était pour beaucoup mais ses grands yeux d'enfant étaient encore légèrement humides des nombreuses larmes qu'elle avait versées.

La femme se faisait du souci. Elle n'avait pas compris tout ce qu'il était arrivé mais elle espérait que ce qui avait mis la fillette dans cet état était ses souvenirs qui revenaient et qui leur permettraient de savoir qui elle était.

- Tu vas mieux, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Kazuha hoche lentement la tête en réponse et devant ce geste, la vielle dame continua ses questions.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi as-tu pleuré aussi soudainement ?

- Lin a disparu, murmura la fillette.

- Qui est ce Lin ? Un ami ? Ton père ?

Kazuha sembla réfléchir intensément pendant quelques minutes et la femme se demanda même si elle allait répondre. Mais elle le fit cependant, d'une voix bien trop calme et sérieuse pour une si petite fille.

- J'ai des souvenirs qui reviennent mais ils restent extrêmement flous et vagues… Mais si Lin n'est pas mon père….Il est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus pour moi et je sais que je dois le retrouver.

- Très bien, fit la vielle femme avec douceur mais fermeté….Alors dès que tu auras fini ta glace, nous irons voir le frère de ma défunte belle-fille. Il travaille pour l'armée dans le service de renseignement. Avec de la chance, nous pourrons vite retrouver Lin.

La fillette hocha la tête vigoureusement et se mit à engloutir sa glace le plus vite possible sous le regard amusé de la femme.

* * *

Kayal avança prudemment dans une des salles des urgences, la troisième qu'il visitait, cherchant quelqu'un depuis plusieurs minutes. Et enfin, il la trouva. Assise sur une table d'auscultation, Cassandra finissait de remettre son pull et le bruit des pas de Kayal lui fit relever la tête. Il lui fit un sourire timide et elle tenta d'y répondre mais le cœur n'y était pas.

- Ils ont finis de t'examiner ?

- Oui, répondit la jeune fille. Je n'ai rien. Quant est-il des autres ?

- Pareil, ils sont en parfaite santé, même ceux qui avaient de très graves blessures.

- Et Kiba, demanda-t-elle, sa voix trahissant pleinement son angoisse.

Kayal soupira. Il s'attendait à cette question mais savait aussi que la réponse ne ferait qu'augmenter l'inquiétude de Cassandra.

- Il n'a toujours pas repris connaissance et personne ne peut expliquer ce qu'il a. Mais toutes ses blessures, y compris celles qu'il s'est lui-même infligées sont totalement guéries et il n'en reste aucune trace. Mis à part ce mystérieux tatouage dont personne ne connaît la signification, physiquement, il va très bien mais…

- Mais il ne se réveille pas, conclut-elle sombrement…Je peux le voir ?

- Bien sûr…suis-moi.

Kayal la précéda dans les couloirs et ils arrivèrent enfin devant une chambre comme il y en avait des dizaines. Le jeune homme frappa doucement à la porte et obtint rapidement la permission d'entrer.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et se retrouvèrent face à un médecin, à peine plus jeune qu'eux. Tout le personnel semblait partager cette caractéristique mais pour en avoir vu d'autres à l'œuvre depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, Cassandra ne doutait pas de son expérience et de sa capacité à s'occuper de Kiba.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, le trouvant bien trop pâle, et si elle n'avait pas vu sa poitrine se soulever régulièrement, elle aurait pu jurer qu'il était mort.

- Comment va-t-il, s'enquit Kayal, tirant la jeune fille de sa contemplation.

- Pas de changement depuis tout à l'heure, son état est stable mais il reste inconscient. Nous ne savons pas quoi faire de plus, répondit le médecin.

- Je peux essayer quelque chose, demanda Cassandra.

- Allez-y, soupira-t-il. Au point où nous en sommes…

Cassandra ôta l'un de ses gants et s'approcha du lit où reposait Kiba. Elle voulait toucher le fameux tatouage, symbole de l'infini qui était apparu sur l'avant bras de son ami. Elle avait déjà voulu le faire quand Kiba s'était évanoui mais il avait été emmené à l'hôpital avant qu'elle ait pu le faire.

Et cette fois, avant même qu'elle ne puisse le frôler, le corps de Kiba fut pris de violentes convulsions. Elle recula, affolée et le médecin appela alors des infirmiers en renfort pour tenter de le maintenir, ce qu'ils firent aussitôt. Mais Kiba ouvrit brutalement les yeux et tous ceux qui étaient en contact avec lui, s'écroulèrent soudainement au sol, endormis comme les soldats lors de l'attaque.

Toujours tremblant mais bien réveillé, Kiba se redressa dans son lit et se recroquevilla contre le mur, ses yeux hagards roulant de droite à gauche, une lueur de profonde panique au creux de ses prunelles.

Voyant ça, Cassandra essaya de le calmer en l'appelant doucement.

- Kiba…

Il ne répondit rien, aussi réitéra-t-elle son appel et il consentit enfin à poser les yeux sur elle.

- C'est à moi que vous vous adressez, demanda-t-il sur la défensive, comme un animal sauvage prêt à bondir.

- Bien sûr que oui, fit-elle interloquée. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est ton prénom…

- Je ne m'en rappelle pas, avoua-t-il les yeux dans le vide.

Il baissa un peu sa garde en disant ça et Cassandra tenta de nouveau une approche pour le rassurer en avançant doucement. Mais Kiba perçut son geste et le prit comme une menace. Il descendit du lit d'un bond et se précipita vers la fenêtre ouverte. Cassandra essaya de l'arrêter mais sa main glissa sur le bras nu de Kiba et elle ne put l'empêcher de sauter par la fenêtre.

Kayal s'y dirigea pour voir ce que Kiba était devenu mais il ne vit aucun signe de lui dans les alentours. Soupirant de dépit, il revint vers Cassandra et l'aida à se relever. Mais la jeune fille semblait complètement sous le choc, le regard perdu vers la fenêtre où son ami venait de s'enfuir.

- Ca va, lui demanda Kayal.

- Il est vide…, balbutia-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est vide ?

- Son avenir, il est vide…Je ne le vois plus.

* * *

Le médecin referma doucement la porte de la chambre à l'odeur d'éther avec un soupir lourd. Il n'aimait pas s'occuper de ce genre de cas, pourtant il en avait souvent vu en tant que médecin militaire. Mais cela le bouleversait toujours autant.

Des jeunes hommes - bien trop – dans des états très graves voire désespérés. Un spectacle horrible, insoutenable mais qui malheureusement revenait trop souvent et avait toujours une issue fatale.

Celui qui reposait sur le lit de la pièce qu'il venait de quitter ne faisait pas exception. Il avait été retrouvé dans le parc même de l'hôpital militaire, inconscient, une gigantesque flaque de sang autour de lui.

Il avait été immédiatement pris en charge et tous les soins possibles et imaginables avaient été tentés. Mais il avait perdu une trop grande quantité de sang et son corps avait étrangement mal réagi à toutes les tentatives de transfusions.

A moins d'un miracle, ce garçon était condamné.

Dans la chambre, le seul bruit perceptible était celui des machines qui maintenaient en vie Fletcher. Il se laissait doucement glisser dans l'oubli, dans ce cocon noir et si accueillant, ignorant que ce serait peut-être un voyage sans retour.

Et il le voulait presque.

Mais quelque chose le retenait.

Son âme restait accrochée à son corps par un infime fil d'espoir… nommé amour.

* * *

Alex regarda son vis-à-vis avec les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu la phrase qu'Alphonse venait de lâcher dans un souffle.

- Vous croyez que l'homonculus que vous avez créé est toujours en vie ?

Al hocha doucement la tête, avant d'expliquer son hésitation quant à la véracité de ce fait.

- Il m'a assommé après avoir tué Dany… et quand je me suis réveillé, il n'était plus là…Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu…

- Vous n'avez jamais essayé de le retrouver ?

- Je n'en ai pas eu le courage et puis, pour quoi faire ? Le tuer ? J'en aurais été incapable. Le ramener ? S'il est parti, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison et je ne pouvais pas le forcer à revenir…

Al laissa échapper un soupire sur ses derniers mots et se baissa pour ramasser le livre que le commandant avait fait tomber. Il le prit par la tranche et commença à se relever mais une feuille quitta le livre pour flotter lentement jusqu'au sol, arrêtant le jeune homme dans son geste. Il se pencha donc pour la récupérer et y jeta un coup d'œil.

- C'est l'écriture de Dany, s'étonna-t-il.

- Vraiment ? Qu'a-t-il écrit, demanda Armstrong.

Al se contenta de lui tendre la feuille et l'autre la prit sans hésiter pour ensuite lire à voix haute.

" _J'ai réussi à décrypter une grande majorité des ouvrages qui m'ont été confiés. Ils sont absolument passionnants. J'ai appris un nombre incalculable de détails d'une importance capitale. _

_La puissance incroyable des créateurs, le lien très fort qui les unit tous les trois, la façon qu'ont leurs pouvoirs de se libérer après un violent choc émotionnel, la difficulté de contrôler une telle force sans en perdre la tête, le danger de l'utiliser à mauvais escient…_

_Mais je me suis particulièrement attardé sur les paragraphes que j'ai retranscris plus bas. _

_Ils m'ont comme…attiré. Je ne m'explique pas pourquoi._

_Certes, le thème- les trois créateurs de monde- est fascinant. _

_Mais pourquoi était-ce aussi important pour moi de traduire ce passage sur le troisième d'entre eux et pas un autre extrait? _

- Fantastique, s'exclama Armstrong, c'est précisément les informations sur ce fameux troisième créateur qui nous faisaient défaut

- Et qu'est-ce que ça dit exactement ?

" _Le mal-aimé ou le Destructeur de monde…C'est ainsi qu'il est nommé et voici les termes exacts dont le livre fait mention pour décrire ses pouvoirs et leurs conséquences._

_Il est d'une santé très fragile mais d'une beauté morale et physique sans commune mesure…Il perdra ou fera souffrir ceux qui lui sont chers en contrepartie de pouvoirs quasi-illimités. _

- Cela pourrait être Envy. Cette description lui correspond sur de nombreux points…. Il était très malade étant petit, il a perdu son père qu'il adorait très jeune, sans parler de la perte de Russel…, commenta Alex pour lui-même….Oui, cela pourrait très bien être lui…

_Quand il aura trouvé son âme sœur, ses pouvoirs deviendront alors véritablement sans limite et ne seront plus uniquement basés sur l'alchimie. Ce sera dès lors son lien avec son âme sœur qui lui fournira toute sa puissance. _

_Mais s'il était amené à la perdre, son désespoir serait tel qu'il détruirait le monde._

- Si vraiment il s'agit d'Envy, je m'étonne que ce cataclysme ne soit pas arrivé après la mort de Russel…Cela voudrait donc dire que son âme sœur serait quelqu'un d'autre…Mais qui ?

Armstrong réfléchissait à mi-voix et Al tendait l'oreille afin de capter tous ses murmures et essayait d'appréhender la situation

- Et si…, continua le commandant….Si c'était….

Il s'arrêta, interdit et effrayé par les hypothèses qui naissaient dans son esprit.

- Non…impossible, ça ferait trop de coïncidences…Je dois en avoir le cœur net !...

Il se tourna vers Alphonse et lui demanda d'une voix pressante s'il pouvait utiliser son téléphone pour un appel longue distance. Ne comprenant pas tout, mis à part l'impression de panique qui semblait s'être emparée du colosse, Al répondit cependant d'un simple hochement de tête.

Alex n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se précipita vers la porte du grenier, la passant à toute vitesse pour dévaler les escaliers sans ralentir.

Quand Alphonse arriva en bas à sa suite, le commandant avait déjà le combiné à l'oreille et attendait la liaison avec impatience. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil au jeune homme et lui demanda.

- A quand remonte votre tentative de transmutation humaine sur votre frère ?

- Heu…environ six mois, balbutia Al.

- Et quel était son prénom ?

- Je ne vous l'ai pas dit….Il s'appelait Edward.

Armstrong hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait bien compris ses informations, et au même instant, il obtint la communication avec Xin.

- Hohenheim…C'est moi…Tu as un moyen pour contacter Grace ? Je dois lui parler de toute urgence.

- ….

- Elle est près de toi, parfait ! J'ai besoin de renseignements sur l'homonculus de la luxure.

- …

- Oh mon dieu, lâcha Alex d'une voix blanche.

- …

- Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard mais vous devez immédiatement me rejoindre à Central. Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre.

- …

- Très bien, j'y serai.

Alex raccrocha sans attendre et sous les yeux intrigués de Al, il remit son manteau à toute vitesse.

- Je dois partir.

- Attendez, l'arrêta Al en posant une main sur son bras. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Si c'est en rapport avec Ed, je veux savoir ce que c'est.

- C'est lié à l'homonculus que vous avez créé, précisément !

- Raison de plus pour que je sois au courant.

- Je voudrais bien vous expliquer, soupira Alex, mais je ne peux pas perdre de temps. Je dois être à Central le plus vite possible.

- Alors dans ce cas, je viens avec vous, déclara Al en enfilant également son manteau.

- Pourquoi pas ! Votre présence pourrait être un atout.

Le commandant laissa quelques minutes au jeune homme pour préparer quelques affaires, minutes dont il profita pour récupérer tous les livres restés au grenier, ils pourraient leur être utiles. Très rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent sur le chemin de la gare de Woolies. Une fois là-bas, ils eurent de la chance car ils n'attendirent que peu de temps avant qu'un train n'entre en gare.

Ce ne fut que quand ils furent confortablement installés dans un wagon vide que Alex accepta d'expliquer la situation.

- En voulant ramener votre frère, vous avez créé l'homonculus de la luxure. Ce n'aurait pas été un problème en soi, s'il n'y avait pas eu Dany. Ce dernier n'était qu'un clone d'Envy, ayant seulement une petite partie de son âme, de ses sentiments. Mais son amour pour votre frère était déjà très fort et par conséquent, les sentiments qu'Envy peut éprouver envers lui doivent être encore plus puissants. Et s'il est vraiment ce fameux créateur dont parlait Dany dans sa traduction, son instinct le poussera à retrouver Edward et à l'aimer. Si c'est le cas, Envy pourra libérer totalement son potentiel.

- Mais toutes ces hypothèses ne reposent que sur le fait qu'il pourrait être ce créateur.

- C'est vrai, concéda Armstrong. Mais plus le temps passe, plus je suis persuadé que c'est vraiment lui.

- Et dans ce cas, quel serait le véritable problème ? Celui qui vous fait si peur.

- Il faut savoir qu'étant jeune, Envy a subi des expériences interdites et a alors absorbé la pierre de chasteté. Et le pouvoir de celle-ci va l'obliger à un moment ou un autre à tuer l'homonculus de la luxure.

- Donc Edward….Mais les pouvoirs du créateur sont en totale contradiction avec celui de la pierre !

- Oui, il sera alors confronté à un conflit de sentiments et d'intérêt. Et si c'est le pouvoir de la pierre qui l'emporte, il tuera alors son âme sœur, entraînant ainsi la destruction du monde.

- Oh mon dieu, balbutia Al

Ce fut tout ce que le jeune homme put articuler, comprenant enfin tous les enjeux et la peur que le commandant ressentait.

* * *

Alors que suite à l'appel d'Armstrong, Hohenheim préparait rapidement quelques affaires, des livres et surtout la pierre de vertu en leur possession, Grace tentait de calmer Who et Ranfan. Elle essayait de leur expliquer la situation de Lin.

- Vous avez dit qu'il a disparu, grognait le vieil homme. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie exactement ?

- Il a sûrement été anéanti, déplora Mei d'une voix défaite.

- Pas nécessairement, fit doucement Grace.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Nous savons qu'il avait déjà récupéré son âme. Le fait que sa bougie se soit rallumée en est la preuve, alors…

- Alors, il a peut-être réussi à apaiser complètement son péché et il est par conséquent redevenu totalement humain, termina Hohenheim en revenant à leurs cotés, prêt à partir.

- C'est vraiment possible, murmura Who la voix pleine d'espoir.

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le vérifier : Aller à Central et découvrir ce qu'il est advenu de Lin, conclut fermement Grace.

Personne ne trouva à redire à ça et sans rien ajouter, ils quittèrent la demeure d'Hohenheim pour rejoindre la gare et prendre le premier train en partance pour Amestris.

Chacun était profondément pris dans ses pensées et aucun d'eux ne remarqua la silhouette furtive qui grimpa clandestinement dans un wagon, un large sourire carnassier et supérieur sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Envy se réveilla avec un atroce mal de tête qui lui donnait presque la nausée. Mais il tenta d'en faire abstraction tant bien que mal et se redressa avec milles précautions sur ce qui lui semblait être un lit.

La station assise lui fit légèrement tourner la tête un peu plus et il ferma les yeux, attendant que ce malaise passe pour les rouvrir. Il dut patienter plusieurs minutes que le monde arrête de tourner mais quand ses yeux furent de nouveau ouverts, il se sentait déjà légèrement mieux.

Cependant, il ne savait pas où il était et explora son environnement du regard pour tenter de trouver une réponse à cette question. La chambre où il se trouvait était assez sobre, un lit, une petite commode juste à coté avec un plateau bien rempli dessus et une unique chaise à quelques pas. Mais en face de lui, découvrit une porte et cela acheva de le remettre totalement d'attaque, même si ses maux de tête persistèrent.

Il se leva d'un bond et s'approcha du panneau de bois. Il posa la main sans tarder sur la poignée et l'abaissa. Mais la porte resta close et il sentit un étrange picotement dans ses doigts. Elle avait été fermée grâce à l'alchimie.

Il tenta plusieurs transmutations pour la débloquer mais n'obtint aucun résultat. La personne qui avait barré cette porte était d'un très haut niveau alchimique. Sans idée précise du cercle qui avait été utilisé et qui devait se trouver de l'autre coté du battant, Envy ne pourrait pas la déverrouiller. Il était donc coincé dans cette pièce jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne lui ouvrir

Il retourna vers le lit et se rassit dessus en soupirant et commença à masser son crâne douloureux pour alléger sa migraine. Et pendant que ses doigts courraient sur sa nuque, ses tempes et son front, son esprit vagabonda sur les évènements qui l'avaient amené ici.

Russel était un homonculus ! Il avait parfaitement intégré cette idée bien que ce soit très perturbant de revoir son ex petit ami décédé trois ans plus tôt. Le problème, c'est que cela voulait dire que quelqu'un l'avait ramené par transmutation humaine – le plus grand interdit alchimique- mais la question était de savoir qui avait fait ça.

En tenant compte de l'étonnement de Fletcher quand il avait vu Russel, ça ne pouvait pas être lui et il ne pouvait pas l'avoir fait sans le lui dire. Envy connaissait Fletcher, il était totalement incapable de mentir ou de jouer la comédie. Et le brun lui-même n'avait pas été assez fou pour tenter ce genre de chose.

Quant à quelqu'un de leur entourage….Les frères Tringham n'avaient plus aucune famille et le peu qu'il en restait, disséminé dans tout le pays, n'y connaissait rien en alchimie. Alors si ce n'était pas pour retrouver un être cher disparu, pourquoi l'avait-on ramené ? Et qui avait fait ça ?

Envy jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre où il était enfermé. Il avait été amené dans un lieu visiblement habité et pas dans le premier immeuble abandonné. Il y avait donc un but bien précis dans le fait de le maintenir captif et il commençait à comprendre que Russel était probablement manipulé par quelqu'un de très puissant.

Ce n'était guère réjouissant quand on connaissait un minimum les potentiels pouvoirs d'un homonculus, et utilisés à mauvais escient, cela pouvait être un très grand danger. Et il doutait franchement qu'une personne enlevant sans scrupule une autre ait de bonnes intentions.

Cependant, il avait un autre sujet de préoccupation, un étrange mélange de sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui et le laissait complètement désemparé.

Il était heureux d'avoir retrouver Russel mais son maître lui avait appris que les homonculus étaient des distorsions de l'ordre naturel et qu'ils devaient être éliminés. Et Envy avait toujours été de cet avis.

Or maintenant qu'il se retrouvait face à un problème de taille, un cas de conscience particulièrement difficile et double qui plus est. Car il y avait non seulement Russel mais aussi Edward. Deux homonculus pour qui il avait des sentiments très forts.

Et le problème auquel il était confronté, était qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir lequel était le plus important à ses yeux, ni lequel il choisirait s'il devait à un moment donné faire un choix d'en sacrifier un… même si au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment que les deux devraient être scellés.

Mais il était déterminé à les départager, il avait besoin de faire le point sur tous ses sentiments et ne plus avancer dans le brouillard.

Il ferma les yeux, respirant lentement et fit le vide dans son esprit comme il avait appris à le faire pendant son séjour dans le nord. Après plusieurs minutes de méditation, une image, un visage plus précisément, s'imposa dans sa tête. Celui d'Edward.

Envy avait enfin sa réponse. Il avait fait son deuil de Russel, la tendresse qu'il avait eue pour lui était toujours là, comme le lui avait prouvé leur baiser, mais il n'y avait plus d'amour.

Quant à Edward, il y avait cependant une attirance physique incontestable mais le brun n'était pas pour autant sûr qu'il éprouvait déjà de l'amour pour lui….Cependant, le pincement au cœur qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait découvert Edward après avoir embrassé Russel était toujours là. La douleur dans ses yeux dorés l'avait vraiment perturbé, au point d'oublier Russel pourtant juste devant lui. Et il y avait aussi cette chose inexplicable qui le poussait toujours à retrouver Edward, ce sentiment confus mais d'une puissance incroyable.

Ses pensées furent brutalement coupées par un bruit sourd qui résonna, lui sembla-t-il, dans tout le bâtiment. Intrigué, Envy tendit l'oreille et perçut vaguement des sons un peu étouffés, on aurait dit qu'on se battait près d'où il était enfermé.

De plus en plus étonné et soucieux, il se leva et attendit, le corps prêt à bondir alors que les bruits se rapprochaient de sa chambre. Puis brutalement, plus rien ! Le silence tomba lourdement et la seule chose qu'il percevait était le battement frénétique de son cœur.

Et doucement, la porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette apparut. Envy fut si surpris par son allure qu'il resta pétrifié, sans pouvoir émettre un son ou faire un geste.

La personne était de taille moyenne et son visage ainsi que son corps étaient cachés par une tunique longue munie d'une capuche, de telle sorte qu'il était impossible de savoir si c'était un homme ou une femme.

Le nouveau venu leva une main, permettant à Envy de distinguer les tatouages alchimiques parcourant ses mains et ses avant-bras, puis il actionna le talkie-walkie qu'il tenait. Le brun fut décontenancé d'entendre une voix jeune, celle d'un garçon sûrement à peine plus âgé que lui mais sa façon de parler, si mécanique et froide lui procura un désagréable frisson.

- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un.

- _Niveau de danger ?_

- Difficile à évaluer. Très fort potentiel mais ce n'est pas un homonculus. Je l'emmène ou je l'élimine ?

Il avait demandé ça de façon si désinvolte que Envy fut choqué et il eut la certitude que l'homme n'aurait aucun remord ni scrupule à le tuer à l'instant même, s'il en recevait l'ordre. Et une telle pensée lui était tout simplement insupportable. Il ne voulait pas mourir avant d'avoir revu Edward.

- _Le maître nous a dit de ramener tous les occupants. Nous savons quoi faire de la femme et des deux homonculus. Il décidera du sort de celui-ci. _

- Bien compris.

L'homme s'agenouilla par terre où il posa ses mains et avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, Envy fut entouré par la lumière d'une transmutation. Et en un instant, il se retrouva au sol, ligoté par une corde. Il essaya de s'en dégager mais elle semblait faite d'une matière bien plus résistante qu'une corde ordinaire. Il était tout simplement incapable de bouger et ne put rien faire d'autre que se laisser emmener sur l'épaule de l'homme comme s'il ne pesait rien.

Ils traversèrent le bâtiment, très vaste d'ailleurs, pour finalement rejoindre trois autres personnes, portant chacune la même tenue et ayant un corps inconscient sur l'épaule. Envy reconnut sans erreur possible Russel et la femme qui avait poignardé Kiba quelques jours plus tôt. Mais il ignorait qui pouvait être la jeune femme blonde.

Sans un mot, leurs ravisseurs sortirent de l'immeuble et grimpèrent sur les toits. Là, Envy sentit une légère pression sur son cou et tout à coup, il perdit connaissance

* * *

Envy se réveilla lentement et grimaça en sentant sa migraine revenir en force. Son corps était légèrement ballotté et il comprit rapidement en sentant une pression sur son estomac qu'il était de nouveau porté comme un sac par l'un de ses ravisseurs, le même qu'avant.

Il releva la tête difficilement étant donné sa position inconfortable et il put voir qu'ils avançaient dans un couloir décoré avec un goût sûr mais légèrement clinquant et qu'ils étaient précédés des trois autres inconnus. Cependant, il s'étonna de ne voir aucune trace des autres captifs.

Ils arrivèrent devant une large porte en bois sculpté et l'un des hommes l'ouvrit sans même frapper. Ils entrèrent dans une vaste salle à haute colonne de marbre gris et au sol de bois clair parfaitement ciré.

Ils firent quelques pas et s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres d'une petite estrade sur laquelle reposait un trône en or massif. Et dessus était assis une personne, un homme sans aucun doute possible à en voir ses mains qui reposait sur les accoudoirs du trône malgré la finesse de celle-ci et sa silhouette plutôt frêle dissimulée par la capuche d'une longue tunique blanche richement brodée d'argent.

_C'est le dernier vêtement à la mode_, pensa ironiquement Envy.

Les trois hommes qui les précédaient s'agenouillèrent avec déférence face à cette personne et le porteur du brun le posa au sol juste devant l'estrade avant d'imiter ses camarades.

Depuis son trône, l'homme les observa un long moment avant de se lever et de s'approcher d'Envy. Il se pencha légèrement sur lui et le brun ne put rien distinguer dans la pénombre que sa capuche projetait sur son visage mais il l'imagina sans mal, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

L'homme se redressa et fit face aux quatre autres, toujours à genoux, la tête basse en signe de soumission et de respect.

- Je suis satisfait de votre travail…Maintenant, laissez-moi seul avec lui, ordonna cette personne, d'une voix mélodieuse mais sans réplique.

- Mais monseigneur…il est puissant et…

- Vous ne me croyez pas de taille à le maîtriser en cas de besoin, demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux mais tranchant comme l'acier d'une lame.

- Pardon, monseigneur. Nous ne douterons jamais de vous.

- Alors laissez-nous !

En quelques secondes, les quatre hommes avaient quitté la pièce, telles des ombres, laissant seuls Envy et celui qu'il devina être "le maître". Ce dernier se retourna vers son invité et abaissa sa capuche, laissant ainsi voir à Envy son visage.

Des traits fins de toute beauté, d'immenses yeux bleus à l'éclat hypnotique, des cheveux blonds qui semblaient d'une douceur incroyable et qui retombaient souplement autour de son visage. Il se dégageait de lui une telle impression écrasante de puissance que Envy en eut presque le souffle coupé.

- Je m'appelle Tôma et je suis le chef des Chevaliers Divins. Heureux de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer, Envy.

Il fit un petit geste de la main et la corde qui retenait le brun disparut. Décontenancé mais pas prêt à rester en ce lieu et aussi près de quelqu'un qu'il qualifiait instinctivement de dangereux, Envy se releva sans attendre et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il tenta en vain d'ouvrir sous le léger rire de Tôma.

Envy se retourna les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée de colère. Il n'aimait pas se sentir impuissant et ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation. Mais il ne voulait pas donner à son ravisseur la satisfaction de lui montrer que c'était le cas actuellement.

- Laissez-moi partir d'ici. Vous ne pouvez pas me retenir.

- Non seulement, je le peux mais je vais peut-être le faire, répondit Tôma avec un sourire désarmant.

- Laissez-moi partir, répéta Envy la voix étrangement vacillante face à l'assurance de son vis-à-vis… Je dois….

- Retrouver un adorable homonculus blond prénommé Edward ?

La colère d'Envy retomba aussi vite qu'elle était montée quand Tôma prononça ses mots et fut remplacée par autre chose. Un mélange de curiosité et de malaise.

- Comment savez-vous ça, demanda-t-il le corps légèrement tremblant.

- Oh… Je sais beaucoup de chose, répondit Tôma sans se départir de son sourire. Sur toi, ton passé, ta vie et peut-être même ton avenir…Sans compter certains secrets du monde et de l'alchimie dont tu n'as même pas idée !

- Cela ne me dit pas comment vous le savez, répliqua Envy de plus en plus déstabilisé.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir pour l'instant ! Puisque la seule chose qui te préoccupe vraiment, c'est Edward. Et tu as raison de t'en préoccuper vu ce que tu lui as fait.

- Où est-il ? Et comment va-t-il, pressa Envy trop inquiet pour relever une fois de plus tout ce que Tôma savait sur lui.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, il est très loin d'aller bien et c'est entièrement de ta faute. Mais j'ignore l'endroit où il est. Cependant je suis sûr que, Toi, tu peux arriver à le retrouver. Et je vais t'aider à le faire car il n'est pas dans mon intérêt de le laisser mourir. Du moins pas pour l'instant…

- Et je suppose que vous ne me proposez pas cette aide par simple charité, cracha Envy.

- Tu supposes bien, minauda Tôma. Il y aura une contrepartie.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Nous en reparlerons quand tu reviendras avec Edward. Je vais te laisser partir, accompagné des quatre hommes que tu as vus tout à l'heure. Ce sont mes meilleurs éléments et ils auront l'ordre de t'assister sans réserve dans ta recherche. Puis quand tu auras trouvé Edward, tu reviendras ici et je verrai ce que je peux faire pour le sauver. Tu es d'accord ?

Il avait terminé en tendant le bras vers Envy comme pour sceller le marché qu'il venait d'énoncer par une poignée de main. Le brun le regarda pendant de longues secondes mais il finit malgré tout par tendre également la main avec réticence.

Et au moment où leurs peaux se touchèrent, Envy se sentit traverser par un étrange courant, comme l'énergie d'une transmutation mais différente. Il se recula avec un petit cri de surprise et fixa sa main comme pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer avant de ramener son attention sur Tôma et de demander d'une voix tendue.

- C'était quoi, ça ?

- Une simple précaution au cas où tu aurais l'intention de me doubler….Maintenant, tu peux partir à la recherche d'Edward.

Envy eut vraiment l'impression de se faire congédier mais il préféra passer outre son envie de mettre son poing sur le beau visage de Tôma pour lui enlever son sourire supérieur et il se concentra plutôt sur la façon de retrouver Edward. Il avait bien une idée de la personne idéale pour l'aider mais il fallait espérer qu'elle serait toujours à l'hôpital et qu'il n'aurait pas à parcourir la ville pour la retrouver avant Edward. Et c'est avec cette angoisse sourde dans le cœur qu'il sortit de la pièce.

Tôma le regarda partir, son sourire toujours bien présent et une lueur de malice s'alluma dans ses yeux. Tout se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu, peut-être même au-delà de ses espérances.

* * *

Lin regardait Sélim qui avait la main toujours crispée sur son cœur. Son petit ami ne semblait pas vraiment aller plus mal que quelques minutes auparavant mais quelque chose n'allait visiblement pas. Une étrange sensation lui serrait la poitrine et même s'il n'avait pas ressenti ce sentiment depuis longtemps, Lin reconnut sans doute possible l'angoisse de perdre celui qu'il aimait.

- Nous ne pouvons pas rester là, souffla-t-il en essayant de rester calme. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.

- Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas.

Et ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge. Sélim n'avait pas vraiment mal. Ce n'était pas véritablement une douleur, c'était plus diffus, presque un picotement comme lorsqu'on a un membre engourdi sauf que là, il s'agissait de son cœur. Sélim savait que ce n'était pas commun comme symptôme mais il avait suffisamment de connaissances médicales pour savoir que sa vie n'était pas en danger. Du moins pas dans l'immédiat.

- Et puis….on ne peut pas sortir, déclara-t-il pour détourner le sujet. Il y a cet homonculus, cette femme avec un caractère exécrable qui…

- Izumi ?

- Sûrement, nous n'avons pas été présentés, tenta de plaisanter Sélim. Mais elle se battait contre des soldats quand je suis arrivé et c'était particulièrement dévastateur.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre….Mais on entend plus de bruits de combat. On peut peut-être sortir sans risque…

- Elle n'est pas le seul danger dans ces murs et…

- Ecoute-moi, mon amour, fit Lin d'une voix soudain déterminée. Je ne t'ai pas retrouvé pour te perdre de nouveau. Alors nous allons sortir d'ici et tu te feras examiner par le premier médecin que nous croiserons. Et si quelqu'un essaye de nous en empêcher, il aura affaire à moi !

Sélim n'osa pas le contrarier. Il connaissait le ton que Lin venait d'employer, celui du prince héritier de Xin qui n'autorisait aucune contestation. Même s'il ne l'utilisait pas souvent, quand son petit ami prenait ce ton, il valait mieux ne pas chercher à aller contre. Who lui avait enseigné un certain nombre d'arguments particulièrement "frappants" et convaincants et Sélim savait que même s'il n'aimait pas la violence, en cas d'extrême nécessité, le prince n'hésiterait pas à les utiliser.

Alors le jeune homme laissa Lin l'aider à se relever et ensemble, ils sortirent du placard, tous les sens aux aguets afin de détecter un éventuel danger.

Mais tout était redevenu calme, un silence posé s'était installé dans les couloirs, comme c'était toujours le cas dans un hôpital et cela laissait effectivement présager que les combats avaient cessé.

Ils avancèrent d'un pas mesuré, parés à toute éventualité mais tout se passa sans encombre. Et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Sélim sentait même son état s'améliorer légèrement, son léger mal s'estomper jusqu'à ne devenir qu'une vague sensation d'inconfort.

Ils se retrouvèrent assez vite au rez-de-chaussée et croisèrent quelques infirmières qui soignaient les derniers blessés de l'attaque. Ils empruntèrent plusieurs couloirs, se dirigeant vers les zones moins fréquentées pour par la suite rejoindre la sortie.

Mais à un croisement, ils percutèrent une personne qui courrait presque dans la direction inverse à la leur. Ils ne réussirent à rester debout que grâce à un étrange réflexe de Lin qui les plaqua contre un mur alors que la personne qui les avait heurtés tomba en arrière, les fesses sur le sol.

Lin et Sélim se retrouvèrent leur deux visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. L'envie de s'embrasser se fit aussitôt sentir mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'y laisser aller qu'un juron particulièrement inventif fit tourner la tête du jeune alchimiste. Il n'y avait qu'une personne capable d'inventer des exclamations pareilles.

- Envy !

- Sélim, s'exclama son ami en se relevant. Enfin je vous retrouve ! J'ai passé tout l'hôpital au peigne fin et je désespérais de vous mettre la main dessus.

- Tu nous cherchais ? Mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai besoin de Lin pour m'aider à retrouver Edward.

- Ed, s'étonna le prince. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- C'est…assez compliqué, soupira Envy en détournant les yeux. Pour faire court, quelqu'un a créé un homonculus ayant l'apparence de Russel, que je l'ai embrassé, que Edward nous a vu et qu'il a disparu depuis.

- Bon sang, c'est pas vrai, grogna Sélim. Tu attires vraiment les problèmes en ce moment. Et c'est tout ?

- Malheureusement non….J'ai été assommé et kidnappé par Russel, délivré par des hommes appartenants aux Chevaliers Divins, j'ai rencontré leur chef qui m'a appris que Edward était au plus mal sans qu'on sache où il est, il m'a ensuite laissé repartir en me collant ses hommes aux fesses pour m'aider à le retrouver et en même temps me surveiller surtout. Et maintenant je suis là, à tout vous raconter…

- Des Chevaliers Divins ? Où sont-ils ?

Avec une grimace, Envy désigna quelque chose du pouce dans son dos et Sélim découvrit d'étranges individus à l'autre bout du couloir. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître que la tenue qu'ils portaient correspondait à celle que ses propres ravisseurs portaient quelques jours plus tôt. Il se mit aussitôt sur la défensive, prêt à tout pour soustraire Lin à ces ennemis.

- Fais très attention à ce que tu fais. Ils sont très dangereux.

- Je le sais et je le sens. Et surtout, je n'oublie pas ce que nous a appris notre maître….Mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin d'eux et j'ai passé un marché avec leur chef pour sauver Edward.

Bien que soucieux, Sélim ne lui reprocha rien. Il savait qu'on pouvait être prêt à tout pour quelqu'un à qui l'on tient et c'était visiblement ce que ressentait son ami envers Ed. Il préféra revenir sur un point que Envy n'avait pas encore expliqué.

- Et en quoi Lin pourrait t'aider à retrouver Ed ?

- Avec tout ce que j'ai vu ces derniers jours, j'en ai déduis qu'il existe un lien spécial entre les homonculus et plus particulièrement entre eux deux. J'espère qu'il pourra s'en servir pour que nous puissions retrouver Edward.

- Ce ne sera pas possible. Lin n'est plus un homonculus.

- QUOI ?! Mais comment ?

- On n'a pas eu le temps de se pencher sur la question et à vrai dire, je m'en moque complètement, tant qu'il est en vie et près de moi….Je suis désolé de ne pas…

- Mais…, les interrompit Lin. Quand je devais retrouver Ed, je me fiais uniquement à mon instinct et non à ce lien. Ca peut peut-être encore marcher même si je ne le ressens plus…

Sélim jeta un regard à Envy, plein d'espoir, puis à Lin, qui le suppliait presque du regard. Il n'aimait pas cette situation mais il ne se sentait pas capable de s'opposer aux deux têtes de mules qu'il avait face à lui.

- Ca vaut peut-être le coup d'essayer, soupira-t-il à contre cœur.

- Cependant, reprit Lin en fixant Envy…Je ne t'aiderais que si je suis sûr que tu ne feras pas de mal à Ed. Depuis qu'il t'a rencontré, il est profondément perturbé, encore plus instable que d'habitude et je ne veux pas que ça empire

- Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas lui faire de mal, souffla Envy en passant fébrilement la main dans ses cheveux. Je ne sais même pas réellement pourquoi je fais tout ça…Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai besoin de le retrouver…. Non, j'ai besoin de lui !

Cela sembla suffire à Lin qui hocha lentement la tête et murmura un léger " Ok !" et alors Envy se tourna vers son condisciple et demanda :

- Tu viens avec nous ?

- Non, répondit Sélim à voix basse. Je dois voir mon père. Les intentions des Chevaliers Divins m'inquiètent de plus en plus. Ils s'intéressent d'abord à Cassandra et moi, puis à toi. Il y a quelque chose de vraiment louche là-dessous. Il faut que je vois si on peut les contrer.

- Très bien, fit son ami.

- Je te confie Lin…Tu prendras soin de lui ?

- Comme s'il était toi, promit Envy.

Ayant entendu la fin de cet échange, Lin s'approcha de son petit ami et l'embrassa tendrement avant de murmurer.

- Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. En ce moment, c'est ta santé qui m'inquiète. Alors s'il te plaît…Va voir un médecin avant de voir ton père.

- D'accord….

Après un dernier baiser, les deux amants se séparèrent et Lin s'éloigna avec Envy. Rapidement, ils disparurent, suivis comme leurs ombres par les Chevaliers Divins. Sélim les regarda partir, ne pouvant empêcher un frisson glacé de parcourir son corps alors qu'ils disparaissaient de sa vue.

* * *

L'homme se libéra en lui et se retira sans douceur mais avec un rire gras et satisfait.

Mais Ed resta immobile, le bassin relevé, la tête contre le sol, la respiration lente - bien trop – et à peine perceptible. Il ne sentit même pas ce filet de sperme glissant de son intimité et qui rejoignit les autres déjà secs ainsi que les traînées de sang qui maculaient ses cuisses…Pas plus qu'il ne sentit une unique larme couler le long de sa joue.

Son corps lui donnait l'impression d'être brisé en milliers de morceaux et pourtant, il ne sentait plus rien. Contrairement au chaos douloureusement présent et tenace qui régnait dans son esprit.

Il ne comprenait même plus comment il en était arrivé là.

Il avait quitté le parc de l'hôpital le regard complètement flou, bousculé des passants en parcourant sans les voir les rues de Central et sa course folle l'avait finalement conduit dans les quartiers sensibles de la ville.

Il ne percevait pas vraiment le monde qui l'entourait, seules la douleur dans sa poitrine et la rage qui coulait furieusement dans ses veines lui semblaient bien réelles. Dans sa tête, le visage d'Envy se confondait à celui si semblable de Dany, tout comme leurs trahisons se mélangeaient pour finalement ne faire plus qu'une et lui détruire le cœur. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur Envy mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

Guidé par sa fureur et sa souffrance, il était alors entré dans un bar, le " Devil's Nest", qui paraissait identique aux autres de prime abord, mais ses sens hyper développés lui avaient indiqués que ce lieu suintait littéralement le crime et le vice. Tout à fait ce qu'il avait voulu à cet instant précis.

Il voulait se prouver qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'Envy, que ce désir qui le dévorait de l'intérieur pouvait être comblé par n'importe quel homme. Il avait donc aguiché tous les clients du bar, promettant son corps à qui le voulait et les amateurs avaient été nombreux. Si nombreux que le patron leur avait proposé moyennant finance une petite arrière salle pour plus de confort.

L'homme qui venait de lâcher Ed était déjà le sixième à lui passer dessus et il y en avait au moins le double qui attendait son tour. Ils avaient envie de sexe, mais pas seulement…ils avaient aussi envie de violence et de sang.

Car pendant que le premier besognait violemment Ed, parmi les spectateurs avides, l'un d'eux avait sorti un couteau et s'était amusé à lacérer la peau du blond. Tous avaient eu un sursaut de recul quand ses blessures s'étaient refermées sous leurs yeux ébahis. Mais passé le moment de stupeur, ils y avaient vu un bon moyen d'amusement supplémentaire et l'un après l'autre, pendant qu'ils le prenaient ou non, ils avaient multipliés les coups, enfonçant leurs lames profondément en lui et se délectant du sang qui coulait.

Cependant, le corps de l'homonculus avait commencé à se régénérer de moins en moins vite au fil des minutes et ses plaies à saigner de plus en plus. Mais personne n'y avait prêté attention, Ed encore moins que les autres.

Autant de proies volontairement prêtes à lui donner autant de sexe qu'il en voulait, c'était un fantasme qui le titillait depuis sa renaissance mais il n'avait jamais pu le réaliser, toujours chaperonné de près par Lin et bridé par Mère.

Mais maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin le faire et qu'il y avait même goûter, il ne voulait plus de ce fantasme.

Non seulement, il n'avait trouvé aucun plaisir avec ses cinq précédents partenaires, malgré leurs coups de reins violents qu'il affectionnait tant habituellement….

Mais surtout…à mesure qu'ils s'étaient succédés, son besoin d'Envy n'avait cessé d'augmenter tandis que sa rage et ses forces avaient diminuées, comme si son besoin s'en nourrissait pour grandir encore et encore.

Alors il s'était laissé manipulé dans tout les sens, restant complètement amorphe et inerte pendant qu'on abusait sans vergogne de son corps. Il se trouvait pathétique, haïssant encore plus chez lui cette faiblesse qu'il critiquait habituellement chez les humains mais il n'essayait même pas d'y changer quoi que ce soit.

Car malgré le dégoût de lui-même et sa léthargie abjecte, il lui importait peu d'être ici plutôt qu'ailleurs. Il savait au moins qu'en restant là au lieu de partir, il pouvait expier….Mais expier quoi ? Il ne le savait plus. Sa tête et son cœur étaient vides, il n'était plus qu'un corps. Mais sûrement plus pour très longtemps. Il sentait ses forces diminuer de plus en plus et sa conscience s'enfonçait doucement dans ce néant qui était devenu son nouveau compagnon depuis peu.

Quelque chose en lui s'était irrémédiablement brisé quand il avait vu Envy embrasser son nouveau frère avec autant de tendresse….avec amour…Et plus rien ne lui semblait avoir de saveur ni de sens. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, un joli jouet sexuel pour qui le désirait.

Il avait dit à Lin quelques jours plus tôt qu'il n'était bon qu'à ça. Mais en fait, au fond de lui, Ed ne demandait qu'à y échapper. Il y avait presque cru, en dépit du fait qu'il avait renié sa propre capacité à aimer et avait tout fait pour ne plus replonger dans ce piège de l'amour. Cru au point de se laisser inconsciemment capturer dans ses filets…

Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Une belle mais cruelle illusion. Le retour à la réalité et la douleur l'avaient anéanti pour la deuxième fois, bien plus fort que quand Dany l'avait rejeté.

Alors qu'un nouveau client empoignait ses hanches, il entendit vaguement la porte s'ouvrir. Sûrement d'autres amateurs, pensa-t-il amèrement alors qu'il fermait les yeux et sombrait un peu plus.

Et il n'entendit pas le cri horrifié de Envy et de Lin.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient longtemps tâtonné mais Lin avait finalement laissé parler son instinct et cela les avait guidé jusqu'au lieu où était Ed. L'ancien homonculus s'inquiétait pour son petit frère malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer et la façon violente dont ils s'étaient disputés. Il sentait que le blond n'allait pas bien et son angoisse avait augmenté à mesure qu'ils avaient avancé dans les quartiers mal famés.

Lin avait d'abord été soulagé que sa capacité à retrouver Ed n'ait pas disparu avec ses pouvoirs d'homonculus. Mais maintenant, il aurait préféré avoir perdu cette capacité, tant le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux ainsi que l'odeur de sexe et de sang dans l'air lui donnaient envie de vomir et de pleurer.

Il détourna la tête en réprimant difficilement un haut-le-cœur et croisa brièvement le regard d'Envy qui reflétait la même horreur que le sien. Mais il lut dans ses pupilles améthyste quelque chose de plus. Il y avait une lueur que Lin n'osait pas encore nommé comme étant de l'amour. Mais si son instinct ne le trompait pas, cela pourrait très vite le devenir et le sort de Ed ne serait alors peut-être plus aussi désespéré.

Mais sa courte réflexion fut interrompue par un brusque mouvement d'Envy. Dans un cri de pure rage, celui-ci se jeta sur l'homme qui tenait Ed, le faisant lâcher l'homonculus qui retomba mollement au sol, et il se mit à le rouer violement de coups.

Les autres clients tentèrent de l'arrêter en s'interposant mais une intervention rapide et musclée des quatre chevaliers qui les accompagnaient les fit précipitamment battre en retraite hors de la pièce.

Lin s'approcha alors d'Envy avec lenteur. Le jeune alchimiste tapait toujours bien que l'homme soit désormais inconscient mais il frappait avec tant de fureur que c'en était effrayant. Lin posa une main tremblante sur son épaule et Envy sembla alors sortir de sa transe.

Il lâcha sa victime comme s'il venait de se brûler et posa un regard perdu et horrifié sur ses mains couvertes de sang. Il ramassa un vieux chiffon qui traînait par terre et les essuya nerveusement avec, avant de le jeter et de se précipiter vers Edward.

Il le releva avec mille précautions, comme s'il était encore plus fragile que du cristal et le serra délicatement dans ses bras en l'appelant doucement.

- Edward…je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux…Parle-moi….

Il caressait maladroitement ses cheveux détachés et sa voix devenait un peu plus suppliante à chaque mot. Lin y devinait des sanglots qu'il ne retenait qu'à grande peine et retint une nouvelle fois son envie de pleurer.

Tous crurent que Ed ne réagirait jamais mais après une longue minute d'angoisse, le blond releva lentement la tête vers Envy, les yeux mi-clos et brouillés.

- Pourquoi ?

Cela avait été un murmure difficilement perceptible tant la voix de Ed était faible et éraillée. Il leva péniblement ses poings serrés et se mit à frapper la poitrine d'Envy en continuant à débiter des phrases qui n'avaient aucun sens pour ceux qui l'entouraient.

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça, Dany ?...Pourquoi tu m'as trahi ?...T'avais pas le droit, Dany…Tu m'avais promis….promis que tu m'aimerais toujours…

Il continuait de frapper inlassablement Envy. Il était bien trop faible pour lui faire du mal mais sa détresse et ses larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler brisaient le cœur du brun. Et ce fut pire quand Ed essaya de le repousser. Il parvint à sortir de l'étreinte d'Envy. Mais il n'avait plus aucune force et tomba en perdant de nouveau connaissance.

Envy évita sa chute en repassant vivement ses bras autour de la taille fine de l'homonculus, ses mains à plat sur son ventre alors que les bras et la tête de Ed pendaient dans le vide, son corps mou comme disloqué.

Et c'est alors que Lin remarqua quelque chose qui le terrifia.

- Son ouroboros, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Intrigués par son ton presque paniqué, Envy et les chevaliers se penchèrent pour voir ce qui l'affolait tant.

Là, au creux de ses reins, le tatouage d'Edward donnait l'impression de clignoter, passant sans aucune régularité du rouge vif au doré.

* * *

Sélim n'avait pas obéi à Lin. Il n'avait vu aucun médecin et s'était dirigé vers le palais présidentiel dès que son petit ami et Envy avaient été hors de vu.

Il avait facilement échappé à la surveillance, connaissant tous les couloirs comme sa poche pour y avoir souvent joué quand il était petit et avait emprunté un passage secret connu par peu de personnes de confiance. Ce passage l'avait conduit jusqu'au bureau de son père. Il lui avait fait passé un bref message codé pour lui dire qu'il devait le voir de toute urgence et où il l'attendait.

Mais après plusieurs minutes d'attente assis sur un canapé, il trépignait trop d'impatience et se mit à faire les cent pas sur le tapis, passant et repassant devant le bureau surchargé du généralissime.

Et ses yeux se posèrent alors sur un dossier assez volumineux d'où s'échappaient quelques feuilles, menaçant de tomber. Son père devait être un train de le consulter quand il était parti précipitamment.

Arrêtant sa marche, Sélim s'approcha et commença à ranger les papiers. Mais le titre du dossier l'intrigua et il suspendit tous ses gestes. "Plan d'invasion de Xin" était-il intitulé sur le carton souple retenant les feuilles.

Pourquoi son père avait-il un tel dossier sur son bureau ? Le gouvernement Amestris se préparait-il à envahir le pays voisin ? Et si oui, pour quels motifs ? Dans quelles conditions ? ...Sélim avait besoin de savoir.

Une étrange boule coincée dans la gorge, il tendit la main et ouvrit le dossier. Des schémas, des ordres de mission et des rapports par dizaines qui couvraient les quatre dernières années s'il en croyait le sommaire qu'il parcourut rapidement des yeux….

Jusqu'à s'arrêter le cœur battant sur un sous-chapitre nommé " Déstabilisation et désorganisation du pouvoir en place."

D'une main tremblante, il ouvrit le dossier à ce endroit et tomba immédiatement sur le rapport d'un espion infiltré à la cour de l'empereur et datant d'il y a trois ans. Sélim le lut en diagonale et se figea quand ses yeux accrochèrent les mots "Prince héritier".

" …_Les symptômes de l'empoisonnement ont laissé perplexes tous les médecins. Aucun n'a pu déterminé ce qu'il se passait et ils sont tous diagnostiqué une maladie incurable. _

_Le prince héritier Lin est décédé cette nuit chez son amant dont personne ne connaît l'identité. _

_Comme prévu, l'empereur est effondré par cette perte et sa santé s'est très rapidement dégradée. _

_Il ne quitte plus le mausolée où a été inhumé son fils et ses conseillers gèrent tant bien que mal les affaires courantes…."_

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Sélim n'eut pas besoin d'en lire plus. Il savait parfaitement ce qui s'était passé ensuite. L'empereur incapable de gouverner, une régence avait été instaurée mais depuis trois ans, Xin avait perdu de sa splendeur et s'affaiblissait sans cesse. Ce qui laissait le champ libre à une invasion en douceur. Invasion qui était prévu pour bientôt s'il en croyait les autres documents.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit soudainement le fit se retourner d'un bond et il se retrouva face à son père. Celui-ci semblait visiblement heureux de voir son fils en bonne santé et fit un pas vers lui avec l'intention de le serrer dans ses bras.

Mais le visage livide et crispé de Sélim le stoppa avant même qu'il n'esquisse un geste. Ils se fixèrent un instant et le généralissime fut surpris de voir des larmes et une colère sans borne dans les yeux de son fils.

- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça, articula difficilement Sélim entre ses dents serrées.

- Fais quoi, demanda King Bradley qui ne comprenait rien.

- DIS-MOI QUE TU N'AS PAS COMMANDITE L'ASSASSINAT DE L'HOMME QUE J'AIME !!

Le généralissime recula d'un coup, effrayé autant par le cri de son fils que par l'aura dense et menaçante de couleur bleue qui apparut brusquement, entourant délicatement Sélim alors qu'elle ne cessait de grandir.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

Que dire de ce chapitre ?

Dur, très dur de trouver des idées et encore plus de les écrire.

Il se passe vraiment beaucoup de choses et j'ai cru ne jamais réussir à gérer tous les personnages et les évènements qui leur arrive.

Sinon…

Vous aurez bien sûr reconnu le magnifique Tôma Seguchi de Gravitation en tant que chef des chevaliers divins. Un autre de mes chouchous.

Au départ, j'avais prévu que ce rôle soit tenu par Russel dont la mort n'aurait été que fictive. Mais Heiji a tout bouleversé en faisant de lui un homonculus. Non pas que je lui en veuille, ce sont les aléas d'écrire à deux et franchement j'adore trop ça pour lui faire des reproches.

Alors, vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? Que pensez-vous d'Envy ? De Edward ? De Sélim et des autres ?

Une petite review pour me le dire ?!

Et toi mon cher Heiji ?

Je suis finalement retombée sur mes pieds ou je me suis vautrée en beauté en essayant de prendre ta suite ?

Tu as aimé ? Je l'espère sincèrement. Et comment trouves-tu mon dernier rebondissement concernant la mort de Lin ? L'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis le chapitre 9.

Alors ? Kiki sadique ou pas ? Et toi, inspiré ou complètement largué pour le prochain chapitre ?

En tout cas je te souhaite bon courage et je suis sûre que tu vas éblouir nos lecteurs et me faire rager encore plus que d'habitude.

* * *

Elément imposé :

Manipulé par Tôma, Envy va tenter de tuer quelqu'un ( ce ne doit pas être Ed, ni Lin!)

Sondage :

1) Un aperçu du plan de Mustang pour se débarrasser de ses frères et sœurs.

2) Une explosion.

3) Un face à face entre Tôma et Mère.


	17. Début d'un combat titanesque

Auteur : Partenariat avec Magical Girl Kiki. Heiji pour cette nouvelle torture qui essaye d'être un chapitre qui a un sens

Titre : Le maître de ma luxure.

Genre : Yaoi,

Couples : est-il besoin de le dire ?

Disclamer :Ni Ed, Ni Envy, ni Lin... Bref aucun personnage n'est à nous ! Si Christina Andrews est à moi et Cassandra aussi ! Tu parles d'une consolation même pas un mec est à moi !

Chapitre 16 :

Kiba était accroupi sur le sol tel un animal. Tout autour de lui, il sentait tellement de souffrance, tellement de désespoir. Il voulait répondre à toute personne malheureuse alors qu'autour de lui flottait une masse importante d'énergie rouge qui se diffusait à plusieurs centaines de mètres pour soigner les blessés et même ramener les personnes qui venaient de mourir à la vie. Dès qu'il ne sentait plus de souffrance, Kiba se déplaçait à nouveau à la recherche de personnes à guérir et à soigner sans pour autant se montrer. Il préférait rester terré seul dans un endroit inaccessible si possible.

Ce jour-là, plusieurs centaines de personnes proches du lieu de bataille furent guéries et soignées de façon miraculeuse. On raconta même que des personnes ressuscitèrent sans que l'on puisse s'expliquer comment ou pourquoi.

Kiba était en train de bouger lorsque tout à coup, il perçut une énergie dans l'air environnant. Il comprit aussitôt d'où elle provenait et le message qui y était accroché. Un autre créateur de monde venait de faire surface et il semblait lui aussi être en état de souffrance. Kiba essaya de le repérer précisément, mais l'énergie disparut rapidement, trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse véritablement savoir d'où elle venait, si ce n'est de la proximité de Central. Puis, comme pour se parler à lui-même, il murmura :

« Bâtisseur de monde, j'ai entendu ton appel, mais, je ne peux pas y répondre tout de suite... Trop de gens ont besoin de moi ici... »

A nouveau, Kiba se déplaça à quatre pattes de quelques mètres et tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux bouclés avec de grands yeux .

Une seconde, il se figea, persuadé d'avoir déjà vu une fille lui ressemblant, une fille qui portait des gants étrangement longs, mais le flash disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

La jeune femme, quant à elle, frôla de trop près le corps de Kiba et tomba endormie au sol.

Un nouveau flash étrange refit surface, mais il fut aussitôt balayé par des bruits de coups de feu très proches.

Ces coups de feu étaient quelque chose qui énervaient l'insuffleur de vie. Avec une agilité digne d'une panthère, il se faufila à travers la végétation vers les coups de feu pour les faire cesser, dans l'unique espoir de faire s'arrêter ce carnage et ces morts inutiles...

* * *

Assis sur un siège bien confortable d'un train allant jusqu'à Central, le commandant Armstrong continuait de parcourir les livres et les notes de Dany. Alphonse le regardait faire, intrigué et en même temps passionné par les réflexions que l'homme partageait avec lui. Il était plongé dans ses livres et à chaque fois qu'il trouvait une information capitale, il essayait d'échanger des idées avec Alphonse.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le commandant Armstrong avait vraiment réussi à mettre à l'aise Alphonse en prenant véritablement en compte son avis et en le traitant comme un égal.

Armstrong délaissa sa lecture et fixa Alphonse d'un air inquiet et absent...

« D'après ce qu'a traduit Dany, l'insuffleur de vie est une personne douée d'empathie et de sensibilité. Il saurait utiliser l'alchimie à des fin curatives... Or, je connais deux alchimistes qui sont les seuls à ma connaissance à utiliser l'alchimie pour soigner les gens, mais ce texte peut faire référence à l'élixirologie également... Ce serait une coïncidence incroyable si deux de ces créateurs de monde étaient... »

Armstrong se tut, mais il après un silence, il reprit la parole.

« Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que Dany a relevé plusieurs dangers pour chacun des créateurs de monde. »

« Des dangers ? »

Armstrong acquiesça.

« L'insuffleur de vie, d'après les notes de Dany, risque de perdre son identité. »

En entendant les paroles du commandant, Alphonse se pencha vers lui, intrigué.

« Perdre son identité ? »

« Oui, car selon la traduction de Dany, l'insuffleur de vie, lorsqu'il soigne ou sauve une personne, touche à l'âme de cette personne et alors, il s'imprègne de ses souvenirs, de ses sensations, de ses émotions et les gardent en permanence dans son esprit. Ainsi, il risque d'accumuler les personnalités puisque plus il soignera de personnes, plus il aura de souvenirs... Le danger étant qu'il arrive à perdre totalement sa propre personnalité à cause de toutes celles qu'il aura en lui et qu'il finisse même à confondre toutes ces personnalités et ces souvenirs... »

« Il risque alors de devenir fou... »

« Non, pas d'après la traduction, il deviendra juste une machine à guérir et à sauver toutes les personnes autour de lui sans avoir la moindre émotion personnelle, la moindre trace d'un comportement humain. Il agira comme un véritable robot... Et le bâtisseur de monde n'est pas exempté de problèmes similaires... »

« Vous avez une idée des identités de ces deux créateurs de monde ? »

« A dire vrai, aucune... Si ce n'est quelques suppositions, mais qui n'ont pas de réel fondement... »

Tout à coup, l'un des contrôleurs des trains annonça un arrêt d'une heure dans une gare de pleine campagne. Armstrong en profita pour sortir du train et essaya de trouver un téléphone pour pouvoir contacter Gluttony. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas contacter Hohenheim avant son arrivée à Central, ils avaient décidé tous le deux de choisir Glutonny comme relais pour s'informer de leurs progrès respectifs.

Mais Armstrong ne resta pas très longtemps et remonta dans le train en courant. Il emballa les affaires qu'il avait étalées dans le train sous le regard stupéfait d'Alphonse.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Armstrong, réalisant qu'il n'avait rien expliqué à son compagnon de voyage, s'arrêta deux secondes pour le faire.

« Je sais que vous n'allez pas comprendre tous les détails, mais je vous expliquerai tout plus tard précisément. Cassandra a appelé son père Gluttony, celui que je devais appeler pour lui parler de Kiba, son disciple. Elle lui a dit qu'elle avait vu de ses yeux Kiba soigner plusieurs personnes en une seule fois et même ressusciter un petit garçon. »

Alphonse écarquilla les yeux.

« Vous croyez que... »

« Oui, je pense que Kiba est l'insuffleur de vie, et il est en ce moment dans le pays Ishbal. Il faut donc que l'on change de train de toute urgence pour le retrouver car en plus, il s'est enfui et est amnésique... Nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre... »

Alphonse se leva à son tour et ramassa tous les documents avant de quitter le train... Lui qui avait vécu une vie si paisible jusqu'ici, il découvrait ce qu'était une vie remplie d'inattendu...

* * *

Cassandra était assise à l'hôpital, perdue dans ses pensées.

Ses yeux étaient secs, mais on voyait encore des traces de larmes sur ses joues.

Kayal, qui était à côté d'elle, ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait lui dire... Depuis qu'elle avait parlé à son père au téléphone, Cassandra n'avait plus ouvert la bouche. Elle qui considérait son père comme une pesonne ayant toutes les réponses, elle avait été surprise et déçue qu'il ne puisse lui expliquer exactement ce qui venait d'arriver à son meilleur ami.

« Est ce que ça va ? »

Cassandra releva la tête.

« Non, ça ne va pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout dégénère ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait au monde entier pour qu'on en arrive à tous ces problèmes ! »

A nouveau, des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin des yeux de Cassandra.

Kayal, spontanément, prit Cassandra dans ses bras, mais il fut coupé dans son geste par deux soldats.

« Mademoiselle, vous voulez bien nous suivre ? »

Cassandra se redressa aussitôt, prête à lutter pour ne pas à nouveau être enlevée par les militaires. Voyant ce geste de recul, le soldat s'expliqua.

« Ne vous affolez pas. C'est le président Bradley qui nous envoie vous chercher... »

« C'est impossible, il ne sait pas que je suis là ! »

« Mademoiselle, calmez-vous et suivez-nous ! »

Le soldat attrapa Cassandra par le poignet, mais aussitôt, Kayal intervient et lui fit lâcher prise.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? »

Le soldat fit mine de prendre son arme et aussitôt, Kayal réagit. D'un geste, il fit un cercle alchimique qui lui permit de faire diversion. Une fumée noire apparut. Cassandra se sentit traînée de force, mais elle ne résista pas car elle reconnut au toucher la main de Kayal.

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Cassandra et Kayal étaient déjà loin. Un des soldat grogna, attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro.

« Allo Elena, on a échoué. »

« Quoi ! Vous êtes incapables d'attraper une fillette ! Vous êtes indignes de faire partie des chevaliers divins et vous méritez une punition sévère ! »

Sans rien ajouter, l'interlocuteur raccrocha.

Le soldat grimaça, déjà apeuré par la perspective d'une punition qu'il savait déjà très douloureuse.

* * *

Fletcher était allongé inconscient sur son lit d'hôpital, perdu dans ses souvenirs malgré la présence d'un visiteur assis à son chevet.

Le plus étrange était les souvenirs qui revenaient en mémoire à Fletcher...

Comment ses souvenirs qui, à l'origine, étaient si heureux pouvaient-il lui faire si mal, le faire tant souffrir maintenant...

Fletcher se revoyait encore ce jour-là assis dans le salon avec ses amis et Kiba. Un jour très important... Ils étaient tous assis autour de la table du salon, Envy, Greed, Kiba, Cassandra et Fletcher. Tous regardaient un splendide gâteau recouvert de bougies. Le gâteau semblait délicieux recouvert de chocolat et de crème. Il avait été spécialement préparé par Cassandra.

« Allez souffle ! »

C'était Cassandra qui venait de lui parler avec un grand sourire. Elle s'était faite super belle pour l'occasion. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en natte, chose extrèmement rare. Greed lui souriait de ses belles dents blanches qui contrastaient avec ses vêtements noirs. Envy lui était vêtu d'un T-shirt noir et d'un pantalon blanc.

Fletcher prit une grande inspiration, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu souffler ses bougies, Kiba l'avait devancé.

« Hé ! »

Fletcher donna une petite tape sur le bras de son petit ami.

« Quoi ? J'ai faim moi, je vais pas attendre que monsieur ait bien envie de souffler ses bougies pour manger du gâteau... T'as qu'à être plus rapide ! »

Fletcher grogna.

« Ben il va falloir toutes les rallumer alors pour que je les souffle... »

« Ah, non ! Je veux mon bout de gâteau. »

« Et ben, tu l'auras pas ! »

Fletcher attrapa le gâteau et l'éloigna de Kiba sous le regard amusé d'Envy, Greed et de Cassandra.

« T'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! C'est mon gâteau à moi aussi ! On fête tous nos quatre ans en couple donc la moitié de ce gâteau est à moi. J'ai soufflé mes bougies et toi t'es trop lent, c'est pas de ma faute, alors j'ai soufflé une deuxième fois. Donne-moi ma part de gâteau ! »

Kiba sauta sur Fletcher pour attraper le gâteau, mais ce geste fit basculer Fletcher en arrière qui tomba au sol avec Kiba sur lui.

Mais ils ne restèrent pas seuls sur le sol, ils furent très vite rejoint par le gâteau qui tomba autant sur la tête de l'un que celle de l'autre.

Un immense éclat de rire se fit entendre entre Greed, Envy et Cassandra.

Kiba releva la tête, de la crème chantilly un peu partout sur lui et fixa Ftlecher dont le bout du nez était recouvert de crème et de fraise. Kiba s'approcha de Fletcher et d'un geste lécha la crème et la fraise sur le bout du nez de son petit ami.

« Finalement, j'aurai pu le goûter ce gâteau... »

Kiba éclata de rire à son tour, puis ce fut au tour de Fletcher.

Le souvenir de Fletcher se brouilla et laissa la place à un autre, plus ancien. Cette fois-ci, il était dans sa chambre avec Kiba, allongé dans son lit... C'était ce fameux soir... Le soir où...

Kiba était face à lui. Il était assez tard et les deux garçons n'osaient pas se parler. Ils n'osaient pas aller plus loin... Ils étaient seuls en tenue d'adam... C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvés ainsi... Et ils avaient peur car ils allaient franchir un grand pas... Et le premier pour tous les deux ensemble.

Kiba se rapprocha de Fletcher et l'embrassa. Il sentit le trouble de celui-ci en l'embrassant... Aussitôt, il s'arrêta et regarda Fletcher dans les yeux.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir... »

Kiba fixait les magnifiques yeux de son petit ami. Il pouvait lire en eux.. Il en avait pris l'habitude et il devinait tout ce que pouvait ressentir Fletcher grâce à eux...

« Oui... »

« Parce que sinon... On a tout notre temps... »

Kiba essayait de rassurer l'homme de ses rêves. Il n'était aucunement pressé... Il était très heureux comme ça... Pas besoin d'aller plus loin maintenant si Fletcher ne le sentait pas... Kiba avait tout son temps, il était déjà tellement heureux comme ça...

« Kiba, je t'aime... Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie... C'est juste que... »

Fletcher se renfrogna... Kiba se rapprocha de son petit ami.

« Dis-moi... »

« J'ai juste... J'ai juste peur de te décevoir... »

Kiba, en entendant cette phrase, se rapprocha de Fletcher, l'embrassa en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Tu ne pourras jamais me décevoir... »

A ces mots, Kiba et Fletcher s'embrassèrent et passèrent une soirée qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais tous les deux... Mais si Kiba ne devait jamais le décevoir, on ne pouvait pas dire la même chose de lui...

A cet instant précis, un autre souvenir prit la place du précédent... Un souvenir très différent des autres, l'un des pires de toute sa vie...

« Et tu crois que je vais te pardonner par ce que tu m'as tout avoué ? »

« Kiba, calme-toi ! »

Fletcher essaya de se rapprocher de Kiba en le prenant dans ses bras, mais Kiba le repoussa sans le moindre ménagement. Son visage était marqué par la stupeur, mais aussi les larmes qu'il avait laissées échapper.

« Laisse-moi ! »

« Kiba, Envy et moi, on a fait une erreur... »

« FLETCHER, LAISSE-MOI ! VA-T' EN ! JE NE VEUX PAS TE VOIR ! »

Des larmes perlèrent dans les yeux de Fletcher.

« Je t'en prie... »

« TAIS-TOI ! ET ARRETE DE PLEURER, CA N'Y CHANGERA RIEN ! JE NE VEUX PAS TE VOIR ! VA-T' EN AVANT QUE JE TE FOUTE DEHORS ! »

Kiba avait prononcé ces paroles sur un ton faible, la voix brisée par la douleur. Fatigué et à bout de force, il tomba à genoux sur le sol. Fletcher fit un mouvement vers son petit ami, mais il fut repoussé avant même de l'avoir atteint...

« Je t'en supplie... Va-t'en, laisse-moi... Je... Je... »

Sans qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, Kiba tomba au sol, évanoui... »

La suite de la scène s'estompa à son tour dans l'esprit de Fletcher pour laisser place à un autre. Gluttony, assis au bord du lit du jeune homme, ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Fletcher au moment même où il lui parlait. Mais les mots que prononça Gluttony au chevet de Fletcher sur ce qu'il arrivait à Kiba et qu'il pensait perdu ne le furent pas du tout. Car à peine, Glutonny avait-il terminé son résumé sur les derniers événements touchant Kiba que Fletcher commença à ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

Assise dans le lit de sa chambre ultra surveillée, Mère trépignait de rage. Elle savait très bien d'où le coup venait... Elle savait très bien qui la retenait prisonnière, mais elle pensait que jamais il ne serait intervenu, que jamais il ne lui aurait fait ça... En souvenir du passé...

Tout à coup, on toqua à la porte. Mère ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Le visiteur, de toute façon, n'attendit pas la moindre réaction de sa part avant d'entrer. Souriant, il s'avança calmement vers elle, sûr de lui. Elle ne releva même pas la tête pour l'accueillir, au contraire, elle ne voulait pas le voir, mais hélas pour elle elle n'avait pas le choix...

« Ca faisait longtemps... »

« Très longtemps Tôma... A ce que je vois, tu n'as pas changé.... Toujours aussi théâtral... »

Amusé par les paroles de la jeune femme, Tôma mima une révérence devant elle.

« C'est toi qui me parle de théâtralisation ? Toi qui te fait appeler Mère ? N'est-ce pas un peu ironique de te faire appeler comme ça par des homonculus... »

Mère ricana doucement...

« Je te rappelle que si je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants, c'est à cause de toi et de tes expériences... Ces homonculus comme tu dis, je les considère comme mes propres enfants... »

Tôma eut un léger rictus.

« Ah, vraiment ? Tu les manipules comme des jouets... Même le dernier que tu as créé n'est qu'un caprice de ta part pour mener à bien ton plan... Et tu les appelles comme ça ? »

« Toi qui me reproches d'essayer d'arriver à mes fins... Ca c'est véritablement ironique.... Te rappelles-tu de ce que tu as fait subir a des milliers de personnes pour arriver à ce que tu voulais obtenir... Te rappelles-tu ce que tu m'as fait subir ? »

La rage se lisait maintenant dans le regard de la jeune femme.

« Tu dramatises tout... Et maintenant que j'arrive presque à mon but, il a fallu que tu fasses des bêtises ... J'étais obligé d'intervenir... »

Mère commençait à s'énerver, mais elle essayait de se contrôler pour ne pas satisfaire Tôma. De toute façon, elle savait que son alchimie n'était pas à la hauteur pour lutter.

« Et combien de temps vais-je rester prisonnière ici pour ton bon plaisir ? »

« Le temps qu'il faudra... Je ne peux pas te laisser faire à ta guise... Je sais que tu vas encore me mettre des bâtons dans les roues... Comme la dernière fois... »

Mère ne supportait plus les réflexions de Tôma. Elle se leva d'un coup, rajusta une de ses mèches blondes avant de lui crier.

« C'est de ta faute ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois ! Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans ! Tu as toujours été et tu resteras toujours un monstre ! »

Le ton pris par la prisonnière était loin d'être au goût de son hôte.

« Vas-tu te taire ! Tu ne vaux guère mieux que moi... Combien de gens sont morts par ta faute ou tués par tes homonculus ? »

Mère se renfrogna et devint silencieuse... Tôma ricana, content d'avoir bouclé le bec à son adversaire... Il se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir de la pièce, mais avant de sortir, il lança une dernière phrase à l'attention de sa prisonnière.

« Tes leçons de morale m'ont toujours beaucoup fait rire, Winry... »

Et sans rien ajouter, Tôma quitta la pièce sous le regard haineux de la mère de tous les homonculus, Winry Rockbell...

* * *

C'est en faisant claquer la porte de la salle où il avait abandonné Tôma que Envy entra, tenant dans ses bras Edward totalement inconscient. A côté de lui, Lin semblait stressé par ce qui venait de se produire pour Ed, mais également pour Selim... Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi Lin ressentait une peur qui lui tordait le ventre pour son petit ami...

Envy jeta un regard dans la pièce, mais elle était vide. Heureusement, ils avaient envoyé les gardes qui étaient venus avec eux chercher leur chef.

Envy se pencha sur Ed pour mieux détailler son visage. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait de si près et qu'il pouvait le voir paisiblement. Une étrange douceur semblait s'échapper de ce visage, une douceur mêlée à une étrange sensation de peur.

Envy n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder davantage que Tôma entra, suivi de plusieurs gardes qui portaient une civière... Sans attendre, Edward fut placé sur la civière et les gardes commençaient à l'emmener avec eux lorsque Envy s'interposa.

« Où l'emmenez-vous ? »

Tôma prit un ton qui se voulait le plus innocent possible.

« Il a besoin de soins, c'est évident. Mes hommes vont l'emmener se faire soigner par un médecin à mes ordres. »

« Alors je l'accompagne, je ne veux pas le quitter d'une semelle... »

« Non, j'ai besoin de te parler et ça ne peut pas attendre... »

Envy ne semblait pas vouloir céder aux volontés et aux désirs du chef des chevaliers divins alors Lin intervint et se proposa.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais accompagner Ed en attendant que vous ayez fini. »

Envy accepta, contraint et forcé, cette solution. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Lin au contraire, si Selim l'aimait, il ne pouvait qu'avoir confiance en lui, c'était plutôt que Lin était un ex homonculus et Envv avait peur de la réaction de ce fameux Tôma s'il s'en rendait compte. Il ne voulait pas envoyer droit dans un piège Ed et le petit ami de Selim que celui-ci venait enfin de retrouver, mais n'ayant pas le choix, il finit par accepter.

Lin s'éloigna en tenant la main de Ed, porté par quatre soldats. Envy le suivit du regard avant de reporter son attention sur le chef des chevaliers divins... Celui-ci s'était dirigé vers une table qui portait une carafe en cristal entourée de verres. Tôma attrapa la carafe, remplit deux verres puis en tendit un à Envy. Celui-ci, méfiant, s'en saisit, mais sans boire.

« Tu devrais goûter... Il s'agit de la meilleure boisson du pays de Xing... Je sui sûr que Selim, ton ami, doit en être fou... Surtout qu'il s'agit d'une boisson que l'on boit pour les grandes occasions et qu'il devrait en boire aujourd'hui... Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que son petit ami revient à la vie... »

Envy regarda Tôma stupéfait et manqua de lâcher le verre qu'il tenait dans sa main.

D'où cet homme savait-il toutes ces choses... C'était impossible... Même Cassandra, avec son pouvoir de prémonition, n'était pas capable de savoir autant de choses sur une personne et son entourage... Comment cet homme faisait-il pour savoir tout ça...

Instinctivement, Envy recula d'un pas. Tôma ne put s'empêcher de sourire et but une gorgée de son verre avant de se rapprocher d'Envy.

« Maintenant, vous allez me dire ce que vous me voulez ! »

Tôma fit un signe de la main.

« Calme-toi... Nous avons tout notre temps... »

Tôma but à nouveau une gorgée de son verre. Envy, inquiet et curieux, céda lui aussi à l'envie d'étancher sa soif et but une grande gorgée de son verre.

Devant ce geste, Tôma ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un immense sourire. Il posa son verre et fixa Envy qui termina son verre d'une traite.

Sa tête se fit tout à coup, très lourde... Ses yeux commencèrent à le brûler. Envy se frotta les yeux, mais sa tête était toujours lourde, très lourde... Ses pensées se brouillèrent... Il ne se sentait vraiment pas dans son état normal.

Le sourire de Tôma ne cessait de grandir. La potion d'obéissance qu'il avait ajoutée discrètement dans le verre d'Envy était en train de faire effet.

Puis tout à coup, Envy sembla s'évanouir, mais il ne tomba pas complètement. Il se redressa, les yeux vides, sans la moindre trace d'émotion dans son regard.

Tôma sourit. La potion avait fait parfaitement effet. Maintenant, Envy était sous son contrôle total.

« Bien... Envy, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

Envy ne répondit pas. Son regard vide se posa dans celui de Tôma.

« Tu vas tuer quelqu'un pour moi... Tu dois me débarrasser de lui... Il est une menace pour nous... »

Le regard livide, Envy murmura :

« Qui ? »

Tôma eut un léger rictus. Il n'aurait jamais cru que tout serait aussi facile...

* * *

Mustang était tout proche de la ville de Fushia. Il savait très bien où il se rendait. Il devait cependant se dépêcher, il ne devait pas perdre autant de temps pour chacun d'entre eux. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'entrée du village, il chercha une personne pour lui demander l'information qui l'intéressait. Non loin de lui, il aperçut un jeune homme blond, fumeur, avec d'étranges sourcils et un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs coiffé d'un chapeau de paille et avec une cicatrice sous l'oeil gauche (*note*). Il s'approcha d'eux pour leur demander ce qui l'intéressait.

« Vous pouvez me dire où est le cimetière. »

L'homme blond enleva la cigarette de sa bouche et lui désigna de l'autre main une direction.

« C'est là-bas... A cinq cents mètres. Vous avez qu'à suivre la route principale du village et vous y êtes... »

Mustang fit un signe de tête puis se remit en marche. En quelques minutes, il était devant la tombe qui l'intéressait, celle d'Izumi Curtis, morte il y avait plusieurs siècles. Mustang afficha un sourire avant de commencer à profaner la tombe en espérant trouver des restes du corps d'origine d'Izumi.

Car son plan était extrêmement simple.

Trouver des restes de chacun des autres homonculus pour les affaiblir et se débarrasser d'eux... Ainsi, il ne traînerait plus de poids mort derrière lui et il pourrait enfin satisfaire ses désirs d'argent, d'amour et de gloire.

Lui qui voulait tout posséder... Il savait qu'il devait d'abord se libérer de ses chaînes pour avoir ce qui était sa seule obsession.

Après avoir creusé pendant un moment, il trouva un ossement, probablement une côte. Mustang l'ajouta à ceux qu'il avait déjà récupérés auparavant puis il se redressa et se dirigea dès lors vers sa nouvelle destination.

Woolies...

* * *

« Selim, calme-toi ! »

L'aura bleue autour de Selim ne cessait d'augmenter. Le généralissime n'avait jamais vu son fils ainsi. Il ne lui répondait même plus. Tout à coup, en voyant ses dossiers dispersés, il comprit ce que venait de voir son fils. Il comprenait mieux tout à coup sa colère sans pour autant comprendre la présence de cette aura et tenta de le calmer.

« Selim, écoute-moi, le dossier que tu as vu sur mon bureau est un dossier que Christina a volé aux chevaliers célestes. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai ordonné ça ! Calme-toi ! »

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que l'aura autour de Selim avait disparu. Selim resta quelques secondes debout, puis un vertige le prit et il manqua de tomber au sol. Son père le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Selim, ça va ? »

Selim essaya de murmurer quelque chose, mais le généralissime ne réussit pas à entendre la moindre syllabe.

King Bradley assit son fils dans son fauteuil, lui servit un verre d'alcool qu'il porta aux lèvres de son fils.

« Bois ça. »

Selim s'exécuta. Très rapidement, il reprit des couleurs. Il semblait se remettre assez rapidement de ce qu'il venait de subir. De son côté, son père essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Après quelques minutes, Selim réussit à articuler quelques mots :

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir accusé. »

Bradley fit un signe de la main montrant que les excuses n'étaient pas nécessaires et qu'elles étaient d'avance acceptées.

« C'est moi qui t'ai appris à te méfier de tout le monde et je comprends que d'avoir vu ce dossier sur mon bureau ait pu te perturber, mais la véritable question que je me pose c'est que s'est-il passé ? »

« Quand ? »

« A l'instant.. Toute cette énergie autour de toi... Elle venait d'où ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? Je ne comprends pas... »

Le généralissime fronça les sourcils.

« Au moment où tu t'es mis à crier, une étrange énergie bleue semblait flotter autour de toi... Elle donnait une impression oppressante et j'avais l'impression qu'elle grandissait de plus en plus, mais quand je t'ai expliqué pour le dossier, elle a aussitôt disparu avant que tu ne t'évanouisses... »

Selim ne mit pas en doute la parole de son père, mais il ne se souvenait absolument de rien.

« C'est étrange... »

Après les douleurs à son coeur qu'il avait eues, maintenant ça... Et Lin qui venait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup avec Envy... Tout à coup, tout le danger que courait son âme soeur et son ami envahirent d'inquiétude Selim.

Le visage perplexe de Selim inquiéta son père.

« Selim, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Selim, pour toute réponse tenta, de se lever, mais il chancela aussitôt à nouveau.

« Selim, ne bouge pas. Je vais appeler un médecin pour t'examiner. »

Selim refusa.

« Je ne peux pas... Lin et Envy sont aux mains des chevaliers divins... Je ne peux pas rester là... »

* * *

Kazuha suivait la vieille femme en toute confiance quand tout à coup, plusieurs souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire... Plusieurs choses refirent surface à cet instant...

« Je m'appelle Misao ! »

La vieille dame se retourna vers elle.

« Ca y est, je me rappelle, je m'appelle Misao. »

La petite fille afficha un immense sourire, ce qui provoqua une immense satisfaction pour la vieille femme... Celle-ci prit la petite fille dans ses bras.

A ce moment précis, un autre souvenir lui revint. Lin la tenait dans ses bras alors qu'elle pleurait. Puis un autre, Lin la bordait dans son lit... Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, son ventre ce noua à cet instant précis.

« Lin, il faut retrouver Lin... »

* * *

Ca faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Kiba s'était enfui de l'hôpital et errait dans le pays Ishbal. En quelques jours, des rumeurs incroyables s'étaient faites entendre aux alentours sur des centaines de miracles. Kiba ne ressemblait plus à un humain. En ces quelques jours, il avait perdu peu à peu ses vêtements et depuis, il se baladait en tenue d'Adam. Marchant comme un animal, frôlant le sol comme un félin traqué, il n'avait plus figure humaine. Son visage était recouvert de terre et de poussière comme la plupart de son corps, mais personne ne l'avait aperçu depuis plusieurs jours...

Il était devenu peu à peu le sujet de rumeurs, on parlait de lui comme d'un dieu sauveur, mais aussi comme d'un danger... Mille et un commentaires existaient sur ce supposé homme responsable de ces miracles...

Ce matin, Kiba se sentait épié... Comme surveillé... Son instinct de préservation le fit se mettre en position défensive. Il sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Tout son corps et ses sens semblaient vouloir l'avertir. Kiba se mit alors à quatre pattes en frôlant encore davantage le sol dans l'espoir de se dissimuler de tout danger quand tout à coup, il entendit un bruit.

Kiba se retourna et se retrouva avec une arme plaquée contre le front. Il releva les yeux, mais le visage de l'homme ne lui semblait pas familier. Kiba frôla de la main l'homme, persuadé de l'endormir, mais son geste ne lui fit aucun effet. La surprise gagna Kiba qui se redressa légèrement sur ses pattes et recula. L'homme n'attendit pas davantage pour appuyer sur la détente. La balle fusa aussitôt, mais à quelques centimètres de sa victime, la balle fut détruite par l'énergie qui entourait Kiba avant de l'atteindre.

Le garçon fut étonné par ce geste et fixa à nouveau son adversaire. Les longs cheveux aux reflets verts de l'homme semblèrent lui éveiller quelques souvenirs... Mais rien de précis. L'agresseur de Kiba avait trouvé sa trace seulement en se fiant à son instinct profond, guidé par un lien indéfinissable.

Kiba recula et se mit en position défensive comme s'il allait sauter sur l'homme pour se défendre.

L'homme murmura, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même :

« Je dois tuer l'insuffleur de vie. Je dois tuer l'insuffleur de vie. »

Kiba ne prêta aucune attention à ce leitmotiv et envoya une forte partie de son énergie rouge sur son adversaire, mais sans succès. Celui-ci réussit à la disperser sans la moindre difficulté. Kiba, intrigué, se dirigea à nouveau vers son adversaire et frôla sa peau dans un geste digne d'un félin, rapide et efficace, pour en apprendre davantage sur lui. A nouveau, l'homme tira deux balles en direction de Kiba, mais elles se montrèrent inefficaces elles aussi. L'homme abandonna alors son arme pour se battre avec une chose pour laquelle il était doué : l'alchimie. L'homme était en position d'attaque lorsque Kiba fit demi-tour.

« Bien, je suis prêt à me battre contre toi, s'il le faut... »

Kiba, pour toute réponse, eut de nouveau droit à la même phrase de la part de l'homme.

« Je dois tuer l'insuffleur de vie. »

Kiba n'y prêta pas attention. L'énergie sembla tout à coup se concentrer fortement autour de lui, comme jamais auparavant. Maintenant, Kiba connaissait le potentiel de son adversaire et il ne se laisserait pas battre. Toujours à quatre pattes, Kiba se mit en position pour attaquer et montra les dents avant de prononcer un dernier avertissement à son adversaire pour bien lui signifier qu'il n'aurait aucune pitié.

« Destructeur de monde, Envy Shadow, malgré ton rôle de créateur de monde, je n'aurai aucune pitié pour toi et je te tuerai si tu continues à me menacer... »

La réponse fut encore la répétition de cette phrase, mais Kiba n'attendit pas davantage pour fondre d'un seul coup sur sa proie...

A suivre...

(*Note*) (Non, je ne pense à aucun personnage en particulier^^)

Voilà encore un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira... Moi personnellement je l'aime assez... Voir même beaucoup...

Le clin d'oeil à One piece est un pur passage innocent sans aucune conséquence sur la suite^^...

* * *

Elément imposé : Kiba se laisse capturer par Alphonse car il est comme hypnotisé par ses yeux dorés. (En prime et en bonus : pour me faire plaisir^^ : j'aimerai bien une remarque ( osée ) d'Alphonse, ou d'Envy redevenu normal, sur Kiba qui se balade ainsi tout nu^^...)

* * *

Sondage

1 Face à face surprenant entre Lin et Mère alias Winry

2 Misao retrouve totalement sa mémoire, mais aussi sa deuxième personnalité et n'a qu'une volonté, comprendre ce qui est arrivé à Lin pour pouvoir le venger !

3 Retour de Mira, Kain et le petit chouchou d'Ephemeris blond qui fume... Havok, je crois...

* * *

Merci pour ceux qui nous ont laissé une review, Sabine02, Sacha-chan, Kiku-chan, Thoru78, Heiji et Ephemeris et surtout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews anonymes...

Maintenant je laisse la place à Magical Girl Kiki le plaisir de faire le prochain chapitre que j'attends déjà avec impatience...

IjieH


	18. Elvina

Titre : Le maître de ma luxure.

Auteur : Magical girl Kiki revient en force !

Genre : Comme d'hab !

Couples : Sélim/Lin à 100 %, Kiba et Fletcher de nouveau ensemble ? Peut-être, peut-être pas ! Et le meilleur pour la fin, normalement du Envy/Edward mais je viens mettre un petit grain de sable (assez conséquent le grain de sable, vous allez voir ça à la fin).

Disclamer : Pas un seul perso ne m'appartient.

* * *

Un immense merci à:

Sacha-chan/ Asuka Tanku/ Sabine02/ Jaensdenim/ Matsuyama/ Thoru78

Merci de nous lire et de nous soutenir dans notre aventure.

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Elvina.

Mustang hurla de rage et envoya son poing contre un mur, y imprimant profondément la marque de ses doigts.

Il avait passé plusieurs jours à rassembler les ossements des autres homonculus. Cela avait parfaitement marché jusque là et il était remonté à bloc pour les écraser. Il avait donc rejoint Central, et la planque, qu'il avait trouvé…complètement vide !

Il n'y avait absolument personne, pas même Mère. Mustang avait bien trouvé des traces de lutte. Mais pas le moindre corps, avec ou sans âme.

Quelqu'un avait attaqué et cherchait visiblement à détruire les homonculus et leur maître. Cependant, selon la logique de Mustang, c'était plutôt que quelqu'un essayait de lui voler son triomphe sur les autres.

Et ça il ne le permettrait pas ! Lui seul pouvait les tuer, il était le seul suffisamment beau et fort pour y arriver, nul n'avait assez de classe pour le faire…excepté lui !

Il ne laisserait pas ça se passer autrement que comme il l'avait décidé. Il mettrait la ville à feu et à sang s'il le fallait mais il retrouverait celui qui avait osé se mettre en travers de sa route et il le tuerait…Avant de s'occuper définitivement des autres.

* * *

Assis sur son trône, les yeux fermés, Tôma eut un sourire satisfait.

Il avait modifié légèrement sa potion d'obéissance et grâce à un petit rituel, il pouvait voir et entendre ce que faisait l'une des personnes qu'il manipulait. En l'occurrence, Envy à cet instant.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à Tôma était un pur bonheur pour lui. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait cet instant, il pouvait enfin le savourer. Un combat à mort entre deux des créateurs de monde, cela était sans prix pour lui.

A tel point que, avant de s'installer pour apprécier à sa juste valeur ce spectacle, il avait dit à tous ses fidèles qu'il ne voulait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte, aucun…sauf s'il arrivait quelque chose à Edward.

Alors que la pensée de l'homonculus entre les mains de ses médecins effleurait son esprit, une violente douleur explosa dans sa tête et son cœur, une très vive sensation de peur et d'incertitude l'envahissant.

Et si quelque chose allait de travers ? Et si Edward… ?

Le chef des Chevaliers Divins se ressaisit tant bien que mal.

Il n'allait pas laisser _son_ inquiétude gâchait ce moment. Tout était sur le point d'aboutir à ce _qu'ils_ avaient tant voulu, _ils_ avaient passé tant d'années, des siècles même, à tout préparer. _Ils_ étaient trop proches du but pour échouer maintenant et il ne laisserait rien ni personne, surtout pas lui-même, entraver leurs projets.

Fort de cette certitude, son sourire revint sur son visage et il se réinstalla confortablement dans son siège pour se reconcentrer sur le combat.

* * *

Gloutonny vit sortir les médecins de la chambre de Fletcher et n'attendit pas qu'ils se soient éloignés pour y entrer. Ce n'était qu'une visite de routine, comme c'était le cas quatre fois par jour depuis que le jeune homme s'était réveillé.

Il se remettait très lentement de son coma et restait sous surveillance constante. Il était passé vraiment très près de la mort et les médecins ne ménageaient pas leurs efforts pour l'aider à guérir. Mais cela prenait du temps et bien que son état ne lui permette pas de faire quoi que ce soit, Fletcher ne supportait plus de rester sans rien faire, et surtout d'être loin de ses amis.

Aussi Gloutonny ne fut pas étonné que Fletcher l'interroge dès qu'il eut franchi la porte, montrant une impatience très poussée tout en restant allongé dans son lit.

- Avez-vous des nouvelles de Kiba, demanda le blond.

- Rien de concret pour l'instant, répondit l'homme en essayant de tempérer la fougue du garçon. Il y a des rumeurs de plus en plus rapprochées sur lui. Ils ne sont plus très loin de le trouver, selon moi mais ils ne l'ont toujours pas aperçu.

- Le commandant Armstrong a-t-il déjà rejoint le groupe de Sélim ?

- Pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder, le rassura Gloutonny.

- Et Cassandra ? Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle est en sûreté, aidée par ce charmant garçon, selon ses propres termes, Kayal…Et elle se cache en attendant que toute cette situation s'éclaircisse un peu pour pouvoir revenir sans risquer de se faire capturer par les Chevaliers Divins.

Fletcher lâcha un profond soupir, mêlant lassitude et frustration, et frappa faiblement des poings sur le matelas, faisant lever un sourcil étonné à Gloutonny.

- J'en ai assez, grogna le jeune homme. Tous ceux qui me sont chers sont en train d'affronter de grands dangers et je ne peux rien faire pour les aider. Je ne supporte plus le fait de devoir rester ici et d'attendre sans pouvoir agir. C'est trop dur !

- Calme-toi, lui intima Gloutonny d'une voix douce mais ferme…Dans ton état, tu ne leur serais d'aucune utilité. N'oublie pas que tu es encore très faible et que personne n'a pu expliquer ce qui t'était arrivé, cette étrange hémorragie et le coma qui en a résulté. Qui sait si ça ne va pas recommencer ? Alors, je sais que tu as du mal à demeurer passif mais tu dois d'abord penser à te soigner avant de vouloir les aider….Et puis, cela te laisse le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'est passé, notamment ta relation avec Kiba !

- J'ai suffisamment réfléchi à ça, s'énerva Fletcher.

- Et qu'en as-tu donc retiré comme conclusion ?

- Qu'il faut que j'arrête de m'apitoyer sur mon sort comme un enfant et tout faire pour le reconquérir, lui prouver que je n'aime que lui.

- Tu as une idée de comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

- …je ne sais pas….Quand il sera devant moi, je n'aurai qu'à laisser parler mon cœur. Seule ma sincérité pourra le convaincre…

- Et si…ça ne suffit pas ?

Gloutonny avait demandé ça à mi-voix, sachant que ce cas de figure pouvait malheureusement arriver avec Kiba. Quand son disciple avait décidé quelque chose, il était très rare qu'il change d'avis. Il voulait ménager Fletcher mais le laisser croire que tout irait bien sans en avoir l'entière certitude, ça Gloutonny s'y refusait. Il préférait lui faire envisager toutes les possibilités pour que le choc, s'il devait survenir, soit légèrement atténué à défaut d'être évité.

Fletcher tourna la tête vers lui et l'homme put voir les deux larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Mais il fut surpris quand le blond reprit la parole, que sa voix soit faible mais elle ne tremblait pas.

- Alors, je ne serais plus qu'une moitié d'âme….mais je le laisserais partir si tel est son choix….

Gloutonny masqua du mieux qu'il put son étonnement face à cette résolution.

Qu'il soit passé aussi près de la mort avait finalement eu au moins un avantage. Fletcher avait acquis une maturité qu'il ne possédait pas auparavant et qui lui faisait grandement défaut.

Avant cet accident, il était trop enfantin malgré son intelligence et ses capacités alchimiques et avait souvent des réactions puériles. Et d'après Gloutonny, c'était aussi à cause de ça que Kiba était parti. Il ne supportait plus l'immaturité de son petit ami et les conséquences que cela avait sur eux et leur couple.

Alors, si cette sagesse nouvellement acquise ne suffisait pas à le faire revenir, rien ne le ferait.

* * *

Les soldats qui entouraient Sélim l'interrogèrent du regard pour demander la raison de son arrêt soudain, une lueur d'inquiétude bien visible dans leurs yeux. Ils les rassura d'un sourire et leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient reprendre la route. Ce qu'ils firent aussitôt, avançant prudemment entre les arbres et les buissons mais gardant un œil sur celui qui était leur chef dans cette mission.

Sélim ne remercierait jamais assez son père de l'avoir obligé à prendre ces hommes sous ses ordres. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux sans hésitation. Mais c'était aussi et surtout des soldats avec qui il avait déjà travaillé et leur estime mutuelle était très élevée, ce qui avait rassuré beaucoup de monde malgré la situation.

Bien que très inquiet pour la santé de son fils, le généralissime n'avait pas insisté quand Sélim lui avait dit qu'il devait partir pour retrouver et aider Envy et Lin. La seule condition que King Bradley y avait mise était que son fils se fasse accompagné par un escadron entier de soldats.

Sélim avait d'abord refusé mais face à la détermination de son père, il avait finalement cédé, n'acceptant cependant d'emmener avec lui que des volontaires. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y en aurait autant, mais comme il était très apprécié et respecté au sein de l'armée, beaucoup s'étaient spontanément présentés, en dépit du danger qu'ils allaient sûrement rencontrer.

L'un des soldats de tête fit brusquement un signe, indiquant qu'il y avait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, à proximité. Tous entendirent de légers bruits confirmant une présence et Sélim espéra qu'il s'agissait de son maître avec qui il était en contact grâce à Gloutonny. Le père de Cassandra leur avait permis d'échanger certaines informations sur la situation et cela les avait amené jusqu'à cette forêt.

Sélim avait encore du mal à se remettre de ce qu'il avait appris, sur ces fameux créateurs de monde, leur puissance et surtout le fait que d'après son maître, Kiba, Envy et lui avaient de forte chance d'être ces créateurs.

C'était si dur à admettre mais il y avait réfléchi aussi posément que possible et avait bien dû finalement convenir que tous les faits ou presque se rejoignaient pour confirmer cette hypothèse. Il ressentait trop de choses étranges qui pouvaient en effet trouver une explication grâce à ça.

Notamment cette sensation sourde que Sélim percevait au plus profond de lui et qui ne le quittait pas depuis quelques jours. Ces deux appels dans sa chair et son âme…

C'était justement à cause de l'un d'eux qu'il s'était brutalement arrêté peu avant. Il avait ressenti un pic plus douloureux que cette impression douce-amère à laquelle il commençait à s'habituer.

Il savait parfaitement que l'origine de cet appel si particulier venait de Lin. Sélim était plus ou moins rassuré d'avoir ce lien avec son petit ami mais ce qu'il venait de percevoir l'inquiétait un peu. Lin semblait particulièrement stressé et inquiet mais pas vraiment en danger.

C'est pourquoi, malgré ce qui lui coûtait intérieurement de ne pas se précipiter auprès de son amant, il avait choisi de ne pas répondre à l'appel de ce dernier et de se concentrer sur l'autre.

Il était beaucoup plus fort bien que plus confus également. Sélim sentait au fond de lui que cet appel était lié à deux personnes très proches de lui et il devinait qu'il s'agissait d'Envy et Kiba. Ils étaient déjà très proches avant mais jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose de similaire envers eux. Là, les rejoindre lui était presque vital et cela venait encore confirmer l'hypothèse d'Armstrong concernant leur statut de créateur.

Sélim soupira lourdement. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix, car il ne se pardonnerait pas s'il arrivait quelque chose à Lin pendant qu'il était ici et non à ses cotés. Il ferait tout pour réussir à retrouver ses amis pour enfin pouvoir rejoindre son petit ami.

Aussi, il se concentra sur leur approche vers la source de ces bruits, qui à mesure qu'ils avançaient, se définissait comme étant ceux d'un combat.

Mais ni Sélim ni les soldats ne s'attendaient au spectacle qui s'offrit à eux quand ils débouchèrent dans ce qui devait précédemment être une paisible et verte clairière.

Sur une très large surface, tout semblait avoir été broyé par les pieds d'un géant et complètement calciné. Des cratères de petites tailles mais d'une étrange profondeur se voyaient ici et là, des éclats de pierre, s'ils en croyaient le peu de ce qui avait été épargné, provenant d'immenses rochers paraissaient avoir explosé ou fondu sous une très intense chaleur…Un véritable paysage de cataclysme.

Et au milieu de tout cela, Kiba et Envy se tenaient à faible distance l'un de l'autre en position d'attaque, une mystérieuse aura les entourant, rouge et très intense pour le premier, noire et beaucoup plus faible pour le second mais tout aussi inquiétante. Sélim en déduisit que son condisciple n'était toujours pas encore en possession de tous ses pouvoirs de créateurs.

Les yeux accrochés à ses deux amis, il aperçut du coin de l'œil deux personnes arriver par un autre coté de la clairière et se figer de la même manière qu'eux précédemment en découvrant l'état de celle-ci. Le jeune homme n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la haute carrure de son maître et devina que le garçon qui l'accompagnait était Alphonse dont on lui avait parlé.

Sélim échangea un regard et un petit signe de tête avec Armstrong et conformément à ce qu'ils avaient décidé, ils se préparèrent à intervenir, observant Kiba et Envy et attendant le bon moment pour agir.

Les deux combattants continuaient à se battre sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Mais brusquement, Kiba sauta en arrière pour éviter une attaque d'Envy et se réceptionna à genoux. Et quand il se releva, son regard croisa celui de Al qui se trouvait quelques pas derrière le brun. Kiba sembla soudain complètement figé, incapable du moindre mouvement mais aussi de se détacher des pupilles d'Alphonse.

Personne ne comprit pourquoi Kiba s'était arrêté en voyant Al mais Armstrong décida d'exploiter sa brusque immobilité pour tenter quelque chose. Il se jeta sur Envy et le ceintura, parvenant difficilement à contrôler ses mouvements. En quelques mots, il ordonna à Al d'attraper Kiba et de l'amener près d'Envy tandis qu'il demandait à Sélim de venir près d'eux également.

Les deux garçons obéirent sans attendre et quand ils furent tous les uns à coté des autres, Armstrong obligea les trois créateurs à lier leurs mains, créant un triangle formé par leurs bras.

Le temps parut un instant s'arrêter, même Envy avait cessé de se débattre. Armstrong et Al s'écartèrent doucement des trois garçons.

Une aura bleue était apparue autour de Sélim alors que celles des deux autres brillaient un peu plus vivement. Les trois auras semblèrent comme aspirer par l'espace créé entre les bras des garçons, elles s'y mélangèrent, le bleu le rouge et le noir fusionnant en un camaïeu de couleurs extraordinaires. Puis brusquement, il y eut comme une explosion et chaque aura repartit brutalement vers son propriétaire, les propulsant violemment au sol.

Sélim se redressa après quelques secondes, le corps un peu raide mais il allait plutôt bien, il sentait que l'appel qui retentissait en lui était pour l'instant apaisé. Un soldat l'aida à se relever et le soutint pour aller voir comment allaient ses amis.

Al relevait doucement Kiba et ôta son manteau pour en recouvrir son corps nu. Kiba semblait bien plus calme, il n'entendait plus toutes ses voix dans sa tête qui lui réclamaient de l'aide. Il ne savait pas si cela allait durer alors il en profitait, ne détachant que difficilement son regard des yeux de Al.

Quant à Alex, il s'occupait d'Envy. Le brun n'avait plus ce regard vide et paraissait de nouveau maître de lui. Mais il se releva, une main sur le front essayant de calmer la confusion et la douleur dans sa tête.

- Ca va, lui demanda son maître.

- J'ai connu mieux, répondit Envy en retenant une grimace….J'ai l'impression de me réveiller d'un étrange cauchemar mais en même temps, j'étais conscient de se qui se passait sans pour autant réussir à m'en extirper. Je sais pas ce que vous avez fait pour m'en sortir, mais merci.

- Vos pouvoirs sont en résonance, ils s'appelaient si tu préfères, parce que vous n'alliez pas bien, et il est dit que l'union spirituelle des créateurs leur permet de se soigner…Mais je n'étais pas sûr que ça marcherait.

- Nos pouvoirs ??? Créateurs ???

- C'est une longue histoire que je t'expliquerai sur la route du retour.

- Je crois que je vais en avoir bien besoin, soupira Envy.

Un éternuement sonore leur fit tourner la tête et ils purent voir qu'il s'agissait de Kiba. Envy eut un petit rire, en voyant ses jambes nues dépasser du manteau.

- Ca t'apprendra à te promener dans cette tenue, railla-t-il gentiment….Quoi que, maintenant, je comprends pourquoi Fletcher est aussi accro aux câlins avec toi, t'es vraiment trop bien foutu…

- Tout à fait d'accord !

Tous se tournèrent celui qui avait prononcé cette phrase, Alphonse. Et de toute évidence, à en juger par la couleur cramoisie qu'avait pris son visage, il avait laissé échapper ça sans le faire exprès. De petits rires et des regards gênés s'échangèrent mais personne ne poussa plus loin.

Envy regarda Al et s'étonna de la douceur mêlée de détermination sur son visage, ce qui lui rappelait quelqu'un, sans qu'il parvienne à savoir qui. Alors, il demanda à son maître.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Il s'appelle Alphonse Elric, il est le frère et le créateur de l'homonculus de la luxure, Edward, qui de son vivant était le fiancé de ton clone…

- LE QUOI ???? DE MON QUOI ????

- Ca fait partie des nombreuses choses que je dois t'expliquer, soupira Armstrong.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de Ed, rappela Sélim un peu sèchement, où est-il ? Tu devais le retrouver avec Lin…Et tu devais surtout faire attention à mon petit ami.

- Oh mon dieu Edward, s'exclama Envy. C'est de la faute de Tôma…

- Tôma, demanda Alex.

- Le chef des Chevaliers Divins….Il m'a fait quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi mais je ne contrôlais plus mon corps et c'est ce type qui m'a demandé de tuer Kiba. Je suis parti de leur planque comme en transe, en laissant Ed dans un sale état et Lin avec lui….Merde, merde, MERDE, hurla-t-il.

Comprenant l'urgence de la situation au ton paniqué de son ami et faisant tout pour ne pas y céder à son tour, Sélim donna quelques ordres rapides et précis aux soldats. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour aller récupérer les véhicules avec lesquels ils étaient arrivés.

Et très vite, tous étaient dedans et ils faisaient route à toute vitesse vers Central, espérant ne pas arriver trop tard.

* * *

Misao n'arrêtait pas de pleurer sous le regard impuissant de la vielle femme qui l'avait recueillie.

Comme promis, pour essayer de retrouver ce Lin à qui la fillette semblait tant tenir, elle avait fait appel au frère de sa belle-fille. Et celui-ci, Maes Hughes, avait accepté aussitôt, réquisitionnant l'aide d'une jeune fille nommée Schiezcka.

Mais malgré tous leurs efforts, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. Même en dépit du fait que Misao avait de plus en plus de souvenirs. Elle ne les comprenait pas toujours, il y avait des choses étranges, bizarres, dignes d'un rêve….Ou plutôt d'un cauchemar, le sang et les morts qu'elle voyait terrifiaient la petite fille.

C'est pourquoi ils s'étaient tous octroyés une pause pour pouvoir la consoler et se reposer après des jours de recherches sans arrêt.

Hughes, qui était parti chercher des rafraîchissements, entra dans la pièce en courrant et se rua vers son bureau, en sortant son arme de service qu'il accrocha rapidement à sa ceinture, tout en expliquant :

- Je suis sincèrement désolé mais je dois partir. Je viens d'avoir un message de mes supérieurs. Le commandant Armstrong dont je vous ai parlé a besoin d'hommes le plus vite possible et j'ai été appelé.

- Mais…, balbutia Misao…Comment allons-nous faire sans vous ?

- Schiezcka va rester avec vous et poursuivre les recherches. J'ai toute confiance en elle.

Et après un bref salut et de nouvelles excuses, il quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'il était entré, laissant les trois femmes figées et admiratives devant sa rapidité, mais aussi soucieuses du fait de son abandon involontaire. Sans lui, cela allait être bien plus difficile que cela ne l'était déjà.

Mais remotivée par le compliment indirect que Hughes lui avait fait avant de partir, Schiezcka se remit au travail, non sans oublier de lancer de temps en temps des petits mots d'encouragement à Misao, qui se laissa doucement gagné par l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille et reprit également leurs recherches.

* * *

Lin marchait à pas lents dans les couloirs. Il n'avait pas de but précis, il avançait simplement, sans en être vraiment conscient, la tête et le corps lourd de fatigue.

Il était resté pendant plusieurs jours – combien exactement, il n'en savait rien- au chevet de Ed, le gardant toujours dans son champ de vision même quand il s'éloignait, uniquement de quelques mètres, à la demande des nombreux médecins qui s'occupaient du blond.

Cependant, malgré tous les efforts de ces derniers, l'état de Ed était toujours très préoccupant. Ils avaient multiplié les tentatives pour tenter de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et pouvoir ainsi le guérir, utilisant toute l'étendu de leurs savoirs, aussi bien médical qu'alchimique…

En vain ! Après avoir stagné pendant quelques heures, son état s'était de nouveau détérioré, lentement mais sûrement. La preuve en était son ouroboros qui continuait de passer par à-coup du doré au rouge mais de plus en plus faiblement à mesure que les forces déjà réduites de Ed décroissaient.

Et, comme si tout cela n'était déjà pas suffisant pour angoisser Lin, il y avait deux autres choses qui perturbaient le Prince.

La première était un nouveau tatouage que Ed avait à l'épaule, un symbole de l'infini qui apparaissait sur sa peau par intermittence mais toujours étrangement synchronisé avec son ouroboros. Personne n'avait expliqué à Lin ce que cela signifiait mais il avait bien vu que tous savaient ce que cela représentait, il les avait vu échanger des murmures en désignant de la main le symbole. Il y avait là un mystère que Lin voulait absolument décrypter mais selon ce à quoi on se référait- religion, alchimie, élixirologie, ésotérisme ou autre- le signe de l'infini pouvait avoir plusieurs sens. Alors pour l'instant, son explication lui échappait complètement.

La seconde chose était tout aussi intrigante, même si elle n'avait aucun impact réel sur la santé de Edward. Il s'agissait du comportement du chef des Chevaliers Divins. Depuis leur arrivée ici, Tôma était venu prendre des nouvelles de Ed à de nombreuses reprises, discutant avec les médecins de l'avancée du traitement avant de s'asseoir quelques minutes au chevet de l'homonculus. Lin l'avait même vu une ou deux fois caresser la joue du malade.

Bien que perplexe, le prince avait observé sans rien dire. Tôma n'avait jamais semblé être une menace pour Edward, au contraire il dégageait tant de douceur et de tendresse quand il était à ses cotés que c'en était déroutant, surtout qu'il savait que "le maître" était très loin d'être totalement inoffensif, il était même la personne la plus dangereuse à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Il y avait là vraiment de quoi troubler énormément Lin. Sans compter son inquiétude pour Envy qui avait mystérieusement disparu laissant Ed entre la vie et la mort, mais également et surtout pour Sélim dont il n'avait pas la moindre nouvelle.

Et jusque là, le jeune prince avait tout encaissé sans rien pouvoir faire. Depuis quelques temps, il se sentait impuissant à aider ses proches et se détestait pour ça. Mais maintenant, cette désagréable sensation avait atteint son paroxysme, et l'esprit fatigué du brun ne supportait plus la vision de Ed, allongé sur son lit, pâle et immobile, comme déjà mort.

Lin avait donc eu besoin de s'éloigner un peu pour reprendre des forces et il était sorti pour aller se dégourdir les jambes et s'aérer l'esprit. Mais d'une certaine manière, il était toujours auprès de Ed puisque inconsciemment, il ne s'était pas beaucoup éloigné de la chambre où le blond reposait.

Et d'ailleurs, il commençait à ressentir le besoin de s'assurer que son ami n'allait pas plus mal. Il ne l'avait quitté que depuis peu mais il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures. Il devait retourner auprès d'Edward, pour vérifier son état de santé ou simplement pour le soutenir de par sa présence.

Mais alors qu'il reprenait le chemin de la chambre, Lin passa devant un couloir et aperçut du coin de l'œil une porte lourdement gardée. Il s'arrêta, fixant intensément le panneau de bois.

Une étrange sensation parcourait son corps et le poussait à aller ouvrir cette porte. Dans son état de fatigue, il n'avait pas la force de résister et au fond de lui, il sentait également qu'il était très important qu'il sache ce qu'il y avait derrière.

Tôma ne lui avait rien interdit, du moins pas directement, le laissant totalement libre de ses mouvements à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Vu le nombre impressionnant de membres que comptaient les Chevaliers Divins, il y avait toujours quelqu'un à proximité de Lin pour vérifier qu'il ne faisait rien de néfaste pour l'organisation. Mais en théorie, le prince était libre d'agir à sa guise. C'était le moment d'en profiter. Et puis, si vraiment il n'avait pas le droit d'être ici, il se ferait bien vite refouler.

Aussi, Lin décida de tenter sa chance et s'avança vers les gardes. Sans un mot ni une hésitation, il s'approcha de la porte et posa la main sur la poignée. Les gardes le regardèrent faire mais ne le stoppèrent pas. Alors, il ouvrit et entra.

Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à se retrouver face à celle qui l'avait recueilli trois ans plus tôt, celle qui commandaient les homonculus et qui les obligeait à l'appeler "Mère."

Elle avait relevé la tête en entendant quelqu'un entrer et en le voyant, elle eut un sourire que Lin n'arriva pas à déchiffrer. Etait-ce de la pitié, de l'ironie…ou de la douceur qu'elle lui témoignait à cet instant?

Quoi que ce soit, il savait que ça avait seulement pour objectif de le déstabiliser afin de mieux essayer de le manipuler et obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle _voulait_ toujours quelque chose. Par conséquent, il fit tout pour ne pas lui donner satisfaction, sachant désormais la personnalité qui se cachait derrière ce beau visage angélique.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Comme tu peux le voir, je suis prisonnière, répondit-elle d'une voix calme en levant ses poignets entravés…J'ai été capturée par les hommes de Tôma…Certains de tes frères et sœurs sont là également, enfermés quelque part.

- Je ne suis plus un homonculus, cingla-t-il. Ce ne sont donc plus mes frères et sœurs !

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, en effet…Mais cela ne t'empêche pas pour autant de t'inquiéter pour eux….D'ailleurs, à ce propos, minauda-t-elle, comment va Edward ?

Lin ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

- Comment savez-vous que… ?

- J'ai beau être enfermée ici, les gardent discutent et je les entends. C'est ainsi que j'ai appris qu'il y avait quelqu'un de malade, très gravement malade. Et il s'agirait d'un garçon blond aussi torride que les flammes de l'enfer, selon leurs propres mots. Je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui correspond à cette description….Mais le plus simple pour savoir ça était de te regarder.

- Me regarder, s'étonna Lin. Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Tu as ce regard, répondit Winry, cet air si particulier que tu affiches quand quelqu'un à qui tu tiens va mal. La plupart du temps, ça n'arrive que quand il s'agit d'Edward ou de Misao…

Lin eut un pincement au cœur en entendant le prénom de la fillette. Il s'était passé tellement de choses en si peu de temps qu'il n'avait même pas eu la possibilité de penser et de s'inquiéter pour elle. Il se sentait coupable, comme s'il l'avait complètement oubliée alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui. C'était pourtant faux, il tenait à cette petite presque autant qu'il aimait Sélim, ce qui n'était pas rien et ses remords de l'avoir laissée ainsi sans une explication lui déchiraient le cœur.

Mère remarqua son trouble et décida de l'exploiter.

- Tu n'as pas la conscience tranquille, glissa-t-elle d'une voix douce, tu t'en veux de l'avoir abandonnée…Tu aurais dû rester avec nous…Mais il n'est pas trop tard pour revenir au sein de ta famille…

- Et redevenir ainsi votre jouet, cracha-t-il. Pas question ! Vous n'avez plus aucun contrôle ni pouvoir sur moi et je ferai tout pour qu'il en soit de même pour les autres ! J'ai retrouvé mon humanité, mon âme et je compte bien recommencer ma vie là où elle s'était arrêtée, avec l'homme que j'aime….Rien ni personne ne pourra m'en empêcher et si quelqu'un veut le faire, sa seule solution sera de me tuer !

- Fais attention, Lin, murmura Mère en le regardant dans les yeux….Si Tôma entend ça, il pourrait bien te prendre au mot…

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec ça, demanda Lin surpris.

- Je te mets simplement en garde…Tôma est prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, absolument tout, même le pire… Et si d'une manière ou d'une autre, ta mort peut lui être utile, il n'hésitera pas un seul instant.

- Vous semblez bien le connaître…

- J'ai vécu avec lui pendant quelques années. Notre passion pour l'alchimie, surtout la transmutation humaine et ses secrets, nous a réuni, bien que chez lui, ce soit une véritable obsession.

- Parce que pas pour vous peut-être, railla Lin d'un ton mordant.

- Il est bien pire que moi…Car malgré ce qui nous liait, il n'a pas hésité à se servir de moi pour une expérience…J'aurais dû être plus vigilante mais mes sentiments pour lui m'avaient aveuglée…Si je dois lui reconnaître un point fort, c'est bien celui de persuader les gens d'agir selon _ses_ désirs sans même qu'ils comprennent qu'ils sont manipulés. Tous croient obéir à leurs propres envies alors qu'ils ne font qu'aller dans le sens que _Lui_ a choisi…Alors fais bien attention à toi, Lin...et aussi à ceux qui te sont chers.

Lin la regarda un instant, le visage fermé et le regard insondable.

- Je ne laisserai jamais personne leur faire du mal, déclara-t-il avec fougue. Ni vous, ni lui. PERSONNE !

Et sur ses paroles, il fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce sans même un dernier regard pour Winry. Une fois la porte refermée, il s'adossa contre un mur, indifférent aux regards curieux des gardes posés sur lui. Cette discussion, bien qu'elle ait tourné à son avantage, avait malgré tout fait naître en lui un très profond sentiment de malaise. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui l'avait déclenché mais c'était bien là.

Lin inspira intensément, pour tenter de se calmer. Mais il se crispa violement, une main sur le cœur, avant de se redresser et de partir en courant.

Il ne le comprenait que maintenant mais cette impression de mal-être n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les paroles échangées et l'impact qu'elles avaient eu sur lui.

Non, ce qui opprimait sa poitrine avec tant de violence, c'était cette étrange sensation dans son cœur, ce lien invisible mais bien présent qui l'informait à chaque fois de où Ed était et s'il était en danger ou dans une situation compliquée.

Il s'était déclenché peu avant mais trop pris par son échange avec Mère, il ne l'avait pas ressenti plus tôt. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais été aussi fort ni aussi douloureux. C'est pourquoi Lin craignait le pire pour Edward et qu'il courrait aussi vite dans les couloirs.

Il débouche en trombe dans la chambre et faillit renverser un des médecins. Lin s'excusa avant de remarquer que celui-ci tenait Edward dans ses bras. Il était encore plus pâle que quand le prince l'avait quitté et il eut peur un instant que son ami soit mort.

Mais il prit Ed des bras du médecin et fut légèrement soulagé de sentir une très faible respiration, à peine un souffle mais bien présent. Il releva la tête vers le médecin et demanda :

- Où comptiez-vous l'emmener ?

- Nous avons épuisé toutes nos ressources, soupira son interlocuteur, et nous n'avons pas réussi à le guérir. La seule chose capable de le faire pourrait être le pouvoir de maître Tôma. Et si ce n'est pas suffisant, peut-être celui d'un des créateurs de monde…Mais je doute fortement que le maître accepte de leur confier…

Lin ne le laissa pas terminer. Il n'avait pas compris tout ce que le médecin avait dit. Mais la seule chose qu'il avait saisie, c'était qu'il fallait amener de toute urgence Ed jusqu'à Tôma. Alors il fit immédiatement demi-tour, son précieux fardeau dans les bras et courut jusqu'à la salle où se tenait toujours le chef des Chevaliers Divins.

Lin y entra sans ralentir, faisant sursauter Tôma. Mais le prince ne s'excusa même pas et se précipita vers le blond, déposant délicatement Ed aux pieds de celui-ci avant de relever la tête vers lui et de lui demander, les larmes aux yeux.

- Vous seul pouvez peut-être le sauver… Je vous en supplie, utilisez vos pouvoirs et sauvez-le…

Sans rien dire, Tôma passa son regard de Lin à Edward. Il semblait hésiter, ses yeux changeaient d'expression toutes les secondes, passant d'un éclat dur comme la pierre à un éclat très doux, comme s'il était tiraillé entre deux sentiments…Et soudain, son regard devint noir et il lâcha :

- Laissons le mourir…

- QUOI ?!?

Lin recula de stupeur alors que ce cri indigné s'échappait de sa bouche. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça ! Cet homme qui avait jusque là tout fait pour sauver Ed ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir comme ça !

Un silence lourd envahit la salle….Et brusquement, Tôma s'écroula au sol en hurlant, les mains crispées dans ses cheveux.

- NON ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça…..

_Tais-toi imbécile, je sais ce que je fais…._

Non, pas lui, que fais-tu de notre accord ?....

_Il est toujours valable, ce n'est qu'un simple contretemps, nous aurons une autre chance plus tard_….

Pas question, je ne _la_ perdrai pas une nouvelle fois…j'ai attendu suffisamment cette incarnation, je n'attendrai pas la prochaine…

On aurait dit qu'il y avait deux personnes à l'intérieur d'un même corps et Lin, qui le regardait complètement figé par ce qu'il voyait, était bizarrement certain que c'était le cas. Cela lui rappelait les crises, certes très rares mais très violentes qui pouvaient frapper Misao.

Sa réflexion fut brusquement balayée par la porte de la salle qui s'ouvrit d'un coup. Il se tourna et put voir des soldats entrer l'arme au poing, accompagnés d'Armstrong, Envy et deux garçons qu'il ne connaissait mais surtout de Sélim.

Lin n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer son prénom que son petit ami s'était déjà jeté sur lui pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser. Un baiser doux et fougueux à la fois où Lin ressentit une profonde angoisse en train de s'apaiser. Il le rassura d'une caresse sur sa joue et Sélim consentit à relâcher ses lèvres, mais pas son corps. Et c'est en le serrant contre lui que le jeune alchimiste les tourna vers l'objet de toutes les attentions : Tôma.

Celui-ci était en train de se relever légèrement titubant mais il fit malgré tout face aux intrus avec prestance, beaucoup plus calme, les yeux aussi doux que quand il veillait Ed. Douceur qui disparut aussitôt qu'il découvrit Kiba, Envy et Sélim.

- Oh quelle surprise, lâcha-t-il avec ironie…Les trois créateurs de monde face à moi…J'aurais presque pu ressentir de la nostalgie…Presque…si je ne vous haïssais pas autant !

Seul un silence ahuri et un air de totale incompréhension lui répondirent.

- Oh, c'est vrai, reprit-il avec le même mordant, suis-je bête ! Vous ne savez pas encore grand chose ! Nous allons donc y remédier immédiatement…..Il y a 3000 ans, à Xerxès, vos prédécesseurs s'étaient déjà mis en travers de ma route.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous, demanda Kiba, tendu.

- Vous ne savez donc rien, s'étonna Tôma. Rien sur qui vous êtes, rien sur vos pouvoirs et les Catalyseurs ? Vous êtes vraiment pitoyables !....Enfin, soupira-t-il, puisqu'il faut tout vous apprendre….

Tous les 3000 ans, trois enfants nouveaux-nés héritent des extraordinaires pouvoirs des créateurs de monde. La dernière fois que c'est arrivé… Je vivais à Xerxès et j'y ai perdu dans un accident tragique la lumière de ma vie, ma fiancée Elvina. J'avais déjà un potentiel alchimique très élevé et j'ai alors fait plusieurs tentatives de transmutation humaine pour la ramener. J'ai ainsi obtenu des homonculus mais aucun n'était elle…Jusqu'à ma huitième tentative où est né un homonculus parfait avec son âme…

- C'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de la disparition de Xerxès, s'étonna Armstrong.

- Je ne savais pas ce qui se passerait. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que les pouvoirs de mes homonculus entreraient en conflit pour provoquer un tel cataclysme….Moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était revoir Elvina sourire…

Ses yeux bleus se voilèrent un instant de tristesse avant qu'il ne secoue la tête et reprenne d'un ton dur.

- Les créateurs de monde sont alors intervenus mais pour pouvoir contenir la catastrophe, ils ont dû tué tous les homonculus, dont ma douce Elvina…Et depuis ce jour, ma haine envers eux n'a jamais cessé de grandir…

- Mais Xerxès a été complètement détruite, protesta Sélim. Comment avez-vous pu en réchapper ? Comment pouvez-vous être encore en vie et aussi jeune ? C'est impossible !

- J'ai bien failli y rester, en effet, reprit Tôma. Mon corps a été pratiquement détruit, mais alors que mon âme allait disparaître, j'ai été sauvé du néant par une entité très ancienne aux pouvoirs incommensurables. Elle m'a promis la vie sauve, ainsi que ma vengeance sur les créateurs et de retrouver un jour Elvina, si je l'accueillais dans mon corps en attendant qu'elle puisse retrouver le sien caché quelque part.

- C'est complètement fou, balbutia Alphonse. On dirait un scénario de livre…

- C'est pourtant bien la réalité, confirma Tôma. Et grâce à ça, j'ai appris énormément de choses. L'être que j'accueille en moi est en fait quelque chose qui se rapproche beaucoup d'une divinité. Elle a été jadis bannie par d'autres qui la jugeait malfaisante et dangereuse, son corps et son esprit ont été séparés pour qu'elle ne puisse jamais être de nouveau un danger pour eux. Depuis notre pacte, nous nous partageons équitablement le contrôle de mon corps…sauf il y a quelques instants mais ce n'était qu'un petit désaccord, bien vite réglé…

- Et tu as laissé cette chose te posséder, marmonna Kiba éberlué…Tu as abandonné une partie de toi et de ton libre arbitre. C'est tout simplement répugnant. Tu n'es qu'une marionnette, un pantin !

Tôma le regarda, un sourcil relevé, puis sans que personne ne s'y attende, il éclata de rire.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle, demanda l'insuffleur de vie, vexé.

- Vous n'êtes que des ignorants, s'amusa Tôma…. Que croyez-vous être ? Vous ne valez pas mieux que moi. Les pouvoirs des créateurs ne sont pas à vous, ils appartiennent à des divinités semblables à celle que j'ai en moi. Vous n'êtes que des réceptacles en attendant qu'ils ne se réincarnent totalement. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que vos pouvoirs ont autant d'effets secondaires. Les corps humains ne sont compatibles avec ces pouvoirs divins. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il y a les Catalyseurs.

- Que sont ces catalyseurs dont vous parlez, interpella Alex.

- Ce sont des personnes qui aident à contenir et à gérer les pouvoirs, un catalyseur pour chaque créateur, mais si j'en juge par vos airs étonnés, vous ne savez pas encore de qui il s'agit et c'est bien dommage pour vous, lâcha-t-il avec un nouveau rire.

Resté silencieux jusque là, Envy fit un pas en avant et planta ses yeux dans ceux moqueurs de Tôma. Ce dernier arrêta doucement de rire et leva un sourcil interrogateur face au jeune homme.

- Un problème, demanda-t-il narquois.

- Oui et c'est vous, ce problème. Je ne comprends pas tout ce qui se passe ici et je m'en moque en grande partie. La seule chose que je comprends vraiment, c'est que vous avez fait tout ça, manipulé tué et que sais-je encore, uniquement par égoïsme…Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rien, à mon avis…Vous n'avez pas été exaucé…Car après tout…où est Elvina ?

- Elle est bien plus près que tu ne le crois, mon cher Envy, cingla Tôma.

Sans se départir de son sourire, il se baissa, prit dans ses bras Ed qui était toujours inconscient à ses pieds et se releva en l'enlaçant délicatement. Il caressa avec tendresse les cheveux de l'homonculus, puis sa joue, avant de se pencher légèrement et de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Envy serra les poings d'incrédulité et de colère face à ce que Tôma sous-entendait par ces gestes et ne put s'empêcher de crier.

- C'est impossible ! Ca ne peut pas être elle ! C'est un garçon et pas…

- Peu importe son enveloppe corporelle, le coupa froidement Tôma. J'ai attendu trop longtemps sa renaissance pour faire une erreur. Tous les signes coïncident : sa date de naissance, celle de sa mort, son apparence et même son prénom… Edward…Elvina… la même initiale et le même nombre de lettres…Il n'y a aucun doute possible. Il ne me manque que l'aide de la Tisseuse de Destinées pour réinstaller l'âme de ma douce Elvina dans ce corps parfait….Et je ne vous laisserai pas l'approcher, ni me la reprendre une nouvelle fois.

Il claqua soudain des doigts. Du plafond et de derrière les rideaux de la pièce, des hommes surgirent brusquement entre Tôma et ses vis-à-vis. Envy n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître que certains faisaient partie de ceux qui l'avaient aidé à retrouver Ed quelques jours plus tôt, cet escadron d'élite si puissant.

Mais il n'eut pas la possibilité de réfléchir plus longtemps. Les Chevaliers Divins engagèrent immédiatement le combat, l'obligeant à reculer, pendant que Tôma sortait par une porte dissimulée dans un mur, emmenant Edward avec lui.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Vous aimez ?

J'espère que oui, parce que moi je l'aime beaucoup. Et pourtant…

Rien de ce qui se passe n'avait été prévu.

Tout m'a été inspiré par le chapitre précédent de Heiji. Je me suis défoulée, je me suis fait plaisir et finalement, je suis assez fière du résultat…

Mais votre avis compte beaucoup dans la réussite ou non de ce chapitre. Alors s'il vous plaît, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

Maintenant c'est à toi, mon cher complice, de reprendre ton clavier pour continuer.

Pourvu que mon petit chapitre t'est autant plu et inspiré que le tien l'avait fait pour moi.

En tout cas, tu as tout mon soutien et mes encouragements.

Je sais d'avance que tu vas nous éblouir et nous épater.

Kiki

* * *

Elément imposé :

Les créateurs passent un marché avec Mère pour contrer Tôma.

Sondage :

1) Hughes fait le lien entre le petit ami de Sélim et le fameux Lin que Misao cherche, et leur permet ainsi de se retrouver.

2) Discussion assez houleuse et difficile entre Envy et Russel, notamment sur les sentiments qu'Envy éprouve envers Ed.

3) Sélim fait une grande déclaration à Lin à un moment totalement inopportun.


	19. Une vie contre une vie

Auteur : Partenariat avec Magical Girl Kiki. Heiji pour cette nouvelle torture qui essaye d'être un chapitre qui a un sens

Titre : Le maître de ma luxure.

Genre : Yaoi,

Couples : est-il besoin de le dire ?

Disclamer :Ni Ed, Ni Envy, ni Lin... Bref aucun personnage n'est à nous ! Si Christina Andrews est à moi et Cassandra aussi ! Tu parles d'une consolation même pas un mec est à moi !

_**Attention, je rappelle qu'il est interdit de tuer, d'assassiner, de trucider un des auteurs de la fic...**_

Chapitre 18 :

Envy ne pouvait que voir, impuissant, le maître des chevaliers divins fuir avec Ed. Son visage montrait clairement son inquiétude et sa peur.

Kiba remarqua cette expression et comprit qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour se débarrasser des hommes de Toma. Il avait une solution, mais elle n'était pas sans conséquences... Kiba fixa de nouveau son ami et il comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Une immense aura commença à apparaître et à entourer Kiba. Cette aura devint de plus en plus importante et gagna l'ensemble de la pièce. Un à un, les hommes de Toma, les adversaires de l'insuffleur de vie, tombèrent au sol, endormis.

Envy, inquiet, se retourna vers Kiba dont les yeux étaient redevenus totalement blancs. A nouveau, des milliers de souvenirs commençaient à apparaître et à se mêler dans l'esprit de l'insuffleur de vie, effaçant peu à peu le contrôle de Kiba sur lui-même pour laisser place à son pouvoir.

« Poursuis-le, destructeur de monde, je m'occupe d'eux... »

Envy comprit alors que Kiba venait volontairement de se sacrifier pour lui permettre de poursuivre Toma. Il se faufila à travers les derniers ennemis encore debout et qui ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre le sol pour arriver à la porte dérobée.

Il ne restait plus que quelques hommes de Toma encore debout. Envy détourna le regard une dernière fois vers Kiba. Celui-ci était maintenant à quatre pattes en position défensive. Envy se sentit coupable que Kiba ait dû à nouveau faire appel à ses pouvoirs et se retrouver dans cet état, mais il se ravisa. Si Kiba avait fait ce choix, c'était pour qu'il puisse sauver Ed. Envy ouvrit la porte que Toma venait de franchir et se lança à sa poursuite.

La pièce était maintenant remplie de l'aura de Kiba qui avait endormi les hommes de Toma. Cette aura provoqua un drôle de pressentiment à Lin. Celui-ci, effrayé par la subite transformation de Kiba, se resserra contre Selim qui rassura son petit ami.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un ami... »

Mais ce que n'avait pas prévu Sélim, c'était que l'un des soldats venus avec lui, effrayé par ce qui venait de se passer pour ses adversaires et effrayé par l'apparence de Kiba, allait lui tirer dessus. Alphonse vit ce soldat lever son arme.

« Non ! »

Le cri d'Alponse ne servit à rien. Le soldat tira.

La balle n'atteignit pas Kiba, elle disparut bien avant, mais la réaction de Kiba ne se fit pas attendre et un à un, tous les soldats présents tombèrent inconscients, y compris le commandant Armstrong.

A cet instant, Lin paniqua, il redressa la tête vers Sélim, mais il ne put prononcer aucun mot lorsqu'il vit autour de lui et de Selim une aura bleue les entourer.

Sélim resserra contre lui le corps de Lin, le protégeant ainsi de l'aura de Kiba.

Bientôt, seul Alphonse resta encore debout dans la pièce face à Kiba à l'exception de Sélim et de Lin qui étaient protégés par l'aura du bâtisseur de monde.

Kiba reporta alors son attention sur Alphonse et, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il se battait avec Envy, son attention se stoppa quelques secondes dans les yeux d'Alphonse. Kiba se rapprocha doucement de lui à pas de loup. Alphonse essaya de reculer, il trébucha et tomba de tout son long sur le sol. Mais sans qu'il le sache, sa chute avait été ralentie par l'insuffleur de vie. Kiba arriva à proximité d'Alphonse et se positionna au-dessus de son visage, à quatre pattes, et le fixa dans les yeux pendent quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité à Alphonse, puis il se recula et s'allongea doucement juste à côté de lui en posant sa tête sur le torse d'Alphonse et se recroquevilla.

Selim et Lin le regardèrent faire sans bouger. Il régnait maintenant dans la salle un silence et un calme incroyable.

Alphonse bougea sa main pour caresser la tête de Kiba et celui-ci ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit assourdissant ne se fasse entendre de l'extérieur.

Sélim comprit ce qui était en train de se passer, il s'agissait des renforts qu'il avait demandés qui devaient arriver.

Kiba se redressa puis il regarda vers l'extérieur où il sentit comme un appel... On avait besoin de son aide. Oubliant tout autour de lui, il se redressa sur ses jambes et fit un bond sur une des fenêtres de la pièce avant de sauter plus bas.

« Attends ! »

Malheureusement, Sélim ne fut pas assez rapide. Lorsqu'il arriva à la fenêtre, Kiba était hors de vue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Sélim reporta son attention sur la personne qui venait de parler...

« Je venais me battre, pas voir nos adversaires et mes hommes dormir ! Debout là-dedans. Sélim, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? »

« C'est compliqué, Général Armstrong... Votre frère vous a tout expliqué au téléphone... Non ? »

« Dans les grandes lignes... Mais... »

« Mais il ne nous avait pas dit que nous viendrions arrêter des belles au bois dormants... »

« Général Grunman, vous êtes là aussi ? »

Le général acquiesça.

« Moi qui n'ai pas combattu ni utilisé d'alchimie depuis si longtemps, je pensais pouvoir le faire aujourd'hui mais... »

Tout à coup, les deux généraux détaillèrent un peu mieux l'homme que tenait Sélim dans ses bras.

« Mais c'est... »

Sélim comprit aussitôt le rapprochement qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Il resserra aussitôt son emprise autour de Lin.

« Lin est un être humain comme vous et moi maintenant... Et nous avons autre chose à faire que de tergiverser. Il reste beaucoup de personne à arrêter dans ce bâtiment avant qu'ils ne s'enfuient... »

« Détrompe-toi, ils dorment tous.... »

« Bien, alors occupez-vous d'eux, moi je vais poursuivre Envy et le chef des chevaliers divins, ils viennent de s'enfuir par cette porte... »

Sélim fit un geste, mais Lin le retint par le bras. »

« Non, n'y va pas... »

Sélim allait raisonner son petit ami quand tout à coup, un soldat les interrompit.

« Général, on a trouvé cette femme dans une chambre... Elle est la seule à ne pas dormir. »

Sélim se retourna pour voir la femme dont parlait le soldat. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme blonde aux longs cheveux. Cette femme afficha un immense sourire en sa direction et dans celle de Lin.

Aussitôt Selim sentit les mains de son petit ami se crisper sur ses vêtements.

* * *

S'élançant à la poursuite de Toma, Envy n'avait pas réfléchi du tout à ce qu'il laissait derrière lui. Il courait après Toma et après Ed.

Envy passa plusieurs corridors et des escaliers sombres puis un tunnel. Il avait l'impression que sa course durait depuis une éternité. Tout à coup, il aperçut le bout du tunnel qui débouchait sur une rivière souterraine. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucune embarcation à proximité et Envy n'en vit aucune dans les deux directions vers lesquelles partait la rivière.

Envy chercha rapidement une idée, mais rien ne vint.

De rage, il s'effondra à genoux et tapa de ses poings sur le sol.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là quand il entendit du bruit surgir derrière lui. Il s'agissait de Sélim qui se précipita vers son ami, le croyant blessé en le voyant à genoux sur le sol.

« Envy ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as retrouvé leur trace ? »

« Non... Je les ai perdus ici... C'est trop tard... J'ai encore perdu Ed... »

« Envy, calme-toi... On le retrouvera... On a en haut quelqu'un qui connaît bien Toma et qui veut bien nous aider si on fait un marché avec elle... Elle dit qu'elle sait où il s'est réfugié... »

Envy se redressa d'un coup.

« Qui ça ? Où est-il parti ? »

Les questions se précipitèrent dans son esprit. L'espoir n'était pas perdu.

« Remonte avec moi et tu lui demanderas toi-même... »

« Mais qui est-ce ? »

« Celle qui se prétend la mère de tous les homonculus... »

* * *

Arrivé au pied d'un immense bâtiment, Kiba sentit les souffrances qu'il avait perçu s'accentuer... Il se rapprocha du bâtiment sans se douter qu'il était devant un hôpital.

Discrètement, il se faufila à l'intérieur et commença à monter à travers les étages dans l'espoir de calmer les souffrances qu'il sentait partout.

Tout à coup, une infirmière passa à proximité de lui. Sentant son intention pacifique d'aider les autres, Kiba ne réagit pas. Il continua son chemin comme guidé vers une chambre précise sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi... Mais les douleurs ressenties dans cette chambre semblaient le toucher davantage. Tout autour de lui, son aura gagnait en chemin les autres chambres de l'hôpital pour soigner les blessés et les mourants.

Toujours plus discret, il se faufila jusqu'à la chambre qui attirait tant son attention puis se glissa à travers la porte en entrant à quatre pattes dans la pièce.

Lorsque la personne le vit entrer, elle fut muette de surprise. Les yeux blancs de Kiba et sa façon de marcher surprirent le jeune homme de la chambre. Et pourtant, Fletcher connaissait très bien Kiba, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Plusieurs fois, Kiba essaya avec son aura de soigner Fletcher, mais sans succès.

Aussitôt, toutes les paroles de Glutonny refirent surface . Kiba était un créateur de monde et il était amnésique, mais alors que faisait-il là ?

Kiba s'avança jusqu'à Fletcher et grimpa sur le lit à quatre pattes. A nouveau, il essaya de soigner Fletcher, mais son aura ne détectait aucune blessure physique.

« De quoi souffres-tu être humain ? Et pourquoi ne puis-je pas te soigner ? »

Fletcher resta silencieux, ne pouvant pas croire ce qu'il était en train de voir et de vivre.

« De quoi souffres-tu être humain ? »

Le visage de Kiba se pencha, se demandant si la personne à qui il parlait le comprenait. Puis avec difficulté, Fletcher articula.

« Je ne... Je ne souffre pas... »

« Si, je le sens... Mais je n'arrive pas à te soigner. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi... »

Fletcher se sentait comme ailleurs. Cette situation lui semblait tellement surréaliste.

« Où as-tu mal ? »

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Fletcher répondit :

« A mon coeur. »

Aussitôt, Kiba s'avança à quatre pattes sur Fletcher et posa sa main droite sur le coeur de Fletcher.

« Je ne sens aucune blessure. »

« C'est une blessure qui ne se voit pas... »

Fletcher avait prononcé ces mots tout bas en les murmurant...

« Oh... Alors pourquoi est-ce que moi, je la sens cette blessure ? Pourquoi souffre-tu ? »

Fletcher regarda les yeux complètement blancs de Kiba.

« J'ai trompé la personne que j'aime, je l'ai fait souffrir et elle m'a quitté... »

« Oh... »

La mine de Kiba montra sa surprise. Il ôta sa main du coeur de Fletcher. Ce dernier attrapa le bras de Kiba pour qu'il repose sa main là où elle était. Malgré le contact de sa peau avec Kiba, Fletcher ne s'endormit pas.

L'insuffleur de vie releva la tête et fixa Fletcher.

« Je ne peux rien faire. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que je la sens moi aussi ? »

Fletcher ne répondit pas.

Kiba semblait perplexe.

« C'est étrange... Je ne comprends pas... »

La main de Kiba erra à nouveau sur le coeur de Fletcher.

« Ma blessure ne guérira pas tant que la personne que j'aime ne me pardonnera pas... »

« Tant qu'elle ne te pardonnera pas ou tant qu'elle ne sera pas à nouveau avec toi ? »

La question fut prononcée sur un ton totalement innocent qui déstabilisa Fletcher. Il fixa Kiba dans les yeux puis il prononça la phrase suivante comme une prière.

« Tant qu'il ne sera pas à nouveau avec moi, ma blessure ne se fermera pas. »

« Et s'il ne revenait pas ? S'il a trop souffert, pourquoi risquerait-il une nouvelle blessure ou pourquoi rester avec celui qui lui a causé cette blessure et qui va sans le vouloir la garder ouverte ? »

En entendant ces mots, des larmes vinrent aux yeux de Fletcher, sa voix trembla.

« Parce qu'il m'aime... »

L'insuffleur de vie regarda le jeune homme face à lui et sa réaction le toucha avec une force incroyable, lui aussi sentit une vague d'émotion surgir, mais il la retint. Mal à l'aise, l'insuffleur de vie descendit du lit et se rapprocha de la sortie de la chambre. Sans savoir pourquoi, il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il se sentait très mal.

« Attends ! »

Fletcher essaya de se redresser dans son lit, mais Kiba utilisa son aura pour l'endormir de force, ce qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à faire, puis il se pencha à l'oreille du garçon et lui murmura :

« J'espère pour toi qu'il reviendra... J'ai vu dans ton coeur ton regret sincère, ta gentillesse et ton amour pour lui... S'il revient, prends bien soin de lui... »

Puis, Kiba s'éloigna de la chambre en jetant sans s'en rendre vraiment compte de nombreux regards derrière lui en direction de cette chambre. Il hésita même à faire demi-tour sans savoir pourquoi, mais finalement, il ressortit aussi discrètement de l'hôpital qu'il y était entré..

* * *

Envy, lorsqu'il refit surface dans l'immense salle qu'il avait quitté pour poursuivre Toma, fut étonné du nombre de soldats présents. Il suivit Sélim à travers la masse de soldats jusqu'à une femme blonde, général à en juger par son costume.

« Général Olivia Mira Armstrong, je vous présente Envy, le second disciple de votre frère. »

La jeune femme sembla jauger Envy d'un regard en le détaillant de haut en bas. Mais Envy était loin d'être patient et de supporter la bienséance militaire, il posa directement la question qui l'intéressait.

« Où se trouve la femme qui peut nous conduire au chef des chevaliers divins ? »

Olivia Mira Armstrong soupira.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas que ce soit le disciple de mon frère... Elle est enfermée dans une pièce à part, surveillée par plusieurs soldats. Mais en attendant que l'on arrive à réveiller mon frère, j'aimerais bien un résumé des événements. »

« Ce n'est pas le moment ! Toma vient juste de s'enfuir avec Ed... Il faut les rattraper. »

Olivia Mira Armstrong le regarda, puis calmement, elle répondit.

« Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes et tant que je ne comprends rien, je ne fais rien. »

Envy commençait à s'énerver. Sélim, quant à lui, voulait jouer les négociateurs en calmant les deux partis, mais l'arrivée de Lin le coupa dans son élan.

Lin, effrayé par tout ce monde, se serra contre Sélim. Au même moment, une personne remarqua sa présence et s'approcha d'eux discrètement. Sélim reconnut aussitôt l'homme, il s'agissait du lieutenant Hughes. Cependant, Selim remarqua que ce n'était pas à lui que voulait parler Hughes, mais à Lin. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il s'adressa à lui...

« Excusez-moi, vous ne vous appelleriez pas Lin par hasard ? »

Surpris par la question, Lin acquiesça en restant muet.

« Et vous connaissez une petite fille prénommée Misao ? »

Le coeur de Lin fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

« Misao ! Vous savez où est Misao ? Où est-elle ? »

Le lieutenant Hughes sourit... Il ne s'était pas trompé... Il s'agissait bien de l'homme qu'il recherchait...

« Elle est en sécurité avec ma subordonnée Schiezcka... »

« S'il vous plaît... Conduisez-moi à elle tout de suite... Il faut que je la vois.. »

Sélim, perdu dans cette conversation surréaliste, se tourna vers son petit ami.

« Lin, qui est Misao ? »

Lin, rayonnant, se tourna vers Sélim et répondit sans hésitation.

« Misao ? C'est mon petit ange, mon rayon de soleil à moi. »

Puis une vague d'émotion submergea Lin. Il se retourna vers Hughes, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes...

« Je vous en supplie... Conduisez-moi jusqu'à elle... »

* * *

Glutonny était en pleine préparation pour rejoindre Armstrong et son disciple. Celui-ci venait juste de l'appeler pour lui dire où il était quand on sonna à la porte. Naturellement, Glutonny alla répondre tout en pensant qu'il devrait expédier ce visiteur, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit, il fut surpris de voir ceux qui venaient le visiter... Il ne les attendait pas si tôt...

Envy dévisagea la jeune femme qui était en face de Selim et de lui. Comment pouvait-elle être la personne que venait de lui décrire Lin en quelques mots. Elle semblait si douce et gentille... Pourtant, naturellement, son instinct lui avait dit de se méfier de cette femme... Envy n'avait pas envie de perdre de temps, aussi posa-t-il directement la question qui l'intéressait.

* * *

« Où est Toma ? Où puis-je le trouver maintenant ? »

Winry le détailla du regard puis après un rapide regard de haut en bas, elle sourit avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Le visage d'Envy se crispa.

« Comment ça ! Vous venez de dire aux soldats que vous saviez où le trouver ! Vous n'allez pas jouer avec nous ! Vous savez, oui ou non ? »

Winry sourit encore davantage.

« J'ai dit que je ne savais pas où il était maintenant, mais je sais où il sera dans quelques jours... Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit à ce moment précis où il pourra contacter la tisseuse de destinée...

« Où et quand ! Dites-le moi ! »

Winry afficha un immense sourire.

« Allons... Nous avons tout notre temps... D'abord, j'ai des conditions à toutes les informations que je pourrais vous donner... Vous devrez me laisser en liberté et en paix lorsque vous aurez retrouvé Toma et Ed... »

Envy et Selim se dévisagèrent. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre une telle décision... Mais Envy pensa aussitôt à Ed et alors, il se décida à faire toutes les concessions possibles pour le revoir.

« C'est d'accord. Mais dites-nous tout... »

« Je vous dirai tout ce que vous voulez savoir, mais en temps utiles... »

Envy fixa cette jeune femme qui avait l'air totalement maître d'elle. Comment pouvait-elle avoir autant d'assurance ?

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que les soldats étaient revenus du siège des chevaliers divins avec un grand nombre de prisonniers. Les principaux personnages de cet événement avaient tous été convoqué dans une salle de réunion où ils devaient attendre le généralissime pour mettre les choses bien au clair. Selim était d'ailleurs impatient que son père arrive car il avait beaucoup de mal à calmer les esprits qui l'entouraient.

En effet, il devait calmer Lin qui n'avait pas pu rejoindre Misao sur ordre de son père et à qui on avait dit qu'on la ferait venir le plus tôt possible. Et d'un autre côté, il y avait Envy. Envy qui ne supportait pas cette attente inutile alors que Tôma était seul avec Ed. Et tout ça était sans compter que Kiba avait disparu et restait introuvable... Assis tous les trois à la table, ils faisaient face au commandant Armstrong, au général Armstrong et au général Grunman...

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était extrêmement pesant.

Lin ne cessait d'essayer de se rassurer en regardant Selim, mais les autres soldats avaient le don de le perturber.

Envy, quant à lui, rageait littéralement contre lui-même. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas rattrapé Toma et s'en voulait de ne pouvoir rien faire maintenant...

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit tout à coup.

Tous tournèrent leur regard vers elle.

Une vieille femme entra dans la pièce en souriant, puis elle se retourna et murmura à quelqu'un que les autres ne pouvaient pas voir :

« Entre voyons... N'ai pas peur... »

Tout à coup, une mèche de cheveux noirs apparut avant de laisser place au visage d'une petite fille.

« MISAO ! »

Lin se redressa tellement rapidement que sa chaise en tomba à la renverse sur le sol. Misao détourna son regard vers la personne qui venait de parler et aussitôt, tous ses souvenirs se remirent en place. Spontanément, la jeune fille se précipita vers Lin qui posa un genou au sol pour la prendre dans ses bras. Lin referma ses bras autour de la jeune fille et se redressa en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Misao pardonne-moi... Tout est de ma faute... »

En prononçant ces mots, des larmes se mirent à perler des yeux de Lin auxquelles se joignirent très vite celles de Misao.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient attendries par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. De petites larmes montèrent même aux yeux du commandant Armstrong.

Pendant un petit moment Lin marmonna des excuses en serrant la petite fille dans ses bras, puis Sélim s'approcha de son petit ami et posa sa main sur son épaule pour le faire redescendre sur terre et se rendre compte de l'endroit où il était...

Lin mit un petit moment à réussir à reprendre son calme. Il déposa la jeune fille au sol. Selim conduisit alors son petit ami, Misao et la vieille dame dans une salle à part pour qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement ensemble. Puis Sélim revint dans la pièce au moment même où son père entrait.

Aussitôt, les trois militaires se levèrent. Le généralissime les pria de s'asseoir à nouveau en s'asseyant lui-même au bout de la table. Son attention se reporta aussitôt sur son fils. Poussé par la curiosité, il s'adressa directement à lui.

« Est-ce que ça va Selim ? »

La sollicitude que Selim sentit dans la voix de son père le toucha et le fit culpabiliser de ces réactions un peu froides qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir envers lui.

Puis, King Bradley entra directement dans le sujet qui les amenait ici, demandant ainsi tous les détails de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce fut le commandant Armstrong qui commença son résumé des événements. Très détaillé, il n'épargna aucune information et permit ainsi à tous de connaître enfin la situation complète.

Le commandant Armstrong termina son récit et répondit aux questions que lui posèrent les autres militaires.

Pendant tout ce temps-là, Envy ne fit pas le moindre geste, pas le moindre mouvement.

Lorsque le généralissime et les autres généraux eurent enfin une totale connaissance des faits, le silence se fit à nouveau.

« Bien, nous devons donc arrêter cet homme, mais avant ça, nous allons mettre les créateurs de monde à l'abri. »

« QUOI ? »

Envy venait de se lever. Il avait été patient alors que son coeur lui hurlait que Ed était en danger et maintenant, on voulait l'empêcher d'aller au secours d'Ed ?

« Il est hors de question que je me cache. Ed a besoin de moi ! »

Tous fixèrent Envy. Le commandant Armstrong essaya de ramener le calme tout en allant dans le sens de son discipline. Isoler les créateurs de monde ne lui semblait pas une solution viable.

« De toutes façons, nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé Kiba... Il faudrait vraiment le retrouver le plus tôt possible. »

Envy avait envie de protester à nouveau, inquiet pour Ed, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter également pour Kiba.

Grunman se retourna vers Armstrong pour répondre.

« Des soldats spécialisés dans la traque de criminel sont à sa recherche. »

« Kiba n'est pas un criminel ! »

« Envy, calme-toi... »

« Non Sélim, j'en ai marre ! Quand est-ce que vous allez vous décider à agir ? On ne va pas rester plantés là à ne rien faire, Ed à besoin d'aide... »

« Envy... »

« De toutes façons, il s'agit d'un homonculus, il n'est pas une priorité... »

Envy se retourna vers Olivia Mira Armstrong qui venait de parler. Son regard était devenu noir.

« Et alors ? Lin l'était aussi avant ! Ed est spécial, il, il... »

« De toutes façons, cette femme vous a proposé un marché. Vous devriez aller la voir dans sa cellule pour obtenir des informations si vous voulez avancer un peu... Elle ne désire que parler à vous, Selim ou Lin. »

Le ton méprisant d'Olivia déplut fortement à Envy, mais elle avait raison. Le généralissime alla dans le même sens.

« Sélim, toi et ton ami, vous n'avez qu'à aller la voir et l'interroger . Nous allons nous occuper de chercher Kiba... Si nous avons la moindre nouvelle, nous vous enverrons un soldat vous avertir. »

Selim acquiesça. Il échangea un regard avec Envy qui lui fit comprendre qu'il était d'accord avec cette solution. Les deux garçons se levèrent et sortirent de la pièce.

* * *

Toma ne pouvait détacher son regard de Ed inconscient à ses côtés.

Il en était sûr...

Il ne pouvait pas se tromper...

C'était elle... C'était sa bien aimée... Elle vivait en cet homonculus, il en était convaincu.

Et plus il regardait Ed, plus il en était certain.

Et bientôt, elle serait à nouveau là... Près de lui...

L'émotion submergea une seconde Toma qui se ravisa. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire... Il devait rester concentré sur ce qu'il faisait...

Après, il aurait tout son temps... Tout son temps pour elle...

* * *

Sélim et Envy se dirigeaient vers la cellule de Mère. Envy semblait très pensif, mais aussi très inquiet. Son ami essayait de le rassurer et de le réconforter de son mieux. Envy était obsédé par le visage de Ed qui ne cessait d'apparaître dans son esprit. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite devant quelle cellule il était en train de passer. Ce n'est qu'en entendant la voix parvenant de la cellule comme un murmure étouffé qu'il réalisa.

Envy se stoppa sur place, surpris, tout en éprouvant une étrange sensation à la pensée d'avoir oublié cette personne.

Envy détourna le regard vers la cellule et aperçut derrière les barreaux, attachés dans un cercle alchimique, Russel.

Son coeur s'arrêta lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Russel. Ce dernier semblait à bout de force, mais dans son regard, on pouvait lire sa joie de voir celui qu'il aimait tant.

« Envy... »

Le murmure de Russel glaça le sang d'Envy.

« Envy, tu es venu me sauver... »

Le coeur d'Envy se serra. Ses lèvres étaient incapables de répondre.

« Envy... »

Russel essaya de se lever malgré ses liens, mais sans le moindre succès. A nouveau, il murmura le prénom d'Envy.

« Russel... »

Le fait qu'Envy ait murmuré son prénom illumina le visage de Russel.

« Envy, je t'aime... »

Cette phrase provoqua un choc à Envy qui ne put répondre.

« Envy, je t'aime... »

« Russel... Je... »

« Envy, dis-moi que tu m'aimes... »

A cet instant précis, tous les problèmes d'Envy s'envolèrent à cause de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Tout ça à cause de Ed...

« Russel, je ne peux pas... »

Russel ne comprit pas cette phrase, son visage marqua la surprise.

« Pourquoi ? ... Moi je t'aime ! »

Le ton de Russel, blessé, toucha Envy qui ne répondit pas. Mais Russel commençait à s'énerver.

« Tu avais dit que tu m'aimerais toujours ! Que rien ne pourrait nous séparer ! Tout ça, ce n'était que des mensonges ! »

« Russel, je... »

Mais Russel n'écoutait déjà plus Envy. Il était devenu tout à coup fou de rage. Toujours attaché au centre du cercle alchimique, il s'agitait, poussé par la colère.

« Envy, tu m'avais dit que jamais tu ne me laisserais ! Jamais ! »

La transformation qui venait de se produire en Russel fit reculer Envy de plusieurs pas. Selim se porta au secours de son ami. Il posa les mains au sol et provoqua une réaction avec le cercle entourant Russel et le fit s'évanouir.

Russel ferma les yeux et tomba inconscient au sol. Envy, perdu, resta immobile. Selim se rapprocha de son ami. Il allait parler quand tout à coup, un soldat apparut et se précipita à leur rencontre.

« Votre ami... Kiba Inuzuka a été retrouvé. On l'a amené auprès du généralissime, mais il s'est passé quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? »

Le soldat ne put s'expliquer, il se contenta de faire signe aux deux amis de le suivre. Envy et Selim s'exécutèrent aussitôt.

* * *

Kiba avait suivi les soldats sans la moindre difficulté. Ils n'avaient pas bien compris pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais la présence d'Alphonse avait suffit à l'insuffleur de vie pour faire confiance aux hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Alphonse s'était approché de Kiba qui, tout de suite, s'était calmé. Doucement, un soldat blond, une cigarette dans la bouche et un autre soldat aux cheveux noirs courts avec des lunettes s'étaient approchés de Kiba. L'insuffleur de vie n'avait pas réagi violemment car il avait senti les bonnes intentions de ces soldats. Il avait donc accepté de les suivre sans la moindre opposition jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans la même pièce qu'elle, dans cette pièce où se trouvaient Lin, Kazuha, Hughes, Mira Olivia Armstrong, Grunman et le généralissime.

Aussitôt, son instinct s'était réveillé.

Kiba avait bien fixé cette créature. Elle avait beau avoir l'apparence d'une enfant. Il savait, il le sentait qu'il s'agissait d'une homonculus. Or, il était donc de son devoir de s'en débarrasser.

Elle représentait un trop grand danger pour l'avenir. C'était un homonculus. Un monstre sans coeur, un monstre cruel et impitoyable. Elle avait beau être comme un enfant, l'insuffleur de vie n'était pas dupe.

L'aura de Kiba commença de nouveau à apparaître et à entourer la pièce. Lin, effrayé, attrapa Misao et la prit dans ses bras.

Kiba sentait que ce monstre d'homonculus avait réussi à manipuler ces humains et qu'il devait les sauver de cette petite fille sans blesser les humains autour de lui.

L'insuffleur de vie utilisa son aura pour endormir Lin qui tomba lentement au sol en relâchant Misao.

L'insuffleur de vie se mit sur ses gardes, conscient que le monstre ne se laisserait pas détruire aussi facilement.

Pour protéger les autres humains, Kiba fit apparaître autour de lui une sorte de mur invisible qui empêchait qui que ce soit de les approcher.

Olivia Armstrong tira son épée pour essayer d'intervenir, mais aussitôt, la lame de son épée se désintégra.

Alex Louis Armstrong, quant à lui, essaya d'appeler Kiba, mais celui-ci resta insensible à l'appel de son nom et même l'influence et les cris d'Alphonse n'y firent rien. Alex Louis Armstrong envoya alors un soldat chercher Envy et Selim dans l'espoir que leur présence permettrait de calmer Kiba et de le ramener à son état normal, comme auparavant.

Kiba avait un ennemi à détruire. Il était plus que concentré là-dessus.

Il tenta alors une première attaque contre l'homonculus en utilisant son aura. Des vagues de son aura furent projetées vers Misao.

Misao prit les attaques de plein fouet et tomba à la renverse.

Elle se mit alors à pleurer sans bouger.

Kiba ne bougea pas, se méfiant. Il savait les homonculus très rusés et capables de tout. Il ne devait pas tomber dans un piège aussi enfantin. Il ne devait pas avoir pitié de ce monstre. Ce n'était qu'une créature sans âme et sans coeur.

A nouveau, Kiba voulut attaquer l'homonculus. Autour de la sphère protectrice qu'il avait créée, les personnes qui l'entouraient l'appelaient pour qu'il s'arrête.

Lorsque Kiba se prépara à attaquer à nouveau, la petite Misao se mit en boule pour se défendre. Kiba s'arrêta avant même d'attaquer.

Pourquoi ce monstre ne se défendait-il pas ?

Pourquoi jouait-elle les enfants ?

Son attitude semblait si vraie. L'insuffleur de vie savait que les homonculus étaient de bons comédiens, mais l'étaient-ils vraiment à ce point ?

Méfiant, Kiba s'approcha lentement de l'homonculus en se déplaçant sur ses quatre pattes. Arrivé à son niveau, il constata bien que les blessures qu'il lui avait infligé étaient bien en train de guérir, il s'agissait donc bien d'un homonculus. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près, il croisa le regard de Misao dans lequel il put lire toute sa peur.

L'insuffleur de vie se sentit tout à coup étrangement coupable. Misao murmura alors :

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous me faites mal ? Je ne vous ai rien fait... »

Le ton suppliant de la jeune fille toucha encore davantage Kiba qui s'approcha encore plus d'elle. Toujours méfiant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher malgré tout de s'approcher d'elle, poussé par la curiosité.

Le reste des personnes présentes dans la pièce regardaient la scène sans pouvoir parler tellement ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait.

Voyant Kiba venir vers elle, Misao se redressa instinctivement. Bientôt ils ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Misao fit alors un geste. Elle posa la main sur la joue de Kiba et murmura :

« Je ne vous ai rien fait... On pourrait être ami ? »

Le contact de la main de Misao sur la peau de Kiba le surprit au premier abord, puis les paroles le firent encore davantage.

Lorsque Misao toucha enfin Kiba, tous les souvenirs de celle-ci vinrent envahir l'esprit de Kiba.

Kiba sentit alors en lui une vague incroyable de tristesse et de souffrance...

Des larmes lui échappèrent même à cause des souvenirs de Misao.

Comment une aussi petite créature avait-elle autant pu souffrir ?

Le coeur de Kiba se brisa en voyant tous les souvenirs de la petite fille.

La seule personne qui comptait pour cette petit fille était la personne humaine qu'il avait endormie, ce Lin. Il avait tout fait pour la rendre heureuse, pour lui permettre de mieux vivre, d'oublier ses souffrances et maintenant, il était humain et elle homonculus...

Une rage incroyable naquit en Kiba devant l'injustice qui frappait cette enfant. Il sourit à Misao confus.

Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point ?

Kiba mordit ses deux mains avec ses crocs pour que puisse s'échapper son sang à la couleur dorée. Armstrong, qui avait eu le récit de Cassandra par son père, comprit ce que Kiba voulait faire.

Kiba posa son front sur celui de Misao et attrapa ses deux mains dans les siennes. Le liquide doré entoura Misao pour essayer de la ramener à la vie.

La scène dura quelques secondes avant que Kiba ne réalise qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire.

Cette enfant était une homonculus. Il n'avait pas le droit de la ramener à la vie... A moins que...

C'est à cet instant précis que Selim et Envy firent leur entrée dans la pièce. Ils restèrent alors pétrifiés, surpris par la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux.

Kiba, quant à lui, était en train de se convaincre qu'il devait le faire... C'était la seule solution.... Cette petite fille avait tant souffert... Elle méritait de redevenir humaine et de retrouver la vie normale d'une enfant de son âge.... Tant pis pour les conséquences... Elle avait beaucoup trop souffert et Kiba ne supportait pas cette douleur lancinante et cette séparation injuste entre elle et celui qu'elle considérait comme son père. Il était résolu. C'était la seule solution.

Kiba hurla.

Une vie contre une autre.

A cet instant, une lumière intense envahit la pièce. Le liquide doré qui s'échappait de Kiba devient lui aussi lumineux.

Selim comprit aussitôt ce qu'il se passait, il essaya d'intervenir et de stopper Kiba, mais malgré ses tentatives, la sphère restait impénétrable.

Toutes les personnes présentes ne virent rien de se qu'il se passa dans la pièce.

Seul Kiba pouvait encore voir Misao et ce qu'il s'était décidé à faire.

Peu à peu, tout le liquide doré de son corps s'échappa et entoura Misao endormie avant d'envahir son corps. Kiba se sentit lentement à bout de force. Peu à peu, les yeux de Misao s'ouvrirent tandis que ceux de Kiba se fermèrent. La dernière image qu'il vit fut le sourire de Misao avant de fermer définitivement les yeux.

Au même moment, la sphère d'énergie et la lumière aveuglante disparurent.

Kiba tomba au sol, inanimé, tandis que Misao tomba endormie sur le sol.

Aussitôt, Envy et Selim se précipitèrent vers Kiba. Selim se doutait qu'il était trop tard. Son instinct lié au bâtisseur de monde lui avait fait comprendre ce qu'avait fait Kiba. Il avait donné sa vie contre celle de cette petite fille.

Envy tenta de trouver le pouls de Kiba, mais sans succès.

Envy se jeta sur son ami en l'appelant.

« Kiba ! Kiba, réponds-moi ! »

Selim attrapa Envy par les épaules et lui fit signe de se calmer.

Il était trop tard. Kiba était mort.

Mais Envy ne voulait pas l'accepter et se mit à sangloter au-dessus du corps de Kiba.

Sur le visage de Kiba, on voyait les traces d'un dernier sourire.

Olivia Milla Armstrong se rapprocha d'eux, elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il se passait. Elle croyait Kiba simplement endormi.

« Ainsi, voilà de quoi est capable un créateur de monde... Intéressant... »

Son frère la dévisagea, une expression étrange sur le visage. Alex Louis Armstrong n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer devant lui. Il fixait Misao endormie aux pieds de Lin qui lui aussi dormait toujours. Il n'avait aucun doute que Kiba venait de donner sa vie pour permettre à cette enfant de redevenir totalement humaine. Cet acte de la part de Kiba ne le surprenait pas du tout... Kiba avait toujours été comme ça... Il avait toujours voulu faire en sorte que personne ne souffre...

Alphonse, quant à lui, se rapprocha lentement de celui qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer pour constater ce qu'il croyait être impossible.

Envy, lui, ne cessait d'appeler désespérément son ami, espérant une réponse par miracle.

Selim tremblait sur place.

Enfin, Olivia Milla Armstrong comprit en regardant les réactions des personnes qui l'entouraient que le garçon qui venait de faire tant de choses incroyables était mort. Aussitôt, elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Si un créateur de monde peut mourir, que va-t-il se passer ? »

Sa question resta sans réponse.

« Il faut absolument que nos scientifiques fassent une autopsie de son corps pour savoir ce qu'il... »

Olivia ne put finir sa phrase. Envy allait se jeter sur elle, mais Selim put l'arrêter avant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? »

Armstrong s'interposa entre sa soeur et les deux amis. Il se pencha vers Envy et lui murmura :

« Kiba ne voudrait pas que tu réagisses ainsi. »

Les paroles d'Armstrong touchèrent Envy qui se calma aussitôt.

Dès lors, Armstrong se pencha sur Kiba tout en retenant ses larmes et le prit dans ses bras en plaçant la tête de Kiba contre son torse. Olivia interrogea son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Alex ? »

La réponse de son frère fut courte et simple.

« Je ramène Kiba auprès des siens... »

A suivre...

Il est interdit de tuer un des auteurs de cette histoire sans la permission de tous les personnages... Si Kiba sacrifie sa vie c'est pour Misao, c'est son choix pas le mien ! Pour toutes explications je reste à votre disposition^^....

Elément imposé :

Kiba est mort. On doit avoir un long passage sur les sentiments de Gluttony, Alex Amrstrong, Cassandra, Envy et Selim... Chacun doit avoir un souvenir en particulier de Kiba. Gluttony, qui le considérait comme son fils, se rappelle de sa naïveté et de sa gentillesse extrême lors de leur rencontre. Alex Louis Armstrong se rappelle de sa première rencontre très marquante avec Kiba dans un hôpital. Cassandra se rappelle du soutien de Kiba quand tous la rejetaient pour son pouvoir. Envy regrette d'avoir perdu cette amitié pour une bêtise futile. Selim se rappelle du soutien de son ami lorsqu'il a voulu annoncer à ses parents qu'il était gay.... Quant à Fletcher, je te laisse le choix...

Sondage :

1 ) Mère manipule Fletcher en lui faisant croire qu'elle peut ramener Kiba à la vie.

2 ) On apprend que lors de la mort d'un créateur, c'est son réceptacle qui récupère ses pouvoir et c'est donc Fletcher qui hérite des pouvoirs de Kiba.

3 ) On apprend que lors de la mort d'un créateur, c'est son réceptacle qui récupère ses pouvoir et c'est donc Alphonse qui hérite des pouvoirs de Kiba.

Merci pour ceux qui nous ont laissé une review, Sabine02, Matsuyama, Sacha-chan, Asuka Tanku, et une review anonyme et surtout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews anonymes...

A toi Magical Girl Kiki de prendre la suite de ce désastre... Bon courage !

IjeiH


	20. La réalité des rêves

Titre : Le maître de ma luxure.

Auteur : Kiki tient difficilement la barre pour ce chapitre.

Genre : Comme d'hab. Bien qu'il y ait une sacrée dose de tristesse dans la première partie du chapitre.

Couples : Pareil que d'habitude même si le chapitre précédent a mis à mal l'un d'eux.

Disclamer : Pas un seul persos ne m'appartient.

* * *

Un énorme, gigantesque, géantissime, immense....MERCI à tous ceux qui nous suivent dans cette aventure.

Les plus anciens comme les plus récents. Votre soutient et vos commentaires sont ce qui nous fait avancer.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 19 : La réalité des rêves.

Le silence régnait dans le cimetière, à peine brisé par le bruit des gouttes de pluie sur le marbre des stèles, le gravier des allées et les feuilles des arbres disséminés ça et là. Le temps semblait s'être mis au diapason des personnes présentes et le ciel déversait des trombes d'eau proportionnellement au nombre de larmes versées. Un vent glacé mêlé à l'humidité engourdissait toute l'assemblée.

Mais cela n'avait empêché personne de venir rendre un dernier hommage au disparu. Qu'ils soient de simples anonymes que Kiba avait un jour soignés ou des personnes très proches, tous avaient bravé les intempéries et leur chagrin pour cet ultime salut au défunt.

Au premier rang se tenaient ceux qui avaient été la famille de cœur de Kiba, lui qui s'était retrouvé orphelin très jeune. Son maître, sa meilleure amie et tous ses amis se soutenaient mutuellement face à leur douleur.

Tenant un parapluie pour protéger sa fille, Gloutonny n'arrivait toujours pas à croire en cette horrible réalité. Celui qu'il avait fini par considérer, non plus uniquement comme un disciple mais comme un fils, était mort.

Dans sa tête, il ne cessait de revoir, comme un film tournant en boucle, la première mais également la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son visage.

_Flash_-_back_

Agenouillé près de sa fille de quatre ans complètement en pleurs, Gloutonny essayait de la calmer par des mots doux, du moins essayait de la calmer suffisamment pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer et de bouger dans tous les sens.

Elle venait de faire une chute et il était certain que son genou n'avait qu'une égratignure mais la candeur de l'enfance poussait Cassandra à crier qu'on allait sûrement devoir la lui couper.

Il tentait toujours de l'apaiser quand, sortant soudain de nulle part, un garçon à peine plus âgé que sa fille avait doucement repoussé les mains de la fillette et il avait posé les siennes sur le genou blessé.

Il y eut un petit éclair rougeâtre que Gloutonny reconnut comme étant de l'alchimie puis le garçon retira ses mains. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de blessure et Cassandra avait presque immédiatement cessé de pleurer pour regarder son "sauveur".

Celui-ci observait la petite fille le visage très sérieux, comme s'il se trouvait face à un mystère bien trop complexe pour son jeune cerveau.

- T'es pas habillé comme les autres garçons, lâcha-t-il d'un coup toujours aussi sérieux.

- C'est parce que j'suis une fille, le réprimanda gentiment Cassandra. Et c'est pour ça que je peux te remercier comme ça !

Et sans attendre de permission, elle lui attrapa le visage et posa un baiser bruyant et baveux sur les lèvres. Kiba se recula avec un petit cri indigné et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main dégoûté.

- Beurk ! Si c'est ça embrasser une fille, alors quand je serais grand, je ne le ferais qu'avec d'autre garçon !

Gloutonny ne put s'empêcher de rigoler franchement à ses mots ainsi qu'au ton sérieux mais enfantin qu'il avait utilisé. Malgré son jeune âge, Kiba semblait avoir un fort caractère et des goûts déjà bien affirmés.

La franchise et la naïveté de ce garçon sans parler de son incontestable potentiel alchimique lui plurent immédiatement et il ne fallut que quelques jours avant qu'il ne prenne Kiba sous son aile comme disciple.

* * *

Gloutonny était en train d'expliquer à ses amis qui venaient d'arriver de Xin les dernières informations dont il disposait concernant les créateurs et l'offensive de l'armée contre les chevaliers divins.

Ranfan et Who étaient très intéressés par les nouvelles concernant Lin tandis que Hohenheim, Grace et Mei Chan étaient plus satisfaits d'apprendre que "Mère" étaient entre les mains de l'armée. Ils prévoyaient déjà de demander à Alex de leur arranger une entrevue avec elle.

Mais alors qu'ils parlaient de tout cela, Mei et Grace furent prises d'une violente douleur qui les fit tomber à genoux. Hohenheim reconnut aussitôt le même phénomène que quand ils étaient à Xin et sut qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que d'attendre que cela passe.

Etonnement, Grace et Mei se relevèrent assez vite, bien que toujours un peu tremblantes.

- Un autre homonculus a disparu, n'est-ce pas, fit Hohenheim déjà sûr de la réponse.

- Oui, murmura Grace…Le péché de gourmandise n'est plus. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Misao.

- Misao…ou Kazuha, s'interroge Mei. Ce ne serait pas un mal si cette dernière disparaissait, elle est bien trop dangereuse.

- Est-ce que cela pourrait avoir un lien avec le fait que maître Lin soit également redevenu humain, demanda Who. Vous nous avez dit qu'ils étaient tous les deux très proches.

- C'est très possible, répondit la fillette. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est le cas ou non.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, c'est d'aller voir.

Cette décision fut rapidement unanime et ils se préparèrent en quelques minutes à rejoindre le qg principal. Mais ils sortaient à peine du domicile de Gloutonny qu'une voiture avec un soldat au volant s'arrêta juste devant eux.

Ils furent très surpris de voir en sortir Alex, les traits graves et tristes, tenant dans ses bras puissants une couverture recouvrant quelque chose d'assez volumineux.

- Alex, demanda Gloutonny. Que fais-tu ici ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Le colosse essaya de parler mais les mots parurent rester bloqué dans sa gorge et il se contenta de lever une main pour bouger légèrement la couverture. Tous eurent un sursaut de stupéfaction quand son geste dévoila le visage livide mais pourtant paisible de Kiba

_Fin flash-back_

Cette tragédie ne cessait de hanter Gloutonny et son esprit ne pouvait toujours pas l'accepter. Il avait l'impression que d'un moment à l'autre, Kiba allait surgir et lui offrir ce sourire paisible qui le caractérisait si bien.

**

A ses cotés, Cassandra était dans le même état. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser que plus jamais, elle ne verrait son meilleur ami. Depuis leur rencontre, ils n'avaient pratiquement jamais été séparés et étaient toujours présents pour l'autre quelles que soient les circonstances.

Mais maintenant, elle allait devoir continuer sans lui. Continuer à grandir, à aimer, à haïr, à pleurer et à rire…Continuer à vivre tout simplement…

Cela lui paraissait trop dur et insupportable, elle ne voulait pas de cette vie si Kiba n'était pas là pour être à ses cotés. Il était la force qui la soutenait et l'aider à avancer quand le monde lui paraissait trop gris et cruel.

Combien de fois l'avait-il épaulée avec un total désintéressement, essuyant ses larmes, ramenant un sourire disparu sur ses lèvres ? Elle ne les comptait plus car elles avaient été bien trop nombreuses. Surtout quand son pouvoir de voyance était apparu.

Kiba avait été l'une des rares personnes au courant à n'être nullement effrayé par ses visions. Il l'avait aidée à ne pas en avoir peur et à trouver des solutions pour comprendre comment elles survenaient et ainsi les empêcher.

Cela avait très loin d'être simple, son pouvoir était très puissant et hautement instable par moment, terrorisant la jeune fille et son entourage, manquant même à plusieurs reprises de les mettre en danger.

Sans compter l'intérêt qu'il suscitait auprès de certaines personnes mal intentionnées, prêtes à tout pour la contrôler, espérant gagner de l'influence et du pouvoir grâce à ses visions.

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant que son " grand frère" l'avait abandonnée ? Qui serait là pour la protéger du monde ? Qui serait là pour la protéger d'elle-même ? Cassandra était complètement perdue et elle se blottit un peu plus contre son père, cherchant un réconfort qu'il était cependant incapable de lui donner.

**

Légèrement en retrait parmi les anonymes, Alex Armstrong se laissait aller à la mélancolie. Il détestait voir un aussi jeune homme mourir bien trop tôt à son goût, surtout un garçon aussi talentueux et altruiste que Kiba. Sa mort était un véritable gâchis.

Les yeux inquiets fixés sur ses disciples, Alex ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer la toute première fois qu'il avait vu Kiba.

C'était plusieurs années auparavant et il avait croisé le jeune homme à l'hôpital sans même savoir qu'il était le disciple de son ami Gloutonny. Kiba était alors en pleine dispute, bien qu'il soit relativement calme, avec l'infirmière en chef du service pédiatrique, qui était assez véhémente envers le garçon, sous l'œil du médecin chargé du-dit service.

Ils avaient des points de vues radicalement différents sur le traitement à administrer à une des petites patientes et après de multiples arguments des deux cotés, le médecin avait finalement donné gain de cause à Kiba, faisant ainsi paraître ridicule une infirmière plus qu'expérimentée et donnant par la même occasion des soins beaucoup plus appropriés à la petite fille.

Ce n'était là qu'un exemple des nombreux actes généreux que le jeune créateur décédé avait accompli et Armstrong trouvait déplorable et injuste que Kiba est perdu la vie en en accomplissant un de plus, malheureusement le dernier, pensa-t-il en voyant une larme dévaler la joue de Sélim.

**

Le jeune alchimiste d'état faisait tout pour ne pas craquer face à la tristesse et la douleur qui l'oppressait. L'ami qu'il avait perdu pouvait compter parmi les gens irremplaçables et il savait que presque toutes les personnes présentes pensaient la même chose.

Mais pour lui et les amis qui composaient leur petite troupe, c'était une bien trop cruelle réalité. Ils étaient si soudés depuis des années, avaient grandis ensembles, se soutenant tous quelles que soient les circonstances, n'ignorant pratiquement rien les uns des autres. Mais malgré ça, Sélim savait que tout comme lui, chacun partageait avec le disparu des souvenirs privilégiés.

Pour lui, le plus précieux d'entre eux remontait à de nombreuses années, peu avant de partir à Xin pour son apprentissage. Après avoir tergiversé pendant de longues semaines, Sélim s'était finalement décidé à parler à ses parents pour leur avouer son orientation sexuelle légèrement inhabituelle.

Il avait été effrayé, avait failli plusieurs fois y renoncer pour s'enfuir en courant. A tel point qu'il avait cherché du réconfort auprès de ses amis et certaines circonstances avaient fait que seul Kiba avait alors pu répondre à son appel.

Sélim se rappelait encore le calme et la patience dont son ami avait fait preuve pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Il avait su trouver les mots justes au bon moment pour réussir à l'apaiser et lui donner suffisamment de courage pour affronter ses parents.

Il se souvenait même avec une extrême précision les derniers mots que Kiba avait employé avant de le laisser franchir la porte menant au salon où ses parents l'attendaient.

_- L'homosexualité n'est pas un choix que l'on fait, c'est en nous dès notre naissance. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de leur dire….Ce sont tes parents et ils t'aiment comme tu es. _

Frissonnant sous une nouvelle bourrasque de vent autant que à cause de ses tristes pensées, Sélim resserra ses bras sur le corps de son petit ami. Sentant sa détresse, Lin détacha doucement une main qui gardait Misao blottie dans ses bras, n'ayant pas peur qu'elle tombe vu la force avec laquelle ses petites mains enserraient son cou, et il entremêla fermement ses doigts à ceux de son amant, tentant de le soutenir par ses gestes à défaut de pouvoir trouver les mots pour le faire.

**

Encadré par sa mère et Greed, Envy fixait sans vraiment le voir le cercueil en bois que les employés des pompes funèbres étaient en train de descendre dans la fosse. Il était physiquement présent mais son esprit se noyait dans ses pensées bien trop sombres.

Il se haïssait et culpabilisait sans parvenir à émerger de la boucle sempiternelle d'auto apitoiement dans laquelle il se débattait depuis qu'il avait vu Kiba mourir sous ses yeux, sans avoir pu tenir la promesse faite à Fletcher de tout faire pour lui ramener son petit ami.

Le jeune créateur revoyait également les trois dernières années qui venaient de s'écouler et pendant lesquelles il avait perdu une amitié inestimable. Il n'avait jamais vraiment retrouvé toute la complicité qui le liait à Kiba et était effondré car il n'en aurait désormais plus jamais l'occasion.

Mais surtout il ne cessait de se flageller mentalement, pensant que c'était de sa faute si Fletcher et Kiba s'étaient séparés. Son erreur et sa faiblesse trois ans plus tôt avaient lentement miné le couple de ses amis. Et malgré le fait que Kiba lui avait pardonné tout récemment, Envy s'en voulait toujours.

Il était sûr que s'il n'avait jamais commis cette erreur stupide, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé -les homonculus et le sacrifice de Kiba- et il était persuadé que ses deux amis seraient toujours ensemble et vivants s'il n'avait pas été là.

Avec des si… Mais ravagé par la disparition de Kiba, Envy n'était même plus conscient qu'il n'était en rien fautif. Et à cause de cet aveuglement, sa fausse culpabilité le rongeait lentement de l'intérieur, se mêlant et se renforçant sans fin avec sa rage et le désespoir de n'avoir pas pu tirer Edward des griffes de Tôma.

N'avoir aucune nouvelle de ce qu'étaient devenus l'homonculus et son ravisseur en dépit du nombre impressionnant d'hommes que le généralissime avait mis à leur recherche et le silence toujours buté que leur imposait Winry, arguant qu'il n'était pas encore temps… C'était la deuxième chose qui plongeait son esprit dans les ténèbres d'une douloureuse détresse.

Envy maudissait ses pouvoirs de créateur mais également de la pierre de vertu qu'il avait en lui. Car bien que cela le dote de capacités extraordinaires et même s'il était très loin de les maîtriser, ils ne lui avaient pas permis de sauver Kiba et il sentait avec pessimisme que la situation se renouvellerait avec Edward. Qu'il arriverait trop tard et que la personne qu'il aimait lui serait encore une fois enlevée.

Il se sentait inutile, impuissant et responsable d'un immense gâchis. Lui qui aimait contrôler sa vie et les évènements autour de lui, se retrouvait relégué au rang de marionnette entre les mains d'un maître fou.

**

Les uns après les autres, tous les présents laissèrent tomber un lys blanc sur le cercueil et, la démarche lente et fatiguée, ils quittèrent le cimetière. Cela fut plus difficile pour certains. Gloutonny dut soutenir sa fille prête à s'écrouler de chagrin à chaque pas et Lust eut bien du mal à emmener son fils, le regard vide et le corps sans aucune volonté.

* * *

Le seul absent de ce bien triste évènement avait été Fletcher, toujours sous surveillance à l'hôpital, son état le nécessitant encore plus qu'avant

Quand il avait appris la mort de Kiba, il avait fait une violente crise de nerfs qui lui avait presque coûté la vie. Les médecins avaient passé de longs moments à son chevet tentant de le ramener. Leurs efforts avaient été couronnés de succès après avoir cru plusieurs fois le perdre et pendant la nuit, il s'était réveillé.

Mais depuis, il n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la disparition de Kiba. Après celle de son frère trois ans plus tôt, cette tragédie était de trop pour ce garçon déjà si fragilisé par leur rupture.

Il n'avait cependant pas versé une seule larme, s'enfonçant lentement dans une apathie silencieuse, alors que tournaient en boucle dans son esprit tout ce qui s'était passé entre Kiba et lui et qui les avait inexorablement conduit à ce drame :

Tous leurs moments de bonheurs à jamais perdus, son infidélité involontaire mais dont les doutes qu'elle avait généré les avait finalement séparés, le départ de son amant quelques jours plus tôt, sa brève réapparition et son nouveau départ…et à peine quelques heures plus tard, les explications de Sélim sur les créateurs de monde pour tenter de lui faire comprendre son sacrifice pour Misao …

La décision que Kiba avait prise de sauver cette enfant n'avait pas vraiment étonné Fletcher, son amant avait toujours montré une bonté extraordinaire envers son prochain quel qu'il soit et une capacité à comprendre les maux de autres qui frisait l'empathie. C'était un trait de caractère qui l'avait immédiatement séduit et qui motivait la vie entière de Kiba, le poussant sans cesse à venir en aide aux autres et à les soigner.

Mais en apprenant l'issue fatale que ce nouvel acte de compassion avait entraînée, Fletcher aurait mille fois préféré que son amant ait été un salop égoïste et insensible si cela avait signifié qu'il était toujours vivant, même si ce n'était pas à ses cotés.

Après avoir discuté avec Gloutonny, Fletcher avait décidé de ne plus chercher à récupérer Kiba, si cela avait été le choix de ce dernier. Il avait été prêt à renoncer à lui exprimer son amour, prêt à se priver de son bonheur futur si cela pouvait entraîner celui de son ex-compagnon …

Mais la mort de Kiba lui avait enlevé même cette dernière preuve d'amour, l'abandonnant dans un état confus et dangereusement instable où se mêlaient regrets, désespoir, rage et injustice.

Incapable de surmonter le choc de cette mort trop brutale, telle une âme en peine qu'on aurait amputé de sa meilleure moitié, Fletcher dépérissait heure après heure, son corps et son esprit partant à la dérive pour chercher un refuge illusoire dans le sommeil.

* * *

_Fletcher avait l'impression de flotter. Ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable mais pas franchement plaisant pour autant. C'est juste une indéfinissable sensation d'errer librement au milieu de nulle part. Et il pensa étrangement que voler dans un nuage devait procurer le même effet singulier. _

_Les yeux fermés, il se laissait simplement aller aux mystérieux courants qui le balançaient, sans chercher à savoir où il était, ni même s'il était vivant ou non, telle une brindille ballottée par une rivière._

_Peut-être était-il mort finalement…Il était presque bien, ne ressentait plus qu'une douleur diffuse émanant de son cœur brisé, l'esprit presque apaisé…Oui, il était peut-être mort et c'était probablement bien mieux ainsi…._

_- Fletcher…l'appela-t-on doucement._

_Cette voix… A la fois calme et grave qui lui avait tant de fois murmuré "je t'aime"… Il n'y avait pas de doute possible._

_Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux sur une immensité blanche et lumineuse et il chercha la personne à qui appartenait cette voix. Il n'eut qu'à se tourner légèrement pour découvrir Kiba, debout à quelques mètres de lui, souriant tendrement._

_- Je suis mort, n'est-ce pas, demanda le blond avec un sourire. _

_- Non, ton heure n'est pas encore venue….Mais pourquoi dis-tu ça avec un ton si joyeux, lâcha Kiba avec colère….Tu espères la mort ? Ne clamais-tu pas à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau et de plus précieux que la vie ? _

_- Je le disais effectivement…mais c'était avant de te perdre. Tu étais ma vie et maintenant elle n'a plus aucun sens. _

_Kiba se radoucit un peu en entendant les sanglots que Fletcher faisait tout pour réprimer. _

_- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, je ne serais sûrement pas dans un meilleur état si nos places étaient échangées… Néanmoins, je ne veux pas que tu te détruises à cause de moi. Ta vie ne fait que commencer….Je ne dis pas que tu retrouveras le bonheur immédiatement mais il te reste beaucoup de choses magnifiques à découvrir, n'y renonce pas à cause de moi… _

_- Alors…si ce n'est pas pour te rejoindre, demanda Fletcher la gorge nouée, pourquoi suis-je ici ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'est "ici" ? _

_- Cela dépend. Chaque personne qui y vient, le perçoit et le voit de manière unique. Ce lieu ne s'explique pas, il se vit, répondit laconiquement Kiba… Tu y reviendras quand le moment viendra mais pour l'instant, tu n'y fais qu'un bref passage car tu es simplement ici pour te voir confier une tâche. Elle te semblera parfois très lourde à accomplir mais nos amis seront là pour t'aider….Et également Alphonse... _

_- Pourquoi lui en particulier, s'étonna le blond, et de quelle tâche s'agit-il ? _

_- Il était mon catalyseur et te sera d'un soutien sans faille car en attendant que tu sois prêt à en hériter, il recevra mes pouvoirs._

_- Moi, Hériter de tes pouvoirs ??? Tu parles de ceux que tu avais en tant que créateur de monde ???_

_-Oui… Si un créateur meure prématurément en donnant sa vie pour quelqu'un d'autre, ses pouvoirs sont transmis temporairement au catalyseur avant d'être transférés à leur nouveau possesseur légitime, l'âme sœur du créateur décédé. Malgré notre séparation, tu étais la mienne et c'est donc toi qui hériteras du titre et des pouvoirs d'insuffleur de vie. Cependant, tu es trop fragile pour l'instant, tu ne supporterais pas l'énorme puissance qu'ils représentent…Alphonse te les redonnera petit à petit…_

_- Je n'en veux pas, s'écria hargneusement Fletcher…Je hais ces pouvoirs, ce sont eux qui t'ont tué ! _

_- Ils ne m'ont pas tué, répliqua calmement Kiba. J'ai fait un choix et mes pouvoirs m'ont donné le moyen de l'appliquer. Ils m'ont permis de donner un sens à mon existence : redonner son humanité à cette enfant a été l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. _

_- Je n'accepterai jamais d'être un créateur. C'est à cause de ça que je t'ai perdu… Ne me demande pas de supporter une telle chose, supplia Fletcher d'une voix faiblissante._

_Resté loin de lui jusque là, Kiba s'avança jusqu'à être devant lui et levant la main, il ôta doucement quelques mèches de cheveux qui voilaient les yeux humides de Fletcher. Puis toujours aussi tendrement, il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Sans hésiter Fletcher attrapa sa main et l'appuya de façon plus prononcée sur sa peau, réprimant difficilement un frisson et un gémissement de bien-être à ce contact. _

_Kiba le laissa faire quelques secondes avant de se détacher à regret de lui. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir le consoler, avoir plus que quelques gestes furtifs envers lui pour y arriver…Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait le voir que pour l'informer de ces nouvelles responsabilités et obligations en tant que créateur...Et le temps lui était compté. Aussi s'obligea-t-il à répondre à sa dernière remarque. _

_- Tu n'auras malheureusement pas le choix, pas plus que je ne l'ai eu…Mais il y a très peu de chance que tes nouvelles aptitudes soient dangereuses ou néfastes pour toi. Mon seul problème a été que je n'avais pas mon catalyseur à mes cotés quand j'ai reçu mes pouvoirs, je n'avais personne pour m'aider à les juguler et ils ont pris le dessus sur moi... Ce ne sera pas le cas pour toi, Alphonse sera à tes cotés dès le début. Il sait maintenant quel est son rôle, il pourra alors le remplir parfaitement et t'aider à en faire de même. Et ainsi, tu pourras continuer ce qui était l'un des moteurs de mon existence: soulager les souffrances d'autrui. _

_- Même en le voulant, je ne sais pas si je pourrais, balbutia Fletcher. _

_- Et moi je suis sûr que si, je ne connais personne qui a plus de force morale et de courage que toi, tu y arriveras. Tu seras un créateur plein de générosité et de sagesse…Et là où je serai, je pourrais t'observer en étant fier de toi, mon amour… Maintenant_ _tu dois repartir. Une grande bataille va avoir lieu. Envy va en être l'un des principaux acteurs et il aura plus que jamais besoin de toi à ses cotés. _

_Kiba commença à se reculer, lui souriant toujours et petit à petit son image devint moins nette, de plus en plus transparente. Fletcher fit quelques pas dans sa direction et tendit la main comme pour le retenir alors que des mots désespérés s'échappaient de ses lèvres humides de larmes._

_-Non Kiba, ne me laisse pas ! Ne m'abandonne pas, pas encore une fois…Kiba…KIBA…KIBA !!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

Fletcher se redressa dans son lit en hurlant le nom de son ex-amant. La respiration sifflante et le corps secoué de tremblements, il manqua de tomber au sol mais à l'instant même où il vacillait, un bras vint s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et le recoucha doucement contre les oreillers.

A travers les larmes qui brouillaient ses yeux, il aperçut le visage d'Alphonse, triste mais plein de compassion. Ce fut seulement alors que le rêve qu'il venait de faire et les mots que Kiba avaient prononcés lui revinrent à l'esprit.

- Tu l'as vu toi aussi, demanda Fletcher dans un faible murmure. Tu l'as vu et il t'a expliqué…

- Oui, répondit Al sans même douter de quoi l'autre parlait…Il m'a tout expliqué….Et même si je ne comprends pas tout ce qui se passe….je serai là pour te soutenir !

Entendant ainsi la confirmation de son rêve mais également la profonde sincérité dans ces mots, Fletcher éclata en sanglots, submergé par l'énormité de la tâche qui l'attendait. Dans un besoin inconscient de protection et de réconfort, il se jeta dans les bras d'Alphonse qui l'enlaça délicatement.

Le jeune homme laissa Fletcher déverser toute sa tristesse, sa rage et sa peur, sans rien dire, se contentant de passer ses mains sur son dos pour essayer de l'apaiser. Et peu à peu, les sanglots de Fletcher se calmèrent.

Alphonse savait que ce qu'il allait arriver ne serait pas facile, pour aucun d'eux mais le fait que Fletcher laissait enfin libre court à ses larmes était le premier pas de son travail de deuil.

Et même s'il répugnait à le bousculer encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, il était intérieurement content que Fletcher y parvienne finalement…. Car le temps jouait contre eux et ils allaient être obliger d'ignorer leur douleur pour accomplir leurs devoirs.

* * *

_Envy ne savait pas où il était ni comment il était arrivé là, dans cette pièce immense en pierre taillée. Et il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment à vrai dire. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui le préoccupait était l'étrange scène qui se présentait devant ses yeux. _

_A quelques mètres de lui, il y avait un sablier géant dont la partie inférieur était pour l'instant vide de sable mais dans laquelle se trouvait Russel. _

_Le blond releva les yeux vers Envy et au moment où leur regard se croisèrent, le sable commença à s'écouler sur Russel, montant très vite dans le faible espace de verre. Il se releva et essaya d'y échapper, ses mouvements devenant de plus en plus paniqués à mesure que le sablier se remplissait. Il tapait contre le verre étonnement résistant et hurlait ce qui semblait être des appels à l'aide déchirants. _

_Envy tenta d'aller vers lui pour l'aider mais ses pieds semblaient cloués au sol et il n'arrivait même pas à bouger un doigt. Il le voulait pourtant mais son corps refusait de lui obéir et il ne pouvait que regarder impuissant le sable atteindre déjà la poitrine du blond. _

_Celui-ci le fusilla du regard devant son impassibilité, Russel paraissait lui en vouloir de ne rien faire et il baissa la tête, comme déçu par son attitude. Désespéré, Envy essayait toujours de bouger mais en vain. _

_Le volume du sable augmentait de plus en plus et allait presque toucher le menton du prisonnier. Mais avant que ce soit le cas, le blond releva brusquement la tête. Envy eut un hoquet étranglé de stupeur : ce n'était plus Russel mais Edward qui le regardait ses yeux dorés brillants de tristesse. _

_Cette vue sembla alors galvaniser Envy et il parvint enfin à bouger. Il se précipita en avant mais quand il arriva près du sablier, les grains de silice avaient totalement submergé Edward. D'un poing rageur, il brisa le verre, une avalanche de sable s'en échappa emportant avec elle un corps inerte. _

_Envy se jeta sur lui mais il se rendit vite compte de l'horrible réalité. Edward était mort étouffé, son visage tordu et figé dans un dernier cri pour appeler à l'aide. Anéanti, le brun serra contre lui ce corps sans vie, les larmes dévalant furieusement ses joues et crut qu'il allait mourir tant la douleur de son cœur était forte. Il avait encore échoué…_

_- Il n'est pas trop tard !_

_Surpris par cette voix qui avait soudainement retentie et qui, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas souvent entendue, semblait graver en lui, Envy se retourna d'un bond et fit face à Edward qui le regardait avec un sourire triste, à quelques centimètres de lui. Comment le blond pouvait-il être debout devant lui alors qu'Envy tenait son cadavre dans les bras ? Le jeune alchimiste baissa les yeux sur le corps mais ses bras n'enserraient plus rien d'autre que le vide. _

_Edward reprit alors d'un ton calme._

_- Tu peux encore y arriver, Envy. Tu dois simplement prendre confiance en toi….Moi je crois en toi. _

_Et comme pour sceller ses mots, Edward se pencha en avant et déposa ses lèvres en un chaste baiser sur celles du brun. Electrisé par ce contact qui lui avait tant manqué, Envy en ferma les yeux de bien-être. _

_**Il n'est pas trop tard…mais dépêche-toi…**_

* * *

Envy se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour se rappeler où il était, l'esprit bien trop perturbé par son rêve. Mais en était-ce vraiment un ? Il n'en était pas très sûr. Cela lui avait paru tellement réel malgré l'excentricité de toute la scène.

La peur qui l'avait assailli, la douleur ignoble de voir Edward mort, la douceur de ses lèvres…Et cette phrase qui avait retentie comme si elle venait de l'intérieur de sa tête. Il lui semblait encore l'entendre, résonnant en boucle à ses oreilles.

_Dépêche-toi… Dépêche-toi…_

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, Envy sauta de son lit et prit à peine le temps de mettre ses chaussures avant de sortir de la chambre.

Il parcourut à toute vitesse les couloirs des dortoirs du QG où le généralissime avait assigné à résidence toutes les personnes concernées de près ou de loin par l'affaire avec les Chevaliers Divins, par mesure de sécurité.

Essayant d'être aussi discret que possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer par des gardes, Envy réussit en quelques minutes à atteindre le bâtiment où avait été enfermée la chef des homonculus. Il parvint à se glisser jusqu'à la cellule de cette dernière et fut étonnée de découvrir Ranfan et Who devant la porte.

De toute évidence, Sélim et Lin se trouvaient dans la cellule de Winry puisque depuis qu'ils avaient débarqué avec tous ces gens bizarres en relation avec son maître, les deux gardes du corps ne lâchaient plus "leur prince" d'une semelle.

Mais Envy ne s'attarda pas là-dessus et ouvrit la porte, surprenant les trois occupants. Sans un regard pour son ami et son compagnon, il s'approcha de la jeune femme et commença à la détacher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, s'exclama Sélim ahuri.

- On y va, déclara Envy sans quitter Winry des yeux.

- Où ça, demanda-t-elle.

- Ca, c'est à vous de me le dire….Il est temps, n'est-ce pas, affirma-t-il.

- Comment savez-vous ?

- Peu importe comment, je le sais. Alors on y va !

- Très bien, concéda-t-elle à contre cœur.

Envy se retourna près à partir mais Sélim se tenait devant lui, les sourcils froncés pendant que Lin les regardait très perplexe.

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir, si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il se passe, affirma Sélim d'une voix calme.

- Le moment de retrouver et combattre Tôma est arrivé, répondit simplement Envy.

- Très bien, alors dans ce cas, je viens avec toi.

- Et je viens également, fit Lin

- Pas question, contesta Sélim en se tournant vers son petit ami. Tu as maintenant la responsabilité de Misao et tu dois faire attention à elle, rester à ses cotés pour la protéger.

- Je peux demander à Ranfan de s'en occuper le temps qu'on retrouve Ed, répliqua le prince. Je ne supporte pas de le savoir à la merci de cet homme et…

- On ramènera Ed sain et sauf, je te le promets mais il n'y a que _TOI_ et personne d'autre dont a besoin Misao….Et aussi…Tu n'as plus les extraordinaires capacités d'un homonculus, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…Je serais bien plus efficace pour aider Envy à le sauver si je te sais en sécurité ici.

- D'accord, accepta Lin bien que ce soit de mauvaise grâce.

Sélim embrassa tendrement son petit ami mais fut obligé de s'en détacher bien vite pour réussir à suivre Envy qui était déjà sorti, traînant fermement Winry derrière lui. Les deux amis et la jeune femme progressèrent rapidement, sans croiser âme qui vive.

Mais au détour d'un couloir, ils faillirent percuter deux personnes qui avançaient en sens inverse. Irrité d'être interrompu dans sa route, Envy fut cependant très surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait d'Alphonse et encore plus surprenant, de Fletcher.

Ce dernier était en partie soutenu par Al, et bien qu'il soit très pâle et paraisse presque au bord de l'évanouissement, Fletcher avait de nouveau dans les yeux une lueur de détermination.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, demanda Sélim l'air renfrogné.

- Nous venons avec vous pour récupérer Edward, lui répondit Alphonse.

- Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison pour accepter de vous emmener.

- Parce que c'est mon devoir en tant que créateur, dit calmement Fletcher…Mais aussi en mémoire de Kiba.

- Créateur, s'étonna Envy… Comment est-ce… ?

- On vous l'expliquera en route, coupa Alphonse. Le temps presse et nous devons y aller.

- Je viens aussi avec vous, lâcha une voix grave.

Tous se tournèrent vers un coin sombre d'où émergea une large silhouette et quand elle fut en pleine lumière, ils purent reconnaître Greed.

- Pourquoi toi plus qu'un autre, tu viendrais avec nous, marmonna Sélim. Tu n'es même pas alchimiste…

- Peut-être, l'interrompit Greed, mais ce que vous m'avez dit sur ce Tôma m'a suffisamment remonté pour que je veuille personnellement lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Notre cher Envy retrouve _ENFIN_ l'amour et il faudrait qu'on laisse ce type s'approprier illégalement le mec de mon pote ??? Il en est totalement hors de question !!! Par conséquent…Je viens avec vous que vous le vouliez ou non.

- Greed…., soupira bruyamment Envy.

- Quoi ?

- La ferme et dépêche-toi d'avancer !

Greed se tut, certain que son meilleur ami n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à le frapper pour obtenir le silence mais il eut cependant du mal à réprimer un sourire. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, et qui les avait plus ou moins éloignés par la force des évènements, Envy voulait toujours de lui à ses cotés. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas et cela avait quelque chose de rassurant quand on partait comme eux vers un combat incertain.

La petite troupe allait se remettre en route mais encore une fois, une voix les stoppa en plein mouvement.

-Vous ne comptiez tout de même pas partir sans nous prévenir ?

Ils firent volte face d'un bond, s'attendant à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ce qu'ils avaient maintenant devant eux, si on en croyait leurs yeux exorbités et la grimace de colère sur les traits de Winry.

- Père, maître, général, balbutia Sélim.

Mais ce n'était pas les seules personnes présentes. Outre le généralissime, Alex Armstrong, sa sœur et le général Grunman, il y avait également trois personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient que très peu mais qu'ils savaient être impliqués dans cette affaire : cet étrange homme blond, ami d'Alex, la petite fille que Lin leur avait dit être un homonculus et cette femme à l'allure altière qui semblait visiblement en être un aussi.

- C'est pas vrai, grogna Envy à voix basse. On va jamais pouvoir partir.

Mais apparemment, cela n'avait pas été suffisamment discret car le généralissime esquissa un sourire narquois et répliqua d'un ton amusé.

- Bien sûr que si, vous allez pouvoir partir. Bien que vous alliez le faire en faisant sortir clandestinement notre prisonnière…Je ne cherche pas à vous en empêcher…Je souhaite juste assurer votre sécurité à tous. C'est pourquoi un escadron est prêt à vous escorter. Il sera aux ordres conjoints du général Armstrong et du général Grunman.

Envy sembla réfléchir un court instant, et arrivant finalement à la conclusion qu'un escadron entier pourrait éventuellement être utile pour combattre Tôma, il hocha simplement la tête pour donner son accord et se détourna pour continuer sa route d'un pas pressé.

Personne ne fit de commentaires sur son attitude distante et impatiente même si certains réprimèrent quelques remarques bien cinglantes. Mais tout le monde se mit en marche à sa suite.

Passant à coté de Winry, Grace lui murmura à l'oreille avec ironie.

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que nous allions te laisser partir avec les créateurs ? Quoi que tu ais prévu – et je SAIS que tu as prévu quelque chose- nous t'en empêcherons.

Et sur ses mots, elle laissa la prisonnière les poings serrés de rage à la surveillance des soldats alors que la troupe se mettait en route.

* * *

- Voilà, déclara Winry. Nous y sommes.

Ils venaient de s'arrêter en plein désert à l'est de Central et tous regardaient avec curiosité une espèce de petite masure, perdue au milieu de l'immensité aride. Elle était faite de pierres sculptées d'une finesse incroyable mais semblait là depuis de nombreuses années à en juger par la patine laissée par le temps sur les murs. Cependant, le bâtiment paraissait d'une solidité à toute épreuve, sa porte close et apparemment inébranlable en était le meilleur témoignage.

Mais hormis ce fait, rien ne laissait présager que c'était bien le lieu où Tôma avait emmené Edward. C'était si petit, comment pourraient-ils seulement tenir tous les deux à l'intérieur ?

- C'est presque une ruine, se lamenta Alphonse. Et c'est minuscule. Ils ne peuvent pas être là, nous sommes sûrement au mauvais endroit.

- Ne jugez pas sur les apparences, lui répondit Winry avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Cette " ruine" est l'entrée d'un vaste complexe souterrain qui s'étend sur des kilomètres. Il faut traverser un labyrinthe truffé d'énigmes dont la porte que nous voyons est le point de départ pour arriver à la salle centrale.

- Qui a construit cet édifice, demanda Alex.

- Personne ne le sait mais la légende veut qu'en ce lieu, les dieux ont autrefois offert l'alchimie aux êtres humains.

- Superstitions et balivernes, grogna Olivia.

- Peut-être pas tant que ça, murmura Sélim les sourcils froncés…Si on tient compte de ce que nous a dit Tôma concernant les origines des créateurs de monde et celles de l'alchimie racontées à travers les âges, il y a peut-être du vrai dans cette histoire. Toutes les légendes ont une part de vérité.

- Vous avez sûrement raison, mon garçon, approuva Grunman…Mais nous pourrions laisser ça de coté pour l'instant et nous préoccuper de résoudre la première énigme, non ?

Ils commencèrent à s'avancer vers la porte mais dépassant tout le monde, Envy s'en approcha et posa une main sur la pierre. Il y eut un éclair suivi immédiatement d'une explosion. Tous se baissèrent d'instinct pour éviter les débris et quand ils purent se relever sans danger, ils virent Envy, sans la moindre égratignure mais une faible aura noire autour de lui, tourner la tête vers eux et lâcher d'un ton tranchant.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec de stupides devinettes.

Il s'engouffra dans la masure, rapidement suivi par toute la troupe. Passant devant son frère, Olivia lui lança d'une voix neutre sans le regarder

- Ton disciple commencerait presque à me plaire. Il est impulsif, expéditif et excessif…Mais diablement efficace.

Alex fut un court instant stupéfait : Quelque chose en rapport avec lui trouvait un peu grâce aux yeux de sa sœur ! Jusque là, Sélim avait été la seule autre exception. C'était une journée à marquer dans les anales, songea-t-il avant de rentrer à son tour dans le labyrinthe.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, après avoir emprunté un escalier en colimaçon qui descendait loin sous la surface, ils progressèrent dans les couloirs, guidés par Envy qui semblait savoir parfaitement où il allait et qui pulvérisait les obstacles qu'il rencontrait sans sourciller, provoquant l'étonnement mêlé d'inquiétude de tous mais surtout de Sélim

Le jeune homme était en possession de ses pouvoirs depuis plus longtemps que ses amis et était donc bien plus sensible aux pouvoirs des autres créateurs. Et il sentait que ceux d'Envy ne cessaient d'augmenter, grandissant à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur but et donc d'Edward.

Cela renforçait l'hypothèse selon laquelle l'homonculus blond était l'âme sœur d'Envy mais surtout celle concernant l'incroyable potentiel du destructeur de monde.

C'était ça qui inquiétait véritablement Sélim. Envy devenait plus puissant à une vitesse phénoménale. Mais avait-il le contrôle de ses pouvoirs ? Rien n'était moins sûr, il ne semblait même pas être conscient de ce qu'il faisait et Sélim ne pouvait qu'espérer que son ami ne se laisse pas dépasser par sa puissance.

Après avoir parcouru ce qui sembla à certains des kilomètres, ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte, sur laquelle était gravé un immense sablier encadré par de multiples symboles alchimiques. Et cette fois, Envy posa la main dessus et se contenta de la repousser doucement, presque avec respect.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle aux dimensions gigantesques d'une beauté artistique à couper le souffle. Mais ils n'eurent guère le temps de s'extasier devant.

A quelques dizaines de mètres sur leur droite, se trouvait une sorte d'autel, sûrement dédié à une quelconque divinité. Et devant cet autel, Tôma venait de se retourner face à eux, la colère succédant très rapidement à la surprise quand il vit les intrus.

Mais ce qui attira plus l'attention d'Envy fut le corps immobile d'Edward à quelques pas de Tôma. L'homonculus était allongé sur le coté et l'on pouvait voir son dos nu où l'ouroboros clignotait avec la faiblesse d'une flamme en pleine tempête. Envy eut cependant un faible soupir de soulagement : un mouvement de respiration infime mais bien présent lui démontrait que le blond était toujours en vie.

La troupe s'avança vers l'autel, parée à toute éventualité et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, Tôma se plaça sans geste brusque de manière à être entre ses ennemis et Edward, un étrange sourire supérieur se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Vous êtes donc arrivés jusque ici. Félicitation…Mais quel dommage que ce soit aussi inutile…Vous avez perdu et j'ai gagné. Elvina va enfin revenir à la vie.

- Ce n'est pas encore terminé, contra Sélim. Nous avons encore les moyens de vous arrêter.

- M'arrêter, s'esclaffa Tôma. C'en est risible tant c'est pathétique. Vous n'êtes plus que deux créateurs, comment pouvez-vous espérer m'arrêter ?

- Non, nous sommes trois, déclara Fletcher d'une voix ferme.

Tôma regarda le jeune homme avec une incrédulité teintée de mépris et laissa même échapper un rire.

- Vraiment pathétiques ! Tu tiens à peine debout mon garçon, alors contrôler les immenses pouvoirs d'un créateurs, c'est utopique….Et puis, peu importe que vous soyez trois ou cent milles, vos pouvoirs ne sont rien face à la puissance du destin et il est de mon coté. Vous arrivez trop tard !

- NON, IL N'EST PAS ENCORE TROP TARD, hurla de rage Envy.

Son cri se répercuta avec une force incroyable dans toute la pièce, figeant tout le monde alors qu'il paraissait résonner à l'intérieur même de leur corps.

* * *

_Edward ouvrit doucement les yeux et se découvrit debout dans un endroit entièrement blanc mais il ne paraissait avoir ni mur ni plafond autour de lui, juste une immensité éclatante et pratiquement vide. _

_Pratiquement….Car devant lui se dressait une gigantesque porte noire en pierre, richement sculptée avec des dessins qu'il reconnut comme étant des symboles alchimiques. _

_Ed avait la sensation d'être déjà venu ici et s'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quand ou dans quelles circonstances, ce lieu ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance. Mais il ne semblait pas pour autant pas mauvais ou dangereux. Cet endroit inspirait plutôt un immense respect mêlé de crainte _

_Le blond ne savait pas comment il avait atterri là, ni où il était exactement et les questions sans réponses qui tournaient dans sa tête n'améliorait en rien son état actuel. Il se sentait étrange, nauséeux, fatigué au point de s'écrouler et son corps était parcouru d'une douleur certes faible mais lancinante et qui ne cessait pas. _

_Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi fragile et vulnérable physiquement depuis qu'il était un homonculus et il devait avouer qu'il détestait cette sensation de faiblesse. _

_Il fixait toujours cette porte étrange cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait quand…_

_- Edward…, appela une voix douce derrière lui. _

_Sursautant brutalement, l'homonculus se retourna d'un coup et se retrouva face à une jeune femme dont les traits lui semblaient vaguement familiers. En position de défense, il garda une distance de sécurité avec elle pour déterminer si elle pouvait être une menace. Il observa plus attentivement son visage et il eut soudain un brusque mouvement de recul. _

_Leurs yeux avaient la même couleur dorée si inhabituelle, leurs cheveux la même blondeur éclatante, leur corps la même grâce empreinte de sensualité et de douceur…. Ils se ressemblaient à tel point qu'on aurait pu les prendre pour un frère et sa sœur, presque des jumeaux tant leur physionomie était semblable. _

_Malgré le sourire tendre et rassurant qu'elle arborait, Ed se recula encore, profondément mal à l'aise d'une telle similitude mais il ne parvenait pas à la quitter des yeux et demanda la gorge nouée. _

_- Qui êtes-vous ? _

_- Au fond de toi, tu sais qui je suis….répondit-elle son sourire devenant plus triste…. Je suis Elvina. _

_Quand elle prononça ce nom, quelque chose parut se briser en Edward. Une violente douleur transperça son corps et sa tête et il s'écroula à genoux, sa bouche ouverte en un cri muet alors que dans son esprit se mettaient à tourbillonner d'étranges images ainsi que des paroles :_

_Des visages inconnus mais d'autres très familières…Des gens qui s'occupaient de lui, des médecins lui semblaient-ils… Lin à son chevet le visage rongé par l'inquiétude….Un homme blond, Tôma, qui l'avait veillé et lui avait murmuré de tendres mots….Puis une dispute entre ce blond et Envy…..Une haine farouche en eux….Lui porté par le blond à travers des couloirs sombres, puis sur un bateau et encore après dans les méandres d'un labyrinthe…_

_Il avait vécu ces situations mais comme s'il en avait été un spectateur extérieur alors qu'il avait été bel et bien présent, son corps et son esprit avaient tout enregistré bien qu'il fut inconscient. Et il avait perçu et ressenti toutes les émotions des différents protagonistes avec une puissance et une précision qui manquaient de le rendre fou maintenant qu'il revivait tout cela mélangé._

_Il ne savait même pas comment il pouvait ressentir autant de choses, lui qui avait toujours clamé que des homonculus ne pouvaient rien ressentir, lui encore moins qu'un autre. _

_Mais surtout, il comprenait désormais avec une effrayante acuité ce dont il était l'enjeu, ce combat trois fois millénaire entre Tôma et les créateurs. _

_La respiration de Ed se fit plus difficile et il serra les poings sur le sol invisible, pour tenter de se reprendre. _

_Il se sentait complètement dépassé par ce qui lui arrivait depuis des jours, encore plus maintenant. Il n'était qu'un homonculus, il n'avait rien demandé…Ni à être ramené, ni à se faire rejeter par celui qu'il avait aimé et encore moins à souffrir continuellement tiraillé par son péché…_

_Il voulait que toute cette folie et cette souffrance autour de lui cesse. Il voulait tout oublier. Il voulait qu'on le laisse en paix. Il voulait que plus personne ne lui dise ce qu'il devait faire. Il voulait ne plus être manipulé comme un vulgaire pion. Il voulait ne plus souffrir. Il voulait….._

_Retrouver les bras d'Envy et s'y blottir pour être enfin en sécurité et aimé…._

_Ce désir s'imposa en lui avec une force plus grande que jamais. Il avait du mal à comprendre d'où lui venait cette envie, pourquoi il avait ce besoin si fort du brun et uniquement de lui mais il n'avait jamais autant désiré quelque chose que ce soit pendant sa vie humaine ou pendant sa vie d'homonculus. Oui, c'était complètement incompréhensible mais il ne voulait rien d'autre._

_Et comme si son esprit n'attendait que cette pensée pour s'apaiser, toutes les images disparurent et emmenèrent avec elles une partie de sa douleur, ne laissant que celle diffuse qui ne le quittait plus. Mais ses idées étaient bien plus claires et ses souvenirs plus nets, même ceux qu'il avait désespérément tenté d'oublier depuis sa renaissance. _

_Il parvint à se relever et refit face à Elvina, la méfiance toujours présente en lui._

_- Nous sommes devant ce que les alchimistes appellent "La Porte de la Vérité", n'est-ce pas ? Ce lieu d'où mon frère m'a ramené après ma mort ? _

_- C'est vrai. _

_- Pourquoi suis-je ici avec vous ? Vous voulez me faire disparaître pour prendre possession de mon corps comme l'attend Tôma, c'est ça, cracha Ed. _

_- Non, répondit-elle avec calme mais une pointe de tristesse dans la voix…Tu es ici car tu es sur le point de mourir…. _

_- Et votre âme se réincarnera alors dans mon corps, insista le blond hargneusement. _

_- Non, répéta Elvina. Même s'il est vrai que ton corps serait compatible, seule ton âme peut désormais y être attachée…. Rien ne pourra me ramener. Depuis le début Tôma a été trompé et manipulé par l'entité qu'il a accueillie. Une âme ne peut être ramené qu'une seule fois et pour la mienne, cela a déjà été fait avant la destruction de Xerxès…_

_- Alors pour moi aussi, il est trop tard. Mon âme était de nouveau dans mon corps mais elle a disparu quand j'ai tué Dany…_

_- Elle n'a pas disparue, elle est toujours en toi…. Tu l'as simplement refoulée au plus profond de toi quand tu as tué Dany, parce que face à sa trahison, tu as renié tes sentiments et tout ce qui faisait de toi un être humain…D'ailleurs, c'est à cause de ça que tu es au bord de la mort physique. Ton corps est affaibli par la lutte constante que tu mènes pour refouler ton âme….Mais il n'est pas trop tard pour que tu survives…Tu dois simplement accepter cette partie de toi… _

_- Même si je voulais redevenir complètement humain en acceptant cette âme, lâcha tristement Edward…le fait de l'avoir refoulée a fait de moi un monstre…. Qui pourrait accepter mon passé tâché de tout ce sang ? N'importe qui en serait dégoûté, moi le premier car avec mon âme viendrait la culpabilité de mes actes…Tout le monde me rejetterait et je serais seul…. Le rejet de Dany m'a suffi, je ne veux plus souffrir de cette façon, ni d'une autre. _

_- Le fait d'être un homonculus ne t'a pourtant pas épargné cette souffrance et elle est de toute façon inhérente à l'être humain…Et puis, n'y a-t-il pas quelqu'un, qui a tout fait pour te retrouver et te sauver même en connaissant ta nature d'homonculus ? _

_- Si, il y a Envy, murmura aussitôt le blond avec un faible sourire… Mais est-ce que ce serait suffisant ? J'en doute, peu de personnes toléreraient un ancien homonculus…_

_- Edward…N'as-tu rien remarqué dans tes souvenirs à propos de ton ami Lin ? _

_L'homonculus fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Il replongea alors dans les souvenirs qu'il venait de revivre et se concentra sur ceux où Lin était présent. Mais dès les premières images, il comprit de quoi Elvina parlait et il rouvrit les yeux aussitôt, complètement ébahi. _

_- Son ouroboros a disparu et je ne ressentais plus sa présence en tant qu'homonculus…Il est redevenu humain ?_

_- Oui et je peux même te dire que depuis, Misao a également récupéré son âme. _

_- C'est vrai ? Comment est-ce possible ? _

_- L'un des créateurs de monde s'est sacrifié pour la lui redonner…_

_- Ce n'est pas Envy, demanda-t-il totalement paniqué._

_- Non, c'est Kiba l'insuffleur de vie, le rassura Elvina….Ce que je voulais te faire comprendre, c'est que deux de tes compagnons sont déjà redevenus humains et qu'ils ont été acceptés malgré leur lourd passé. _

_- Alors…balbutia-t-il…je pourrais… retrouver une vie normale ?_

_- Le veux-tu, demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire doux. _

_Edward sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait tant nié son humanité après la mort de Dany, perpétré tant de crimes…Et maintenant, on lui offrait la possibilité de tout recommencer. Le voulait-il ? Il n'en était pas sûr…._

_Pas sûr d'arriver à supporter cette part de lui longtemps bannie, ni de trouver suffisamment de forces pour le faire, pas suffisamment de raisons pour le vouloir… _

_Mais dans son esprit passa alors l'image d'Envy et la réponse lui parut soudain évidente, tous se doutes disparaissant. _

_- Oui, je le veux…mais est-ce que je mérite un tel cadeau ? _

_- Si la culpabilité vient te ronger, il ne tient qu'à toi de trouver un moyen de te racheter…. _

_- Et que dois-je faire pour récupérer mon âme ? _

_- Maintenant que tu es prêt à l'accepter, il faut juste que tu retournes dans ton corps, tout se fera naturellement. _

_Elle se rapprocha de lui et il la laissa faire sans crainte. _

_- J'aimerais te demander une faveur…_

_- Si c'est à ma portée, je le ferai sans hésiter. _

_- Je voudrais que tu essayes de convaincre les créateurs de ne pas tuer Tôma. C'est cette entité qui l'a manipulé, il ne mérite pas d'être puni à cause d'elle…_

_- Je ferai mon possible mais ce ne sera pas facile. _

_- Et je voudrais que tu lui dises….que même si nous sommes séparés, je l'aimerai toujours. _

_Elvina se pencha vers lui, ses mains encadrant tendrement sa tête et elle déposa un baiser sur son front, avant de le relâcher, murmurant un faible "merci". Elle commença alors à disparaître lentement. A mesure qu'elle s'effaçait, les yeux d'Edward se fermèrent et il se sentit partir doucement, comme s'il s'endormait, un sourire presque heureux sur les lèvres. _

* * *

Alors que l'écho de la voix d'Envy s'évanouissait dans l'air, le corps d'Edward se tendit violement et fut brusquement entouré d'une vive lumière dorée, lumière que tous purent voir sortir de son ouroboros. Son éclat augmenta jusqu'à devenir difficilement supportable…Puis aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était allumée, elle disparut.

De là où il était, Envy put voir et même sentir que quelque chose de très important venait d'arriver. Edward n'était plus un homonculus. Et la preuve était devant ses yeux, fixés sur les reins du blond, là où se trouvait son ouroboros.

Le tatouage était toujours là, mais son aspect avait complètement changé. Il ne clignotait plus du tout et sa couleur n'était plus rouge ni même doré. Il ne restait qu'une faible trace du dessin sur la peau d'Edward, à peine plus foncée que sa carnation habituelle, comme une cicatrice.

A la stupéfaction générale, le jeune homme jusque là immobile sur le sol, bougea légèrement et comme s'il était trop faible pour le contrôler, le poids de son corps le fit basculer sur le dos, sa tête roulant jusqu'à être face à la troupe.

Alphonse ne put retenir un hoquet étranglé de joie en voyant que les yeux de son frère étaient ouverts et bougeaient doucement de droite à gauche cherchant visiblement quelque chose.

Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Quand son regard croisa celui d'Envy, il s'immobilisa et un sourire tremblant s'installa sur ses lèvres.

- Envy…, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il essaya même te tendre la main vers lui mais encore une fois, les forces semblèrent lui faire défaut. Instinctivement, Envy tendit les bras vers lui et sous les yeux éberlués de tous, lui le premier, le corps du blond s'éleva dans les airs et traversa la salle pour venir se poser délicatement dans les bras du brun

- Tu vas bien, demanda Envy d'un ton inquiet en se penchant vers son visage.

- Je suis épuisé, répondit faiblement Ed…Mais tu es là…et pour la première fois depuis longtemps…. je me sens vivant…

Dans les yeux d'Envy, les larmes affluèrent mais il réussit à les contenir. Il se pencha d'avantage et embrassa le blond sur le front avec toute la tendresse qu'il possédait tandis que la prise de ses bras se resserrait fortement mais avec mille précautions autour du corps affaibli mais bien vivant.

Toujours devant l'autel, Tôma serrait les poings de rage, son beau visage déformait par la colère qui montait en lui.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! Ed a enfin fini de jouer les beaux au bois dormant !

Sinon…j'ai un peu jonglé avec le résultat du sondage. Mais je l'ai malgré tout respecté.

Mais j'espère avoir des circonstances atténuantes.

Ce chapitre a été un vrai calvaire à écrire et je dois avouer que je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite…

Quel est votre avis, amis lecteurs ????

N'hésitez pas sur les reviews, que vous ayez aimé ou non. Votre opinion est très importante pour nous.

Heiji…

T'en dis quoi ? Aimé ? Détesté ? Excellent ? Totalement nul ?

Rassure-moi, ton avis est primordial et j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop négatif.

Et aussi…..Prêt pour la suite ? Tu as tout mon soutien.

* * *

Elément imposé :

Envy va vouloir tuer Tôma mais Edward va s'interposer, provocant ainsi la jalousie du destructeur de monde.

Sondage :

1) Apparition de la Tisseuse de destinée. ( Son identité est laissée au bon plaisir d'Heiji)

2) L'entité qu'abrite Tôma va totalement prendre le contrôle de son corps.

3) Alphonse va se laisser "corrompre" par les pouvoirs de l'insuffleur de vie et ne voudra plus les transmettre à Fletcher.


	21. Tout est prévu

Auteur : Partenariat avec Magical Girl Kiki. Heiji pour cette nouvelle torture qui essaye d'être un chapitre qui a un sens

Titre : Le maître de ma luxure.

Genre : Yaoi,

Couples : est-il besoin de le dire ?

Disclamer :Ni Ed, Ni Envy, ni Lin... Bref aucun personnage n'est à nous ! Si Christina Andrews est à moi et Cassandra aussi ! Tu parles d'une consolation même pas un mec est à moi !

Chapitre 21 :

Du haut de l'autel, Tôma regardait la scène qui se déroulait entre Edward et Envy. Il essayait de se contrôler mais difficilement... Il aurait tellement voulu être la place d'Envy et serrer dans ses bras la personne tant convoitée mais il n'en était pas là... Non pas encore...

Tôma fit deux pas et descendit en direction d'Envy et d'Eward avec un étrange sourire sur le visage. Il avançait tranquillement dans leur direction sans rien dire.

Sélim ne put s'empêcher de crier pour avertir son ami. Envy redressa alors la tête en entendant l'appel et fixa l'homme avec une haine non dissimulée qui défigurait presque son visage. En une fraction de seconde la couleur de ses pupilles changea et sa machoire se crispa.

" Toi, je vais te tuer ! "

D'un geste lent Envy ôta une de ses mains du corps frêle de son amoureux pour la diriger vers le chef de la société secrète. Dans sa main se concentrait en une fraction de seconde une énergie impressionnante prenant peu à peu la forme d'une sphère qui ne cessait de s'assombrir au fur et à mesure que l'énergie se concentrait à l'intérieur.

Edward eu un instinct le souffle coupé et ne bougea pas regardant l'expression du visage de son petit ami qui lui faisait froid dans le dos puis se resaississant et repensant aux paroles d'Elvina, il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Envy.

" Envy s'il te plaît... Ne fais pas ça... "

Le visage de Tôma se figea non pas en voyant le visage du destructeur de monde et sa concentration d'énergie... Non ce sont les paroles d'Edward qui avait troublé l'homme qui désormais le fixait.

Envy dont le regard se fixait sur Tôma détourna la tête vers Edward persuadé d'avoir mal entendu.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? "

L'expression du visage d'Envy avait chanté du tout au tout. Il ne montrait aucune haine mais une totale imcompréhension... Pourquoi Edward prenait-il la défense de celui qui l'avait enlevé et séquestré... Ce n'était pas possible... Maintenant qu'il était enfin ensemble...

" Envy... S'il te plaît ne lui fait pas de mal.. Je... "

Le visage d'Envy se décomposa lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau les paroles d'Ed qui l'encourageait à ne pas faire de mal à celui qui les avait tant fait souffrir... a celui qui l'avait manipulé pour le faire tuer Kiba. Envy déstabilisé perdit sa concentration ce qui fit s'envoler totalement l'énergie qu'il avait concentré dnas sa main et qui s'évapora dans l'air.

Tôma eu un léger sourire sur le visage... La situation prenait un tour intéressant.

" On dirait que la situation se complique. "

Le sourire de Tôma s'agrandit doucement alors qu'il s'approchait encore d'Edward.

Envy fixait désormais Ed dans les yeux et ne pouvait s'en détacher.. il espérait percevoir les indicesde son erreur. Ed ne pouvait pas vouloir défendre un tel homme. La colère montait en lui mélangée à de la jalousie. Se pouvait-il qu'il est ensorcelé Ed ou que celui qui croyait être tout pour lui ne se révéle n'avoir qu'un coeur d'artichaut... qu'une personne ne l'aimant pas plus qu'un autre homme de passage. Toutes ses pensées se brouillait dans la tête d'Envy lui faisant complètement perdre le contrôle de son pouvoir. Il fixait Ed sans même faire désormais attention à Tôma qui se rapprochait de l'endroit qu'il visait. Arrivé à cet endroit il disposa une pierre d'un cristal blanc pur à l'emplacement prévu, formant ainsi un cercle autour d'eux avec ces cristaux qu'il avait disposé avant leur arrivée. Aussitôt le cristal posé, une barrière entoura Ed, Tôma et Envy en les séparant des autres. La barrière transparente mais légérement sombre était visible aux yeux de tous.

Les autres d'abord surpris ne firent rien jusqu'à ce que Sélim s'approche de la barrière. Elle semblait particulièrement épaisse. Utilisant son alchimie, il essaya de la briser mais il n'obttint aucun résultat. Le commandant Armstrong se précipita à l'aide de son ancien disciple mais les coups portés à la barrière magique semblait totalement inutiles.

Envy perdu dans les yeux d'Ed ne remarqua même pas l'apparition de la barrière et se contenta de fixer le blond désormais humain en lui demandant sur un ton froid et tonitruant :

" Pourquoi ? "

* * *

Lentement il avançait, le regard perdu dans le vide. Des hommes étranges lui tenaient les bras attendant qu'il récupère toute son énergie. Ses cheveux étaient recouvert de terre et ses vêtements étaient complètement en lambeaux.

" Notre maître nous attend, il faut se dépêcher... "

Sa tête était si lourde... Il arrivait à peine à la relever. Il se sentait mal comme si on venait de le réveiller d'un long, très long sommeil... Il grognait sans s'en rendre compte alors que les lumières l'entourant semblaient l'aveugler à chaque fois.

" Nous avons tout ce qu'il désirait... Il va grandement nous récompenser... "

L'homme regardait du coin de l'oeil les trois choses que son maître voulait à tout prix... Elles seraient bientôt à portée de ses mains...

Il avançait toujours en titubant parfois alors rattrapé par ses hommes bizarres.

Il aperçu devant lui lorsqu'il réussit à relever la tête une jeune femme silencieuse. Elle semblait avancer contrainte par une arme. Son visage avait été voilé comme pour dissimuler son identité.

" Avance, Tisseuse de destinée... Le maître va être très content de ton travail... "

* * *

Assis à son bureau, le président King Bradley se sentait très mal à l'aise. Un frisson venait de parcourir son échine... Il sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave et ne rien pouvoir faire le perturbait énormément...

Il avait confiance en son fils, en la famille Armstrong et en le général Grunman... Mais là... Il sentait un étrange pincement au coeur.

Nerveux, il se leva et se servit une bonne tasse de thé pour se calmer les nerfs... Malheureusement, par un geste maladroit, celui-ci brisa sa tasse de thé...

" J'ai vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment "

* * *

Ed fut un moment pétrifié par la réaction d'Envy qui lui semblait démesuré et qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ed recula d'un pas toujours en fixant Envy.

" Je... J'ai parlé à Elvina... Elle... Elle m'a demandé qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mal... "

Ses mots étaient loin de calmer Envy même s'il lui donnait un semblant d'explication mais ils étaient par contre exactement ceux qu'attendaient Tôma.

Tôma se précipita vers Ed et l'attrapa par le bras et le secoua.

"Répéte ce que tu viens de dire ! Tu as parlé à Elvina ? "

Ed surpris et pas encore remis vacilla et tomba à genoux devant Tôma qui continuait à le secouer pour le faire parler.

Envy dont la jalousie toujours présente ne cessait de croître poussa un cri en le voyant faire et se jetta sur Tôma pour le faire lâcher Ed. Tôma bascula en arrière entraînant Envy dans sa chute. Une véritable bataille pour prendre le dessus l'un sur l'autre commença. Envy ayant retrouvé son apparence humaine donnait allégrement des coups de poings à Tôma pour passer ses nerfs.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la barrière, la situation était tendue. Malgré toutes les attaques lancées par les alchimistes, la barrière semblait toujours impénétrable.

Sélim et le commandant Armstrong utilisaient leurs meilleurs coups mais sans aucun succès. La barrière n'avait pas reçues la moindre égratignure. Hohenheim s'était joint au deux autres mais sans plus de réussite.

Winry, elle n'avait pas rejoint les autres... Au contraire, elle se tenait bien à l'écart dans l'espoir de pouvoir se faufiler et filer sans se faire remarquer.

Winry tenta de reculer de trois pas vers une des nombreuses portes de la pièce donnant sur le labyrinthe mais elle ne put continuer car l'homonculus de l'avarice veillait sur le moindre de ses gestes.

" Tu comptes peut-être nous fausser compagnie ? "

Winry eu une grimace et fixa sa créature.

"En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ? "

Grace s'avança vers celle qui se disait être sa mère.

" Aujourd'hui nous sommes en train de mener une bataille très importante... Alors pour une fois essaye de te mettre dans le bon camp. "

Grace ne bougea pas en lançant un regar de défi à celle qui autrefois lui avait fait subir tant de chose et l'avait forcé à lui obéir.

De mauvaise grâce, Winry souffla puis elle rejoignit les autres pour les aider dans leurs attaques vaines contre la barrière.

* * *

La bataille entre les deux hommes tournaient à l'avantage d'Envy qui ne contrôlait plus ses coups. D'un geste Tôma le repoussa contre la barrière. Sous l'impact, Envy poussa un soupir de douleur.

Lorsqu'Envy voulu se relever pour reprendre sa lutte, il ne réussit pas à faire le moindre geste. Son corps ne répondait plus à ce qu'il lui demandait. Il était comme paralysé. Il n'arrivait même pas à bouger d'un seul millimètre.

Tôma se redressa alors que du sang coulait de sa lèvre supérieure. D'un revers de la main, il l'essuya en souriant. Ed quand à lui se précipita vers Envy;

" Envy... Envy... Ca va ? "

Envy détourna les yeux vers Ed sans pouvoir bouger ses lèvres.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, je l'ai juste paralysé en lui faisant une petite piqure avec cette aiguille contenant une de mes préparations spéciales... Il ne pourra pas bouger pendant un certain temps... Mais comme il fait parti des créateurs de monde, l'effet ne devrait pas durer aussi longtemps qu'avec les autres. "

Ed se redressa et se plaça debout devant Envy pour s'interposer entre les deux.

" Elvina m'a expliqué ce qu'il vous était arrivé... Vous devez arrêter tout ça.. Elle ne veut pas que vous fassiez autant de mal. Il est encore tant... Nous ne vous ferons aucun mal... "

Tôma eu un petit rire aigu.

" M'arrêter maintenant ? Alors que je suis si proche du but... Vous vous imaginez peut-être être les grands gagnants mais vous ne savez pas tout... Tout ce passe comme je le voulais pour l'instant... Il y a quelques heures, j'ai réussi à la forcer à accomplir ce que je voulais qu'elle fasse... Je me doutais qu'elle n'aurait pas assez de pouvoir pour faire revivre Elvina morte depuis si longtemps... Mais elle pouvait faire revivre quelqu'un qui va se charger de cette tâche... "

Edward fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Envy attendait la suite des paroles de Tôma incapable de l'interrompre.

Tôma regarda de l'autre côté de la barrière insonorisé et sourit.

" Ils se donnent beaucoup de mal pour vous mais s'ils savaient à quel point ça ne sert à rien... Voyez-vous... La tisseuse de destinée a très peu de pouvoir qui sont assez limités par rapport à ceux des créateurs de monde mais elle a une grande utilité... Elle est un soutien aux créateurs des mondes... et si vous vous rappelez... j'avais envoyez Envy tuer son ami... L'insuffleur de vie.. Non pas pour séparer les créateurs de monde... Non... Mais bien parceque j'ai découvert une chose... Que même les créateurs de monde ignorent... Si jamais un créateur de monde disparaît avant son heure à cause d'un incident quelconque, seule la tisseuse de destinée peut le ramener à la vie... Et alors ce créateur de monde voit ses pouvoirs initiaux multipliés par cent si ce n'est plus... Voyez-vous où je veux en venir ? "

Tôma affichait un grand sourire sur le visage persuadé que son plan était parfait.

* * *

Plus il avançait plus, il sentait une étrange sensation gagner tout son corps. Sa tête se faisait de moins en moins lourde et il marchait de plus en plus correctement.

Devant lui, la jeune femme voilée avançait toujours sans rien dire alors qu'un homme marchait à ses côtés en la menaçant d'une arme.

Non loin de là, d'un regard, il remarqua ce qui semblait être devant lui un animal mort, un oiseau... Il semblait tout recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Il eu un soupir et afficha une mine triste sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Il fixa l'oiseau espérant le voir bouger et se tromper ainsi sur ce qu'il étai en train de penser mais l'animal semblait véritablement avoir fini sa vie.

Il cligna tout à coup des yeux probablement à cause de la fatigue.

" Nous y sommes presque... Il faut nous dépêcher... "

Un des hommes revint apparemment alarmé.

" Des intrus sont passés par l'entrée principale "

Un des gardes le tenant le relâcha.

" Tu es sûr ? "

" Certain... Il y a plusieurs traces de pas... "

" Bien alors nous allons prendre l'autre entrée pour rejoindre le maître..."

Un des hommes fit un signe aux autres.

Il fit demi-tour entraîné par les bras des deux hommes et jeta un dernier regard au petit oiseau mort qui se releva alors et se secoua avant de s'envoler doucement.

* * *

Envy avait parfaitement compris les paroles de Tôma. Il le regardait sans vraiment y croire... Il se demandait si celui-ci n'était pas en train d'inventer encore quelque chose pour s'en sortir et troubler Edward.

Tôma continuait quand à lui de parler en se rapprochant peu à peu de l'autel.

" J'ai demandé à mes hommes de me ramener l'insuffleur de vie vu qu'il s'est suicidé sans que j'ai besoin de le faire tuer, il m'a facilité la vie... Maintenant il va arriver avec la tisseuse de destinée que j'ai forcé à agir selon mes désirs... La pauvre... A peine a-t-elle réalisé son potentiel qu'elle a dû m'obéir au doigt et à l'oeil... Et bientôt ils seront là tous les deux... L'insuffleur de vie, la tisseuse de destinée et avec eux... Les restes de mon Elvina qui m'a été si difficile de retrouver vu le cataclysme qu'a subit Xerxès. "

Tôma attrapa un couteau posé sur l'autel. La lame brilla à la lumière alors que Tôma afficha un grand sourire.

" Une fois qu'ils seront tous là... Je ferai en sorte avec ma magie que l'âme d'Elvina prenne le dessus sur ta personnalité... Ca ne sera pas difficile je pense... Je demanderais alors à l'insuffleur de vie qui ne sera plus qu'un robot aux pouvoirs démesurés de ressusciter ma tendre en lui rendant son corps et pour cela s'il le faut je sacrifirait ton corps par alchimie pour reproduire le corps de ma douce et tendre... "

Tôma pointa son couteau vers Edward.

" Je n'ai rien contre toi mais il le faut... pour Elvina et les autres ne vont plus tarder... "

Lentement Tôma avança en direction d'Edward alors que le corps d'envy recommençait lentement à réagir.

A suivre...

Après deux ans de silence radio sans avoir même pris le temps de reviewer le chapitre précédent de Magical Girl kiki, je me suis décidé à reprendre cette fiction.. je suis vraiment désolé pour ce long retard mais j'ai été débordé dernièremet et j'ai eu des problèmes de santé. J'espère que Magical Girl Kiki ne m'en voudra pas trop et qu'elle aura toujours l'envie et la volonté de reoprendre cette histoire... Je m'excuse encore pour tout... En espérant que l'on pourra finir cette fiction et qu'elle vous plaira... Je vous remercie d'avance.

Pour le sondage et l'élément imposé, je vais d'abord voir ça avec Magical Girl Kiki si elle veut bien reprendre contact avec moi... Encore désolé Magical Girl Kiki

Heiji


End file.
